


Count and Countess - Hrabia i Hrabina

by Clarissa01



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Another version Hellsing, Drama, F/M, Horror, Romance, Vampires, a little sexual content, alutegra
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa01/pseuds/Clarissa01
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby Alucard nie został nigdy uwięziony w piwnicach posiadłości? I co by się wydarzyło, gdyby Arthur Hellsing był o wiele słabszy duchem, niż jego ojciec? Odpowiedź znajduję się tutaj. Poznajmy Alucarda, który musi wykonać o wiele trudniejsze zadanie niż eksterminacja wampirów. (Wątki Alucard x Integra)What would happen if Alucard had never been imprisoned in the cellars of the mansion? And what would happen if Arthur Hellsing was much weaker than his father? The answer is here. Let's get to know Alucard, who has to do a much more difficult task than the extermination of vampires. (Threads Alucard x Integra)





	1. Birth and Special Task - Narodziny i zadanie specjalne

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem co powiedzieć...Napisałam ten fanfic ponieważ kocham związek Alucarda i Integry. Nic więcej. Ubóstwiam ich jak i całą mangę. Ta historia to moja własna wersja.  
> Opublikowałam to już gdzie indziej, ale gdy zobaczyłam fanfic Inti80 w naszym języku polskim tutaj to pomyślałam...a dlaczego nie. Też dodam swoje. Może komuś się będzie chciało tłumaczyć XD Mam nadzieje, że komuś się spodoba. Dziękuje i zapraszam do czytania.
> 
> I do not know what to say ... I wrote this fanfic because I love the relationship of Alucard and Integra. Nothing more. I adore them and the whole manga. This story is my own version.  
> I posted it elsewhere, but when I saw the fanfic of Inti80 - Wild Night in our Polish language here I thought ... why not. I'll add my own. Maybe someone will want to translate XD I hope someone will like it. Thank you and I invite you to read.

Trwało to już 10 godzin. Anna Hellsing leżała wycieńczona na łóżku i próbowała wyrównać oddech. Skurcze były tak bolesne, że już nie mogła wytrzymać. Czuła, że to nie było normalne, to za wcześnie by czuła taki ból.

\- Rozwarcie wynosi już 10 cm. Proszę spróbować zacząć przeć.

Sir Arthur Hellsing odetchnął na te słowa. Stał obok swojej żony i trzymał ją za rękę. Już od dwóch godzin nalegał by lekarz zrobił cesarskie cięcie, lecz najwyraźniej nie było ono potrzebne. Anna mogła urodzić naturalnie, ale uścisk jej dłoni był niepokojąco słaby.

Kobieta zacisnęła zęby i zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu. Dziecko zaraz miało przyjść na świat.

Nie byli w szpitalu. Sir Hellsing wcześniej przygotował w swoim domu to pomieszczenie, aby żona mogła odbyć poród tutaj, bez transportu. I tak źle znosiła ciąże, a co by było po kilku godzinnej jeździe do szpitala. Wszystko było sterylne i wyposażone jak trzeba. Może nawet lepiej niż na zwykłej porodówce. Stać go było by zapewnić takie standardy.

W pomieszczeniu byli jeszcze lekarz, którego sprowadził już dużo wcześniej i 2 położne. Służba czekała w drugim pokoju, martwiąc się o swoją panią.

Tyle, że w pokoju był ktoś jeszcze…

W rogu sufitu ruszał się mały cień. Wszyscy byli tak zajęci panią Hellsing, że nie było możliwości, aby zauważyli go ani znajdującą się w nim pary czerwonych oczu, które obserwowały każdy ich ruch. Ich właściciel, mimo że nie wolno mu było uczestniczyć przy porodzie, chciał to zobaczyć. To i dla niego był ważny dzień. Dziś miał się urodzić jego nowy Pan. A nie dostał wyraźnego rozkazu, więc patrzył na wszystko z dystansu.

\- Bardzo dobrze pani Hellsing. Proszę nie przestawać, widać już główkę – po słowach położnej Anna krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej.

Czerwone oczy zwęziły się nieznacznie. Coś było nie tak. Wampir wyczuwał krew, zbyt dużo krwi niż powinno być…

Oprócz głosu Anny, pojawił się nagle nowy. Był to płacz małego niemowlęcia. Kobieta westchnęła głośno, gdy jej wysiłki się zakończyły.

Lekarz nie zwlekając, zbadał dziecko, a chwilę później jedna z położnych wzięła je by je umyć i zawinąć w kocyk.

\- To chłopiec, czy dziewczynka? – spytał sir Hellsing, głaszcząc swoją żonę po głowie.

\- Zdrowa dziewczynka, proszę pana – powiedział dr Drake.

\- Dziewczynka? – w głosie mężczyzny dało się słyszeć zaskoczenie, lecz potem od razu się uśmiechnął – Słyszysz kochanie, mamy córkę.

\- Chcę…chcę ją zobaczyć – wyjąkała słabo Anna.

\- Proszę bardzo – położna podała jej niemowlę, zawinięte w różowy kocyk. Kobieta spojrzała na nie z uwielbieniem.

Lekarz nie miał jednak zadowolonej miny.

\- Mogliby państwo wyjść? – spytał Arthur, a doktor z położnymi posłuchali jego prośby dość niechętnie. W pomieszczeniu zostali jedynie państwo Hellsing oraz niewidoczny dla nich cień.

\- Możemy ją nazwać…Integra? – spytała drżącym głosem Anna. Położyła dziecko obok siebie, ponieważ nie miała siły by nawet je trzymać.

\- Jak tylko sobie życzysz. Kochanie wszystko w porządku? – mężczyzna zaniepokoił się stanem żony, która pomimo końca porodu wciąż ciężko oddychała.

\- Nie… - ciężko jej było mówić. Było coraz słabsza – Wciąż…mnie boli.

\- Zawołam doktora! – Arthur zerwał się by ściągnąć tu z powrotem dr Drake’a.

\- To nic nie da! – na dźwięk tego głosu Hellsing się zatrzymał. W końcu zauważył ów cień, który właśnie się przed nim zmaterializował.

Jego Sługa, wampir Alucard stanął przed nim w swoim zwykłym czerwonym płaszczu i przeciwsłonecznych okularach. Nie miał jednak swego maniakalnego uśmiechu. Wyglądał bardzo poważnie.

\- Kto ci pozwolił się tu zjawić?!...O czym ty mówisz?

\- Czuje krew… - podniósł rękę i wskazał na Anne. Sir Hellsing spojrzał na żonę i poczuł jak coś go paraliżuje ze zgrozy. Krwi, która pojawiła się podczas porodu wciąż przybywało. Spod koszuli nocnej kobiety czerwona kałuża powiększała się coraz bardziej.

\- To krwotok – mówił dalej wampir – Nic się już nie da zrobić. Ona umiera…

\- Nie… - Arthur przecząco pokręcił głową – Nie! To niemożliwe! – krzyknął w panice i podbiegł do łóżka żony. Miała zamknięte oczy – Nie! Nie możesz mnie opuścić!

Alucard patrzył beznamiętnie na rozpacz swego pana, który począł ją głaskać po głowie, lekko potrząsać…i nic. Wampir nie słyszał już nawet bicia serca Anny. Już odeszła.

Hellsing padł na kolana i zaczął głośno szlochać. Powtarzał bezmyślnie imię swojej ukochanej żony, jakby wierząc że ją tym przywróci do życia. Jego rozpacz długo trwała, aż w końcu podniósł się z ziemi. Jego łzy nie przestały lecieć, lecz jego oczy były pozbawione wyrazu, beznamiętne. Zataczając się wyszedł z pokoju, drugimi drzwiami, które prowadziły do jego gabinetu.

Potwór został sam z ciałem i … z dzieckiem. Dziewczynka ciągle leżała przy swojej matce. Wampir podszedł do łóżka zmarłej i wziął dziecko na ręce. Nie wiadomo było, kiedy by ktoś po nią przyszedł, a mogła niechcący spaść na podłogę, gdyby się poruszyła.

Alucard przyjrzał się niemowlęciu. Noworodek był czerwony i pomarszczony. Na jego główce było trochę blond włosków. Spała cichutko, nie mając pojęcia jaka tragedia ją właśnie spotkała. Tak niewiele jest na świecie, a już straciła rodzica.

\- Integra… - wampir wymówił jej imię cicho, sprawdzając jak ono brzmi – Czyli ty będziesz moją Panią. Nigdy nie służyłem kobiecie. Ciekawie… - pomyślał na głos i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Na korytarzu wraz z dr Drake’iem i położnymi stał Walter i 2 pokojówki, Mary i Ellie. One oraz lokaj spojrzeli na niego przerażone. Wiedziały czym jest, wszyscy w domu wiedzieli. Przestraszyli się tym, że pojawił się znikąd i niósł niemowlę w ramionach. Jedynie lekarze spojrzeli na niego bez strachu, lecz ze zdziwieniem.

\- A pan kim… - zaczęła jedna z położnych, ale Alucard odpowiedział zanim zdążyła dokończyć.

\- Jestem ze służby, wszedłem tam drugim wejściem. Anna Hellsing zmarła, a mój Pan nie jest teraz w stanie zająć się córką – powiedział to wszystko tonem pozbawionym emocji. Nie udawał, ta sytuacja ani trochę na niego nie zadziałała.

\- Boże… - westchną lekarz, łapiąc się za głowę – Tak czułem, poród przebiegał dla niej zbyt boleśnie od początku. Lecz jeśli nastąpił krwotok, jak podejrzewam to i tak nie mógłbym nic dla niej zrobić. Takie przypadki są bardzo rzadkie, ale gdy nastąpią nie można już zapobiec najgorszemu.

Dr Drake najwyraźniej próbował się jakoś wytłumaczyć, podczas gdy Mary i Ellie wypłakiwały sobie oczy. Walter wyglądał ponuro, ale zachował spokój.

\- Doktorze – lokaj zwrócił się do lekarza – Mój Pan nie nadaje się pewnie teraz do rozmowy, a już na pewno do załatwiania formalności. Chodźmy tam i zajmijmy się … ciałem. A wy… - spojrzał na pokojówki, które teraz chyba do niczego się nie nadawały - …idźcie do swoich pokoi. Uspokójcie się, niedługo będziecie mi potrzebne – następnie zawahał się, lecz dodał – Alucardzie zajmij się dzieckiem. Za chwile cię zastąpię.

Wampir bez słowa minął ich i ruszył ku schodom. Na piętrze skierował się do trzeciego pokoju od prawej strony korytarza. Tam był urządzony pokój dziecinny.

Położył niemowlę w kołysce, ale wówczas mała otworzyła oczka. Były niebieskie. Jej mama także miała niebieskie oczy, lecz doskonały wzrok wampira wychwycił subtelne różnice w barwie.

\- Masz oczy po dziadku – znów pomyślał na głos, wyraźnie zadowolony. Uśmiechnął się, nienaturalnie szeroko – Dobry znak.

Niemowlę wyraziło sprzeciw, że nie jest już noszone na rękach, zanosząc się płaczem. Ucichła, gdy Alucard z powrotem ją podniósł. Znów była spokojna.

Wampir nie bardzo wiedział co ma robić. Był potworem, które służyło tutaj jedynie do wykonywania brudnej roboty w postaci zabijania innych wampirów, a nie do opiekowania się dziećmi. Tylko, że teraz nie miał kto inny się nią zająć. Usiadł więc na parapecie przy oknie i obserwował jak niebo zmienia barwę, podczas wschodu słońca. Dziewczynka dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa.

Niecałe 30 min później w pokoju pojawił się Walter. W ręku miał przygotowaną butelkę z mlekiem dla niemowlęcia.

\- Jak sytuacja? – spytał Alucard, podając mu dziecko.

\- Sir Hellsing zamknął się w gabinecie i nie chce nikogo widzieć. Personel medyczny odjechał i zabrał ze sobą ciało. Służba zaraz weźmie się za sprzątanie sali – mówiąc to próbował nakarmić dziewczynkę, ale ona znowu zaczęła płakać. Wampir westchnął i ze zrezygnowaniem powiedział.

\- Daj mi ją, ja spróbuję – widząc kolejne wahanie u lokaja dodał – No przecież nic jej nie zrobię. Chociaż ty powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Kamerdyner oddał mu niemowlę, które natychmiast przestało krzyczeć, kiedy znalazło się na dobrze znanych jej rękach. Gdy Alucard podał jej butelkę ochoczo zaczęła pić. Wampir nie wiedział, czy czuje się teraz zaszczycony czy poniżony tą czynnością.

\- U ciebie jest wyraźnie spokojniejsza – zauważył Walter.

\- Bo niańczę ją niemal odkąd się urodziła. Nic dziwnego.

\- Jak, to znaczy…Zdążyli ją nazwać?

\- Tak – odrzekł Alucard, podając mu pustą już butelkę – Integra. Anna wybrała to imię.

\- Hmm… Integra to silne imię. Nieodpowiednie dla dziecka, ale dla dorosłego.

Niemowlę ziewnęło i ponownie odpłynęło w sen. Tym razem, gdy Alucard ułożył ją w kołysce, dziewczynka nie obudziła się.

\- Pora teraz na mój odpoczynek – powiedział – Zaraz będzie ranek – Ruszył w stronę ściany, ale zanim przez nią przeniknął, zdążył usłyszeć wypowiedziane szeptem słowa lokaja.

\- Nie spodziewałbym się, że się nią zajmiesz.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział.

 

***

 

Alucard wybudził się dokładnie o zachodzie słońca. Otworzył swoją trumnę i pierwsze co zdołał usłyszeć to płacz i krzyki dziecka. Integra znowu płacze? Niezłe z niej ziółko.

Zwykle nie opuszczał piwnicy bez wyraźnego rozkazu, spędzał w niej wszystkie noce, a dnie przesypiał, bo i tak nie było nic innego do roboty. Ale tym razem coś było.

Wyszedł z trumny i podążył za swoim słuchem. Znalazł Integre w jednym z pokoi, służącymi za salon i pokoje, w których przyjmowano gości. Niemowlę trzymała Mary, chodząc w kółko po pokoju i delikatnie potrząsając ramionami, aby uspokoić dziewczynkę.

\- Ona tak nie lubi. Dlatego płacze – pokojówka aż podskoczyła na widok wampira – Trzeba ją trzymać spokojnie, bez ruchu – wyciągnął ręce, oczekując, że dziewczyna odda mu dziecko. Nie zrobiła tego jednak. Otoczyła Integre ramionami jeszcze mocniej, jakby chcąc ją chronić. Alucard nie zdążył okazać swojego zdenerwowania, bo przerwało im pojawienie się Waltera.

\- Bez obaw, Mary – powiedział w stronę służącej – Możesz mu oddać Integre.

Pokojówka nie miała zaufania do wampira, ale do kamerdynera już owszem, więc podała mu dziecko. Z niechęcią, ale i tak.

I rzeczywiście, po kilku chwilach leżenia w twardych, zimnych ramionach, niemowlę stało się grzeczne i cichutkie.

\- A nie mówiłem – powiedział wampir uśmiechając się złośliwie, na co dziewczyna tylko prychnęła i wyszła z pomieszczenia, chcąc być jak najdalej od potwora – Nie mów, że była taka cały dzień.

\- A była, była. Mała ma charakterek. Nie dawała nam wytchnienia, ledwo mi się udało załatwić wszystkie formalności pogrzebowe – smutku nie było po nim widać, kiedy to mówił. Był perfekcyjnym lokajem, nie okazującym emocji, gdy jest w pracy.

\- A _Master_? – Alucard wziął głęboki wdech, choć wcale nie musiał. Wyczuł w powietrzu zapach alkoholu – On pije?

\- Tak. Udało mi się z nim porozmawiać, a właściwie to próbowałem z nim rozmawiać. Otworzył barek i jest w trakcie kończenia drugiej butelki…zaznaczam, że dziś.

Alucard dalej marszczył nos, próbując rozpoznać inny zapach, także pochodzący z gabinetu swojego pana. Zrobił kilka kroków, przybliżając się do wyjścia, ale zapach się nie zmienił. Tak znajomy, a jednocześnie inny. Wampir poczuł jak znów rośnie w nim gniew.

\- Mówił coś? – zapytał Waltera. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, sprecyzował – O swoim dziecku?

\- Tak – lokaj westchnął i kontynuował – Spytałem go, czy chce zobaczyć swoje dziecko. Odparł, że nie chce patrzeć na to coś, co zabiło jego żonę.

Alucard zacisnął zęby ze złości. Dobrze wyczuł, że woń krwi Arthura się zmieniła. Zwykle to zapach krwi mówił mu najwięcej o charakterze człowieka. Im osoba jest miała więcej szlachetnych cech, była niewinna i dobra, tym krew miała piękniejszy zapach. Kiedy krew zmieniła zapach, to znaczyło, że człowiek się zmienił lub potężnie zawładnęły nim jakieś emocje.

Krew Arthura pachniała teraz trochę jak kwas…

\- On się szybko z tego nie otrząśnie, jeśli w ogóle… - wampir nie dokończył. Nie ukrywał, że coś go rozzłościło – Chyba będziesz musiał na jakiś czas przejąć zarządzanie agencją, _shinigami_.

\- Też tak sądzę – Walter nawet nie drgnął widząc, czerwone ślepia błyszczące tłumionym gniewem. Wiedział wobec kogo jest on skierowany. Sam również był rozczarowany postawą swojego Pana.

\- Od teraz to ja będę się zajmował Integrą wieczorami – ogłosił wampir, wychodząc z pokoju. Zatrzymał się na moment, aby zerknąć do tyłu, na Waltera – Jakieś obiekcje?

Nie dostał odpowiedzi, więc uznał to za zgodę. Tym razem nie zabrał dziecka do jej pokoju, tylko do siebie, do swoich piwnic. Rozsiadł się tam na swoim krześle.

Dziewczynka nie była już tak spuchnięta i czerwona jak wczoraj. Za to na jej twarzyczce pojawił się trądzik poporodowy. Przyglądała się mu swoimi przymrużonymi, błękitnymi oczkami.

Ciekawe dlaczego tylko u niego była taka wyciszona? Może wyczuwała instynktownie, że osoba, która ją trzyma należy do niej, a raczej będzie należeć. Kto wie…Nie będzie zgadywał.

\- Nazwał cię „czymś co zabiło jego żonę” – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziecka – Mój Pan by tak nie powiedział.

 

***

 

Od tamtego dnia minęły 4 miesiące, a sytuacja w posiadłości Hellsing była coraz gorsza.

Sir Arthur Hellsing nie otrząsnął się i nie wrócił do siebie. Wręcz przeciwnie, staczał się w szybkim tempie. Zamykał się w swoim gabinecie lub sypialni z butelką jakiegoś drogiego alkoholu i nie wychodził przez całe dnie.

Coraz mocniej było widać również jego rosnącą nienawiść do swojej córki. Wyraźnie odcinał się od niej i winił za śmierć Anny. Każdy ze służby próbował zmienić jego nastawienie, gdy przynosili mu jedzenie, lecz bez skutku. Mężczyzna krzyczał, że to nie jego córka i nie chce nic słyszeć o tej morderczyni.

Dowodzenie Organizacją Hellsing przejął Walter. Były to najczęściej sprawy papierkowe. Ataki wampirów były w tych czasach sporadyczne.

Nad Integrą opiekę sprawowała służba. W dzień dziecko wykańczało wszystkich swoimi wrzaskami. Ciężko było ją uspokoić. Zawsze wieczorem, gdy opiekę przejmował Alucard, pokojówki były ledwo żywe ze zmęczenia. Mała Integra dawała im popalić.

Alucard nie miał tego problemu. Służba nawet zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy wampir używa na małej jakieś wampirzej hipnozy. Ale to były jedynie domysły, zresztą nieprawdziwe.

Sam Alucard, opiekując się dziewczynką, starał się stłumić swoją złość na swojego Mistrza. Zapach jego krwi nie wrócił do poprzedniego stanu i stawał się coraz bardziej obrzydliwy. Potwór był zły, przede wszystkim dlatego, że to nie takiemu człowiekowi zwykł służyć.

Jego pierwszy Pan, Abraham był niesamowitym śmiertelnikiem, nawet w jego oczach. Był na tyle silny, że zdołał pokonać Dracule i sprawić by stał się jego Sługą. I choć profesor  nienawidził go do końca swojego życia, to zawsze go respektował. Szanował jego moc i ją wykorzystywał do walki z nieśmiertelnymi.

Hrabia obawiał się wpierw, że synowie takiego człowieka, będą jego absolutnym przeciwieństwem. I choć krew Richarda, młodszego syna, cuchnęła już odkąd chłopak skończył 8 lat to Arthur go nie zawiódł.

Arthur, tak jak jego ojciec, szanował jego moc i nadał mu nowe imię, gdy tylko przejął nad nim władzę. Jednakże jego nastawienie się zmieniło jakieś 33 lata temu po misji w Warszawie. Wówczas jego Pan zaczął się go obawiać. Ujrzał pełnię jego potęgi i zrozumiał, że nie może postępować jak ojciec i postanowił nałożyć na Alucarda całkowitą kontrolę. Wiedział jakie wampir stanowił niebezpieczeństwo, a także sama władza nad nim. Zakazywał mu wychodzić z piwnic, chyba że na wyraźny rozkaz. Nawet na misje wysyłał go sporadycznie, najczęściej na te najtrudniejsze. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie zamknąć Alucarda na zawsze.

A teraz co?

Od 4 miesięcy pozwalał mu robić co chciał. Nie przejmował się, że potwór, którego tak się obawiał, chodzi sobie po posiadłości i zajmuje się jego dzieckiem. Zamiast tego wolał się opijać.

Słabość…to była ta słabość jaką zwykle posiadają dzieci wielkich ludzi. Arthur w młodości był lekkim hulaką, ale wyszedł na prostą drogę. Prowadził Hellsing twarda ręką, a jego kontrola i władza nad Alucardem była absolutna.

Teraz, gdy stracił ukochaną, wszystko co było w nim złe i słabe wyszło na wierzch i przejęło go całkowicie. Przypominał bardziej swojego brata niż siebie. Stracił swoją siłę ducha, którą Alucard tak podziwiał w tym rodzie.

Lecz czy to było nieodwracalne…? Może jest jakiś sposób…?

 

***

 

Któregoś dnia, Walter po raz setny pomagał swojemu panu, który jak zwykle był w nietrzeźwym stanie, przenieść się do jego sypialni, gdzie miał zasnąć by następnego dnia obudzić się na kacu. O tej porze dnia Hellsing nie mógł sam utrzymać się na nogach.

Dziś jednak, uwagę Arthura przyciągnęły jego pokojówki, które minęły ich ze zmartwionymi minami. Kierowały się do swoich pokoi na spoczynek.

\- Gdzie…gdzie jest TO? – dziecka nie było ze służbą, a więc gdzie?

Walter pomyślał przez chwile, że może być to dobry znak, że sir Hellsing w końcu zainteresował się dzieckiem, ale…nie jednak nie.

Kąciki ust lokaja podniosły się lekko, jakby wpadł na dobry pomysł i rzekł.

\- O tej porze Alucard się opiekuję Integrą.

\- Alu…card?

\- Tak. Mamy z nią wiele kłopotów. Dziewczynka ma temperament, ale co dziwne, gdy jest przy niej Alucard to jest grzeczna jak aniołek. Nie płacze, ani nie marudzi. Nawet, gdy po raz pierwszy gaworzyła to właśnie do niego. Chyba go bardzo polubiła.

Umysł mężczyzny, mimo że przytępiony alkoholem zapamiętał to wszystko. Ale niestety zrozumiał te informacje po swojemu. Tak jak po prostu było mu wygodnie.

Gdy zasypiał w swoim ubraniu, w jego głowie kołatało się jedno zdanie.

„TO lubi potwora”

 

***

 

Była godzina około 14.36. Pokojówka Ellie siedziała na podłodze i pochylała się nad leżącą na kocyku dziewczynką. Jedną dłonią łaskotała ją po brzuszku, a w drugiej trzymała grzechotkę. Dziecko co prawda bardziej było zainteresowane zabawką niż nią, ale kobiecie to nie przeszkadzało.

Służąca poczuła nagle, że ktoś za nią stoi. Obróciła się i zobaczyła swojego pracodawcę. Jego oczy zadawały się puste, ale dziewczyna i tak rozpromieniła się na jego widok.

\- Och Panie Hellsing, nareszcie! Już Panu lepiej? Dobrze się Pan czuje?

\- Czuję się…wyraźniej niż przez ostatnie miesiące. Mogę…pobyć sam z córką?

Ellie była zbyt prostoduszna i głupiutka, aby zimny ton głosu sir Arthura ją zaniepokoił. Nie mogła powstrzymać radości, że jej Pan w końcu spróbował przestać się izolować i przyszedł zobaczyć swoja córkę. Znów pochyliła się nad małą.

\- Spójrz Integra! Twój tatuś do ciebie przyszedł. Nareszcie możecie się poznać! Nie będę wam przeszkadzać – w wesołych podskokach podbiegła do drzwi – Mają państwo siebie nawzajem, więc … wierzę że jeszcze stworzycie piękną i kochającą rodzinę – wyszła z pomieszczenia z wielkim uśmiechem. Dla niej wszystko się zaczęło układać.

Arthur stanął nad dzieckiem i przyjrzał się mu, po raz pierwszy od czterech miesięcy. Dziewczynka patrzyła na swojego ojca szeroko otwartymi oczami i im dłużej się przyglądała tym bardziej była niespokojna. W końcu wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem, nie mającym nic wspólnego z jej kaprysami.

\- Więc to ty ją zabiłaś – Hellsing cofnął się kilka kroków i zdjął ze ściany szable, która mimo że wisiała tam dla ozdoby była jak najbardziej prawdziwa i ostra. Ostrożnie wyjął ostrze z pochwy – Odebrałaś mi ukochaną kobietę – Podniósł broń ponad głowę – Nie jesteś moim dzieckiem. Nie masz prawa żyć! – zamachnął się z całej siły.

Ostrze wbiło się…ale nie w ciałko dziecka.

Między Hellsingiem, a dziewczynką w jednej milisekundzie pojawił się Alucard, który przyjął na siebie cios. Miecz przyszył go na wylot, aż wampir musiał chwycić rękami za ostrze by nie przeszło dalej i nie dosięgnęło Integry. Końcówka miecza zwisała teraz kilka centymetrów nad jej główką. Krew Alucarda zaczęła kapać na jej malutki policzek. Niemowlę jeszcze nigdy tak głośno nie płakało.

\- Co ty do diabła wyprawiasz Sługo?! – krzyknął Hellsing.

\- O to samo… - wampir uniósł głowę, ukazując szkarłat swoich tęczówek, spod opadających, czarnych włosów. Nie miał okularów - …mogę zapytać Ciebie!

Alucard jednym szarpnięciem wyciągnął miecz ze swojego ciała, wyrwał go mężczyźnie i odrzucił z całej siły na bok, aby wolnymi rękami złapać za koszule Arthura.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz człowieku?! Z mieczem na własnego potomka?!

\- To nie moje dziecko! – wampir warknął z wściekłości i pchnął mężczyznę na ziemię. Pogarda mieszała mu się ze złością.

Rana w kilka sekund mu się zregenerowała. Alucard podniósł z kocyka dziecko i przycisnął je jedną ręką do swojej piersi. Dziewczynka wypuściła jeszcze kilka łez, aby po chwili uspokoić się, czując znajomą obecność.

W tym samym czasie do pokoju wpadł Walter, a za nim Mary i Ellie, zaalarmowani hałasem. Dziewczęta podniosły dłonie do ust, a lokaj wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi. Sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze. Zdenerwowany Arthur na ziemi, zakrwawiony miecz, Alucard uspokajający niemowlę, które miało czerwony od krwi policzek.

\- Co tu się stało? – pytanie kamerdynera, co ciekawe było skierowane do Alucarda.

\- Arthur chciał zabić swoją córkę.

\- To nie jest moje dziecko! – wrzasnął ponownie mężczyzna i podniósł się z podłogi – Patrzcie na to, czy to nie ostateczny dowód?! TO lubi tego potwora! Jest szczęśliwe w ramionach monstrum!  To samo w sobie dowodzi, że jest pomiotem diabła! Najpierw zabiło Anne, a teraz…

\- Milcz!!! – ryk Alucarda przerwał ten wywód szaleńca. Wszyscy dostali z przerażenia gęsiej skórki.

\- Jak śmiesz tak… - Hellsing był najwyraźniej w szoku – Jesteś moim Sługą! Nie masz prawa tak do mnie…

\- Nie! – wampir ponownie mu przerwał – Służę Arthurowi Hellsingowi. To ścierwo przede mną na pewno nim nie jest!

\- Zawsze byłeś słaby Arthurze – Alucard mówił dalej po krótkiej przerwie – Widziałem tą słabość. Lecz ty odnalazłeś siłę, aby ją pokonać. Podziwiałem cię za to. Pokonałeś swe wady, aby być godnym nazwiska Hellsing. A teraz, gdy Anna zmarła przegrałeś sam ze sobą. Gorące uczucie, którym ją darzyłeś powinieneś był przenieść na córkę, ale twoja słabość wolała je przekształcić…w nienawiść – znów nastała cisza, lecz wampir jeszcze nie skończył – Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty ci służyć i temu czym teraz jesteś. Cuchniesz! Moja klątwa każe mi jednak być posłusznym temu rodowi, więc… - podniósł dziecko wyżej i zlizał swoją własną krew z jej policzka, swym długim, czerwonym językiem, po czym się uśmiechnął - …teraz ona jest moja Panią! Jest nią już teraz…

Służące już ledwo trzymały się na nogach, tak były przestraszone tą sytuacją. Walter był beznamiętny. Już czuł przez skórę co się święci.

\- Dam ci teraz wybór Arturze – mężczyzna nie odrywał wzroku od wampira, słuchał go teraz uważnie – Twoja pierwsza możliwość: Nie wiem jak, ale wiem że jesteś w stanie powtórnie odnaleźć ową siłę, z której twój ród jest tak znany. Odnajdziesz ją i staniesz się dla Integry idealnym ojcem. Powtórnie zajmiesz się Organizacją i wychowasz tą małą na kobietę godną noszenia imienia Integra Hellsing. Jeśli jednak jest to już ponad twoje możliwości…jeśli nie potrafisz tego zrobić, bo twoja nienawiść do tego dziecka jest zbyt silna to…

Atmosfera w powietrzu była już tak gęsta, że można ją było ciąć nożem. Czerwone oczy wampira wpatrywały się w przekrwione i rozszerzone oczy Hellsinga z całkowitą powagą.

\- …zabiorę ją stąd.

Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawało się to już niemożliwe. Ellie nie wytrzymała i opadła na podłogę, a zdruzgotana Mary nie była w stanie jej utrzymać.

\- Zabiorę Integre i odejdę. Nie będziesz musiał już nigdy więcej oglądać jej, ani mnie. Oczywiście nadal słuchałbym twoich poleceń dotyczących eksterminacji „śmieci”, ale dostawałbym je pośrednio, przez kogoś innego. Nadal służę tej Agencji mimo wszystko. Jeśli zniknąłby stąd obiekt twej nienawiści to jak sądzę wrócisz do dawnego siebie…no mniej więcej.

\- Ciągle wyczuwam u ciebie alkohol, więc poczekam aż wytrzeźwiejesz całkowicie. Wtedy dasz mi odpowiedź – dodał na odchodne Alucard i obejmując 4-miesięczne dziecko obiema rękami wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

 

***

 

Alucard siedział na swoim krześle. Patrzył na śpiące w jego ramionach niemowlę i myślał. Dziewczynka oddychała spokojnie, a rączki trzymała skulone przy sobie.

Wampir podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Ktoś wyraźnie tu zmierzał.

„A więc już czas” – pomyślał Alucard akurat w chwili, kiedy Arthur Hellsing wszedł do komnaty. To był dawny Hellsing, a właściwie jego cień, któremu się udało na chwilę wyrwać z tej żałosnej skorupy.

\- Zabierz ją stąd Alucardzie – rzekł zdecydowanie mężczyzna – Ze mną nie jest bezpieczna. Nie ręczę za siebie.

\- A niby ze mną będzie bezpieczna? – pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmieszek, nie pozbawiony kpiny

\- Wczoraj dowiodłeś, że owszem. Bardziej niż ze mną.

\- Pozwolisz mi robić co zechcę? Bez kontroli? Wiesz, że jedyną osobą, która będzie mnie pilnować, będzie to dziecko?

\- Nie mam wyboru. Pragnę zabić własną córkę, lecz część mnie chce też ją chronić. Żeby pogodzić obie te strony mogę jedynie oddać ją pod twoją opiekę. Z tobą będzie bezpieczna i … jednocześnie nie będzie.

\- Dwie strony tej sytuacji jak i twojej natury w tej chwili…rozumiem.

Po tych słowach Arthur wyszedł. Alucard spojrzał na dziewczynkę, którą obudziła ta krótka wymiana zdań.

\- Zostaliśmy sami _my Master_ – mówił to z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem, ale gdyby ktoś się wsłuchał mógł usłyszeć tam nutę zadowolenia.

 

***

 

\- Sir Hellsing pokryje wszelkie koszty wychowania jego córki. Mówiąc prościej, możesz wydawać pieniądze ile chcesz póki są na nią.

\- Rozumiem.

Alucard szedł po schodach prowadzących na dach, a obok kroczył Walter i wyjaśniał mu sytuację i warunki jakie nakreślił sir Arthur Hellsing. Oprócz płaszcza miał swoje standardowe okulary oraz kapelusz.

\- Jedyne na co możesz sam wydać te pieniądze to na krew. Załatwisz sobie z jakiegoś szpitala, to nie będzie dla ciebie problem. Nie wiem dokąd z nią jedziesz i masz mi nie mówić. Sir Hellsing nie chce mieć jakichkolwiek możliwości, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest jego córka. Kiedy będziesz na miejscu musisz znaleźć sposób na pośredni kontakt między Tobą, a mną, abym mógł podawać ci cele i miejsca misji. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Tak. Nawet już mam na to pomysł, ale załatwię to na miejscu.

Weszli obaj na dach posiadłości. Pierwsze co się rzucało w oczy to duży helikopter, w którym siedział wynajęty pilot. Wampir wiedział, że w pojeździe była już załadowana jego trumna oraz niezbędne rzeczy dla Integry np. rozłożona na części kołyska.

Kilka metrów przed helikopterem stały Mary i Ellie. Dziewczęta tuliły do siebie Integre w geście pożegnania. I to pełnego rozpaczy, bo czuły jakby oddawały to dziecko na pożarcie potworowi lub składają je w ofierze.

Alucard podszedł do nich i bez skrupułów odebrał im niemowlę, zwiększającym tym samym ich strach o los dziewczynki.

Tak jak się można było spodziewać, Arthura tu nie było. Nie chciał się żegnać, skoro się przecież nie przywitał.

\- Alucardzie… - powiedział Walter, w momencie, którym wampir miał właśnie wsiąść do helikoptera. Za nim Mary i Ellie głośno szlochały.

-Tak? – potwór zerknął za siebie, na lokaja.

\- Chroń ją proszę. Przed sobą również.

Alucard posłał mu jedynie ostre spojrzenie w odpowiedzi i rzucił krótkie.

\- Żegnaj.

Wsiadł do helikoptera i kazał pilotowi lecieć w kierunku południowo-wschodnim. Maszyna z hałasem zaczęła unosić się w górę, a wampir usiadł na tylnym siedzeniu i otulił Integre swoim  płaszczem. Czekała ich kilkugodzinna podróż.

Gdy oddalali się od posiadłości, Alucard dojrzał jeszcze Arthura, patrzącego na nich z okna swojego gabinetu.

 

***

 

\- Cóż…

Alucard siedział na zamkniętym wieku swojej trumny, a na wyciągniętych przed sobą rękach trzymał Integre, która wesoło gaworzyła. Dokoła nich nie było nic poza lasem. Znajdowali się na absolutnym bezludziu.

\- …chyba nie przemyślałem tego do końca.


	2. Alucard's Purpose - Cel Alucarda

Alucard szedł przez gęsty las. Jedną ręką ciągnął trumnę po ziemi, w której umieszczone były rzeczy Integry, a ją samą trzymał w drugiej ręce w lekko nie elegancki sposób, bo pod pachą, ale dziewczynka nie oponowała.

Tak naprawdę to wampir potrzebował kilku dni, aby pomyśleć nad tym, gdzie powinien wyjechać z dzieckiem. Skoro Arthur nie chciał mieć żadnych możliwości, ani sposobów pod ręką, aby znaleźć swoją córkę, oczywiste było, że musi wyjechać zagranice. W Anglii Hellsing miał zbyt wiele kontaktów.

Musiał zabrać Integre z Wielkiej Brytanii, a więc w takim razie w grę wchodziło tylko jedno miejsce.

Alucard zatrzymał się wiedząc, że jest już u celu podróży.

\- Spójrz, moja Pani – podniósł dziecko tak, aby mogło zobaczyć co znajduje się na szczycie wzgórza u stóp którego stali – To nasz dom.

Zamek Dracula. Jedyne miejsce, do którego Alucard mógł tak naprawdę wrócić.

Wampir wybrał Rumunię. Postanowił zabrać swoją Panią w miejsce, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Co prawda miał już inne imię i czuł, że ten zamek już nie należy do niego w zupełności. Zamek należał do Hrabiego Draculi, lecz ten został zabity. Został tylko…Alucard. Więc może chyba go przejąć na jakiś czas.

Gdy stanęli na dziedzińcu, Alucard pomyślał, że niewiele się tu zmieniło choć minęło dobre 80 lat, odkąd tu był. Odkąd w ogóle przeszedł przez granice Rumunii.

Zamek Dracula znajdował się w górach, pośród bezkresnego lasu. W okolicy nie było żywej duszy. Najbliższe miasto znajdowało się wiele kilometrów stąd. Trafić tutaj, bez znajomości trasy było trudno zwykłym śmiertelnikom, nawet z ich pojazdami.

Alucard zostawił rzeczy na zewnątrz, a sam z dzieckiem wszedł do środka. Przemierzał korytarze, zaglądając do każdego pomieszczenia. Poruszające się za nim cienie sprawiły, że wszelki kurz, pajęczyny a nawet stworzenia takie jak szczury znikały, pochłonięte przez nie.

Wystarczył spacer po całym budynku, aby nadawał się on do zamieszkania przez śmiertelnika. Na szczęście, lata temu gdy Hrabia spodziewał się tu wizyty Jonathana Harkera, wyposażył zamek w rzeczy niezbędne dla ludzi i teraz znowu było mu to przydatne.

Przechadzając się po kamiennych schodach, zastanawiał się, który pokój dać Integrze. Zdecydował się na ten największy, znajdujący się naprzeciwko biblioteki. Pokój był przestronny i pusty, a jego okiennice były skierowane na wschód.

Swoją trumnę umieścił w pokoju, umieszczonym tuż obok, które było tak małe, że mogło służyć jedynie za składzik, lecz nie potrzebował zbyt wiele miejsca dla siebie. Tyle wystarczyło, skoro trumna się tam mieściła.

\- To chyba wszystko tutaj gotowe – oświadczył, gdy skończył „rozpakowywanie”, a dziewczynka wydała krótki dźwięk, jakby potwierdzając jego słowa – Zostało do załatwienia jedynie kilka spraw – położył dziecko w kołysce, zbliżała się już noc, więc była pora dla niej na sen – Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i śpij.  Gdy wstaniesz znów tu będę.

Integra nie zasnęła od razu, ale kiedy w końcu to zrobiła, Alucard rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nie obawiał się zostawić jej samej, nic jej tam nie groziło. A nawet gdyby, to i tak by to wyczuł i zdążył pojawić się na czas. Poza tym to nie będzie trwało długo.

W kilka sekund teleportował się z zamku do Braszowa, czyli tego najbliższego, większego miasta, a dokładnie pod szpital miejski. Sprawa nie zajęła mu nawet 30 min. Tam gdzie nie pomagały pieniądze, tam pomogły jego hipnotyczne sztuczki. I już mała część pochodząca z transfuzji dostała się w jego ręce. Krew miała być zostawiana na skraju lasu, przy wyjeździe z miasta w określone dni.

Druga sprawa. To że jego dom znajdował się daleko od siedzib ludzkich to to nie znaczyło, że w pobliżu nie kręcą się żadni ludzie. Istniała jedna grupa etniczna, która od wielu lat lubiła przebywać na tych terenach – Cyganie.

Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by zlokalizować sporą grupkę i pojawić się przed nią. Na tych ziemiach, było tyle legend i wierzeń, że Cyganie od razu rozpoznali czym jest…no w pewnym stopniu. W każdym razie wystarczyło by ich sobie podporządkować.

W przeszłości nieraz się nimi wysługiwał, więc teraz też mogli mu się przydać. Jeśli strach nie wystarczył to parę monet kupowało ich wszystkie usługi. Takie jak dostarczanie z miasta jedzenia dla Integry, czy krwi dla niego samego.

Kolejną kwestią była komunikacja z Walterem. Tutaj też nie było kłopotów. Zdecydował się na staroświeckie listy, które lokaj miał wysyłać na adres skrytki pocztowej w Czechach, oczywiście priorytetem.

Alucard wrócił do Integry akurat w idealnym momencie, ponieważ mała właśnie miała swoją nocną pobudkę. W ciągu nocy miała ich zwykle ze trzy lub cztery. Nic nadzwyczajnego, mało jest takich niemowląt, które by przesypiały całą noc bez problemów.

\- Chociaż dziś mogłabyś spać spokojnie – powiedział wampir, wyjmując dziewczynkę z kołyski – Podobno podróże męczą ludzi – Integra nie wyglądała na zmęczoną, machała rączkami, próbując pokazać że ma pełno energii – No dobrze, w sumie i tak jesteś mi teraz potrzebna – wyniósł ją z pokoju i ruszył do wyjścia – Poszukamy sobie zwierzątek domowych.

Wyszedł na dziedziniec i czekał.

Wystarczyło kilka minut. Z lasu wyszła mała wataha wilków, przybyłych na wezwanie wampira. Dawniej Hrabia Dracula miał hobby w postaci  oswajania dzikich wilków. Jego moce już wtedy były w stanie skłonić zwierzę do całkowitego posłuszeństwa. Skoro Hrabia to potrafił, Alucard także poradził sobie z tym łatwo.

Alfa watahy podeszła do niego najbliżej. Wampir ostrożnie przykucnął i podsunął wilkowi Integre pod nos, aby zwierzę mogło poznać jej zapach. Oczywiście nie zrobiło jej krzywdy, potwór nie pozwoliłby żyć ani jemu, ani reszcie grupy, gdyby choć pokazał zęby.

Dziewczynka pisnęła z zaskoczenia, gdy poczuła wilgotny nosek zwierzęcia. Alfa zapamiętała zapach i odsunęła się od dziecka odrobinę. Alucard przycisnął niemowlę do siebie jedną ręką, aby drugą mieć wolną. Wyciągnął ją i podrapał wilka za uchem. Zwierzę nie okazało sprzeciwu, a wręcz uległość.

\- To miejsce jest teraz waszym domem. A wy sami moimi sługami, ale nie tylko. To dziecko też jest waszym Panem. Ochrona tego człowieka to wasz priorytet.

Był to rozkaz, którego zwierzęta bezwzględnie miały przestrzegać. Wilki rozeszły się każde w swoją stronę. Kilka nawet weszło do zamku, a reszta położyła się na dziedzińcu, jakby chcąc strzec tego miejsca.

\- Doskonale – Alucard wstał i spojrzał w górę. Na ciemnym niebie świecił księżyc w pełni. Wokół niego błyszczało tysiące gwiazd. Takiego widoku nie można było podziwiać w Londynie, tam niebo było niemal zawsze zachmurzone.

Wampir znów objął dziecko tylko jednym ramieniem, aby móc kolejny raz spróbować starych zwyczajów, a mianowicie wspinania się po murach, zamiast korzystania z drzwi.

Wspiął się bez trudu na sam szczyt, a Integra ani razu nie zapłakała, jakby wysokość nie robiła na niej wrażenia. Kiedy byli już na dachu, dziewczynka wyciągnęła rączki w górę, chyba chcąc złapać któreś z tych świecących punkcików.

\- To już wszystko – Alucard ściągnął swoje okulary i skupił się na niemowlęciu, które mimo radości z pięknego widoku znów zaczęło ziewać. Wampir zaśmiał się, wiedząc, że jak Integra zaśnie to i tak wstanie 2 godziny później na nocną przekąskę – Śpij moja Pani. Już nie masz się czego obawiać.

 

***

 

_Rok i 2 miesiące później_

 

Pogoda w Karpatach zawsze była surowa. Każda pora roku dawała z siebie wszystko. Obecnie był początek zimy i już nie było ani jednego skrawka ziemi nie pokrytego śniegiem. Panował przeraźliwy chłód, nie przyjazny dla żadnego stworzenia.

Na zamku nie było lepiej, kamienne mury nie powstrzymywały wlatującego zimna. Toteż w każdej komnacie było napalone w kominku. Zrobiono to jednak tylko ze względu na jednego mieszkańca tego miejsca.

Ten ktoś był półtoraroczną dziewczynką o blond włosach i niebieskich oczkach. Szła właśnie chwiejnym, dziecięcym krokiem wzdłuż długiego korytarza. Odkąd nauczyła się chodzić nie mogła usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Chodziła lub biegała po całym zamku, potem upadała i podnosiła by iść dalej.

Teraz znów zachwiała się i upadła na ziemię. Wydała pomruk niezadowolenia i podniosła się. Niezgrabnymi dziecięcymi kroczkami ruszyła dalej.

Dziecko przeszło przez jedno z bardzo wielu uchylonych, drewnianych drzwi i znalazło się w swoim ulubionym miejscu. Był to najwyżej położony ogromny, kamienny balkon na szczycie jednej z wież, z którego roztaczał się niesamowity widok na góry.

Nie przejmując się chłodem weszła głębiej. Za nią na śniegu zostały małe ślady jej bucików. Balkon był wielkości jej komnaty i zbudowany na planie koła. Dziecko, mimo że było  jej zimno miała wymalowany na buzi uśmiech. Podeszła do balustrady i spojrzała w dół. W jej oczach zabłysł zachwyt, gdy zobaczyła przepaść, w której ledwo można było dostrzec dno.

Nie wiadomo co dziecko zrobiło by dalej, kontynuując zaspokajanie swojej ciekawości, bo nagle silna dłoń złapała za materiał jej ubranka i podniosła ją do góry.

\- Widzę, że nadal nie masz instynktu samozachowawczego – Alucard miał zirytowany wyraz twarzy, który pogłębił się, kiedy dziewczynka wesoło zaśmiała się na jego widok – Nie było mnie 5 minut i już sprawiasz kłopoty. Nie mogę zjeść w spokoju? – podniósł do ust, trzymaną w drugiej dłoni w połowie pustą torebkę z krwią i wziął mały łyk.

\- Alu! – wykrzyknęła radośnie Integra, gdy wampir postawił ją z powrotem na ziemi, już trochę dalej od balustrady.

\- Alucard! – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nauka mówienia szła jej opornie, co go trochę dziwiło. Starał się odzywać przy niej jak najwięcej, aby w końcu zaczęła mówić – Wymawiaj to poprawnie.

\- Alu – Integra uparcie stawiała na swoim.

\- Ech… – westchnął zniecierpliwiony, wypił resztkę krwi i schował pustą torebkę do kieszeni płaszcza – Chodź – powiedział idąc w kierunku drzwi. Światło dnia wzmagało jego zły humor. Chciał znaleźć się w ciemnościach swojego domu – Ludziom nie służy taka temperatura.

Dziewczynka pobiegła za nim. Mając przy sobie swojego opiekuna nie musiała obawiać się stracenia równowagi. Mogła wtedy złapać się jego długiego płaszcza lub on zdążył ją podtrzymać. Ich wilki też czasem jej pomagały, ale Integra nie lubiła dźwięków jakie wydawały, gdy łapała je za sierść.

Oboje kierowali się schodami na niższe piętra.

Alucard nie mógł poznać samego siebie. Przez ostatni rok jego natura wampira i potwora musiała trzymać się w ryzach. Grał rolę niańki, przez co z dnia na dzień był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Dla nieśmiertelnego nosferatu 100 lat wydają się krótkie, ale ostatnie 365 dni strasznie mu się dłużyły. Wampir nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy Integra wyrośnie z tego okresu dzieciństwa. Wychowanie małego dziecka…

Właśnie. Wychowanie.

Alucard spojrzał na dziewczynkę, drepczącą przy jego prawym boku. Wbrew pozorom na razie jego zadania były proste. Najpierw po prostu „utrzymywał ją przy życiu”. Potem przyszła nauka chodzenia i mówienia, lecz co będzie później?

Jego Pani była za mała by sama podejmować jakiekolwiek działania, a co dopiero decyzje czy wydawać rozkazy. Musiała się tego nauczyć, a osobą, która miała wskazać jej drogę był on. Jej wampirzy Sługa. To Alucard miał wykształtować jej system wartości, być najważniejszą postacią w jej życiu. Choć w sumie już był. To gorzej nie mogła trafić. Albo on albo jej ojciec, który miał ciche pragnienie by ją zabić

\- Naprawdę nie przemyślałem tego do końca – powiedział, łapiąc dziewczynkę za rękę w momencie, gdy miała zaliczyć kolejne spotkanie z podłogą. Za bardzo się śpieszyła – Nie wiem jak „wychowywać” czy „opiekować”. Te słowa są obce. Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

Musiał szybko znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie. Jak zrobić z niej osobę godną, bycia jego Panem i Mistrzem?

Jego tok myśli zakłóciło zachowanie Integry. Dziewczynka puściła jego dłoń i uwiesiła się na klamce ciężkich, solidnych drzwi. Burczała niezadowolona, ponieważ nie mogła ich otworzyć.

Wampir nie pomógł jej. Wiedział co znajduję się za tymi drzwiami i nie miał ochoty tam wchodzić. Nie zapuszczał się tam odkąd się tu wprowadzili. Nie czuł potrzeby by tam wchodzić, to było jak zmierzenie się z przeszłością.

\- Zostaw, są zamknięte. Nie możemy tam wejść.

\- Ja chce! – zawołała i zaczęła gwałtownie ciągnąć za klamkę w tą i z powrotem. Niemal już na niej wisiała.

Alucard westchnął przeciągle. Dziewczynka była uparta, nie odpuści dopóki nie dostanie czego chce. A na jej szczęście, jej wampirzy Sługa musiał spełniać jej polecenie. Jeśli ona chce, to chce i koniec. No Life King pchnął potężne drzwi, które otworzyły się głośno skrzypiąc.

Integra wbiegła podekscytowana do środka, a wampir wszedł za nią i omiótł wzrokiem tą zapomnianą komnatę. Wszystko była tak jak to zostawił Hrabia. Staroświeckie meble, pokryte kurzem, stół zapełniony stosami starych monet i złotej biżuterii. Wszystko to było pewnie warte fortunę, a teraz były jedynie błyskotkami, którymi bawiło się małe dziecko. Dziewczynka bawiła się dobre kilka minut. Rozrzucała wokół siebie monety, zrzucała ze stołu naszyjniki, bransolety i inne złote ozdoby.

Gdy zabawa ją znudziła, jej uwagę przykuło znajdujące się w głębi pokoju przejście w kształcie łuku. Bez zastanowienia Integra pobiegła w tamtym kierunku, lecz Alucard złapał ją, kiedy była już prawie u celu i wziął na ręce. Dziewczynka chciała zaprotestować, ale kiedy jej opiekun przeszedł z nią przez to tajemnicze przejście opanowała się.

\- Coś czułem, że będziesz chciała wejść i tutaj – wampir szedł w dół po stromym schodach. Nie było prawie żadnego światło prócz tego nikłego przenikającego przez kamienne mury z zewnątrz – Nigdy nic mi nie ułatwiasz.

Schodząc coraz bardziej w dół, coraz wyraźniej dało się wyczuć kwaśny zapach ziemi. Integra zmarszczyła nosek, nie podobał jej się ten zapach, ale ciekawość dziecka była silniejsza.

W końcu schody się skończyły i znaleźli się u celu. Alucard postawił dziewczynkę na ziemi, która natychmiast rozpoczęła rozpoznanie terenu.

\- Jesteś trzecią żywą istotą, która się tu znalazła – mówił beznamiętnie Alucard – Pierwszy był Jonathan Harker – wampir zaśmiał się cicho na wspomnienie szpadla, którym Harker próbował go zabić. Wtedy Hrabia był wściekły, lecz Alucard mógł się z tego śmiać – A drugim był…twój dziadek.

Znajdowali się w ogromnej i bardzo starej kaplicy. Wszędzie stały, różnego rodzaju grobowce. Jedne mniejsze, jedne większe, jedne z drewna, drugie z kamienia.

Jeden grobowiec wyróżniał się jednak wśród pozostałych. Był ustawiony w centralnej części kaplicy. Wykonany w całości z białego marmuru był najpewniej największym i najokazalszym wśród reszty. Jako jedyny miał także wyryty napis, po którym Integra przesuwała w tej chwili paluszkami.

Dracula

Miejsce spoczynku Hrabiego. Alucard znów poczuł rozbawienie, kiedy spostrzegł świętą hostię ułożoną na grobowcu. Kiedyś i by go może powstrzymała, ale teraz? Wampir zmiótł ją z marmuru jednym szybkim ruchem.

\- I tyle, jeśli chodzi o bojaźń Bożą.

Tak naprawdę mały kawałek hostii leżał na każdym grobowcu, na każdej skrzyni. Alucard zaczął cicho chichotać, aby po chwili wybuchnąć swoim maniakalnym śmiechem. Począł chodzić po kaplicy i teatralnymi ruchami zrzucać święte symbole na podłogę. Hostie rozpadały się na kawałki. Nie przestawał się przy tym śmiać. Dawno nie rozbawiło go coś co nie miało w zestawie krwi i zmasakrowanych ciał.

Integra nie mogła oderwać wzroku od swojego opiekuna. W jej niebieskich oczkach dało się wyczytać zdumienie, fascynacje z domieszką obawy. Jeszcze nigdy go takiego nie widziała.

\- Patrz Integra! – zrzucił kolejną hostie – Twój dziadek był taki skrupulatny! Nie opuścił żadnej skrzyni! Nie zostawił żadnego miejsca, gdzie Hrabia mógł się schować! A teraz co? – jedna hostia nie rozpadła się, więc Alucard nadepnął na nią, zgniatając ją na proch – Bóg już nic nie może mi zrobić! Cholerny Van Hellsing nie może nic zrobić by… - zatrzymał rękę w powietrzu.

Następny grobowiec przed nim był otwarty. Tak samo jak dwa następne. Na pierwszy rzut oka, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że były wypełnione piaskiem. Lecz później, gdy spostrzegło się nienaturalny biały kolor pyłu i kształt przypominający ludzkie ciało…ludzką głowę…puste oczodoły…

\- Nie wiem któż inny oprócz człowieka o nazwisku Hellsing byłby tak odważny by wejść tu samemu i zmierzyć się z trzema wampirzycami… - obrócił głowę i spojrzał na dziecko - …oraz by mieszkać sam na sam z ich stworzycielem.

Jego dobry humor zniknął. Nie podobało mu się, że Integra tu jest. Może to przez wspomnienie, w którym przynosił swoim wampirzycom dzieci, dokładnie w jej wieku lub młodsze…na kolację. Żadne dziecko które się to zjawiało nie żyło dłużej niż kilka minut.

Alucard podszedł do dziewczynki i uklęknął, aby być na jej poziomie i dobrze się przyjrzeć. Mała nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, ale i nie uciekła, gdy wampir pochylił się na nią i … wziął głęboki wdech.

Tak. Jej krew miała wspaniały aromat. Krew dzieci zawsze był najpyszniejsza, najniewinniejsza, lecz było jej także za mało. Przynajmniej dla niego. Tutaj dochodziły geny jej rodziny. Znał ten smak, ponieważ Hrabia pił osocze Abrahama, choć drogą pośrednią. Krew Integry już teraz była by przepyszna, a co dopiero będzie po kilku latach.

Nie ma jednak co się zastanawiać. Nigdy nie będzie mu dane tego skosztować. Nie może skrzywdzić swojej Pani, a ona sama pewnie nigdy nie pozwoli na degustacje.

Alucard odsunął się od niej. Jednym szybkim ruchem, niemal niewidocznym, przejechał palcem po marmurowej ścianie grobowca Hrabiego. Teraz napis wyglądał w ten sposób.

~~Dracu~~ ~~la~~

\- To już przeszłość. To miejsce to przeszłość…

Integra spojrzała na przekreślony napis i przejechała palcem po wyżłobieniu, które zrobił jej opiekun. Otworzyła usta i po raz pierwszy wypowiedziała…

\- Alucalt.

Niemal się udało. Bez literki „r”, ale jednak. Spróbowała wymówić jego pełne imię. Wampir uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał ją po główce.

\- Prawie dobrze.

Ona spojrzała na niego i wówczas…to się stało.

Zrozumienie uderzyło Alucarda w sposób gwałtowny i niespodziewany. Wiedział już co robić. Odpowiedź, której szukał przez ostatni rok w końcu się pojawiła.

Nie wiadomo co ową odpowiedź wywołało. To miejsce? Usłyszenie, źle wymówionego własnego imienia z ust dziecka? Czy może…zaufanie bijące z błękitnych oczu dziewczynki? Prawdziwa ufność. Uczucie, które nikt w całej jego żałosnej egzystencji do niego nie żywił.

To nieważne i tak.

Ponieważ wiedział. Wiedział jak powinien pokierować Integrą. Wiedział jakie podjąć działania oraz co zrobić by stała się tym czym pragnął. I nie tylko on.

Hrabia też by tego chciał.

Cel jasno się nakreślił. Alucard posiadający największą swobodę w działaniu, jakiej nie miał od ponad 80 lat, mógł zrobić z Integrą niemal wszystko. Czemu dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że może to wykorzystać?! Dla siebie. Wykorzystać fakt, że jest dla dziewczynki najważniejszy. Możliwe, że właśnie teraz zaczęła się ostatnia runda walki wampira z profesorem Abrahamem Van Hellsingiem i…Alucard miał zamiar ją wygrać, wykorzystując broń doskonałą, która przyniesie mu zwycięstwo – wnuczkę swojego przeciwnika.

Potwór zaśmiał się, biorąc dziecko na ręce i podnosząc się z ziemi. Ten śmiech nie był maniakalny, ani szaleńczy. Był mroczny, triumfujący…

\- Mała Integra… - przejechał delikatnie dłonią po jej krótkich włosach by następnie położyć ją na jej policzku – Zrobię z ciebie idealnego Hellsinga. Prawdziwą kobietę ze stali i moją idealną Panią. Osobę, którą nawet najszlachetniejsi rycerze tytułowali by _Sir_ z najwyższym szacunkiem, a potem… - odsunął dłoń od jej twarzyczki i zacisnął ją w pięść - …cię zmiażdżę!

\- Alucalt – jej oczy nie zmieniły wyrazu. Mimo wyraźnej groźby w głosie, wciąż miały tą samą dziecięcą i naiwną ufność.

Bardzo dobrze – pomyślał wampir, po czym objął dziewczynkę obiema rękami i zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia z kaplicy.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała Integra – Jesce nie!

\- Wychodzimy stąd _my Master_ – rzekł Alucard zdecydowanie – To miejsce jest dla martwych. Nie dla żywych.

Powiedziawszy to przeszedł nad kamiennym łukiem w kierunku schodów na powierzchnię.

 

***

 

Tej nocy rozpętała się śnieżyca. Tak gęsta, że nie można było nawet dostrzec zarysu wierzchołków gór. Alucard zamknął za sobą wrota zamku i strząsnął śnieg ze swoich ramion. Wrócił właśnie z rutynowej już wycieczki (czy raczej szybkiej teleportacji) z Czech. Jak zwykle nie było żadnej wiadomości od Waltera.

Alucard jednak po raz pierwszy od roku się z tego cieszył. To nie była jeszcze odpowiednia pora na polowania na wampiry. Nie, według jego nowego planu.

Ruszył w stronę pokoju Integry, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy ogień w jej kominku wystarczy by było jej ciepło tej nocy. Człowiekowi może to nie wystarczyć. Postanowił więc dmuchać na zimne.

W komnacie zastał dziewczynkę tak jak ją zostawił kilka minut temu. Integra wciąż siedziała w koszuli nocnej na podłodze i przyglądała się iskierkom, które wyrzucał ogień w kominku. Obok niej leżała wilczyca o pięknej, srebrnej sierści i pilnowała, aby dziecko nie zrobiło sobie krzywdy. Dziewczynka uniosła główkę i zawołała.

\- Alucalt! Dzie byłeś? – zadawała to pytanie codziennie. Raz lepiej, raz gorzej, tak że nic się nie dało zrozumieć. Wampir sądził, że będzie o to pytała tak długo, dopóki jego odpowiedź jej nie usatysfakcjonuje.

\- Jak zwykle. Sprawdzałem, czy są wiadomości od twojego ojca.

Integra wydęła wargi, pokazując, że nie jest zadowolona. Po prostu nie rozumiała co znaczy słowo „ojciec”, bo jej opiekun jej go nie wytłumaczył. Nie lubiła nie wiedzieć lub nie rozumieć.

\- Co? – tylko tak na razie potrafiła się najlepiej wypowiedzieć.

\- Umówmy się Integro… – Alucard wziął dziecko na ręce - …że opowiem ci więcej, kiedy i ty zaczniesz więcej i lepiej mówić.

Dziewczynka przekrzywiła główkę, jakby zastanawiając się nad tą propozycją, aż w końcu zdecydowanie nią pokiwała.

\- A więc mamy umowę. Od jutra przykładamy się do nauki mówienia, dobrze? – spojrzał na nią karcąco, gdy znów przytaknęła głowę – Odpowiedz mi. Nie kiwaj tylko powiedz.

\- Do…dopse

\- Ech, czeka nas trochę pracy.

Wampir zaniósł dziewczynkę i położył do łóżka. Odkąd wyrosła z małej kołyski, przyniósł dla niej duże łoże z innej komnaty. Mebel pochodził zdaje się z epoki wczesno wiktoriańskiej. Mogło spokojnie pomieścić 2, a może nawet 3 dorosłe osoby.

Kiedy dziewczynka ułożyła się wygodnie, Alucard machnął rękę, przywołując wilczycę. Zwierzę wstało z podłogi i posłusznie wdrapało się na łóżko. Pozwoliła, aby Integra wtuliła się w jej ciepłe futro oraz otuliła ją swoim ogonem.

Wampir teraz mógł być pewien, że ta śnieżyca za oknem nie spowoduje u jego Pani żadnych dreszczy i zimna. Chciał już odejść, lecz zatrzymał go cichy głosik dziecka.

\- Ziośtań…

Jeszcze nigdy go o to nie prosiła. Może to przez dzisiejsze przygody w kaplicy albo przez owo postanowienie, że będzie się bardziej przykładać do nauki komunikacji postanowiła powiedzieć to jedno proste słówko. To i tak bez znaczenia, powód jest nieistotny.

\- W porządku – rzekł Alucard, siadając na skraju łóżka – Ale tylko dopóki nie zaśniesz.

Obserwował uważnie, aż człowiek przed nim powoli odpływa w sen, pomimo że tuż obok jest istota, która pochłonęła miliony istnień i nie istniało na nią lepsze, ani bardziej pasujące określenie niż potwór.

Alucard nie mógł się doczekać nadchodzących lat. Jasno oświetlona ścieżka, którą dziś ujrzał pozwoliła mu dojrzeć cel, który pragnął osiągnąć. Jeszcze trochę czasu i…

Naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać, aż drżał z ekscytacji.

Jeszcze trochę czasu i…zmiażdży Integre Hellsing.

O nie, nie zrobi jej krzywdy. To nigdy. Nawet jakby chciał to i tak byłoby to niemożliwe. Dotrzyma postanowienia, które dziś wyznaczył. Stworzy ideał swojego Mistrza, a sam będzie także idealnym Sługą.

To co zmiażdży to jej wola.

Wampir widząc, że Integra jest już bezpieczna w ramionach Morfeusza wstał i przeszedł przez ścianę do pokoiku obok, gdzie stała jego trumna. Na jakiś czas postanowił próbować sypiać w nocy, aby w dzień pilnować dziewczynki. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż sama będzie mogła zająć sobie czas.

Kładąc się w skrzyni pomyślał o tej sprawie jeszcze jeden raz.

Tak, zmiażdży jej wolę. Integra już teraz pokazuje, że lubi działać po swojemu i zawsze osiąga  i dostaje to co chce. Z wiekiem to się raczej nie zmieni. Podobało mu się to w niej.

Lecz kiedy nadejdzie czas to on, Alucard, dostanie to czego pragnie.

Gdy nadejdzie czas.


	3. Glasses and Cruel Reality - Okulary i okrutna rzeczywistość

Sir Arthur Hellsing siedział w swoim gabinecie przy biurku. Przeglądał uważnie plik dokumentów, co jakiś czas sięgając po pióro i coś podpisując. Im bardziej sterta papierów się zmniejszała, tym mocniej mężczyźnie drżały ręce. Jego ostatni podpis, na ostatnim dokumencie był dziwnie koślawy.

Hellsing siedział w ciszy przez dobrą minutę, aż w końcu zacisnął dłoń w pięść i z całej siły uderzył nią w drewniany blat biurka. Nie miał już czym się zająć, więc wszystkie skłębione w nim emocje wyszły na wierzch. Smak porażki oraz świadomość, że zawiódł go dobijała. Ostatnia misja była…

Drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wszedł Walter. Kamerdyner zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy, nawet wiedząc w jakim stanie jest teraz jego pan. Podszedł do stanowiska Arthura i ponieważ nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji oznajmił.

\- To koniec pracy na dziś. Powinien Pan udać się na spoczynek.

\- Walterze… - Hellsing powoli cedził słowa przez zaciśnięte usta - …Czy podczas ostatnich działań…popełniłem błąd?

\- Dlaczego mnie Pan o to pyta? Jestem jedynie zwykłym lokajem, a przed mną siedzi mój Pan. Moje zdanie nic przy pańskim nie znaczy.

\- Straciliśmy naszych ludzi…

\- Ofiary na misjach to nic nadzwyczajnego.

\- Ale 27 Walter! 27…Nigdy…Odkąd pamiętam, nigdy nie ponieśliśmy takich strat podczas pojedynczego zadania.

Lokaj nie odpowiedział. Czuł, że jego pan musi się zebrać w sobie zanim powie resztę wypowiedzi.

\- Nie było takich wielkich strat wcześniej ponieważ… - Arthur wstał z krzesła, nie spuszczając wzroku z blatu - …wysyłałem Alucarda.

\- Jeśli mogę spytać… - Walter udał, że się waha – Dlaczego go Pan nie wezwał? To była misja większego kalibru. Idealna dla niego.

Hellsing odwrócił się plecami do lokaja i podszedł do okna. Księżyc świecił zaskakująco nisko i miał kształt cienkiego rogalika. Właśnie wpatrując się w niego, Arthur myślał na tym pytaniem. Nie miał satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

Kilka dni temu dostali wieści o masowych atakach wampirów w małym miasteczku. Nie było jednego krwiopijcy, ale aż pięciu. Plus dochodziły ich ghoule, które stworzyli. Zabicie takiej grupy nie było misją łatwą, wręcz przeciwnie. Tak jak Walter powiedział, była idealna dla Alucarda. Zaliczała się do tych najtrudniejszych. Lecz mimo to nie kazał kamerdynerowi go wezwać. Zajęli się tym jego żołnierze. Zadanie wykonano, ale niemal cały oddział poległ.

Nie wezwał swego Sługi, bo…miał złe przeczucie. Czuł, że jeśli teraz zleci wykonanie Alucardowi brudnej roboty stanie się coś straszliwego w skutkach. Uległ temu przeczuciu, a teraz jego ludzie nie żyli.

\- Myliłem się – rzekł, wciąż spoglądając za okno – Wezwę go. Następnym razem – I już nikt więcej nie zginie z jego winy. Koniec z tą słabością i ufaniu głupim przeczuciom.

Walter kiwnął głową na znak aprobaty.

\- To już 4 lata… - wymknęło się Arthurowi, tonem, który stał się nagle zimny.

Tak, dokładnie 4 lata temu Alucard opuścił posiadłość wraz z małą Integrą w ramionach. Po ich odejściu Arthur wziął się garść, wedle przewidywań Alucarda. Odstawił alkohol i na nowo zajął się agencją. Musiał jednakże okłamać wielu ludzi, w tym samą królową. Ogłosił, że zamknął swego wampirzego sługę w piwnicach swego domu, a swą córkę wysłał za granicę, wraz z zaufanym człowiekiem, aby dorastała i uczyła się w lepszych warunkach. Nie mógł w końcu powiedzieć prawdy, nie chciał sobie wyobrażać co by wówczas wybuchło. Natomiast w samej posiadłości, wymawianie imienia „Integra” było zakazane.

\- Zabrał JĄ do innego kraju, prawda? Pewnie do Europy. Tam Alucard ma swobodę w teleportacji. Nie musi pokonywać wód – to były wszystkie informacje, jakie mógł wydedukować. Za każdym razem, gdy sir Hellsing myślał o dziecku czuł, że coś się w nim łamie. Jego serce wciąż wypełniała nienawiść, ale już mniejsza i dająca się opanować.

\- Tak, zapewne – Walter postanowił jednak wyjść. Jego pan najprawdopodobniej dzisiaj nie uśnie, a im dłużej tu będzie tym on sam będzie dla niego ciężarem. Mógłby zażądać wyjawienia miejsca, do którego miał wysyłać wiadomości wampirowi, a tego żałowaliby obydwaj.

Walter zamknął za sobą drzwi gabinetu i pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. Wszystko zmierzało zgodnie z planem. Jego i _ich_ …

 

***

 

Integra biegła po trawie i goniła wielkiego wilka o rudej sierści. Zwierzę było szybkie, ale dziewczynka lubiła takie wyzwania. Dziecko gwałtownie skręciło, goniąc wilka i straciło równowagę. Nie przejęła się ani zadrapaniem na kolanie, ani plamach po trawie na jej spódnicy. Znów ruszyła w pogoń za basiorem.

\- Ja ci dam! – krzyknęła i będąc już blisko zwierzęcia, wskoczyła na jego grzbiet. Wilk nie próbował jej zrzucić, lecz biegał dalej, a dziewczynka śmiała się wesoło, ciesząc się z tej przejażdżki. Mocno trzymała się sierści, aby nie spaść na ziemię…kolejny raz.

Inne wilki z watahy dołączyły do nich i także zaczęły biegać w kółko. Przypominało to trochę zabawę z psami, tyle że z bardzo wyrośniętymi.

Alucard zastał ten obrazek przed zamkiem, kiedy wynurzył się z lasu. Był zaskoczony poziomem z jakim wilki były podporządkowane Integrze. Zwierzęta same z siebie były posłuszne i uległe, co u wilków było niespotykane.

\- Alucard! – czterolatka zeskoczyła z basiora na jego widok i ruszyła w jego stronę – I co?! Będziesz zabijał złe wampiry?!

Wampir ukrył irytację, związaną z tym niemądrym pojęciem i wolno pokręcił głową.

\- Na razie nie. Nie mamy żadnych wieści – widząc rozczarowanie na twarzy dziewczynki, uklęknął i pogłaskał ją po główce – Może następnym razem.

\- Alucard… - Integra zaczęła tonem, który mówił, że dziecko czegoś chce – Mogę nazwać któregoś z nich? – wskazała paluszkiem na watahę.

\- Mówiłem już, że nie. To są wilki i choć przy tobie zachowują się jak pieski, to wewnątrz mają niezłomną chęć pozostania dzikimi. Jak nadasz im imię, stracą całą swoją niezależność i zaczną się buntować. I tak mocno muszę kontrolować ich wolę.

\- Wiem, ale… - dziewczynka zrobiła naburmuszoną minkę. Wampir poczuł rozbawienie, Integra była taka infantylna, gdy nie mogła zrobić tego, czego chciała.

\- Skoro wiesz, to daj temu spokój. Inaczej nie dostaniesz prezentu.

\- Prezent?! – błękitne oczy dziewczynki rozbłysły – Jaki? Jaki? Co to jest? Chyba nie zabawka, prawda?

Rzeczywiście, rzeczy dla dzieci szybko jej się nudziły. Alucard wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza pudełko, które od razu wręczył dziewczynce.

\- Powinnaś być zadowolona – kąciki ust wampira uniosły się, gdy dziewczynka zajrzała do wnętrza pudełka – Ta „zabawka” jest przeznaczona dla starszych. Na pewno ci się nie znudzi jeszcze przez wiele lat.

Integra wyjęła mały pistolet z perłową rękojeścią. Rzeczywiście, ze względu na mały rozmiar przypominał zabawkę.

\- Jest prawdziwy? – twarz dziewczynki rozświetlił zachwyt w najczystrzej postaci – Taki jak twój?

\- Może jest mały  i niepozorny, ale zapewniam, że zabójczo prawdziwy. Trzeba go tylko naładować.

Lecz Integra nie potrzebowała na razie kul by się dobrze bawić. Czterolatce wystarczyło mierzenie pistolecikiem we wszystko wokoło i udawanie, że strzela. Ale to tylko na razie. W końcu pytała czy jest prawdziwy, więc niedługo będzie chciała wypróbować jego pełne możliwości.

Wampir zostawił dziewczynkę samą i wszedł do zamku. Skoro przez 4 lata udało mu się uniknąć uczestnictwa w jakichkolwiek dziecinnych zabawach, należało ten stan rzeczy utrzymać i nie kusić losu.

Udał się do kuchni. Integra była człowiekiem, więc oczywiste jest, że musi jeść. I tak samo jak z zabawą dziecka tak i gotowaniem Alucard nie musiał się zajmować. Znalazł na to sposób. Każda dusza osoby, którą zabił poprzez wypicie całej krwi, zostawała przez niego wchłonięta. Większość wampirów to umiała, ale nie praktykowała, bo wolała swe ofiary zmieniać, a nie całkowicie mordować. On sam miał w sobie ponad 3 miliony dusz, które teraz mogły się na coś przydać, a mianowicie użyczyć mu wiedzy o ludzkim jedzeniu, a nawet samemu je zrobić. Wystarczyło „włożyć” duszę w jakiś przedmiot…Jedzenie robiło się samo.

Alucard obserwował z boku jak różne przedmioty, pokryte czernią i posiadające gdzieś małe oko, latają same po pomieszczeniu. Chwilka czasu i obiad dla Integry był gotowy. Trzeba było ją tylko znaleźć.

Na dworze już jej nie było. Wampir poszedł za jej wonią i znalazł dziewczynkę w bibliotece. Leżała na podłodze i przyglądała się rozłożonym przed nią otwartym książkom. Obok niej leżała jej nowiutka „zabawka”.

\- Co ty robisz? – spytał swoim zwykłym zimnym i poważnym tonem.

\- Oglądam sobie – powiedziała prosto i podniosła na niego wzrok – Kiedy nauczysz mnie czytać?

Jestem twoim Sługą, a nie niańka czy nauczycielem – pomyślał, tłumiąc w sobie złość, która dawno nie miała żadnego ujścia i rzekł na głos spokojnie.

\- Najpierw naucz się liter, czytanie będzie następne.

\- Litery? To te rozmazane znaczki, tak?

\- Rozmazane? – nosferatu wydawał się zaskoczony. Podszedł do dziewczynki i zerknął na stronnice książki, którą miała przed sobą. Nie były zniszczone, wszystko powinno być dla człowieka czytelne – Wszystko jest wyraźne.

\- Dla mnie są rozmazane, no może kiedy… - dziewczynka przysunęła twarz do książki tak, że niemal dotykała stron swoim noskiem - …Jak tak patrzę to je widzę.

Alucard westchnął tak głośno i z taką irytacją, że zabrzmiało to prawie jak warknięcie. Omal nie złapał się za głowę. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało.

\- Dobra idź do kuchni i zjedz co jest tam przygotowane, a potem się przebierz. Musimy wybrać się do miasta.

\- Co? – to, że Integra była w szoku to było za mało powiedziane.

Dziewczynka nigdy, ale to nigdy odkąd tu przybyła jako niemowlę, nie wypuszczała się dalej niż na skraj lasu. Nie wyszczubiła nosa poza tę okolicę. To że gdzieś dalej istniało coś innego, jacyś inni ludzie niż ona sama i cyganie, których bardzo rzadko widywała, wydawało jej się nierealne. Miasto oraz inne tego typu rzeczy znała tylko z definicji. Nie znała nic, poza tym co oferowało jej to miejsce, w którym żyła.

\- Słyszałaś – odparł krótko Alucard. Nie był zachwycony. Integra pozna świat zewnętrzny trochę wcześniej niż planował, ale już trudno. Nie ma wyboru i nie wszystko zawsze idzie idealnie z planem.

Ważne by to ostatnie punkty tego planu były wykonane bezbłędnie.

 

***

 

Integra jeszcze chyba nigdy nie zachowywała się tak grzecznie i spokojnie jak w tej chwili. Trzymając swojego opiekuna za rękę, pozwalała się prowadzić, a sama chłonęła każdą najdrobniejszą nową dla niej rzecz, jaką zobaczyła.

Alucard wraz z dziewczynką szli właśnie jedną z głównych ulic Braszowa. Samochody, budynki, sklepy, tłumy ludzi, ten hałas…to wszystko stanowiło dla Integry fascynującą nowość, która z drugiej strony była odrobine przytłaczająca. Tyle tego było. Czuła dziwny strach, że jeśli puści dłoń wampira od razu się zgubi i już nie wróci do domu.

Na szczęście jesienna pogoda była na tyle chłodna przez wiatr, a jednocześnie słońce świeciło wystarczająco na tyle, że ani płaszcz ani przeciwsłoneczne okulary Alucarda nie przykuwały zanadto niczyjej uwagi. A to najważniejsze. Wystarczyła by jakaś cholerna plotka, a wiadomość o ich miejscu pobytu mogłaby dotrzeć do Arthura.

W końcu wampir wprowadził dziecko do jednego z budynków. Integra spostrzegła mnóstwo par okularów, podobnych do tych, które miał jej opiekun, tyle że z przezroczystymi szkłami. Dodatkowo był także kilka przyrządów, których nie rozpoznawała.

\- W czym mogę służyć? – podszedł do nich sympatyczny starszy pan, w długim białym fartuchu. Miał małą kozią bródkę i spory brzuszek.

Dziewczynka gapiła się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie pamiętała, aby kiedykolwiek oglądała innego człowieka z tak bliska. Bo przecież osoba, którą trzyma za rękę nie była człowiekiem. Często jej to powtarzał, żeby zapamiętała.

\- Mam podejrzenie, że moja bratanica ma wadę wzroku. Niech ją pan zbada i w razie czego wybierze odpowiednie szkła.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście – mężczyzna podszedł do biurka i począł przeglądać swój terminarz – Pana godność i bratanicy.

\- Jestem Al Ruthven, a to Ida Ruthven.

Integra zerknęła  zdziwiona na wampira, lecz ten posłał jej jedynie ostre spojrzenie, mówiące, aby była cicho. Nie bała się tego spojrzenia, choć mogło przyprawiać o ciarki dorosłych. Tak samo było z często zagniewanym tonem głosu. Nie czuła strachu, bo Alucard po prostu taki był. Odkąd pamiętała, więc wydawało jej się to zwyczajne i typowe dla niego.

\- Nie byli państwo umówieni… - słysząc starą śpiewkę wszystkich lekarzy, wampir podszedł do okulisty, ściągając po drodze swoje okulary - …Mogę państwa wpisać na najbliższy wolny termin. Będzie to… - lekarz przerwał, gdy podniósł wzrok.

Napotkał skierowaną na niego dłoń w białej rękawiczce oraz spojrzenie niesamowicie szkarłatnych tęczówek. Poczuł jak robi mu się pusto w głowie, a jego ciało staje się dziwnie lekkie. Praktycznie stracił wolę, co było nawet przyjemne.

\- Zbadasz ją teraz, jasne? – okulista pokiwał głową – Zrobisz to za darmo. Powiedzmy, że będzie to prezent dla młodej damy.

\- Prezent dla młodej damy… - powtórzył słowa wampira, głosem pozbawionym emocji – Ależ tak. Proszę tędy – wskazał na fotel.

Integra ośmielona przez ponaglający gest swojego opiekuna usiadła na fotelu. Czekała co będzie dalej.

Badanie nie trwało długo. Przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Dziewczynka potrzebowała okularów. Teraz kiedy oboje wychodzili od okulisty Integra miała aż 3 pary. Jedną miała już na nosie, a dwie pozostałe były na zapas. Oprawki były duże i idealnie okrągłe.

\- Są za ciężkie – poskarżyła się dziewczynka.

\- Musisz się przyzwyczaić.

\- Ale dziś było fajnie…Dostałam 2 podarunki, widzę o wiele lepiej i jeszcze to… - machnęła szeroko ręką, chcąc pokazać jakie wielkie wrażenie zrobiło na niej miasto.

\- Tak, miałaś sporo wrażeń – Alucard nie był już w złym humorze. Zaczynało się ściemniać, a zanikanie Słońca miało dobry wpływ na jego energię.

\- Dlaczego Al I Ida Ruthven? – Integra zadała pytanie, które nie chciało wyjść z jej głowy.

Alucard zaśmiał się, przypomniawszy sobie, czemu wybrał to nazwisko. Było pierwszym co mu przyszło do głowy, a jednocześnie było bardzo trafne. Pasowało do nich.

\- Powinniśmy jak najmniej używać naszych prawdziwych danych. W pewnym sensie jesteśmy jak zbiedzy, ukrywamy się przed pewnymi ludźmi. A właściwie jednym człowiekiem. Imiona  wymyśliłem na poczekaniu, zaczynają się na pierwsze litery naszych prawdziwych imion, a co do nazwiska… - znów zachichotał w swój złowieszczy sposób – Lord Ruthven jest bohaterem opowiadania Johna Polidoriego pt. „ _Wampir_ ”. Jest uznawany za pierwszego wampira, który pojawił się w literaturze jako przedstawiciel wyższej klasy społecznej – pojawił się nawet przed „ _Draculą_ ” – dodał Alucard w myślach.

\- Naprawdę? A mamy to opowiadanie?

\- Mamy – odrzekł. Byli już na skraju miasta, przy wejściu do lasu, więc wziął dziewczynkę na ręce, aby w szybkim, wampirzym tempie pokonać las.

\- Chcę to przeczytać! – krzyknęła z ekscytacją na nowe wyzwanie – Masz mnie nauczyć czytać, gdy wrócimy do domu, jasne?!

Czy to dziecięcy kaprys, czy może jej pierwszy, prawdziwy rozkaz? Kąciki ust Alucarda lekko się uniosły. Liczył, że to jest to drugie.

\- Oczywiście. Zrozumiałem – odrzekł i oboje rozmyli się w powietrzu.

 

***

 

_2 lata później_

Alucard po raz któryś setny stanął przed skrytką pocztową w Pradze. Sprawdzanie jej przez ostatnie lata było czymś pomiędzy nudnym przyzwyczajeniem, a odruchem bezwarunkowym. Tak i teraz wampir otwierał skrzynkę z absolutną obojętnością.

Jakiż przeżył wstrząs, gdy odkrył, że zawartość nie była pusta, jak przez ostatnie 6 lat. Był tam list. Zwykły list, a jednak sprawił on, że No Life King poczuł, jak po jego martwym ciele rozchodzi się silny dreszcz. Zaczęły go wypełniać ekscytacja, wyczekiwanie oraz żądza krwi. Kiedy otwierał swą skromną korespondencję, jego ręce lekko zadrżały.

Po zapoznaniu się z treścią listu uśmiech wampira rozszerzył się do granic możliwości, a jego cienie  praktycznie się roztańczyły. Czarne włosy oraz poły płaszcza falowały, choć nie było żadnego wiatru. Czerwień jego oczu iskrzyła i błyszczała.

Misja przyszła w perfekcyjnym momencie. Zupełnie jakby jego plan był już przeznaczoną przyszłością, dla niego i Integry.

 

***

 

Dziewczynka siedziała na starym fotelu. Była za niska na ten mebel, więc jej nóżki zwisały nad kamienną podłogą. W rękach trzymała książkę. Od dawna umiała już czytać. Chciała to umieć odkąd zobaczyła świat zewnętrzny. Literatura stała się jej oknem na świat i uczyła o rzeczywistości, która istniała za tymi lasami i górami. Jednocześnie nie miała wielkiej ochoty opuszczać swojego domu. Książki były w takim razie idealnym rozwiązaniem.

Biblioteka w zamku była bardzo dobrze wyposażona. Były tu książki historyczne, naukowe, o obcych językach, o geografii, o ekonomii i wiele innych. Najbardziej rozczytywała się w powieściach obyczajowych, bo tylko te jej dziecięcy rozum potrafił najlepiej zrozumieć.

Wciąż jednak kilku rzeczy nie pojmowała. Np. czemu wampiry były tam traktowane jako mity, albo nie było ich w ogóle? Dlaczego większość postaci wydawała jej się głupia? Lub znaczenia słów „ojciec”; „matka” czy „tata”. Słowa te w książkach miały zupełnie inne znaczenia niż sama znała. Dla niej ojciec przypominał o wiele bardziej istotę mityczną niż wampir.

Jednakże nie zadawała jeszcze żadnych pytań odnośnie tego. Nie chodziło o to, że nie miała odwagi. Po prostu dobrze znała swego opiekuna i czuła przez skórę, że on jej nie odpowie. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Sam jej kiedyś wszystko opowie, na pewno.

Integra mimowolnie podniosła wzrok znad książki i aż podskoczyła z zaskoczenia. Alucard stał tuż przed nią. W ogóle nie zauważyła, kiedy się zjawił.

\- Alucard! Przestraszyłeś mnie… - głos dziewczynki trochę się załamał pod koniec, gdy bardziej przyjrzała się twarzy wampira. Nigdy go takiego nie widziała. Nigdy także nie bała się jego rozgniewanego tonu, wzroku czy jego wampirzych umiejętności, które widywała. W tej chwili po raz pierwszy odkąd się urodziła, Integra poczuła mały lęk przed nim.

\- Wybacz mi, moja droga – przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak że niemal się stykali. Patrzył na nią z góry, wprost w jej błękitne oczy schowane za okularami.

Oceniał ją. Wciąż była dzieckiem. Małym, sześcioletnim dzieckiem. Jej blond włosy sięgały już do jej pasa. Jej ubiór złożony z długiej, niebieskiej spódniczki i białej koszuli oraz jej spojrzenie pełne niewinności i ufności były najlepszym dowodem.

Lecz to się dzisiaj skończy. Będzie musiała w końcu dorosnąć i stawić czoła prawdziwemu życiu. Czas dzieciństwa dobiegł końca. Jego roli niani również.

\- Zajmiesz się dzisiaj sobą, dobrze? Muszę przespać ten dzień, by w nocy być w pełni sił – oznajmij Alucard. Z jego postawy sączył się mrok.

\- Ja…Jak to?

\- Dostałem zadanie od organizacji Hellsing – wampir podniósł do góry kopertę na potwierdzenie swoich słów – Chcę byś poszła ze mną.

\- Naprawdę? – Integra zamrugała szybko, zadziwiona – Będziesz zabijał złe wampiry? I mam iść z tobą? – dziewczynka oprócz lęku oraz zdziwienia, poczuła jak do tych emocji dołącza ekscytacja.

\- Tak, dokładnie – obrócił się gwałtownie, jego płaszcz smagnął jej twarzyczkę. Ruszył wolnym krokiem przed siebie – Bądź gotowa o zachodzie słońca. I miej przy sobie swoją ulubioną „zabaweczkę” – rzekł i przeniknął przez ścianę.

Gdy zamykał wieko swej trumny, jego cichy szept rozszedł się po komnacie.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać…Nie mogę…

 

***

 

Integra siedziała na potężnym ramieniu i mocno trzymała się kołnierzyka jego koszuli, żeby nie spaść. Rozglądała się po nieznanym jej miejscu. Niby tu również były lasy i góry, lecz były jakieś inne. Góry były wyższe, las gęstszy, zapach inny i cała ta atmosfera.

Czuła ciekawość i niepokój, spowodowany nieznaną sytuacją oraz zupełnie nowym zachowaniem Alucarda. Był nad wyraz zadowolony, ale ten jego uśmiech…te cienie…

Zawsze taki był? Dziecko nie pamiętało.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała, siląc się na hardość. Nie zamierzała okazać słabości.

\- Północne Włochy. Jesteśmy w Alpach.

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową na znak, że rozumie. Jedyne co przeglądała w książkach od geografii to mapy. Kojarzyła mniej więcej gdzie są.

Alucard szedł przez las bardzo wolnym krokiem. Można powiedzieć, że przedłużał tę chwilę. Gdy w oddali między konarami drzew, zaczęło prześwitywać jakieś światło zatrzymał się i odstawił Integra na ziemię.

\- Chodź, już niedaleko…

Głos wręcz mu kipiał od nienazwanych emocji…

Ruszył do przodu. Dziewczynka podążyła za nim, ale nim się zorientowała, jej opiekun rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

\- Alucard?! – zawołała, lecz nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Wampir zniknął, był przed chwilą tuż przy niej, a teraz…

Integra zignorowała rosnący strach i wzięła się w garść. Alucard nie zostawił by jej samej…Prawda? Zawsze był obok, więc…

Dziewczynka poszła w stronę owego światła. Im bliżej była, tym coraz wyraźniej rysowała się stojąca przed nią chatka. Była wykonana z drewna, a wokół było rozstawionych kilka wysokich lampionów, w których palił się ogień. Przy domku ciągnął się lekko zniszczony płot. Wyglądało to na typową wiejską chatkę, gdyby nie…

\- Co…co to? – dziewczynka straciła niemal równowagę, gdy z ciemności zaczęły wyłaniać się ohydne stwory. W świetle lamp ich szpetność zyskiwała na sile. Przypominały ludzi, ale jedynie kształtem. Ich oczy nie miały tęczówek, ani źrenic. Wydawały tylko jakieś pomruki i niż nie znaczące dźwięki. Były kompletnie bezrozumne.

W tym momencie drzwi chatki otworzyły się i wyszło z niej trzech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Mężczyźni byli wysocy, dobrze zbudowani i schludnie, lecz prosto odziani. Emanowała od nich pewność siebie. Natomiast kobieta wydawała się o wiele mizerniejsza i słabsza. Chowała się za plecami jednego z towarzyszy.

\- Cóż to? Dziecko zawędrowało aż tutaj? – odezwał się facet, stojący na czele – Chodź mała, jak się nazywasz?

Integra zrobiła niepewny krok w tył. Mężczyzna nie był tym zadowolony. Jego kły błysnęły w słabym świetle. Był wampirem.

Stwory, które przed chwilą stały bez ruchu nagle ruszyły naprzód, wprost w stronę dziewczynki. Było ich bardzo dużo, więcej niż się dziecku zdawało. Z ciemności wciąż wyłaniały się nowe. Mogła naliczyć ich ponad 20.

Rączki Integry poruszyły się same i wyciągnęły zza paska pistolet. Wycelowała w potwory, dłonie strasznie jej się trzęsły. Bała się.

\- Urocze. Dzieciątko myśli, że jej zabawka ją obroni – zaśmiał się głośno jeden z wampirów, a reszta mu zawtórowała. Jedynie kobieta wycofała się z powrotem do domku.

Dziewczynka nie kontrolowała już swojego oddechu ani przerażenia. Chciało jej się płakać. Zamknęła oczy i jak żywo przypomniała sobie jeden ze spokojnych dni w jej domu.

_\- Wyceluj, a potem pociągnij za spust – polecił Alucard z cierpliwością._

_Dziecko zwęziło powieki w skupieniu i strzeliło. Siła wystrzału jej małego pistoleciku ją zaskoczyła. Była tak silna, że popchnęła ją mocno do tyłu, omal nie upadła._

_\- Nie trafiłaś – skwitował wampir złośliwie – kula poszła za bardzo w górę._

_\- Nie spodziewałem się, że to takie trudne._

_\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz._

_Integra znów wycelowała w drewnianą tarczę, którą Alucard zrobił specjalnie dla niej by mogła się szkolić. Chciała być tak dobrym strzelcem jak on. Pociągnęła ponownie za spust, tym razem nie dała się zaskoczyć._

_Kula trafiła w dolny róg tarczy. Dziewczynka podskoczyła z radości._

_\- Udało się!_

_\- Nie całkiem – Integra przestała się cieszyć – Taki strzał niewiele da. W walce z wampirem lub ghoulem należy celować w serce lub w głowę. Tylko takie strzały dają efekt. Ty trafiłaś co najwyżej w biodro._

_\- Co to jest ghoul?_

_\- Śmieć, nic więcej. Ohydny stwór, który istnieje by niszczyć i tworzyć innych podobnych sobie. Ludzie, którzy stracili dziewictwo, a zostali ugryzieni przez wampira zmieniają się w ghoula, nic nie wartą, posłuszną kreaturę._

_\- Jak wyglądają?_

_\- Trzeba je zobaczyć, aby zrozumieć._

_\- A co to „dziewictwo”?_

_\- Za dużo pytań zadajesz jak na jeden dzień._

Integra otworzyła oczy. Potwory, które zidentyfikowała jako „ghoule” wciąż szły w jej stronę. Zacisnęła zęby i dłonie na pistolecie tak mocno, że zbielały jej knykcie, a drżenie zelżało. Mając w głowie słowa Alucarda, wycelowała bronią w głowę najbliższego stwora i …

Strzały rozległy się echem po pustej okolicy. Integra opróżniła cały magazynek. Jej pistolecik z perłową rękojeścią miał miejsce jedynie na 6 kul. Umiejętności dziewczynki nie były imponujące, wręcz przeciwnie,  ale adrenalina zrobiła swoje. Głowy dwóch ghouli rozprysły się i potwory padły martwe. Krew, która trysnęła z ich ran pochlapała jej ubranie i twarz.

Udało jej się zabić tylko 2 potwory. Reszta kul chybiła. Integra pod wpływem szoku i rozpaczy straciła wszystkie siły i upadła kolanami na ziemię.

\- CO?!!! Jak ten bachor… - wampiry były wściekłe i w jeszcze większym szoku niż dziecko.

\- Zabije ją! Wyssę do ostatniej… - wysyczał nieumarły o długich, brązowych włosach, lecz nie zdążył dokończyć wypowiedzi.

\- Odważne z was typy. Trzy rosłe wampir z małą armią sług przeciw jednemu ludzkiemu dziecku. Godne najwyższej pogardy.

Panika, która ogarniała dziewczynkę zniknęła, gdy usłyszała głos, który znała najlepiej na świecie. Wyczuła za swoimi plecami znajomą obecność. Poczuła jak duża dłoń w rękawiczce delikatnie głaszczę ją po włosach.

\- Doskonale się spisałaś, moja droga – Alucard szepnął jej tuż przy uchu. Integra zarumieniła się słysząc u niego … dumę. Jednakże strach i przerażenie powróciły do niej w jednej chwili, kiedy jej opiekun stanął przed nią, osłaniając przed chordą ghouli. Zupełnie zapomniała o obecności tych wszystkich potworów.

\- Ktoś ty? Mów zaraz! – wampiry były skonfundowane. Pojawienie się w ich kryjówce ludzkiego dziecka, zabicie (nie wiedzieli jak się to stało) dwóch sług a teraz kolejny obcy przybysz wytrącił ich z równowagi.

\- Zabójcą – Alucard rozważył swoje możliwości. Chciał aby dziś Integra zobaczyła jak najwięcej rzeczy, do których był zdolny. Nie wiadomo, kiedy nadarzyła by się następna okazja. Miał ochotę dać się specjalnie zranić, a potem zregenerować, ale gdy zaczną strzelać do niego (jeszcze nie zrozumieli, że jest ich pobratymcą) mogą trafić Integre. Jeśli kula przejdzie przez niego na wylot, zrani dziewczynkę, a do tego nie może dopuścić. Ona ma teraz jedynie obserwować. Więc pokaz własnej odporności na wszelakie rany musi odłożyć na inny raz. Na razie wystarczy pokaz siły króla nieumarłych…

„Śmieci”, które miał zlikwidować zaczęły się śmiać z tego określenia i rzucać wyzwiska. Nie trwało to długo. Alucard wyciągnął swojego dawno nieużywanego Casulla 454. Tą broń już nie dało się nazwać zabawką.

Rozbrzmiała kolejna seria strzałów, lecz już nie tak krótka, ani niecelna. Każdy poświęcony pocisk trafiał centralnie w głowę ghoula, masakrując ją. Gdy pusty magazynek wypadł z hukiem na ziemię z pistoletu, po grupie stworów zostały jedynie zakrwawione szczątki.

Grupie trzech wampirów nie było już do śmiechu. Byli wstrząśnięci, nie docierało do nich przez chwilę co tu się dzieje. W końcu usunęli na bok pytanie, w jaki sposób zabito ich sługi w ten sposób, który nie powinien działać. Poczuli furię i wściekłość, ponieważ Alucard przejął ich dobry humor sprzed chwili i śmiał się teraz do rozpuchu. Ukazał swoje kły, przekazując dosadnie, że również nie należy do rasy ludzkiej.

Trójka mężczyzn zasyczała wściekle i zamierzyła się, chcąc skoczyć i zaatakować „zabójcę”, lecz powstrzymała się, kiedy ubaw Alucarda gwałtownie zniknął, a pentagramy na jego rękawiczkach zaczęły emanować dziwnym, czerwonym światłem.

Co prawda Alucard poradziłby sobie z nimi bez zmieniania formy, ale skoro ma pokazać dziewczynce jak najwięcej swoich możliwości, to może sobie poszaleć.

\- Zdejmuję pieczęcie ograniczające z poziomów trzeciego, drugiego i pierwszego. Sytuacja A. Działanie zaaprobowane przez Cromwella. Zdejmuję pieczęcie, aż do momentu wyeliminowania wrogów.

Od postaci Alucarda wystrzeliły cienie. Pojawiły się na nich setki, a może tysiące szkarłatnych oczu...choć nie, raczej ślepi. Sam wampir wpierw rozmył się w mroku, aby następnie ukazać się w swojej odmiennej postaci. Czerwony płaszcz zniknął, za to pojawił się czarny dopasowany strój. Włosy wydłużyły się gwałtownie. Jego ramię nie zmaterializowało się, zamiast niego był tam ruszający się kształt, przypominający wściekłego psa. Na ziemi pojawiły się długie, obrzydliwe robaki, wychodzące jakby z tych właśnie wystrzelonych cieni, z pomiędzy licznych gałek ocznych.

Trójka wampirów dopiero tej poznała prawdziwe znaczenie słowa „przerażenie”. Ujrzeli demona, diabła i potwora w jednej osobie, który … przyszedł po nich.

Integra jakby zamarła. Patrzyła się. Siedziała cichutko na ziemi i wciąż patrzyła.

\- Czym…Czym ty do cholery jesteś?! – krzyknął jeden ze „śmieci”

No Life King rozszerzył swój maniakalny uśmiech, co wydawało się już niemożliwe, po czym demoniczny pies z jego ramienia oraz całe robactwo wystrzeliły do przodu. Rzuciły się na wampira stojącego na czele. Ten nawet nie odskoczył, nie był w stanie. Był najsłabszy z grupy, nie próbował walczyć, czując że to koniec.

Został rozszarpany żywcem przez bestialskie oblicze potwora.

Drugi wampir wydał z siebie ryk pełen wściekłości i nienawiści. Skoczył i rzucił się na demona z kłami.

Był już o krok…tak blisko…prawie dosięgnął jego falującej niczym dym postaci, gdy…

Jego głowa została przecięta w równej linii tuż pod dolnymi powiekami i nad początku zarysu nosa. Górna część, posiadająca wciąż pełne furii spojrzenie upadło rozlewając po trawie krew. Chwilę później dołączyła do niej pozostała część ciała.

Nie przeciął go żaden miecz, czy nóż. Była to druga dłoń Alucarda, jego dłoń odziana w białą rękawiczkę. Była ona teraz ostrzejsza i szybsza niż jakiekolwiek istniejące ostrze. Wykonała jeszcze kilka ruchów, by nieumarły już na pewno nie wstał. Drugie ramię nagle wróciło.

Został tylko jeden nosferatu, ten z długimi brązowymi włosami. Był może i pełen lęku  ale i również pełen gniewu. Wampiry skoczyły ku sobie, ale los „śmiecia” był już przesądzony. Mężczyzna szybko stracił wszystkie kończyny. A żeby tego było mało, diabeł podniósł jego tors bez rąk i nóg wysoko i rzucił go wprost na szczebel płotu. Ciało nadziało się na niego, niczym na pal. Gęsta ciecz spływała po drewnie. Wampir wciąż żył, ale bez kończyn nie mógł się z tego uwolnić. Mógł jedynie trwać w agonii i czekać, aż go dobiją. Jęczał coś niezrozumiale, lecz był ignorowany.

Alucard czuł się wybornie. Przeciwnicy może i nie byli nic warci, ale po 6 latach hamowania swej natury te pojedynki były niewysłowioną ulgą. Nieumarli zostali pokonani, więc blokady ponownie się nałożyły i wampir wrócił do swojej codziennej formy. Wszystkie ślepia zamknęły się i zniknęły, tak samo jak pies, robaki i wszystkie cienie.

\- Wyjdź! – wampir krzyknął w stronę chatki. Wówczas wyłoniła się z niej owa kobieta, która się wcześniej schowała. Ledwo stała, jej nogi drżały a serce waliło tak mocno, że niemal ludzkie ucho mogło je usłyszeć z odległości.

\- Proszę –zaczęła błagać – Jestem człowiekiem, nie zrobiłam nic złego. Nie brałam w tym udziału.

\- Z pobliskich wiosek masowo znikali ludzie – mówił Alucard pozornie spokojnie, zbliżając się do kobiety – Jak sądzę skończyli oni jako te szczątki ghouli. Ta sytuacja przyciągnęła uwagę. Jaką rolę w tym odegrałaś?

\- Żadną, naprawdę! Mieszkali tylko…znaczy się zatrzymali się w moim domu tymczasowo. Obiecali, że… - ucięła szybko, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedziała za dużo.

\- Obiecali ci, że uczynią cię jedną z nich. Dlatego ich gościłaś. Popierałaś ten proceder i chciałaś brać w nim udział – wampir stanął teraz przed kobietą. Pomimo uczucia pogardy nie mógł pozbyć się swojej maniakalnej radości – Rozkaz od mojego Pana brzmiał: Zlikwiduj wszystkich! Bez wyjątku. Dobrze się składa – Alucard złapał człowieka za szyję. Ta wiła się, próbując się uwolnić, lecz bez skutku – Jestem głodny. Od lat pije jedynie mrożonki. Mam ochotę na coś ciepłego…

Wampir wbił swoje kły w kobietę i zaczął pić. Im więcej pił, tym jej krzyki i jęki stawały się coraz cichsze, aż w końcu zniknęły całkowicie. Wampir pozwolił opaść ciału na ziemię, po czym nadepnął na nie, zgniatając głowę na miazgę. Zapobiegł tym samym jej przemianie.

Został jedynie konający, wbity na płot. Alucard podszedł, przebił jego ciało na wylot i wyjął z jego klatki piersiowej serce. Zgniótł je bez śladu obrzydzenia. Na płocie wisiało już tylko martwe truchło.

Wampir wysunął swój długi język i zlizał krew ze swoich rąk, a także z kącika ust. Rozejrzał się po terenie i ocenił szkody. Urządził tu istną rzeźnię. Trawa cała pokryta była fragmentami ciał i oblana gęstą cieczą, która w świetle ognia wydawała się czarna. Sceneria pełna zmasakrowanych szczątków była makabryczna. Trzeba to wszystko zniszczyć by nikt się na to nie natknął.

Alucard w końcu odwrócił się za siebie i wymierzył swój wzrok w Integre. Jeśli jego plan mógł się kiedykolwiek nie powieść, to właśnie w tym momencie. Ta jedna chwila jest decydująca.

Dziewczynka wciąż klęczała w tym samym miejscu. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, wpatrzone w niego. Nie trzęsła się już. Wciąż miała na sobie trochę krwi ghouli. Wampir wsłuchał się w rytm jej serca, który okazał się normalny, nie przyśpieszony. To było zwykłe miarowe bicie. Jedyne co odbiegało od normy to jej oddech, który były przyśpieszony.

\- Rozumiesz już Integro? – Alucard wolnymi krokami zaczął zbliżać się do dziewczynki, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego – Używanie pojęć jak „złe” i „dobre” wampiry jest niedopuszczalne. Istnieją tylko te „złe”, a ja nie jestem wyjątkiem. Można nawet rzec, że jestem tym najgorszym ze wszystkich stworów.

Integra nic powiedziała. Milczała i nie odrywała wzroku od zbliżającego się potwora, który kilka minut temu zamordował w brutalny sposób, na jej oczach rozumne istoty.

\- Nawet jeśli się mnie teraz boisz to i tak nie masz dokąd uciec… - wampir przystanął jakiś metr przed sześciolatką. Jego głos był hardy, pełen powagi i ostry - …ani do kogo. Masz tylko mnie. Nie posiadasz nic, ani nikogo oprócz mnie. Nie masz więc żadnego wyboru. Ale pamiętaj…to działa w obie strony. Ja również mam tylko ciebie. Swoją Panią!

Po raz pierwszy użył wobec niej na głos tego zwrotu. Dziewczynce zaparło dech, słysząc te 2 krótkie słowa, które sprawiły że poczuła się…dziwnie. Nie potrafiła tego nazwać. Uczucie to stało się silniejsze, gdy Alucard uklęknął i pokłonił się przed nią. Nawet klęcząc był wyższy od siedzącej dziewczynki, ale to było bez znaczenia.

\- Integro Hellsing, ty jesteś moją Panią. My Master! Ja jestem twą bronią, twym Sługą! Taka jest teraz nasza więź! Tacy jesteśmy! – wampir podniósł głowę i ponownie ich oczy się spotkały. W błękitnych oczach Integry nie było wstrętu, ani lęku czy przerażenia, ale nie było również dziecięcej niewinności. Dziewczynka nie bała się go, bo jakby inaczej. Nie mogła obawiać się lub brzydzić istotą, która była jedynym w jej życiu towarzyszem. W ludzkim pojęciu byłaby to rodzina, lecz nie w jego.

Wygrał! Alucard już wiedział, że zwyciężył. To była chwila jego triumfu. Integra należała do niego z wzajemnością. Nic tego nie zmieni. Było na to za późno.

\- Jakieś rozkazy, my Master? – spytał cichym szeptem, który przepełniał szacunek. Jego Pani spełniła jego oczekiwania.

Przez dobrą chwilę trwała cisza. W ciemności, rozświetlonej jedynie przez lampiony nie dochodził do nich żaden szmer.

Integra poruszyła ustami, lecz nie wydobył się z nich dźwięk. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale nie była w stanie. W końcu udało jej się. Ledwo słyszalnie, tak że jedynie wampir mógł zrozumieć taki pomruk, wykrztusiła.

\- Zniszcz…

Czy ta noc mogłaby być wspanialsza?

\- Przyjąłem – Alucard ponownie posadził dziewczynkę na swoim ramieniu, po czym wolną ręką powalił wszystkie lampiony. Ogień z łatwością rozprzestrzenił się po starym drewnie, z którego zrobiona była chatka oraz resztę terenu.

Gdy wampir opuszczał to miejsce z dzieckiem zasypiającym na jego rękach, za nimi unosiły się szare kłęby dymu.

 

***

 

Przez 2 dni Integra nie odezwała się ani słowem. Nie spała dobrze, wciąż miała pobudki nocne. Zachowywała się, jakby była w transie, nieco nieprzytomnie.

Właśnie zbliżał się ranek. Dziewczynka wstała z łóżka, znów miała w nocy sny pełne ognia, krwi i ghouli. Słysząc za oknem czyjeś głosy ubrała się i wyszła na dziedziniec. Zastała tam Alucarda z trójką cyganów, którym właśnie dawał zapłatę. Przywieźli cotygodniową dostawę jedzenia. Integra jednak zaciekawiło dodatkowa skrzynia, którą także dostarczono.

Kiedy odjechali podeszła do swojego opiekuna i pociągnęła go za płaszcz, przyciągając jego uwagę, po czym wskazała na ową skrzynię.

\- Pytasz co tam jest, tak? To książki – widząc jej zdziwione spojrzenie dodał – Tak, kolejne. Od dziś zaczynamy twoją edukację.

Integra zajrzała do środka i znalazła różne elementarze, słowniki i książki do nauki języków czy przedmiotów ścisłych. Był tam materiał od jej poziomu aż do poziomu dwunastolatka.

\- Od dzisiaj kończymy z zabawą z wilkami. Codziennie będziesz się uczyć. Standardowego programu oraz rzeczy, które ja… – tutaj wampir się uśmiechnął – …uznam za przydatne dla ciebie.

Dziewczynka zajrzała do kilku książek, po czym spojrzała na Alucarda. Jej oczy już nie były beznamiętne. Teraz posiadały w sobie stalową siłę.

\- Rzeczy takie jak strzelanie? – jej głos brzmiał głośno i wyraźnie, bez wesołości. Ale za to  z przyjemnym wyczekiwaniem. Były to jej pierwsze słowa, odkąd opuścili Włochy.

\- O wiele więcej Integro. O wiele więcej…


	4. Truth and Travel to Hell - Prawda i podróż do piekła

Integra Hellsing przetarła zaspane oczy i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Nadszedł kolejny dzień i zapewne spędzi go tak samo jak poprzednie.

Rutyna i ścisły plan dnia nie przeszkadzał jej wcześniej tak bardzo, lecz do niedawna. Teraz czuła, że złość rośnie z każdym porankiem i nie długo znajdzie swoje ujście. Może nawet dziś.

Dziewczynka trzy dni temu obchodziła 8 urodziny. Od czasu zlikwidowania grupy wampirów przez jej opiekuna na jej oczach, Integra zmieniła się. Stała się dojrzalsza, poważniejsza niż jej rówieśnicy. Jedyne co w niej zostało to dziecięca szczerość, taka że mówiła to co myślała, nie zastanawiając się nad tym czy to właściwe lub zawstydzające.

Dziewczynka po ubraniu się i zjedzeniu śniadania (które zawsze czekało na nią gotowe w jadalni) poszła tam gdzie zwykle, czyli do biblioteki. Alucard już tam czekał. Jak zawsze siedział w fotelu w rogu i udawał posąg, choć tak naprawę jej pilnował, aby zrobiła wszystko co było zaplanowane na ten dzień tygodnia.

Tak jak dzieci w szkołach miały plany lekcji, tak i ona miała swój własny plan, ale bardziej wzbogacony. Na przykład nauka o naturze i eksterminacji wampirów, strzelanie, czy jej ulubione zajęcie ostatnimi czasy, czyli szermierka.

Tego dnia niestety miała robić ćwiczenia z języków, angielskiego i rumuńskiego. Oczywiście wszystko sama. Alucard kiedyś jej pomagał i wyjaśniał niektóre rzeczy, ale mocno zachęcał ją do samodzielności i teraz Integra była w stanie sama zrozumieć większość kwestii. Rzadko prosiła o wyjaśnienia, chyba że musiała. Jej opiekun musiał jedynie uczyć jej o swoim gatunku. W końcu nie istniały na rynku żadne podręczniki o wampirach.

Dziewczynka zasiadła przy biurku i od razu wzięła się do pracy. Miało tak trwać aż do pory obiadowej, albo raczej do chwili gdy Alucard wróci do żywych i powie że wystarczy z tymi przedmiotami na dziś.

Integra pisała w książce i robiła zadania dobrą godzinę. Przerwała, gdy po raz kolejny przewróciła stronę i ujrzała obrazek na drugiej kartce. Miał być on prawdopodobnie ilustracją do jakiegoś wiersza, ale dziewczynka nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na jego tytuł. Obrazek przedstawiał przytulającą się trzyosobową rodzinkę. Mamę, tatę i jak na ironię, córkę. Uśmiechali się. Mimo że byli narysowani, dziecko poczuło, że coś w jej środku pękło.

Integra wstała od biurka. Nie zamierzała napisać dziś już ani jednego słówka.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłaś – wampir w oka mgnieniu znalazł się przy wyjściu z komnaty, choć sekundę temu udawał posąg. Zagradzał jej drogę.

\- Mam dość! Już nie chcę!

Alucard zerknął ponad nią, na otwartą stronę w książce i zauważył ilustracje.

\- Powiedz mi…o co tu chodzi? – spytała, trochę głośniej niż powinna.

A więc w końcu nie wytrzymała. Wampir i tak był zaskoczony, że zaczęła zadawać pytania dopiero teraz. Był pewien że zrobi to dobre półtora roku temu, gdy wrócili z misji. A ona tyle wytrzymała. Musiała się już wcześniej zastanawiać, lecz trzymała wszystko w sobie. Czekała, aż on zacznie, ale cierpliwość już się wyczerpała.

\- Nie rozumiem tylu rzeczy – mówiła dalej, patrzyła mu w oczy pokazując tym samym, że nie da się zbyć. Była zirytowana swoją niewiedzą – To wszystko co jest w książkach…to co widziałam ten jeden jedyny raz w mieście…to co zrobiłeś i powiedziałeś mi we Włoszech… - Złapała go za połę płaszcza – Wytłumacz mi to! Kim my jesteśmy?! Kim ty jesteś?! To wszystko… - wskazała wolną ręką na całe pomieszczenie - …chyba nie jest normalne. Ja nie jestem normalna. Kim JA jestem?!

Kilka ostatnich zdań wykrzyczała. Widać, że trzymała to w sobie. Alucard wpierw nic nie odpowiedział. Patrzyła na nią tylko, jakby próbował coś w niej rozszyfrować. W końcu strząsnął z ubrania jej dłoń i podszedł do dużego regału. Z najwyższej półki zdjął jakąś książkę, po czym położył ją na biurku, w miejsce podręcznika.

\- Przeczytaj to – rzekł krótko.

\- Nie chce nic czytać! Mam już dość czytania! – Integra nie próbowała już nawet się uspokoić.  Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie była tak zła na wampira, ani nigdy tak na niego nie krzyczała – Oraz dość książek! Odpowiedz mi natychmiast! Przestań udawać głupiego i wyjaśnij mi…

\- Nie udaje głupiego – Alucard nie był ani trochę poruszony, czy zły z powodu wybuchu ośmiolatki. Był bardzo spokojny, lecz widać było że mały uśmieszek chce mu się wkraść na usta, jakby miał schowanego asa w rękawie – Ta książka jest inna. Nie wymyślona, jak niektórzy sądzą. Jest tutaj opisana prawdziwa historia. Powinna cię bardzo zainteresować.

Dziewczynka niechętnie spojrzała na tytuł. Była to książka Brama Stokera pt: „Dracula”. Nic jej to nie mówiło.

\- Ale co to ma wspólnego… - nie dokończyła. Wampir wskazał palcem na ostatnią literę tytułu i powoli przesuwał go w lewo. Dziewczynka wędrowała za nim wzrokiem i po chwili zrozumiała. Zaskoczona niemal podskoczyła i otworzyła szerzej oczy i usta, nie mogąc uwierzyć.

\- Zaintrygowana? – spytał jej opiekun. Uśmieszek wyszedł już na wierzch.

Integra nie czuła już ani odrobinę złości. Przeszła jej szybko, wytrącona przez szok. Wampir jednak jej nie zbywał. Może w tej książce coś rzeczywiście jest? No bo w końcu fakt, że gdy się przeczytało Dracula od tyłu, otrzymywało się imię jej opiekuna – Alucard. To przypadek?

Dziewczynka ostrożnie wzięła książkę w dłonie. Zaintrygowana to było za mało powiedziane.

\- Jednak odpuszczę ci na razie naukę – powiedział Alucard, wycofując się z komnaty – Przyjdź do mnie gdy już ją skończysz – zniknął powiedziawszy to.

Integra nie dosłyszała dziwnej nuty w jego głosie, kiedy wymawiał ostatnie zdanie. Patrzyła zafascynowana w okładkę. Nie zwlekając dłużej, usiadła na fotelu, w którym wcześniej siedział wampir i rozpoczęła lekturę.

 

***

 

Integra jeszcze nigdy nie mogła tak się oderwać od jakiejkolwiek lektury. Przerywała ją jedynie na posiłek i na krótki sen. Ostatnią stronę przeczytała pod koniec następnego dnia.

Gdy ją zamknęła, czuła jak przepełnia ją mnóstwo nienazwanych emocji. Słowa szok, strach czy zdumienie nie potrafiły tego dobrze wyrazić. Jej świat nagle obrócił się o 180 stopni i ukazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Dostała odpowiedzi jedynie na kilka pytań, a tyle nowych się pojawiło, a i te odpowiedzi były niejasne. Trochę ją przerażały.

Rozejrzała się po bibliotece, jakby widziała ją po raz pierwszy. Jakby ten zamek, te tereny widziała po raz pierwszy. Jakby…sama trafiła do książki, bo przecież tu w kilku fragmentach rozgrywała się akcja.

Jednakże lęk który czuła pojawił się dopiero pod koniec lektury. Wywołała go ostatnia scena…

Dziewczynka jeszcze raz przekartkowała książkę. Przeleciała wzrokiem kilka scen, takich jak rozmowy Hrabiego z Harkerem, scena w kaplicy, pojawienie się postaci, która nosiła jej nazwisko, pościg, aż w końcu…

Czytała ten fragment kolejny raz i tym razem jej rączki drżały, a oddech przyśpieszył. Ta scena przyprawiała ją o panikę, ponieważ wiedziała podświadomie, że główna postać tego pojedynku jest…nim. To musiał być on. Byli tak podobni z charakteru…

Pościg dopadł wóz z trumną Hrabiego tuż u podnóża wzgórza, na którym stał jego zamek. Trumna się otwarła. Dracula miał zatriumfować, gdyż słońce już chyliło się ku zachodowi. Lecz nagle jego gardło zostało przecięte, a w jego serce wbito sztylet. Hrabia zmienił się w proch…

Dla Integry to było za dużo.

Książka wypadła jej z rąk i upadła na marmurową posadzkę. Dziewczynka zerwała się z fotela z głośnym zawołaniem.

\- Alucard!

Wybiegła z biblioteki. Popędziła czym prędzej do małego pomieszczenia, gdzie leżała jego trumna.

\- Alucard! – otworzyła ją, ale była pusta. Integra znów zaczęła biegać po korytarzach. Zaglądała do każdej komnaty, za każdym razem wołając imię swojego wampira.

Nigdzie go jednak nie było, a jej dziwna panika tylko rosła. Biegła dalej, nie zwracając uwagi, że zaczynają ją boleć nogi i dostaje zadyszki. Musiała go znaleźć, choćby miała przeszukać cały budynek.

W końcu wypadła na dziedziniec. Wilki nawet na nią nie zerknęły, kiedy przebiegła obok nich. Dopiero gdy stanęła przy krawędzi wzniesienia, udało jej się go dostrzec. Stał u podnóża wzgórza. Ledwo go widziała z góry, była to taka niewielka czerwona kropka.

Zbiegła szybko na dół, kilka razy omal nie tracąc równowagi przez stromość wzniesienia.

\- Alucard – powiedziała, kiedy dotarła na dół.

Nie odwrócił się do niej. Był zapatrzony w horyzont i całkowicie pochłonięty przez ten widok. Właśnie zachodziło słońce, które rzucało na nich i na teren łagodną poświatę. Niebo ciemniało powoli. Dziewczynka stanęła przy boku wampira i oglądała to wspaniałe zjawisko razem z nim. Czekała.

\- Ten widok… - odezwał się dopiero po kilku minutach. Integra spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona powagą jego głosu, w którym po raz pierwszy usłyszała przygnębienie. Nie była pewna, ale Alucard chyba był smutny. Niepewność ta wynikała z faktu, że on nigdy pokazywał takich emocji – W chwilach śmierci zawsze go widzę. I wciąż zastanawiam się, jak takie światło może być aż tak piękne? Lecz nie potrafię dostrzec tego piękna w tej chwili. Widzę je tylko, gdy umieram. Dlaczego…?

\- Ile razy…umarłeś? – teraz głosik Integry był cichy i niepewny. Wahała się czy zadać to pytanie. Alucard wydawał jej się taki inny…Budziło to w niej większy niepokój niż, gdy był zły. Sama czuła jak ten nastrój oddziałuje i na nią. Żal i smutek wypełniał jej serce i nie wiedziała czemu.

\- Dwa razy. O jeden raz za dużo – wampir uniósł dłoń i pozwolił, aby promienie słońca prześlizgnęły się między jego palcami – Po każdej śmierci wracałem. Wracałem jako ktoś silniejszy i potworniejszy zarazem. Ciekawe ile jeszcze razy mnie to czeka zanim wreszcie uda mi się zostać po drugiej stronie?

\- Ale przecież wampiry żyją wiecznie…prawda?

\- Nic nie jest wieczne Integro. Coś takiego jak wieczność nie istnieje. Tylko głupcy w nią wierzą. Wszystko na tym świecie będzie miało swój kres. Nikt nie jest nieśmiertelny. Nawet ja – jego ręka opadła - Kiedyś umrę. Zrobię to, gdy moje grzechy przeszłości w końcu mnie dopadną i pochłoną moją przyszłość. Może wtenczas bramy piekieł będą nareszcie gotowe by mnie przyjąć. Do tej pory nie pozwoliły mi się do nich zbliżyć…

Zerwał się wiatr, który uderzył w nich z małą siłą. Rozwiało im obojgu włosy. Nie zareagowali na to zjawisko. Stali bez ruchu pochłonięci przez własne myśli.

Integra myślała o wielu rzeczach. Na przykład o tym jak mało wie o osobie, którą zna całe życie. Alucard żył na świecie już kilkaset lat. Co to było w porównaniu z jej ośmioma wiosnami? Jej życie mogło być dla niego jedynie krótkim epizodem. Jednakże dla niej te 8 lat były wszystkim i przez cały ten czas stworzyła tylko jedną więź.

Dotarło do niej w końcu znaczenie słów wampira, kiedy powiedział, że ma tylko jego. Miał rację. Alucard był jedyną osobą jaką miała. Jedyną więzią. Jedynym towarzyszem. Dziś sama sobie dowiodła, że jak bardzo jest dla niej ważna ta jedyna w jej życiu relacja. Ta panika, gdy czytała o tym jak ginął nie wzięła się znikąd.

Teraz także to czuła. Kiedy powiedział, że kiedyś umrze…że kiedyś zniknie…Może to dla niego nic, ale dla niej…

Alucard nareszcie skierował na nią uwagę, gdy dziewczynka chwyciła jego dłoń. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Była śmiertelnie poważna.

\- Jeśli ten czas nadejdzie… - zawahała się - …masz mnie zabrać ze sobą. Do piekła. Chodźmy do piekła razem, Alucard!

Oczy wampira rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, a źrenice mimowolnie zwęziły. To ludzkie dziecko go zszokowało. Nieraz potrafiła zrobić coś ci go zaskakiwało, ale to było co innego. Coś ważniejszego. Czy był to zwykły strach człowieka przed samotnością, czy coś…poważniejszego?

No Life King niemal nieświadomie uklęknął przed swoją Panią. Wciąż trzymał jej małą dłoń. Dziewczynka nie wyglądała na zdumioną tym gestem.

\- Nie martw się Pani. Nie zostawię cię. I tak… - uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz i był taki jak najczęściej, czyli złowrogi - …zamierzałem pociągnąć cię za sobą, kiedy nadejdzie moja kolej.

Integra nie zwróciła uwagi, że to zdanie brzmiało jak groźba. Była kontent. Ku własnej zgubie, ufała mu i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. To jej jedyna bliska osoba. Dosłownie. I chciała przy niej trwać. Na zawsze.

\- Nie wiem czemu, ale podoba mi się, gdy przede mną klęczysz, Hrabio – zaśmiała się cicho, rozładowując atmosferę. Kiedy ostatni raz się uśmiechała? Dawno temu.

\- Byłoby dziwne, gdybyś tego nie lubiła. Każdy mistrz uwielbia widzieć, gdy jego sługa oddaje mu szacunek, na który zasłużył. Poza tym, jeśli ja wciąż jestem Hrabią to ty… - uniósł jej dłoń nieco wyżej i bliżej, jakby chciał ją pocałować, ale nie zrobił tego - …jesteś Hrabiną.

Nie wiadomo kiedy Integra była bardziej zaskoczona. Półtora roku temu, gdy nazwał ją swą Panią, czy dzisiaj kiedy powiedział słowo „Hrabina”? I wtedy i teraz na jej twarzy malował się szok, za którym chowało się drobne zadowolenie.

\- Hrabina, tak? – bez wątpienia podobało jej się to określenie. Jemu także. I obojgu z tego samego powodu – Dobrze – rzekła krótko, na podsumowanie. Zrozumieli się bez słów, prawie telepatycznie, patrząc sobie w oczy.

Alucard wstał z ziemi i zerknął na niebo. Słońce już prawie całkowicie zaszło, robiło się ciemno.

\- Chodźmy do domu – pociągnął lekko dziewczynkę za sobą, idąc w górę wzgórza – A tam opowiem ci wszystko.

Niebieskie oczka zaświeciły się. Resztę drogi do zamku pokonali w ciszy, wciąż nie puszczając swoich dłoni.

 

***

 

Trwało to kilka godzin. Integre ogarniało zmęczenie, lecz dzielnie się trzymała i słuchała z najwyższą uwagą. Nie chciała przegapić ani jednej ważnej informacji. Wampir w końcu się otworzył i wyjawiał wszystko co ich dotyczyło.

Alucard powiedział jej wszystko. Nie owijał w bawełnę, ani nie omijał nieprzyjemnych szczegółów. Mówił całą prawdę, choć w kilku punktach mogła być dla dziecka bolesna.

Opowiadał o sobie, o swoim ludzkim życiu i pierwszej śmierci, a więc i o przemianie w nieśmiertelnego. O swoim życiu jako Dracula mówił krótko i zwięźle. Nie było tam wiele istotnych rzeczy. Przeszedł następnie do wydarzeń, które miały miejsce po ostatniej scenie w książce Stocera. Powrót jako król nieumarłych, zostanie zmuszonym do służenia Abrahamowi van Hellsingowi i jego nowo założonej organizacji. Potem opisał jego najstarszego syna Arthura, opisywał go bardzo szczegółowo i bardzo długo. Okres służby u niego ukazał jej niezwykle mocno i dokładnie. Nie pominął niczego, nawet Waltera i ich wspólnej misji w Warszawie w czasie wojny.

Kiedy dotarł do narodzin córki Arthura, Integra na chwilę wstrzymała oddech. Później śmierć żony jego Pana, zajęcie się niemowlęciem, ciężki stan Arthura, próba zabicia przez niego własnego dziecka, aż w końcu dotarł do propozycji, którą mu złożył. Propozycji, że zabierze dziecko od niego, uwolni go od obiektu jego nienawiści i sam się zajmie dziewczynką.

\- Jak się domyślasz, mój Pan na to przystał. Zabrałem cię więc tutaj. I żyjemy tu razem do dnia dzisiejszego – zakończył swą opowieść tymi słowami. Jeszcze nigdy nie mówił tak długo, a to było coś. To była jedna z najdłuższych wypowiedzi w jego egzystencji.

Dziewczynka milczała dobrą chwilę. W krótkim czasie otrzymała tyle nowych informacji, tyle się dowiedziała. Musiała to sobie poukładać.

\- A więc to tak – Alucard był z niej dumny, ponieważ w ogóle nie była poruszona tym, że jej matka nie żyje, a ojciec chciał ją zabić. Nie miało to dla niej wielkiego znaczenia. Była usatysfakcjonowana tym, że zna prawdę. To jej wystarczało – Mam dwa pytania.

Wampir skinął głową i zaczekał, aż je zada.

\- Nazwałeś mnie swoją Panią – oznajmiła – Ale mój ojciec żyje, prawda? Wciąż ma nad tobą władzę, więc jak jest? Nie powinnam zostać twoją Panią dopiero, gdy umrze?

 - Technicznie tak – oparł głowę na swojej dłoni – Ale obecnie oboje macie nade mną kontrolę. W różnych proporcjach, ale jednak. Najwidoczniej klątwa rozdzieliła na was oboje ową władzę. Czuje ją w sobie, w swoich żyłach.  Jest podzielona na waszą dwójkę. Nie wiedziałem, że tak można.

\- Ale jak to się stało? Jak się podzieliła? Przez tą słabo…

\- Najpewniej – przerwał jej – Przynajmniej w mojej opinii to przez Arthura zostałem podzielony miedzy was. Stało się to już bardzo wcześnie. Pamiętasz kiedy mówiłem o tym, że chciał cię zamordować? – dziecko kiwnęło głową – Nie zastanowiłaś się skąd wiedziałem, że grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo?

Integra uniosła brwi. Faktycznie, nie zastanowiła się nad tym. Skąd wiedział?

\- To był dzień, spałem więc w swoich piwnicach. A mimo to zdążyłem przyjąć na siebie cios – kontynuował wampir – Wiedziałem, że coś ci grozi, ponieważ mnie wezwałaś – do uniesionych brwi Integry dołączyły otwarte usta – To nie były słowa. Nie znałaś słów. Wysłałaś mi sygnał, który mnie zbudził i zaalarmował. Wzywałaś mnie, bo się bałaś. Miałaś zaledwie 4 miesiące, lecz już wtedy posiadałaś wystarczająco dużo siły by mnie zawołać na pomoc. Jeśli potrafiłaś to wówczas, to pomyśl ile możesz teraz.

Integra spojrzała na swoje dłonie z niedowierzaniem. Właśnie zdała sobie sprawę jak wielką moc posiada i  to w dodatku od tak dawna.

\- Z powodu owych incydentów, słabości Arthura oraz długotrwałej, dzielącej nas odległości jego władza spadła do jakiś 30% . Gdybym bardzo się postarał mógłbym zignorować jego rozkaz. Ty posiadasz całą resztę, czyli znaczną większość. Jako niemowlę miałaś zaledwie 10%, a mimo to, to ciebie wybrałem jako swoją Panią. W dniu, w którym cię uratowałem zrozumiałem twój potencjał. Z każdym kolejnym dniem widzę, że podjąłem dobrą decyzje i nie żałuje jej.

Dziewczynka nie zareagowała zbytnio. Jedynie kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko. Jej uśmiech był bardzo podobny do uśmiechu Alucarda, czym wprawiła go w jeszcze lepszy nastrój. Świadomie albo nieświadomie naśladowała jego mimikę.

\- Ostatnie pytanie – podjęła po krótkiej przerwie – Dlaczego w ogóle się fatygowałeś? – tym razem to wampir był zdziwiony – Chodzi mi o sam początek. Po co podniosłeś mnie z martwych ramion matki i zacząłeś się mną zajmować? To że mam siłę, abyś mi wcześnie służył zrozumiałeś znacznie później, a więc dlaczego? Skoro jesteś potworem… - zacięła się, słowa „potwór” Alucard użył niejednokrotnie w swojej opowieści. Nic dziwnego, że niechcący je powtórzyła - …po co zawracałeś sobie głowę noworodkiem, które miało dla ciebie coś znaczyć, ale dopiero w przyszłości. Wtedy było niczym.

Alucard wyprostował się w fotelu. Zdumienie odeszło, a pojawił się uśmieszek i tajemniczość.

\- A bo ja wiem. Dla zabawy? Z nudów? A może miałem taki kaprys? Nie, to nie są właściwe powody – wstał z fotelu i spojrzał z góry na jej postać, siedzącą na sofie – Po prostu długo przebywałem wśród ludzi i ich towarzystwo wywarło na mnie pewien wpływ. Tak samo te 8 lat…One też na mnie oddziaływały.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. Integra myślała nad odpowiedzią, lecz zmęczenie na nią wreszcie spłynęło, gdy podano jej wszystkie informacje. Organizm uznał, że teraz może odpocząć. Oczy dziewczynki zmrużyły się, a ciało ugięło się, jakby pod ciężarem znużenia.

\- Idź spać, Integro. Jutro znów będzie czas.

Dziewczynka skinęła główką i wstała.

\- Dziękuję – rzuciła krótko, kiedy go mijała, idąc do swojego pokoju.

Gdy odeszła, Alucard podszedł do okna. Patrząc na nocne niebo ponownie poczuł jak rozsadza go triumf. To nie było szczęście, lecz euforia. Jeszcze większa niż ta sprzed półtora roku. Jego Pani znów zachowała się lepiej niż sam chciał. Przewyższała jego oczekiwania.

Gdyby nie znał jej mocy, uznałby że dziewczynka jest słaba i tańczy jak on jej zagra, lecz to nieprawda. Integra nie posiadała w sobie słabości. W postawie, charakterze i oczach emanowała stalowa siła. Dla niego już teraz stała wyżej niż cała ludzkość, pomimo młodego wieku.

Może tak wszystko doskonale idzie, ponieważ Integra podświadomie zgodziła się na jego plan? Zaakceptowała swój los? Cóż, wszystko jest możliwe.

\- Hrabia i Hrabina – rzekł sam do siebie, wpatrzony w dwa nietoperze lecące po niebie w kółko – Pasuje jak ulał.

 

***

 

_2 lata później_

Była letnia, bezchmurna noc, około wpół do drugiej. Księżyc był w pełni, albo dzień przed, nie wiadomo. Na dziedzińcu starego zamku spała, a raczej próbowała spać mała wataha wilków. Nie mogły spokojnie usnąć, ponieważ niedaleko nich 10-letnia dziewczynka…

…uderzała szpadą w pień drzewa.

Integra Hellsing raz za razem cięła coraz to nowe wgłębienia na grubym konarze okazałego dębu. Jej średnich rozmiarów i lekki miecz migał szybko w powietrzu, lecz jego ostrość wg dziewczynki dawała wiele do życzenia. Musiała dużo siły włożyć w cios, aby rysa na pniu była satysfakcjonująco głęboka.

W pewnej chwili dziewczynka wyczuła, że nie jest już sama. Była bardzo wyczulona na obecność tej osoby. Nie przerwała jednak swego zajęcia.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? – głos Alucarda dowodził, że on bawi się wyśmienicie.

\- Nie mogę zasnąć – zamiast odpowiedzieć Integra wyjaśniła powód swoich poczynań – Pomyślałam, że mnie to zmęczy, ale… - zaprzestała czynności i skupiła wzrok na dłoni, w której trzymała ostrze - …tylko mnie to rozbudziło.

\- Domyśliłem się, obserwowałem cię z góry – dziewczynka poczuła, że coś leciutko dotyka jej pleców. Odwróciła się w końcu do wampira i dojrzała, że trzyma on identyczną szpadę co jej i to jej koniec ją dotknął – Jednakże sądzę, że to drzewo nie jest godnym przeciwnikiem.

Integra uniosła kąciki ust z zadowolenia. Zgadzała się całym sercem, że to wyzwanie było o wiele bardziej nęcące niż walka z dębem. Odwróciła się i uniosła miecz w pełnej gotowości. Jedna z jej ulubionych zabaw zaraz miała się zacząć. Jej spojrzenie rzucało wyzwanie i jednocześnie lśniło podekscytowaniem.

Alucard przez kilka sekund oceniał jej postać, stojącą w pozie gotowej do pojedynku. Jego Pani liczyła już 10 lat, lecz była o wiele bardziej wysportowana i silniejsza niż jej rówieśnicy. Nic dziwnego, w końcu całe życie spędziła na zabawie w lasach i górach. Poza tym ćwiczyła szermierkę. Miała bardzo długie włosy. Dziewczynka nie chciała ich ścinać i teraz jej blond włosy sięgały już za pas. Jej błękitne oczy już dawno temu pozbyły się dziecięcej iskry. Były to oczy dorosłego, znające i wiedzące o okrucieństwie świata więcej niż nie jeden starszy człowiek. Okulary nie zmniejszały bynajmniej mocy jej spojrzenia. Dziecięca była jedynie jej twarz, która niedługo miała nabrać ostrzejszych rysów. Wampir niemal mógł je sobie wyobrazić. Jeśli chodzi o ubiór był on dziewczęcy, lecz staroświecki. Taki jej na razie pasował.

Kiedy skończył, rozpoczęli pojedynek. Alucard nie z niego czerpał radość. Musiał podczas walki dostosować się do ludzkiego tempa i bardzo się hamować. Kiedyś go to irytowało, że musi się powstrzymywać, ale teraz trochę się przyzwyczaił. Rozrywkę dawała mu obserwacja zaangażowania i zapału Integry. Miała w sobie pewien ogień.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać, Sługo? – ta zaczepka miała na celu sprowokowanie wampira by podkręcił tempo i on doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Z przyjemnością zagrał w jej grę.

\- Wybacz Pani – jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnej skruchy. Zamachnął się, omal nie uderzając mieczem Integry – Czy tak jest lepiej?

\- Idealnie.

Pojedynek się zaostrzył. Dziewczynka poczuła, że się męczy. Alucard coraz mniej się hamował i zaczynał walczyć po wampirzemu. Integra próbowała broniąc się z całych sił, lecz w końcu jej miecz został wytrącony z rąk.

\- Wygrałem – rzekł wampir bardziej ze złośliwością niż z triumfem.

Dziewczynka prychnęła jedynie w odpowiedzi. Niby jej umysł wiedział, że Alucard jest niezwyciężony i nikt nie dałby mu rady gdy walczy na całość, ale jej dumę wciąż to kuło. Gdyby chociaż raz udało jej się go zadrasnąć byłby to sukces kalibru wspięcia się na Mont Everest.

\- Nic niezwykłego. Zawsze wygrywasz, gdy pojedynkujesz się choćby z odrobiną wampirzej siły. Nie masz czym się szczycić.

Dziewczynka poszła podnieść swój miecz z ziemi.

\- Ciekawe, że zaczęłaś cierpieć na bezsenność akurat dzisiaj. Miałaś jakieś przeczucia?

\- Przeczucia do czego? – spytała pochylając się, by podnieść szpadę. Gdy wyprostowała się i spojrzała na opiekuna dostrzegła, że Alucard trzyma w drugiej dłoni jakiś papier – Co to?

\- List – wyjaśnił krótko. W końcu jeśli jakaś korespondencja mogła do nich nadejść to mogła pochodzić tylko z jednego miejsca.

\- Nowa misja? Czemu dopiero teraz mówisz? Przecież byłeś w Czechach rano – Integra nie poczuła niepokoju, pomimo że ostatnie zadanie dostali, gdy miała 6 lat i nie było ono…powiedzmy elegancko wykonane. Po jakiekolwiek traumie nie było już śladu. Była już inną osobą.

\- Musiałem się nad nią zastanowić. I pomyślałem sobie… - począł zbliżać się do niej wolnymi krokami, wciąż trzymając ostrze i list w rękach - …że może to wykorzystamy.

\- To znaczy? – wampir stał już tuż przy niej.

\- Nie musimy załatwiać tego w jeden dzień. Gdy ją wykonamy możemy w drodze powrotnej zatrzymać się w paru miejscach. Pooglądasz trochę świata.

 - Proponujesz podróż? – Alucard pokiwał głową – A wcześniej eksterminacja wampirów?

\- Tak – ponownie skinął głową – Co ty na to?

Integra posłała mu uśmiech, który już doskonale skopiowała od niego. Brakowało jedynie wystających kłów. Ten pomysł bardzo jej się spodobał.

Wampir spodziewał się tej reakcji i był z niej bardzo kontent.

 

***

 

Mała, nadbrzeżna wieś w północnej Portugali. W zapuszczonych, starych magazynach znalazło kryjówkę dwójka młodych i niedoświadczonych wampirów. Pożywienie i jednocześnie sługi wybierali spośród mieszkańców wioski. Mieli właśnie użyć ich w walce, a raczej według nich, pozbyć się intruzów z ich pomocą.

Pod ich kryjówkę po raz pierwszy odważył się ktoś przyjść. A mianowicie 10-letnia dziewczynka. Stała przed nimi bez ani odrobiny strachu i wahania w swojej postawie. Ostentacyjnie rzuciła im wyzwanie.

Podekscytowani wysłali swoje ghoule w stronę dziewczynki, będąc ciekaw co się stanie, gdy dziecko zostanie zabite. W co się zmieni? W wampira, czy po prostu umrze z powodu zbyt młodego wieku. Nie posiadali wiele wiedzy o swojej rasie.

Piętnaście ghouli ruszyło na Integre, a ona wyjęła swój pistolecik z poświęconymi nabojami. Jakże jej postawa różniła się od tej sprzed czterech lat! Wtedy robiła to impulsywnie i nieudolnie. Teraz była pewna siebie i swoich wytrenowanych umiejętności. Żaden z sześciu naboi nie został zmarnowany. Zlikwidowała sześć stworów bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Musisz mi załatwić broń z większym magazynkiem – rzuciła jakby w przestrzeń. Rozjuszony wampir właśnie skoczył w jej kierunku. Nie przebył pół drogi, gdy nagle jego klatka piersiowa została przestrzelona kilkukrotnie. Jego podziurawione ciało upadło dziewczynce pod nogi. Nawet się nie skrzywiła.

\- Rzeczywiście, powinienem rozważyć tą opcję – niczym z powietrza, Alucard zmaterializował się za drugim wampirem po czym kilkoma szybkimi ruchami pozbawił go głowy. Pozostałe ghoule zmieniły się w proch, kiedy ich stworzyciele zostali unicestwieni.

\- To było proste – powiedziała Integra oceniając pobojowisko – Organizacja nie dała by sobie rady z czymś takim?

\- Jest to proste tylko ze mną moja droga. Poza tym pewnie wysłanie w to miejsce odpowiednio dużej grupy wyszkolonych ludzi było niewykonalne – wyjął zapalniczkę, zapalił i rzucił nią w ciało wampira pod swoimi stopami – Posprzątamy tu i możemy wyruszać. Dokąd chcesz się wpierw udać? – spytał podchodząc do swej Pani.

\- Chodźmy…- zamyśliła się - …najlepiej przed siebie.

Już następnego dnia byli we Francji, w stolicy. Nocą Alucard wybrał hotel. Musiało to być w nocy by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnej uwagi, bo w końcu…ciągnął za sobą trumnę.

\- Musisz ją ze sobą brać? – pytała go dziewczynka jeszcze przed wyjazdem z zamku.

\- To miejsce mojego spoczynku. Tu się urodziłem i tu zakończę żywot – odpowiadał bez żadnej ironii.

Odrobinka hipnozy i już obsługa hotelu nie miała nic przeciwko wniesieniu trumny do pokoju. Gdy Integra się wyspała, następnego dnia ruszyła w miasto.

Chodziła wszędzie, oglądała wszystko i przyglądała się wszystkiemu. Alucard szedł tuż przy niej i nie spuszczał z niej oczu, zakrytych przed słońcem okularami. Integra była wniebowzięta, zafascynowana. Tak dawno nie widziała tylu ludzi, tylu budynków, tyle nowych rzeczy. W dodatku to był dopiero drugi raz w jej życiu.

Wampir nie odstępował jej i ku swojemu zadowoleniu zaobserwował jedną rzecz. Integra może i była szczęśliwa dzięki nowym doświadczeniom, lecz widać było że wobec ludzi zachowywała dystans. Wolała na nich patrzeć, ale nie rozmawiać. Nawet ze sprzedawcą. Może sprawiło to przeczucie, że różni się od nich czymś. Czymś poważnym. Czymś czego nie dało się już zmienić. Nie wiadomo, dziewczynka chyba nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy ze swojego zachowania.

Alucard odetchnął z ulgą jak zwykle, gdy słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi. Zdjął okulary, promienie światła już go nie irytowały. Zerknął na Integre. Dziewczynka stała kilka metrów przed nim i wpatrywała się w wieżę Eiffla. Dla wampira to nie było nic niezwykłego. Pamiętał czasy, gdy tę wieżę budowano.

Wtem zobaczył zbliżającego się w stronę jego pani policjanta. Z zainteresowaniem patrzył co się wydarzy.

\- Przepraszam dziewczynko. Zgubiłaś się? – spytał po angielsku, domyślając się, że dziecko jest obcokrajowcem.

Dziewczynka ledwo zwróciła na niego uwagę. Zaszczyciła go jedynie przelotnym spojrzeniem, po czym wróciła do oglądania wieży.

\- Nie – rzekła krótko i z wyższością. Policjant był zbity z pantałyku, a kiedy zobaczył zbliżającego się Alucarda wytrzeszczył wzrok i stał się ostrożniejszy.

\- Czy moja bratanica coś zrobiła? – spytał idealną francuszczyzną. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i zwiał czym prędzej.

\- Czego on w ogóle chciał? – Integra powiedziała to od niechcenia.

\- Pewnie myślał, że się zgubiłaś i chciał ci pomóc.

\- Po co? O nic go nie prosiłam.

To niesamowite jak bardzo dziewczynka różniła się od reszty społeczeństwa i niesamowite jak bardzo nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Albo nie chciała tego dostrzec…

\- Musimy już iść – rzekł wampir – trzeba zabrać rzeczy z hotelu i iść dalej, póki jest ciemno. Jesteś zmęczona? – podczas podróży Integra spała na ramieniu Alucarda.

\- Nie, zastanawiam się gdzie pójdziemy dalej.

\- Co powiesz na Anglię?

\- Ale… - dziewczynka zaniepokoiła się tym pomysłem - …czy to nie będzie ryzykowne?

\- Wyczuję obecność Arthura z daleka więc nie ma się czego obawiać. Poza tym powinnaś choć trochę poznać swoją ojczyznę.

\- No…dobrze – dziewczynka która szła trochę za wampirem podgoniła tempo i teraz szła tuż przy nim – Ale w takim razie potrzebujemy łodzi.

Wampiry nie mogły teleportować się ani przelatywać w formie zwierzęcia nad otwartą wodą.

\- Trzeba będzie jakąś znaleźć.

W mroku nocy nie było problemu z szybkim poruszaniem, nawet z trumną i dzieckiem siedzącym na ramieniu.

W porcie nad kanałem La Manche stało mnóstwo zacumowanym łodzi, mniejszych i większych. Alucard szedł wzdłuż brzegu i myślał jakby to rozegrać, gdy w pewnym momencie jego nos sam dał mu odpowiedź. Taka świetna okazja mogła się nie powtórzyć. Wrócił do Integry, który stała przy wejściu do portu z trumną obok.

\- Znalazłem łódź – dziewczynka doznała przeczucia, że za znalezieniem transportu kryło się coś innego. Wampir był zbyt w dobrym humorze, jakby wydarzyło się coś zaskakująco miłego.

Jej opiekun zaprowadził ją do łodzi. Była niepozorna, mała i…sądząc po dźwiękach pochodzących z pod pokładu ktoś tu już był.

Alucard nie przejmował się tym i załadował swą trumnę na pokład, dziewczynka wsiadła tuż za nim. Zamierzała już zadać pytanie, ale przerwało jej pojawienie się właściciela łodzi, czyli rosłego mężczyzny.

\- Co wy tu…?!!! Wynosić się z mojej łodzi!

Ani wampir ani dziecko nie wydali się poruszeni jego wrzaskami.

\- Co mam z nim zrobić? – spytał Alucard.

\- Jak to co masz zrobić? Czemu miałbyś mu cokolwiek robić? Weźmy inną łódź i… - przerwała, kiedy mężczyzna rzucił się na wampira, wyciągając jednocześnie nóż z kieszeni. Oczywiście nic nie zdziałał. Nóż wypadł mu z ręki w jednej chwili, a jego szyja została przyciśnięta do ściany kajuty. Nie mógł już nic wykrztusić, Alucard mocno ściskał mu gardło.

\- Czemu miałabym mu coś zrobić, tak? – wampir miał radosną i maniakalną twarz – Chciał mnie przed chwilą zabić – zabrzmiało to tak, jakby mówił o dziecku które chciało ukuć olbrzyma widelcem i go w ten sposób zniszczyć – Nie robiła mu różnicy kolejna ofiara.

\- Ko…kolejna? – teraz Integra była spokojniejsza ale bardziej zaskoczona.

\- Idź na dół i zobacz. Stąd czuje zapach rozlanej krwi.

Dziewczynka zbiegła pod pokład i wróciła prawie natychmiast z dłonią przyciśniętą do ust.

\- To zwykły pospolity morderca – dłoń wampira zacisnęła się odrobinę mocniej. Utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z przerażonym mężczyzną – Wielu jest takich ścierw. Nie są nic warci. Co mam z nim zrobić, moja Pani?

Dziewczynka nic nie mówiła. Patrzyła na wystraszoną ofiarę w rękach jej opiekuna i po raz pierwszy poczuła, że rośnie w niej nienawiść do innej ludzkiej istoty. Do tej pory niesmak budziły w niej inne wampiry i ghoule, które likwidowano. Nie mogła się nie zgodzić, ten facet rzeczywiście był…ścierwem. Stał im na drodze.

\- Rozkaż mi! – Alucard ponaglił ją.

\- Zabij go! – Integra bez dłuższego wahania powiedziała słowa, które chciała wypowiedzieć całą sobą. Najwidoczniej nauczyła się od opiekuna czegoś więcej, niż jedynie uśmiechu.

No Life King nie potrzebował nic więcej. Obnażył kły i wbił je w człowieka, wypijając jego krew.

 

***

 

Ciała mężczyzny jak i jego ofiary wylądowały za burtą.

Teraz łódź płynęła powoli w stronę Wielkiej Brytanii. Alucard stał na rufie i nie odrywał wzroku od horyzontu. Jego cienie popychały jacht do przodu.

Integra stała przy barierce łodzi i obserwowała wampira z odległości. Namawiał ją by udała się spocząć do kajuty, ale ona nie miała ochoty spać. Coś innego zaprzątało jej głowę.

\- Alucard, chce cię o coś zapytać – rzekła wiedząc, że mimo odległości on i tak ją słyszy.

Łódź zatrzymała się, gdy wampir odwrócił się i podszedł bliżej niej. Jedynie po to by ona mogła słyszeć jego słowa.

\- Słucham.

\- Dlaczego wampiry piją krew? – wampir chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale ona mówiła dalej – Czekaj, zrozum mnie dobrze. Wiem że to ich natura, że wampiry potrzebują krwi, ale dlaczego? Co krew im daje? Czemu muszą ją pić, czemu jej pragną?

Alucard milczał przez minutę, a potem z najwyższą powagą odparł.

\- Ponieważ są martwi.

Dziewczynka westchnęła zirytowana.

\- Pytam poważnie…

\- A ja odpowiadam poważnie. Nie wiesz czym jest krew? – widząc, że Integra wyczekuje dalszej części kontynuował – Krew jest niczym dusza do kupienia. To waluta życia. Pośrednik w handlu życiem. Wyssanie krwi jest równoznaczne z przejęciem w siebie, całego czyjegoś życia.

Usta dziewczynki rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku.

\- Wampiry są martwe – mówił dalej Alucard – Pragną, pożądają życia. Dlatego pochłaniają je zachłannie wciąż i wciąż, lecz nigdy się nie zaspokoją. Nieważne ile żyć przyjmą na siebie, ile krwi wypiją, nigdy nie zdobędę tego czego chcą. A mimo to… - pochylił się nad dziewczynką i gdy jego twarz była przy jej uchu, wciągnął powietrze nosem - …dalej chcą pić jej coraz więcej. Będą ją pić aż do końca swojej egzystencji, bo to właśnie ich natura.

Odsunął się powoli, patrząc w jej oczy. Dziewczynka nie drgnęła nawet, choć wiedziała co się przed chwilą stało. Wampir wąchał jej krew.

\- Chcesz mojej krwi? – dała mu tym pytaniem znać, że zrozumiała co chciał jej przekazać.

\- Gdybym jej nie chciał, nie byłbym potworem – odpowiedział, choć nie było to potrzebne. Było jasne, że pragnie tego. Było to widać w jego spojrzeniu.

Integra obserwowała go, gdy wracał na rufę i ponownie wprawił łódź w ruch. Usiadła na podłodze i przez resztę podróży nie odrywała od niego wzroku.

 

***

 

Anglia zrobiła na Integrze spore wrażenie. Chyba do tej pory największe jakie czuła. Poznała nawet takie uczucie ja „duma”, że to to miejsce jest jej ojczyzną. Ale mimo to…domem by tego nie nazwała. Jej dom był gdzie indziej.

Dwa dni, a bardziej dwie noce spędziła na zwiedzaniu Londynu. Alucard oczywiście wciąż był przy niej. Dziewczynka sama z siebie zaproponowała mu by poruszali się po mieście tylko w nocy. Wampir czuł się wtedy lepiej.

Pod koniec drugiej nocy, dziewczynka rzekła.

\- Chcę już wracać do zamku.

Alucard był nieco zdziwiony. Sądził, że dziewczynka będzie chciała zobaczyć o wiele więcej miejsc. Ciekawe dlaczego chce już wracać? Przecież nie jest zmęczona po tak krótkim czasie. Chyba że chce…wrócić do miejsca do którego należy.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. Przy dobrym wietrze szybko wrócimy do Rumunii…

\- Ale najpierw… - dziewczynka spojrzała gdzieś w bok - …chce byś zabrał mnie w jedno miejsce.

 

***

 

Alucard podał dziewczynce białą róże, którą przed chwilą kupił. Integra przyjęła ją i przyciskając do siebie ruszyła naprzód.

Słońce powoli wschodziło, kiedy wampir kroczył za swoją Panią pomiędzy nagrobkami. Szukali jednego, konkretnego, aż w końcu stanęli oboje przed skromnym grobem z napisem.

_Anna Hellsing_

_19** - 1978_

_Ukochana żona, córka oraz matka, którą była boleśnie krótko._

 

 Integra ułożyła różę na grobie swojej matki i w ciszy patrzyła na nagrobek. Zerwał się lekki wiatr, ale żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi.

\- Twoje pełne imię brzmi Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – wampir przerwał ciszę i mówił powoli z powagą – To ona wybrała ci imię. Wiesz co oznacza, prawda?

Dziewczynka nie odezwała się. Nie odrywała nieobecnego wzroku od nagrobka.

\- Pochodzi od słowa „integrity” – Alucard zrobił krok do przodu i stanął tuż za swoją Panią. Razem z nią przyglądał się grobowi – Anna spojrzała na ciebie tylko raz, ale od razu to dostrzegła, dlatego wybrała to imię. Uczciwość, prawość, nieskazitelność…Integra…To cała ty. Zgadzam się z Anną do dzisiaj.

Dziewczynka obróciła się w jego stronę. Była trochę smutna, ale tylko odrobinę.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu masz o mnie tak wysokie zdanie.

Wampir zaśmiał cicho i krótko.

\- Ach, moja Pani – dłoń Alucarda delikatnie zmierzwiła jej włosy – Jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie z której zdaniem się liczę i której życie jestem zdecydowany bronić. Wiesz jaki jestem, lecz zapewniam cię, że nie zmuszam się do tego. Robię to bo, zobaczyłem o wiele więcej niż twoja matka. Powód jest bardzo prosty. Odkryj go sama.

Integra ostatni raz zerknęła na grób. Po chwili podniosła powoli dłoń i złapała swojego opiekuna za rękaw płaszcza. Spojrzenie, które mu posłała były tak samo pełne oddania, jak jego własne.

\- Wracajmy do domu, Alucard.

\- Tak. Do domu…

Kilka godzin później nie było ich już w kraju. Natomiast na cmentarz przyjechał pewien chory, starzec. Sir Arthur Hellsing.

Mężczyzna poszedł na ten sam grób, nad którym nie tak dawno stali wampir i jego młoda Pani. Kiedy starzec dostrzegł piękną, białą różę na nagrobku swojej żony, jego własne zakupione kwiaty upadły na ziemię.

Arthur rozpłakał się żałośnie, wiedząc już, kto tutaj był.


	5. Duty and White Tomb - Obowiązek oraz biały grobowiec

Walter wszedł do sypialni swego Pana z tacą w ręku, na której znajdowały się leki oraz szklanka wody. Jego spojrzenie szybko omiotło całe pomieszczenie. Wszystko było tak jak to zostawił kilka minut temu. Ale niezupełnie…

Jego Pan leżał w łóżku, zmożony chorobą. Taki stan rzeczy trwał od kilku tygodni i nie zanosiło się na poprawę. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego zdrowie się pogarszało.

Nie spał już. Na krześle przy łóżku siedział mężczyzna, niewiele młodszy od sir Arthura i w dodatku bardzo do niego podobny. Nic dziwnego, gdyż był to jego brat – Richard Hellsing.

\- Pańskie lekarstwa sir Hellsing – rzekł Walter z nienagannymi manierami.

Arthur skinął głową i połknął kilka tabletek, po czym popił wodą, wspomagany przez kamerdynera.

\- Nie wiem po co to wszystko – głos Hellsinga brzmiał bardzo słabo, nie ma co kryć – I tak moje dni są policzone.

\- Nie mów tak bracie – natomiast głos Richarda był pełen boleści. Było jej aż nazbyt – Będziesz z nami jeszcze długie lata. Jak nic przeżyjesz i mnie. Masz silne ciało!

\- Nie czuje się ani trochę silny – westchnął przeciągle chory i zamknął oczy. Nie otwierając ich powiedział – Walter…chce później o czymś pomówić…

Oczy lokaja lekko się rozwarły, lecz trwało to tylko sekundę. Wyraz jego twarzy niemal od razu wrócił do normy.

\- Oczywiście sir.

Gdy wychodził, Walter dyskretnie obejrzał się do tyłu. Obserwował Richarda i jego minę pełną troski. Wyglądał teraz jak wzór zatroskanego brata. Właśnie, wyglądał…

Lokaj cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i w chwili kiedy rozległo się ciche trzaśnięcie, jego oczy zalśniły złością. Ale nie tylko one. Coś przed nim również zalśniło w mroku korytarza. A były to dawno nieużywane przez niego ostre nici.

Dziś mogą być użyteczne…

***

Richard Hellsing szedł korytarzem w stronę wyjścia z rezydencji. Właśnie skończyła się jego wizyta u chorego brata więc…

…nie musiał już udawać.

Był w iście szampańskim nastroju. Jego długoletnia cierpliwość od dawna była wyczerpana. Wziął sprawy we własne ręce i już były tego owoce. Jego brat umierał powoli tak jak chciał. Już niedługo organizacja Hellsing znajdzie się w jego rękach, tak jak od zawsze tego pragnął. Co prawda była jeszcze sprawa przebywającej za granicą córki Arthura, ale można ją było także łatwo załatwić. Pozbycie się dziecka to bułka w masłem.

Ile ona już powinna mieć lat? Chyba z 12. Tak na pewno 12 lat. Nie powinno być z nią trudności.

Wtem zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed głównymi drzwiami. Ktoś zagradzał mu drogę, a konkretnie stary kamerdyner.

\- Coś Pana rozbawiło, Panie Hellsing?

„Cholera” – Pomyślał Richard – „Zauważył jak się uśmiechałem, myśląc o śmierci Arthura! Spokojnie, nie skojarzy faktów!”

 - Nie, po prostu staram się zachować pogodę ducha w tym trudnym czasie. Myślałem, że może mój uśmiech poprawi Arthurowi humor. Widocznie zapomniałem wyjść z roli.

\- Ależ nie – zaprotestował lokaj – Wyszedł z niej Pan, gdy tylko opuścił sypialnie mojego Pana.

Rysy twarzy mężczyzny drgnęły. Spróbował jeszcze ratować sytuacje i nie spanikować.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – ton miał niewinny, ale głos mu lekko zadrżał – Ja naprawdę…

\- Naprawdę próbuje Pan zabić swojego brata – niby głos Waltera był taki jak zwykle, ale dało się usłyszeć w nim pewną hardość.

Ręka kamerdynera śmignęła w powietrzu, a wówczas jego linki przecięły kieszeń Richarda i jej zawartość upadła na podłogę. Była to chusteczka, zapalniczka i … mała strzykawka. Mężczyzna chyba nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo.

\- Gdy cię tu wpuściłem, mój Pan spał – lokaj zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków w stronę Richarda – Wtedy mu coś wstrzyknąłeś. Zawsze to robisz, kiedy tu przychodzisz. Sądziłeś, że nie zauważę, że stan sir Hellsinga zawsze pogarsza się po twojej wizycie? Że nie zauważę śladów po igle? – nici ponownie się zjawiły i przecięły rękaw mężczyzny, tym razem dochodząc do skóry. Polało się trochę krwi, a Richard upadł na kolano, z krzykiem bólu łapiąc się za ranę – Sadziłeś, że oszukasz mnie tą mierną grą aktorską? – Walter stanął tuż nad mężczyzną i patrzył na niego z góry bezlitosnym wzrokiem – Udając zatroskanego człowieka tylko wzbudziłeś podejrzenia. W ogóle nie znasz tego uczucia.

\- Dobrze, przyznaje się! – Richard szybko się poddał. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie miał ze sobą broni, a po drugie ponieważ czuł że wokół niego unosi się mnóstwo niewidzialnych i ostrych nici, które w każdej chwili mogły mu uciąć kończyny – Miałem dosyć czekania, aż Arthur zdechnie i odda mi agencję! Chciałem przyśpieszyć sprawę! Puść mnie! A przysięgam, że już mnie nie ujrzycie! Może i Arthur dowie się prawdy, ale na pewno nie zaakceptuje faktu, że zabijesz członka jego rodziny!

Richard mocno uciskał swoją ranę. Mówił szybko, co mu przyszło na myśl. Chciał już jedynie wyjść z tego żywym. Niestety, kamerdyner nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Zabawne, że tak to Pan ujął – Walter zaśmiał się cicho. Richard był oniemiały, jeszcze nigdy nie widział u lokaja innej ekspresji oprócz profesjonalnej beznamiętności – Uważa Pan, że sir Hellsing będzie miał coś przeciw pańskiej śmierci, bo jesteście rodziną? Kiedyś był gotowy zamordować własne dziecko. Rodzony brat to przy tym nic wielkiego.

Ostatnie co Richard zdążył zrobić to otworzyć usta w niemym szoku. Potem nici oplotły się wokół jego szyi. Zaciskały się coraz mocniej i mocniej. Mężczyzna próbował się uwolnić, lecz bez skutku. Wzdłuż linek na jego szyi pojawiła się czerwona obwódka. Przekrwione oczy chciały wyskoczyć mu z orbit. Próby wzięcia oddechu stawały się coraz trudniejsze.

Lokaj zrobił mały gest dłonią i wtedy krew trysnęła na posadzkę, a ciało Richarda uderzyło głucho o ziemię.

Walter nawet się nie skrzywił. Od razu wziął się za sprzątanie.

***

Kilka dni później stan Arthura zaczął się poprawiać. Choroba w końcu zaczęła ustępować i tylko Walter wiedział dlaczego dopiero teraz leki zaczęły działać.

\- Richard ostatnio przestał przychodzić – Hellsing był już w stanie sam brać leki, bez niczyjej pomocy. Niedługo będzie mógł opuścić łóżko.

\- Rzeczywiście, proszę Pana – Walter nie pokazał żadnych emocji. Oprócz powodów poprawy stanu swego Pana, wiedział również że za kilka dni przyjdzie spreparowany list, w którym Richard Hellsing informuje o niespodziewanej podróży, w którą został wezwany przez kogoś znaczącego. Jakiś czas później przyjdzie wiadomość o jego zgonie. Pewnie w jakimś wypadku.

\- Lepiej się Pan czuje?

\- Tak – Arthur nie wydawał się z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy.

\- Wcześniej chciał Pan o czymś ze mną porozmawiać, prawda?

\- To już nie ważne – zbyto go.

Walter w końcu wyszedł z sypialni i pozwolił sobie na westchnięcie ulgi. Przeczuwał jaką kwestię jego Pan chciał poruszyć. Sir Arthur myślał, że niedługo umrze i pewnie chciał sprowadzić tu Integre, a na to nie mógł pozwolić.

ICH rozkazy były jasne! Arthur musi żyć, a Alucard i Integra muszą być daleko stąd! Właśnie tak życzył sobie on.

Major.

 

***

 

Alucard stał oparty o drzewo z założonymi rękami. Był głęboko zamyślony. Coś od jakiegoś czasu nie dawało mu spokoju.

Integra kilka metrów dalej siedziała na klęczkach na dziedzińcu. Wokół dwunastolatki biegało mnóstwo młodych wilczków. Młode dopiero niedawno przestały pić mleko matki i zaczęły przyjmować stały pokarm. Integra właśnie karmiła je z ręki surowymi kawałkami mięsa. Wilczki grzecznie podchodziły do niej i brały swoją porcję.

\- Alucard, trapi cię coś?

\- Czemu pytasz? – wampir podniósł wzrok, przywrócony do rzeczywistości tym pytaniem.

\- Od kilku dni jesteś jakiś milczący. To do ciebie niepodobne – rzekła jednocześnie drapiąc młode wilczątko za uszkiem.

Wampir nie mógł się nie zaśmiać pod nosem. Jego Pani, to dziecko…nie, to już złe określenie. Integra była na granicy końca bycia dzieckiem, a początkiem bycia nastolatką. W każdym razie ta istotka bardzo dobrze go znała.

\- Owszem zastanawia mnie coś – blondynka nie spuszczała z niego ponaglającego spojrzenia, co oznaczało, że oczekuje dalszej części – Myślę o stanie twojego ojca. Nie tak dawno, sądziłem że jego dni są policzone. Czułem to przez nasze połączenie. Ale teraz jego stan się polepszył. Poza tym…poczułem coś jeszcze i nie umiem tego nazwać.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- To coś jakby krótki impuls elektryczny. Zupełnie jakby w linii rodu Hellsing coś się wydarzyło. Nie wiem jak to inaczej określić.

\- W linii rodu? – wilczątko zadowolone z pieszczot weszło Integrze na kolana, podczas gdy ona wypowiadała swoje myśli na głos – Może ktoś się urodził albo zmarł? To w końcu zmiana.

\- To nie jedyna zmienna, którą należy wziąć pod uwagę – ciągnął wampir, jego spojrzenie patrzyło gdzieś daleko w przestrzeń – Coś się zdarzyło u Hellsingów, a to nie zbyt duża rodzina. Poza tym to musiał być ktoś bliski Arthurowi skoro poczułem to… - urwał gwałtownie, kiedy nawiedziła go tak myśl – Richard…Niemożliwe…

\- Richard? – Integra w zakamarkach pamięci odszukała odpowiedni fragment z opowieści Alucarda – To mój wuj, racja?

\- Tak… - wampir przeciągał to krótkie słówko.

To mogło być to. Gdyby stało się coś Arthurowi, nosferatu od razu by o tym wiedział. Ten impuls mógł mieć coś wspólnego jedynie z Richardem, ale co? Narodziny były wykluczone. Już odkładając wiek na bok, Richard ojcem? Idiotyczne.

Alucard doskonale pamiętał tego mężczyznę, mimo że obserwował go jedynie na odległość. Twarzą w twarz widział go jedynie w kołysce. Drugi syn rodu Hellsing był typem człowieka, którym wampir gardził najbardziej. Jego krew cuchnęła, a jego osoba była niczym więcej jak śmieciem, który grał przy Arthurze dobrego braciszka, a tak naprawdę czekał chwili by położyć łapy na organizacji Hellsing.

To nie jest typ, który zakłada rodzinę, chyba że są w tym jakieś materialne zyski. Tacy ludzie chcą jedynie władzy. Wychodziło więc na to, że jedynie jego zgon wchodził w grę.

Interesujące – pomyślał Alucard – dopiero co mój pan był na łożu śmierci, ale to jego młodszy brat ginie, a nie on. Czy to się łączy?

Wampir postanowił nie wykluczać tej możliwości i dobrze zapamiętać swoje podejrzenia. W przyszłości może uda się rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

Ale musiał przyznać, że odetchnął z ulgą, że Arthur żył. Co prawda jego śmierć nie zniszczyła by jego planu, było na to już za późno, lecz byłoby to wielce uciążliwe. Jego plan odwlókł by się w czasie nie wiadomo na jak długo. Musieliby opuścić to miejsce i wrócić do Anglii, by Integra przejęła agencję. Czuł irytację na samą myśl. Tu był ich dom.

\- Cóż… - Alucard odszedł od drzewa i podszedł bliżej swojej Pani. Trapiąca go kwestia odeszła w zapomnienie…przynajmniej na razie - …według mnie najprawdopodobniej twój wuj zmarł.

\- Mhm…Szkoda – nie odrzekła nic więcej. Nie było w jej tonie ani odrobiny żalu, nic jej nie obeszła ta wiadomość. Coś innego teraz pochłaniało jej uwagę – Alucard, czy z tym wilkiem wszystko w porządku? – spytała wstając z klęczek wskazując na starego wilka, leżącego na wprost przed nią pod drzewem.

Wampir podszedł i przyjrzał się zwierzęciu. Kojarzył go. Ten samiec był w tej watasze już kiedy przybył tu z malutką Integrą. Był wtedy młodym basiorem. Gdy jego Pani podrosła, chętnie nosił ją na grzbiecie. Sama dziewczynka uwielbiała go chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich zwierząt. Teraz ten wilk był już stary. Leżał na trawie i ciężko oddychał.

\- On kona – powiedział, nie spuszczając oczu ze zwierzęcia – Nic niezwykłego, ma swoje lata. To normalne w stadzie. Jedne osobniki umierają, aby ich miejsce zajęły kolejne pokolenia – lekko machnął ręką w stronę biegających pod nogami jego Pani wilcząt.

\- Umiera? – dwunastolatka  zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę wilka, ale zatrzymała się gwałtownie, kiedy zwierzę zaskomlało z bólu. Rysy twarzy Integry zaczęły drgać, jakby próbując się skrzywić, lecz było widać, że dziewczynka próbowała to powstrzymać.

\- Tak. Nie martw się, jego cierpienia nie potrwają długo.

\- Wiem  - Integra rozejrzała się wokół. Zauważyła, że żaden wilk nie zwraca uwagi na konającego członka watahy, jakby to była codzienna dla nich sytuacja – Chyba… - zawahała się, wciąż drżała, teraz to nawet i jej dłonie. Nie płakała jednak. Było widać jednak, że jest jej trudno - …pójdę się pouczyć.

Pobiegła w stronę zamku i zniknęła za wrotami, nie oglądając się za siebie. Alucard odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. Następnie ukucnął przy cierpiącym wilczurze i położył mu dłoń na głowie.

\- Dobra robota. Dziękuję za służbę. Niedługo odpoczniesz.

Otrzymał w odpowiedzi jedynie cichy pomruk. Wampir uśmiechnął się lekko mimo woli. Wiedział co zwierzę chciało mu przekazać.

 

***

 

Nastał zmierzch a następnie noc. Alucard spędzał ją tak jak najczęściej, czyli stojąc na szczycie jednej z wież i spoglądając w niebo. To była ta sama wieża, na którą się wdrapał z niemowlęciem w ich pierwszą noc tutaj. Później powtarzał to zawsze, gdy nastał zmrok. Najpierw z dzieckiem, a potem sam, gdy dziewczynka podrosła i spała nie na jego rękach, a w łóżku.

Nie odrywał swych czerwonych oczu od nieboskłonu. Wtem jego spokojny stan zakłóciły odgłosy kroków na korytarzu zamku. Słyszał doskonale z odległości. Integra najwidoczniej wstała z łóżka  i zmierzała w stronę wyjścia. Ciekawe, od dawna nie miała nocnych pobudek.

Zbliżył się do krawędzi i spojrzał w dół. Obserwował z góry jak Integra w białej koszuli nocnej i na boso wychodzi na zewnątrz. Jej kroki były ostrożne i powolne i kierowały ją wprost do starego wilka, który wciąż czekał na śmierć. W końcu stanęła nad nim i patrzyła na jego ciężko opadającą i podnoszącą się klatkę piersiową.

W jej dłoni coś było i wampir od razu to rozpoznał. Nie zwlekając, skoczył z wieży. Leciał szybko w dół, aby po chwili wylądować bezszelestnie tuż za swoją Panią. Oczywiście ona doskonale wiedziała, że się zjawił.

\- Na pewno chcesz to zrobić?

Integra trzymała w ręku mały pistolet, jej pierwszą zabawkę. Alucard jakiś czas temu załatwił jej broń z większym magazynkiem, ale stara broń została zachowana. I najwidoczniej dziewczynka zamierzała użyć jej ponownie.

\- Zrobienie tego to mój obowiązek – podniosła pistolecik wyżej i wycelowała w wilka – Odpowiadamy za nie – jej głos był twardy i zdecydowany. Nie było śladu po roztrzęsionej dziewczynce sprzed kilku godzin – Tyle powinnam dla niego zrobić.

Niebieskie oczy Integry spotkały się z zielonymi ślepiami wilka. Po kilku sekundach…ona pociągnęła za spust.

Huk rozszedł się echem po okolicy. Zwierzę już nie cierpiało. Nie żyło.

Dziewczynka odwróciła się do Alucarda, a w jej oczach wampir dostrzegł jedynie chłodny spokój. Była absolutnie nieporuszona, jakby wyłączyła wszystkie emocje i uczucia aby wykonać ten jeden nieprzyjemny obowiązek. Dobiła ukochane zwierzę i była…niewzruszona, choć wcześniej powstrzymywała łzy, gdy wilk cierpiał.

„Co ja stworzyłem?”

Nosferatu pamiętał jak w powieści Mary Shelley, Frankenstein był przerażony tym co stworzył. Uczucia wampira nie mogły być bardziej odmienne. Był zachwycony. Jego Pani wydawała się taka beznamiętna, lecz on wiedział że to był tylko pozór. Uwielbiała tego wilka i go kochała, ale potrafiła odsunąć uczucia na bok, zapomnieć o nich by wypełnić zadanie i dobić umierające zwierzę.

„Chciałem z niej zrobić bezwzględną i dążącą do celu kobietę ze stali, lecz nie sądziłem…” – reszta watahy zaczęła wyć do księżyca, ku pamięci swojego dawnego kompana – „…że uda mi się to zrobić tak szybko”

\- Zawsze kiedy myślę, że nie mogę być z ciebie bardziej dumny, ty kolejny raz robisz coś co mi imponuje – rzekł uśmiechając się w swój maniakalny sposób.

Integra nie zmieniła pozbawionego emocji wyrazu twarzy. Upuściła tylko pistolet na ziemię i powiedziała.

\- Nie chce spać. Masz coś przeciwko bym ci towarzyszyła?

\- Będę zaszczycony – odpowiedział, z nonszalancją, która u niego również była jedynie pozorem.

Alucard ukucnął, po czym dziewczynka wdrapała mu się na plecy i objęła za szyję. Wampir wstał i wykonał skok w górę do przodu. Uderzył w mur zamku po czym zaczął się wspinać po ścianie. Dziewczynka wciąż mocno się go trzymała.

W końcu wspiął się na wieżę i Integra mogła się puścić i dotknąć bosymi stopami kamiennej podłogi. Oboje spojrzeli w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Gwiazdy odbijały się w szkłach okularów dziewczynki. Księżyc był niemal w pełni. Wciąż dało się słyszeć wycie kilku wilków.

\- Piękna dzisiaj noc, prawda? – spytał Alucard.

\- Tak – Integra, nie odrywając wzroku od nieba wyciągnęła dłoń i złapała wampira za rękaw. Miała już taki zwyczaj by to robić w chwilach, kiedy chciała powiedzieć coś ważnego – Alucard, ja właśnie zabiłam coś dla mnie ważnego.

\- Wiem.

\- Ale przestałam czuć smutek. Już nic nie czuje. Czy to źle?

Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, a wampir odpowiedział, z lekko mroczną intonacją.

\- Nie Integro, to nic złego.

Jego Pani uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. Wróciła do oglądania nocnego nieba. Nie puściła płaszcza Alucarda aż do końca.

Tymczasem wampir nie mógł powstrzymać swoich myśli.

„Już niedługo..."

 

***

3 lata później

 

Integra Hellsing stała nieruchomo z założonymi rękami i czekała. Była pora o której zwykli zjawiać się Cyganie. Od kilku lat to ona odbierała od nich przywiezione rzeczy.  Robiła to, bo trochę było jej ich żal. Strasznie bali się Alucarda i nie dziwiła im się. Jednak ona była człowiekiem i ci ludzie nie odczuwali lęku na jej widok. Dzięki temu kilku z nich dłużej pożyje, unikając tych stresów co jakiś czas.

W końcu zjawił się wóz. Siedzieli tam dwaj mężczyźni. Pewien starzec i jego dwudziestoczteroletni syn Luca. Przywieźli, jak zwykle, jedzenie dla niej i krew dla jej opiekuna, czy raczej Sługi. Lecz dziś było jeszcze coś co specjalnie zamówiła.

\- Masz to? – skierowała pytanie do Luci, podczas gdy jego ojciec zdejmował ładunek.

\- Oczywiście – rzekł z uśmiechem i podał piętnastolatce małe pudełko – Jego…nie ma? – spytał z wyraźną obawą.

\- Nie, ale niedługo wróci – powiedziała beznamiętnie zaglądając do pudełka. Wszystko się zgadzało, więc schowała je do kieszeni kurtki, przy okazji wyjmując z niej kilka złotych monet. Podała je Luce.

\- Interesy z panienką to czysta przyjemność – mężczyzna ukłonił się, zabierając swoją zapłatę.

Integra  spojrzała w bok i zauważyła, że stary Cygan przygląda jej się. To spojrzenie było takie same, od wielu lat, czyli pełne strachu. O nią.

Dziewczyna miała tego dosyć. Każdy mieszkaniec tych terenów, który się tu zjawiał patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Jak na bezbronną ofiarę. Nienawidziła tego.

Dlatego nie mogła nie czuć sympatii do Luci. Jedynie on miał tyle oleju w głowie by zrozumieć, że gdyby była ofiarą wampira to od dawna byłaby martwa. I patrzył na nią normalnie…no mniej więcej. W jego oczach najczęściej widziała chciwość. Lubił pieniądze.

Integra zignorowała spojrzenie starca. To był jedyny sposób by powstrzymać irytację. Kiedy Cyganie się oddalili dziewczyna z powrotem wzięła pudełko do ręki. Otworzyła je i dobrą minutę przyglądała się pięciu sztukom cygar.

Już jakiś czas temu miała ochotę spróbować zapalić. Ciekawiło ją jak to jest, lecz jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę że jest za młoda. Mimo to pod wpływem impulsu kazała cyganowi je załatwić. I teraz biła się z myślami.

\- Zapal, jeśli chcesz – dziewczyna mimowolnie podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała głos tuż obok ucha. Alucard zaśmiał się – Rzadko udaje mi się cię zaskoczyć.

\- Nie sądzisz, że jestem za młoda? – spytała z nutę ironii, spychając na bok złość na samą siebie, że wampir ją zaskoczył.

\- Wiek to tylko liczba. Sama za siebie decydujesz – rzekł wzruszając ramionami.

Dziewczyna kolejny raz spojrzała na cygara.

\- Zgaduje, że jak zwykle nie mamy wiadomości.

\- Nie – odparł. Czekał na to co zrobi.

Integra w końcu wzięła jedno cygaro. Pudełko z resztą wróciło do kieszeni. Wzięła zapałki, które sobie przygotowała, z kieszeni spodni.

Alucard obserwował jak je zapala i zastanawiał się. Jego Pani weszła w okres dojrzewania, ale jej zmiana była niecodzienna. Integra zaczęła nosić ubrania, które bardziej pasowały mężczyźnie, a nie młodej dziewczynie. Przestała nosić spódnice i teraz chodziła jedynie w spodniach. Teraz miała do tego białą koszulę i kurtkę. Jej budowa ciała stała się jeszcze mocniejsza, lecz pozbyła się także dziecięcej linii. Nabrała kobiecej, co było dobrze ukryte pod męskimi ubraniami. Jak wampir przewidywał rysy twarzy stały się ostrzejsze. Gdyby nie jej wciąż długie blond włosy, ktoś mógłby mieć problem z odgadnięciem jej płci.

Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy w życiu zaciągnęła się cygarem. Kaszlnęła lekko, ale spróbowała drugi raz. Znów kaszlnęła. Po trzecim razie już wszystko było w porządku.

\- Niezłe.

Alucard znowu się zaśmiał, ale nie skomentował tego.

Reszta dnia minęła im tak jak zwykle. Integra uczyła się, a Alucard pilnował, aby zrobiła wszystko co było na dziś zaplanowane. Była przerwa jedynie na obiad.

Gdy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, wampir uznał, że na dziś wystarczy.

\- Możesz już to odłożyć. Idź spać – powiedział, wstając z fotela.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie - powiedziała nie odrywając się od pracy.

Tym razem to Alucard był zdziwiony. Jego Pani normalnie z ulgą oderwała by się od matematyki.

\- Spójrz ile mi zostało – kontynuowała – Jeszcze tylko trochę stron i skończę ten przeklęty podręcznik. Postanowiłam, że będę nad tym siedzieć całą noc, abym mogła uwolnić się od tej matmy na kilka miesięcy.

\- Nie musisz. I tak jesteś ponad programem.

\- Postanowiłam i koniec.

Wampir westchnął i zrozumiawszy, że nie ma wyboru rozsiadł się ponownie w fotelu.

Rzeczywiście, Integra całą noc rozwiązywała zadania z matematyki. Tym razem wampir był przy swojej pani, by patrzeć czy nie odpłynie w trakcie. Jednak dziewczyna była silna i nad ranem udało jej się dokończyć ostatnią stronę.

\- Nareszcie – wyrzuciła z siebie, zamykając z trzaskiem podręcznik.

\- Czyli wreszcie pójdziesz się położyć? Ledwo patrzysz na oczy.

\- Mhm – mruknęła cicho i wstała od stołu. Po chwili zniknęła w korytarzu bez słowa.

Alucard również wstał i teleportował się. Szybko załatwił codzienną rutynę, czyli szybką podróż  do Czech i z powrotem. Sprawdził skrzynkę, była pusta. Nie zwlekając wrócił, zjawiając się na dziedzińcu. Odruchowo już spróbował zlokalizować Integre. Weszło mu to w nawyk, chyba już odkąd była niemowlęciem i nie przeszło mu to.

Sądził, że jego Pani będzie u siebie i będzie smacznie spać. Lecz miejsce gdzie ją wyczuł go zszokowało. To ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się spodziewał.

Co ona tam robiła?

Czym prędzej pobiegł do niej. W sekundę znalazł się w starej kaplicy, znajdującej się w podziemiach zamku. Powitał go znajomy widok kilkudziesięciu grobowców oraz zapach kwaśnej ziemi. Miał wrażenie, że przeżywa deja vu. Jego Pani znajdowała się w tym samym miejscu i robiła dokładnie to samo co 13,5 roku temu, czyli stała przy ogromnym, marmurowym grobowcu i dotykała przekreślonego na nim napisu. Różnica polegała jedynie na tym, że dziewczyna była o wiele starsza.

Alucard odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – w jego głosie dało się słyszeć gniew, ale na jego Pani nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

\- Ty to przekreśliłeś? – zignorowała pytanie i zadała własne, przejeżdżając palcem po napisie „Dracula”.

\- Tak – powiedział, nie zmieniając groźnego tonu – Ponad 13 lat temu. Byłaś tu wtedy ze mną.

\- Naprawdę? – nie wyglądała na przejętą tą wiadomością. Wciąż jej uwaga skupiona była na marmurowym sarkofagu.

\- Owszem i powtórzę to samo co ci wtedy powiedziałem. To miejsce jest dla martwych, nie dla żywych! Nie powinnaś tu być… - urwał, gdy coś sobie uświadomił. Coś co rozzłościło go jeszcze bardziej – Kiedy znalazłaś to miejsce?

\- Krótko po tym jak przeczytałam „Dracule”. Czyli jak miałam 8 lat – Integra dalej badała grobowiec, obchodząc go dookoła – Dowiedziałam się wówczas z książki o istnieniu tej kaplicy. Poczekałam, aż wybierzesz sobie jeden z tych dni, które całe przesypiasz i zaczęłam szukać. Szybko mi poszło. Wyprzedzę twoje następne pytanie i powiem, że wracałam tu mniej więcej co roku, w dni, w które przesypiałeś. A po co to sama nie wiem.

Alucard zacisnął zęby. Był wściekły, lecz nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego. Po prostu jego Pani…w tej kaplicy…za jego plecami…

\- Dlaczego już to nie sypiasz? – spytała wskazując grobowiec.

\- Bo to miejsce spoczynku Hrabiego Draculi, a on poległ dawno temu. Nic z niego nie zostało, więc nie powinienem naruszać jego…

\- Ale to przecież ty! – krzyknęła, aż echo rozniosło się po kaplicy.

Gniew wampira został wyparty przez szok. Nie tylko przez ten krzyk, ale głównie przez znaczenie tych słów.

\- Co? – ledwo można to było dosłyszeć. Oczy Alucarda były szeroko otwarte, tak samo usta, aż było widać kły.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak mnie to wkurza – wyznała piorunując go spojrzeniem i zaciskając pięści – Ten przekreślony napis także. Hrabia Dracula to ty, do cholery! To miejsce jest twoje. To prawda, że zginął, ale wrócił! Zmieniony, lecz to wciąż był on! Mówiąc o nim w ten sposób brzmisz jakbyś wyrzekał się własnej tożsamości! Nie znoszę tego…Jesteś zmieniony, ale…ale nie zapominaj kim byłeś! Vlad…Dracula…Alucard to jedna ta sama osoba, a nie 3 różne.

\- Ja… - zabrakło mu słów. Nie wiedział co rzec.

\- Nigdy więcej nie mów o Draculi w trzeciej osobie, jasne? Bo on jest tobą.

\- Do…dobrze – rzekł jedynie, bo wciąż czuł się jakby rażony piorunem.

Ocknął się dopiero zaalarmowany zachowaniem dziewczyny.

\- Co ty robisz?!

Integra odsunęła właśnie wieko marmurowego grobowca Hrabiego i wchodziła jedną nogą do środka.

\- Chce iść spać, to chyba oczywiste – weszła do sarkofagu drugą nogą.

Wampir szybko podszedł do grobowca. Był on naprawdę duży, Integra stojąc w nim wystawała nad powierzchnię od pasa w górę. Ale nie tylko wysokość grobowca była większa niż było trzeba. Szerokość i długość także.

\- Tutaj? Chyba oszalałaś – zapomniał o uprzejmości.

\- Możliwe – powiedziała kładąc się w sarkofagu i odsuwając się jak najdalej na bok, robiąc w środku więcej miejsca – Też tu chodź.

\- Co? – drugi raz nie był pewny czy dobrze słyszy, choć miał doskonały, wampirzy słuch.

\- Wchodź tu, to rozkaz!

Alucard poczuł jak moc jego Pani przechodzi impulsem przez jego żyły. Nie mogąc tego powstrzymać, wszedł do środka i położył się obok Integry. Ona sama usiadła (siedząc, nadal nie wystawała ponad wysokość marmurowej ściany) i przesunęła wieko, zostawiając jedynie malutką szparę, by w środku była choć odrobina światła.

Leżeli w ciemności w małej, wąskiej przestrzeni, twarzami do siebie. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, próbując zgadnąć co myśli to drugie. Przez dłuższy czas panowała absolutna cisza.

\- Po co mam tu być? – spytał w końcu.

\- Po prostu śpij. Jest dzień, więc nie ma dla ciebie problemu.

\- Ale dla ciebie jest – grobowiec był z kamienia, wiec panował tu chłód, a dno musiało być bardzo twarde. To nie były komfortowe warunki dla człowieka.

Zanim Integra zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Alucard zdjął swój płaszcz i okryła ją nim. Ona nie okazała zdziwienia. Jedynie kąciki jej ust lekko drgnęły. Wtuliła się w płaszcz i zasnęła, wyczerpana po zerwanej nocy.

Teraz będzie jej trochę cieplej – pomyślał wampir.

Leżał przez chwilę oszołomiony. Zastanawiał się czy właśnie ta sytuacja była celem Integry od samego początku? Dlatego pracowała całą noc, by nie mieć problemów w zaśnięciu w tym miejscu? Dlatego tu przyszła i powiedziała to wszystko?

Wiedząc, że i tak nie dowie się od niej prawdy zamknął oczy i zasnął.

 

***

 

_\- Czyli przegrałem? – spytał Hrabia, tonem pełnym męki. W jego piersi tkwił drewniany kołek, a on sam obficie krwawił._

_\- Owszem – mówił profesor – Przegrałeś. Każdy koszmar się kiedyś kończy. Nie masz już zamku, nie masz swoich ziem, twoi poddani nie żyją, nie ocalał już nikt. Także jej eucharystia znikła. Ona nigdy nie będzie twoja, przenigdy!_

_Profesor zacisnął pięść i wbił kołek jeszcze głębiej, z całej siły. Hrabia zawył z bólu, a krew z jego ust trysnęła strumieniem._

_\- Nie pozostało ci już nic, Hrabio – powiedział van Hellsing, potrząsając rannym wampirem – Nie masz już nic, ty żałosny Nieumarły Królu!_

 

***

 

Alucard wybudził się gwałtownie. Poczuł jak po jego policzkach coś spływa. Starł to ręką i ujrzał krew kontrastującą z bielą jego rękawiczki. Krwawe łzy wypływały z jego oczu.

\- Sen. Ja i sen? To jakiś absurd…!

Starł resztę krwawych smug z twarzy. I wtedy zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Integry nie było obok, leżała teraz…na nim. Nadal była pogrążona we śnie i otulona jego płaszczem. Najwidoczniej przeceniła własne możliwości i nie mogła już znieść twardości marmuru. Cóż…najpewniej jego ciało było wygodniejsze niż dno grobowca.

Westchnął, kładąc dłoń na głowie swojej Pani. Był już spokojniejszy, choć sen wytrącił go nieco z równowagi. Patrzył w górę, na dobrze znane mu wieko. Wracały wspomnienia.

Ten sen…czy był przypadkowy? Słowa – Ona nigdy nie będzie twoja – rozbrzmiewały mu głowie. Użył całej siły woli, by zniknęły.

Dotyczyły tej Harker, nie Integry – tłumaczył sobie – Master już jest moja. I to od dawna.

Podciągnął się lekko aby móc przyglądać się śpiącej twarzy dziewczyny, ułożonej na jego piersi.

Wspominając dzisiejsze wydarzenia, przypomniały mu się słowa dwóch osób.

\- _Nie jesteś już Hrabią. Jesteś tylko potworem i sługą Hellsingów. Niczym więcej. Pamiętaj o tym. Nie myśl o sobie jak o kimś kto ma jakąkolwiek wartość_ – powiedział Abraham van Hellsing.

\- _Od dziś zwiesz się Alucard. To odwrotność Draculi, ukazująca dokładnie to, czym się stałeś. Dracula przeminął, już nie istnieje. Jesteś jedynie ty, mój sługa i pionek. Całkowite przeciwieństwo zmarłego Hrabiego_ – powiedział Arthur Hellsing.

 _\- Dracula to ty, do cholery! … Mówiąc o nim w ten sposób brzmisz jakbyś wyrzekał się własnej tożsamości … Vlad…Dracula…Alucard to jedna ta sama osoba, a nie 3 różne_ – powiedziała dziś rano Integra Hellsing.

Tak różna od swoich przodków, a jednocześnie tak podobna. Kompletnie go dzisiaj pobiła na głowę. Była niesamowita. Odebrała mu mowę.

Kazała mu dziś spać w swoim dawnym grobie i była przy nim. Kazała mu być sobą, czyli czymś więcej niż jej sługą. Chciała czegoś zupełnie odwrotnego niż jej przodkowie.

Czy to jest jej troska o niego? Nie wiedział, emocje to nie była jego mocna strona. Czemu jej w ogóle na nim zależało?... nie, to głupie pytanie. Odpowiedź jest prosta. W końcu była tak szaloną istotą by ufać potworowi.

Mimowolnie jego dłoń poruszyła się, głaszcząc dziewczynę po włosach. Ona mruknęła coś niezrozumiale i podniosła powoli powieki. Była lekko zaspana, ale przytomna. Nie wydawała się zawstydzoną tą pozycją.

\- Hej.

\- Witaj – Alucard zaśmiał się, rozbawiony zwykłością jej powitania.

\- Jaka to pora dnia?

\- Wydaje mi się, że zachodzi słońce.

\- Aha – Integra podniosła się i usiadła na kolanach. Wampir również podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Czubek jego głowy prawie stykał się z wiekiem.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilą, nie widząc co dalej robić

\- Dobrze spałaś?

\- Okropnie – powiedziała, poprawiając przekrzywione okulary – A ty?

\- Niespokojnie, ale… - zawahał się – Było lepiej niż sądziłem. Myślałem, że będą czuł się tu…obco.

\- To jasne. Skoro w zamku nie czujesz się obco to tutaj również nie powinieneś. To nasz dom. Nie będziesz już tak idiotycznie mówił?

\- Nie, wiem kim jestem – rzekł z powagą, po czym zaproponował – Mogę ci coś pokazać?

Integra zaskoczona tylko pokiwała głową. Alucard wstał, podnosząc wieko. Oboje wyszli z grobowca. Wampir ruszył w głąb kaplicy, w przeciwnym kierunku, niż znajdowały się schody prowadzące do zamku. Dziewczyna poszła za nim, ciągle przytrzymując owinięty wokół niej czerwony płaszcz.

Przeszli spory kawałek, aż w końcu zatrzymali się przed starymi, zarośniętymi bluszczem wrotami. Drugie wyjście. Integra dawno już je znalazła, lecz była za słaba by je otworzyć. Natomiast Alucard poradził sobie z tym bez trudu. Wyszli na zewnątrz.

Jej oczom ukazał się przepiękny wąwóz. Za nimi wznosiła się góra, na której stał ich zamek. Przed nimi płynęła czysta, górska rzeka, tuż przy ścianie kolejnej góry. Było tu także niespodziewanie dużo zieleni.

\- A sądziłam, że znam te tereny na wylot – wyznała oczarowana tym widokiem. Alucard tymczasem stanął tuz obok niej.

\- Nie mogłem tego zrobić w grobowcu, lecz teraz… - uklęknął przed nią na jedno kolano.

\- Znów przede mną klękasz? – spytała, trochę rozbawiona – Zaczynasz się powtarzać.

\- Nie całkiem -  odrzekł biorąc jej dłoń do ręki. Tym razem nie trzymał jej przed sobą, lecz dokończył dzieła i ją ucałował – Integro, dziękuję…

Dziewczyna gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Nie tylko słowa podziękowań wytrąciły ją z równowagi. Był to także widok szkarłatnych oczu, wpatrzonych wprost w jej błękitne. Jego tęczówki niemal niezauważalnie falowały, tak samo jak jego włosy, choć nie było wiatru. Był to znak, że jest poruszony.

Tak klęcząc przed nią i patrząc na nią w ten sposób wyglądał silnie, groźnie, poważnie i …smutno.

Dziewczyna poczuła jak również nad nią emocje biorą górę. Czuła to samo co on, ich więź była tak silna, że nie miała z tym kłopotu. Jej dłoń delikatnie wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku, ale nie oderwała się od niego całkowicie. Zaczęła sunąc w górę, po jego ramieniu, szyi aż zatrzymała się na policzku.

\- Co oni ci zrobili? – pogłaskała lekko jego policzek – Co ty sobie zrobiłeś? – pochyliła się i dotknęła czołem jego czoła, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego – Co ty mi robisz?

\- Jestem przy tobie – odpowiedział cicho – Na wieki.

Słońce całkowicie zniknęło za nieboskłonem i zapanowała wokół nich ciemność.


	6. Hellsing always triumphs - Hellsing zawsze triumfuje

\- Technologia idzie do przodu nieprawdaż, Alucardzie?

\- Czyżbyś czuł się stary, Walter?

\- Starzenie się jest całkiem przyjemne. Starzejemy się z godnością.

Alucard stał w małej uliczce, w samym centrum stolicy Czech. Wczesnym rankiem nie było w okolicy zbyt wielkich tłumów. Od czasu do czasu jedynie przemykał jakiś przechodzień. Ale gdy się już pojawiał, to na widok Alucarda jego kroki na wybrukowanej drodze stawały się szybsze i głośniejsze.

Wampir trzymał właśnie w swej dłoni jeden z najnowszych wynalazków ostatnich lat. A mianowicie telefon komórkowy wielkości cegły i z wystającą anteną. Telefon został wysłany do skrytki pocztowej należącej oficjalnie do sir Ala Ruthveena. Był on również udoskonalony przez Waltera (na tyle ile pozwalały mu jego umiejętności), dzięki środkom ofiarowanym przez Jej Wysokość.

\- Rozumiem, że zgadzasz się na nowy sposób komunikacji? – spytał lokaj.

\- Przyznaje, że jest szybszy i łatwiejszy. Ma moje uznanie. Ale nie musiałeś dosyłać instrukcji… - rzekł wampir z groźnym pomrukiem, gdyż bez instrukcji nie rozpracowałby tego diabelstwa. Przez ostatnie lata nie był na bieżąco z technologią. Wręcz okazało się, że był w tyle.

\- Oczywiście. Pomyślałem, że tak będzie wygodniej. Poza tym w listach podawałem ci tylko misje i nie mogłem cię o nic zapytać. Ta poczta nie działała w obie strony.

\- A o co chcesz spytać, Walter? – Alucard już przeczuwał o co chodzi kamerdynerowi.

\- Czy z nią wszystko w porządku? – w głosie Waltera zabrzmiała nutka troski. Mężczyzna widział Integre ostatni raz gdy była niemowlęciem i tylko takie miał o niej wspomnienie.

\- Moja Pani ma się doskonale – odpowiedział, niezwykle z czegoś kontent.

Lokajowi nie spodobało się to zadowolenie potwora.

\- Jaka ona jest?

\- Jak na 17 lat… - Alucard zadumał się na moment - …jest twarda.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie inaczej. W końcu to TY ją wychowałeś – Walter także zrobił pauzę by się chwile zastanowić – Taaak, to już 17 lat odkąd was tu nie ma…

\- Jak ma się sir Hellsing? – Alucard zadał to pytanie tylko po to by przerwać ten czas nostalgii. Jeszcze by czymś niepotrzebnym zaowocował.

\- Coraz słabszy, lecz…taki jak dawniej – nie wiadomo czemu kryło się w tym zdaniu ostrzeżenie.

\- Rozumiem – wampir uznał, że należy zakończyć tę pierwszą od lat rozmowę ze starym towarzyszem – Dzwoń, gdy trzeba będzie sprzątnąć jakieś śmieci…

Już chciał się rozłączyć, kiedy Walter rzekł.

\- Ja właśnie w tej sprawie. Myślisz, że przysłałbym ci to urządzenie jedynie po to by z tobą pogawędzić? Chyba już zapomniałeś z kim rozmawiasz.

Pewien chłopiec, który właśnie przechodził ulicą, zaczął uciekać w przeciwną stronę ze strachu, gdy zobaczył najbardziej maniakalny i przerażający uśmiech na świecie.

\- Och?

 

***

 

Alucard wyłonił się spomiędzy drzew i wkroczył niczym lord na dziedziniec swego zamku. U jego wrót stała młoda siedemnastolatka w okrągłych okularach i męskich ubraniach. W jej ustach znajdowało się cygaro, a minę miała opanowaną i jednocześnie wyczekującą.

Ostatnimi czasy Integra miała zwyczaj wyczekiwać na jego powrót, za każdym razem gdy co dzień opuszczał zamek na te kilka minut by sprawdzić skrytkę pocztową. Czekała zawsze w tym samym miejscu. Ten rytuał powitalny powstał ponad rok temu.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś uzależniona? – powiedział, drocząc się, wampir wskazując na cygaro. Szedł w jej kierunku.

\- Wiem, młodzi szybko się uzależniają – zaciągnęła się cygarem i wydmuchnęła kłąb dymu. Nie przejęła się złośliwością – Masz dobry humor. Niech zgadnę, mamy…

\- …misję – dokończył za nią, wciąż się zbliżając. W końcu stanął naprzeciw dziewczyny. Jej blond włosy lekko się rozwiały, ale ona nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Utrzymywała kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim wampirem. Była już całkiem wysoka, ale nie miała szans by go przewyższyć.

\- Co tym razem? – zapytała, po czym znów zaciągnęła się cygarem.

\- Wyruszamy do Węgier. Mamy po sąsiedzku. Jakiś wampir ze swoją „rodzinką” przejęli małą wioskę i rozrastają się coraz dalej atakując kolejne domy i zabijając mieszkańców. No cóż…nie zabijają a raczej przyjmują do „rodzinki”. Oczywiście bez żadnego wartego rozważań celu.

\- Sądzisz, że wypada opowiadać o takich _strasznych_ rzeczach z taką dziką radością? – Integra włożyła w to pytanie więcej ironii niż było potrzeba. Sama nie omieszkała się uśmiechnąć. Jej uśmiech nie był już skopiowany od Alucarda, teraz był odrobinę inny. Jej własny, pełen dumy, lecz wciąż podobny. I równie przerażający.

\- Jeśli sprawia mi to iście _dziką_ radość, czemuż mam ją ukrywać? Mierzi cię to, moja Pani?

\- Ani trochę – strząsnęła popiół na ziemię – Wyruszamy tuż przed zachodem Słońca?

\- Jak najbardziej.

Ich rozmowa była jak gra aktorska. Oboje emanowali pewnością siebie i zadowoleniem, z powodu że będą mieli coś do roboty pierwszy raz od tak dłuższego czasu. Choć Integra pokazywała to mniej entuzjastycznie. Poza tym oboje wyglądali jakby odgrywali swoje role, Pani i Sługi i doskonale znali następną kwestię jaką wypowie ich rozmówca. Bo dla nich to takie było – granie ról, które uwielbiali. A ich prawdziwa relacja była głębsza i oboje zdawali sobie z niej sprawę. Bawili się w grę aktorską, bo … zwyczajnie ich to bawiło. To dawało uczucie władzy u jednego i satysfakcji u drugiego.

\- Gdy będziemy na miejscu masz wolną rękę. Możesz zmienić się w szalejącą bestię, tak jak lubisz – powiedziała dziewczyna z wyniosłością. Jej uśmiech poszerzył się, ukazują rząd białych zębów.

\- Wedle życzenia.

Alucard wspomniał kilka ostatnich zdań, jakie wymienił z Walterem w trakcie dzisiejszej rozmowy.

_\- Przyjąłeś?_

_\- Tak. Sprawa zostanie załatwiona jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy._

_\- Jeszcze jedno – lokaj uważnie dobierał teraz słowa – Nie wiem w jakich warunkach dorastała panienka Integra…ale mam nadzieje, że gdy nadejdzie czas, będzie w stanie przejąć agencję Hellsing i umieć ją poprowadzić._

_Alucard wzdrygnął się i jego uśmiech na moment opuścił jego twarz, lecz wrócił równie szybko co zniknął i był pełen triumfu._

_\- Nigdy jej nie pytałem czy będzie chciała przejąć organizację po śmierci Arthura, ale wiedz, że jeśli się tego podejmie… - wampira przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl - …to zobaczysz, że w całej historii rodziny Hellsing, nie było nikogo kto bardziej nadawał się na to stanowisko._

Mając ją teraz przed oczami wiedział, że się nie mylił. Służył w życiu trzem osobom i tylko wobec niej czuł jedynie podziw, bez ani odrobiny wrogich uczuć.

Lecz czuł wobec niej coś jeszcze. Coś czego nie czuł, nie tylko wobec swoich poprzednich panów, ale także wobec nikogo kogo znał.

Szczere…przywiązanie.

Dało mu to nadzieje, że wciąż pomimo bycia potworem, potrafi stworzyć z kimś więź.

 

***

 

Powoli zapadał zmrok. Na pustej ulicy niczym z powietrza zmaterializował się wysoki wampir w czerwonym płaszczu, kapeluszu i przeciwsłonecznych okularach. Niósł na rękach nastolatkę, która mimo że była niesiona, nie wydawała się onieśmielona tą sytuacją.

\- Jak byłaś mniejsza wygodniej było cię nosić – Alucard pozwolił sobie na małą złośliwość. Kiedyś Integra była tak mała, że bez problemu siedziała mu na ramieniu. Teraz potrzebował obu rąk by trzymać ją podczas przemieszczania się.

\- Jak narzekasz to lepiej postaw mnie na ziemi – Integra nie dała się sprowokować, powiedziała to ze zwykłą obojętnością.

Gdy dziewczyna stanęła na własnych nogach, w świetle lampy ulicznej zalśniło jej coś przy szyi. Był to krzyżyk wykonany na zamówienie z czystego srebra. Musiał być sprowadzony, ponieważ na zamku Draculi nie było żadnych świętych symboli. Alucard sprawił jej go na jej szesnaste urodziny, mówiąc że będzie ją ochraniał przed, jak to on nazywał, nosferatu niższej klasy. Założyła go specjalnie na dzisiejszą noc.

\- Strasznie cicho jak na zabudowany teren – Integra rozejrzała się, zachowując czujność.

\- Bo aktualnie jego mieszkańcy wychodzą na żer jedynie nocą.

Gdy słowa te wyszły z ust wampira, niemal od razu z domów zaczęły wyłaniać się ghoule, na których było pełno zaschniętej krwi. Zamierzały iść dalej, do następnej wsi, w poszukiwaniu nowych ofiar. Wampir, który je stworzył był niedaleko. Alucard czuł go w pobliżu.

\- Masz ochotę się dołączyć? – spytał No Life King, wyjmując swojego Casulla 454 i kierując jego długą lufę w górę.

\- Nie – Integra wyjęła cygaro i włożyła sobie do ust. Zapaliła go, wyjęła, po czym dodała – Są twoi tak jak mówiłam. Nie hamuj się i załatw ich w sposób jaki chcesz – kły Alucarda ukazały się w pełnej kresie, a czerwone oczy zalśniły – Jednakże… - dłoń dziewczyny sięgnęła do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i wyjęła czarnego Colta - …jeśli coś mi stanie na drodze, nie będę czekać aż weźmiesz sobie tę zagubioną ofiarę.

\- Zrozumiałem – Casull został skierowany na najbliższego ghoula. Rozległy się strzały.

Integra Hellsing stała z boku, spokojnie paląc cygaro i obserwując jak coraz więcej łusek oraz zakrwawionych i rozszarpanych przez kule ciał stworów pada na ziemię. Rysy jej twarzy nawet nie drgnęły, kiedy krew i wnętrzności rozpryskiwały się tworząc makabryczne obrazy.

Magazynek w końcu wypadł z pistoletu z głośnym trzaskiem, upadając na bruk. Ghoule były martwe, lecz to nie był koniec. Te stwory wyszły jedynie z najbliższych czterech domów, a nieumarli zajęli niemal całą wioskę. Było ich pełno w innych domach. Mnóstwo ghouli jak i kilka wampirków, które dopadnięto zanim stracili dziewictwo oraz sam stworzyciel.

Alucard włożył do pistoletu nowy magazynek, pełen poświęconych pocisków. Miał ich trochę w zapasie. Ruszył do najbliższego budynku, w którym wyczuwał stęchliznę. Miał za zadanie wybić wszystkich nieumarłych, a więc przeszukać każdy dom w wiosce i dopaść samego stworzyciela.

\- To będzie długa noc – rzekł odbezpieczając broń.

Rzeź trwała przez następne kilka godzin.

Alucard wchodził do każdego budynku i wybijał ich nieumarłych mieszkańców co do nogi. Każde wnętrze domostw wyglądało podobnie. Podłogi miały dziury, w których chowali się nieumarli podczas dnia. Ściany nie miały plam krwi, lecz miały po nich smugi, jakby ktoś tą krew z niej zlizywał. Nie było ludzkich szczątków, wszystkie ofiary zostały w coś przemienione. Jedyne co zostało to ciała niemowląt, który nie rozwinęły się jeszcze na tyle by się w cokolwiek zmienić i zwyczajnie umarły po wyssaniu osocza.

Podczas gdy po kolei, w każdym domu rozlegała się seria strzałów i szaleńczy śmiech Alucarda, Integra spacerowała powoli po ulicach, paląc swoje cygaro. Jej beznamiętność wobec dźwięków mordowania w pobliżu i mijaniu zakrwawionych, zdeformowanych ciał ghouli i wampirów była równia upiorna co sam sprawca tej masakry. Od czasu do czasu, gdy jakiś stwór pojawiał się naprzeciw niej znikąd, rozwalała go pojedynczym strzałem ze swojego Colta. Po latach ćwiczeń u boku Alucarda stała się idealnym strzelcem. Nie chybiała nawet o centymetr, trafiając bezbłędnie w cel. Żaden poświęcony pocisk nie był już zmarnowany.

Alucard  właśnie serią kilku strzałów rozprawił się z młodym wampirem, który kiedyś był młodym czternastolatkiem. Teraz nie było z niego co zbierać.

\- Mam powoli dość tych płotek. Wolę grubą rybę.

Miał ochotę dorwać stworzyciela. Wiedział, że musi być to silny wampir. Inaczej nie dałby rady stworzyć takiej wioski pełnej nieumarłych. To musiał być ktoś co najmniej rangi B. Strasznie chciał się z nim zmierzyć. Lecz…

…od jakiegoś czasu nie mógł go wyczuć. Czuł jego obecność, kiedy przekroczył granice wioski, ale teraz nie było po nim śladu. Nie mógł uciec, wiedział by o tym. Wyczułby, że jego obecność się oddala. Ona po prostu zniknęła w jednej chwili.

Alucard wkroczył do domu, w którym do niedawno musiał znajdować się stworzyciel. Był pewien, że wybił już wszystkie jego sługi. Przeżył mały szok, kiedy zobaczył na podłodze zmasakrowane i rozczłonkowane ghoule, które…nie zostały zabite przez niego. Ktoś je pociął czymś ostrym.

\- Czyżby…nie, to nie to – przez sekundę rozważył, czy to nie Integra pozbyła się ich swoją szpadą, lecz to było wykluczone. Jego Pani była na zewnątrz, gdzieś w tyle za nim. Podświadomie nie spuścił z niej oka, a więc kto…?

Jego myśli przerwał odgłos czyichś ciężkich kroków na piętrze. Ktoś był w tym domu i Alucard nie bardzo mógł się zorientować czy był to człowiek czy wampir. Jego zapach był…dziwny i trudny do wykrycia. Kroki wolno i stanowczo zmierzały do zejścia na parter.

No Life King nie spuszczał oczu ze schodów, na których po jakimś czasie w końcu pojawiła się owa tajemnicza postać. Lecz wyprzedziły i na moment zamaskowały ją lśniące niczym złoto kartki, który poszybowały błyskawicznie i przypięły się ścian domostwa.

\- Bariera? – Alucard ledwo zdążył pojąć sytuacje, aż tu nagle szybko musiał uniknąć dwóch błogosławionych sztyletów, które przemknęły milimetr od jego ramienia.

Wampir uśmiechnął się w swój potworny sposób na powitanie osobnika, który właśnie pokonał dwa ostatnie stopnie i teraz stał naprzeciw niego w całej okazałości.

Był to mężczyzna o jasnych włosach i okrągłych okularach. Na jego szyi świecił wisior z dużym krzyżem, a w dłoniach spoczywały kolejne bagnety, ociekające wampirzą krwią. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech, który mało miał wspólnego z ogólnie znanym pojęciem radości.

\- Jestem pasterzem chrześcijańskiej trzody, wysłanym na ziemię agentem, którego zadaniem jest realizacja Boskich kar. Zadaniem mnie podobnych, jest zniszczenie głupców, którzy śmieli sprzeciwiać się Bogu – W ciemności złoty krzyż emanował światłem, a okulary odbijały jasne światło. Mężczyzna uniósł swoje bagnety i ułożył je w powietrzu w znak krzyża po czym krzyknął - Amen!!!

Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Alucarda. Okulary wampira, w odróżnieniu od tych jego przeciwnika, odbijały światło w kolorze czystej fuksji.

\- Mamy teraz naprawdę wspaniały księżyc, potworze. Dawno nie polowałem na wampiry, chce mieć trochę przyjemności.

Obaj uśmiechali się w iście okrutny sposób, z radości, że zabiją tego drugiego.

\- Watykańska tajna sekcja 13, Organizacja Iscariot – to była jedyna możliwość. Tylko ktoś z tej sekcji byłby w stanie mierzyć się z wampirami. Oczywiście oprócz Hellsinga. Poza tym zawieszony na szyi święty symbol i bariera zrobiona ze zwojów Pisma Świętego nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości.

\- Dokładnie Hellsingski psie. Jestem Alexander Anderson – wysłannik Iscariot wolnym, ciężkim krokiem zaczął zmniejszać dystans między nim, a wampirem – A więc to ty jesteś Alucard. Służysz ludziom i polujesz na wampiry mimo, że sam jesteś jednym z nich. Jesteś sprzątaczem Hellsinga. Byłem pewny, że gnijesz gdzieś w piwnicach swego Pana. Takie krążą wieści.

\- Więc takie bajki naopowiadał wam Arthur? Jak widzisz, jestem wolny. Co zrobiłeś z tutejszym wampirem? – Alucard także zaczął kroczyć w stronę Andersona.

\- Załatwiłem go, ale nie był zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem. Zawiódł byś się. Rozrywki miałem tyle co nic.

Alexander i Alucard przystanęli, gdy stanęli obok siebie, ramię w ramię.

\- Zostałeś tu już tylko ty – wysyczał ojciec Anderson.

\- Co ty nie powiesz.

Mężczyzna błyskawicznie rzucił się na wampira ze sztyletami. Alucard wyciągnął pistolet, ale co niezwykłe…zbyt późno. Dwa bagnety wbiły mu się w szyję. Wampir jęknął, bardziej z szoku niż bólu. Zmierzył przeciwnika nienawistnym spojrzeniem i strzelił w Andersona, trafiając prosto w głowę.

Prysnęła strużka krwi, a Anderson padł, uderzywszy głucho o ścianę.

\- Zaatakował wampira…nie…zaatakował MNIE – Alucard ze wściekłością wyszarpnął ostrza ze swojego ciała – I to w dodatku w środku nocy. Ponadto wykorzystał chwilę mojej nieuwagi, żeby mnie tym trafić – rzucił bagnety na ziemię, które wbiły się ostrzami w podłogę – Byłeś naprawdę odważny, Ojczulku. Mimo to, straszny z ciebie głupiec.

Alucard odwrócił się tyłem do ciała z zamiarem opuszczenia tego miejsca i znalezienia Integry. Wyczuwał ją niedaleko. Chyba szła w jego stronę. Jednak…

…zatrzymał się gwałtownie tuż przy drzwiach, gdy wyczuł za sobą jakiś ruch. Szok ponownie go przejął, tym razem prawie go obezwładniając. Rozległ się za nim cichy chichot, a potem jego pierś znów została przebita poświęconymi sztyletami.

\- Co?

Wampir skoczył do przodu, uwalniając się od bagnetów. Z powrotem nabył swojego Casulla i zaczął strzelać w locie. Wszystkie kule trafiły Andersona, lecz ten po upadku wstał jak gdyby nic i rzucił się z krzykiem na Alucarda, gotowy na dalszą walkę.

Trwało to kilka minut. Aż zbyt długo jak na walkę króla nieumarłych. W powietrzu fruwały święte bagnety oraz poświęcone kule, niszcząc wszystko wewnątrz i nawet roztrzaskując szyby w oknach. Wampir skrzętnie unikał sztyletów, natomiast jego przeciwnik nie pokazywał żadnej reakcji, chociaż większość kul w niego trafiała.

Nagle Alexander zdołał zbliżyć się do wampira na tyle by chwycić go za ramie, którym wampir trzymał pistolet i pchnąć go z całej siły. Casull wypadł mu z dłoni, po tym jak dwa bagnety wbiły się w jego dłonie, przyszpilając go do ściany. Alucard był unieruchomiony.

Anderson wyciągnął z rękawa kolejne ostrza. Z bliska można było dostrzec jak dziury w jego ciele, zrobione przez pociski, zasklepiają się wypuszczając w powietrze małe kłębki dymu. Zielone oczy mężczyzny błyszczały triumfem i czymś jeszcze…czymś nieludzkim.

\- Amen! – krzyknął na cały głos, z szaleńczą radością.

\- Regenerator… - wysyczał wampir, przez kły, wreszcie zrozumiawszy czym jest jego przeciwnik.

\- Dokładnie. Oto technologia, opracowana przez ludzi, specjalnie do walki z potworami, takimi jak ty – mężczyzna zamachnął się i z jego płaszcza wyskoczyło kilkadziesiąt ostrzy, które wbiły się w ciało Alucarda. Krew zaczęła wypływać strużką z ust wampira.

Anderson, dzierżąc dwa długie sztylety, podszedł bliżej. Zaśmiał się złowieszczo i bez wahania uciął głowę królowi nieumarłych, która poszybowała w górę.

\- Amen!!! – szaleńczy śmiech odbił się uchem po budynku. Anderson wygięty do tyłu krzyczał, zachwycony z powodu swego zwycięstwa.

***

Integra Hellsing rzuciła wypalone cygaro na ziemię. Spojrzała w prawo i lewo, próbując zlokalizować budynek, w którym jest Alucard. Byli tu już tyle godzin i było tu tak pusto, że była pewna, że misja została wykonana.

Wtem w domu, spory kawałek dalej, po jej prawej stronie, szyby wypadły z okien i roztrzaskały się na kawałeczki.

\- Co jest? – pobiegła w tamtym kierunku.

W ciemności nie mogła zbyt wiele dojrzeć. Jedyne co do niej dochodziło to odgłosy wystrzałów i walki. Alucard musiał być w środku i walczyć, lecz coś jej nie pasowało. To nie były dźwięki walki jakie słyszała przez całą noc. Były czymś wzbogacone.

W końcu strzały ustały, dało się natomiast słyszeć jakiś głuchy odgłos, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło o ścianę. Już sądziła, że jej opiekun wygrał, gdy…

\- Amen! – czyjś wrzask. Nieznany jej głos… - Amen!!! – rozległo się ponownie, by następnie czyjś okropny śmiech rozniósł się po okolicy.

\- Co tu się…Alucard!

Dziewczyna, nie zastanawiając się, wbiegła do budynku. Już w korytarzu dostrzegła właściciela tego ohydnego głosu. Stał na końcu przedpokoju, a jego ciało coś zasłaniało. Coś co stało tuż przy ścianie, ale przez ciemność i odległość, Integra mogła jedynie ledwie dostrzec kształt.

\- A ty kto? – Anderson uspokoił się. Był nieco zaskoczony obecnością kogoś innego, w dodatku człowieka.

\- Ja? Integra Hellsing. Kim jesteś?

Mężczyzna zamiast odpowiedzieć znów wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Niemożliwe…Niemożliwe… - tylko to zdołał wycharczeć.

\- Co jest niemożliwe? – Integra poczuła jak ogarnia ją gniew. Wyjęła swojego Colta  i szable. Trzymając swoje zabawki w obu rękach, zaczęła iść ku mężczyźnie – Gdzie jest Alucard?!

\- Więc to tak naprawdę wygląda… - Anderson wymierzył w dziewczynę ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, na co ona przystanęła – Wiedziałem, że Hellsing to protestancka świnia, ale żeby coś takiego…Oddał córkę na wychowanie zagranicę, dobre sobie. Pieprzony kłamca! Ten cholernik oddał swoje dziecko w ręce swojego potwora. Oddał mu ją na pożarcie! Złożył mu ją w ofierze…

\- Zamknij się – Integra nie wytrzymała i strzeliła w stronę Andersona, lecz ten zamiast paść na ziemię po postrzale, rzucił w nią swoje ostrze, które śmignęło tuż obok niej. Nie drasnęło jej, ale wytrąciło jej z ręki pistolet.

\- Twój oprawca jest tutaj – Alexander odsunął się na bok, odsłaniając to, co kryło się za jego plecami. W świetle księżyca dziewczyna zobaczyła…

Integra wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się do granic. Jej wampir, jej Alucard…nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Nigdy nawet nie był ranny. A teraz jego pozbawiony głowy tors był przyszpilony do ściany kilkudziesięcioma sztyletami.

\- Alucard… - wyszeptała z niedowierzaniem. Była tak wytrącona z równowagi, że nie spostrzegła jak Anderson rzucił się w jej stronę. W ostatniej chwili zdołała zablokować jego atak bagnetem, własnym mieczem. Siła mężczyzny i ją przygniotła  do ściany.

\- Tak jak myślałem…on jest ci drogi. Ale wiesz co ci powiem? Może i nawciskał ci kitu, że jesteś jego Panią, lecz tak naprawdę przez cały czas byłaś jego ofiarą.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytała z wysiłkiem, wciąż starając się blokować szpadą jego bagnet, który chciał się niebezpiecznie do niej zbliżyć.

\- Wampiry to potwory, a potwory nie opiekują się dziećmi. Poza zniszczeniem i zabijaniem nie znają niczego innego. No chyba, że…zemstę – ich napierające się ostrza zatrzeszczały złowieszczo. Integra wysyłała ostre spojrzenie wprost w zielone oczy mężczyzny – Omamiał cię, przywiązywał cię do siebie, prawda? Powiem ci prawdę, on czekał. Czekał aż dorośniesz na tyle, by móc cię zmienić i uczynić _swoim_ sługą. Uczynić swoją wampirzą dziwką.

Integra warknęła, kiedy siła ostrza Andersona zaczęła przeważać nad jej własną.

\- Czy nie widziałaś nigdy w jego oczach pożądania? Czy nie zauważałaś jak wącha twoją krew, gdy się skaleczyłaś? Kieruje tobą jak swoją marionetką. Uczynić wnuczkę swojego największego wroga wampirem i swoją kochanką. Czyż to nie jest zemsta idealna? Dla Draculi? On do tego zmierzał, nie mam wątpliwości. Nie widział w tobie niż innego poza swoją ofiarą.

Bagnet zbliżał się ku szyi dziewczyny. Lecz ta zamiast być zdruzgotana słowami Alexandra lub przerażona zbliżającym się ostrzem zaczęła się śmiać. Mężczyzna nie takiej reakcji oczekiwał.

\- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia, potworze? – Integra uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko, a jej błękitne oczy rzucały Andersonowi wyzwanie – Jeśli wiesz co dla ciebie dobre, to lepiej się stąd wynoś.

\- O czym ty gadasz? Mogę cię zabić w każdej chwili…

\- Skoro masz zamiar tak zrobić, to lepiej się pośpiesz – powiedziała nastolatka, ciesząc się z czegoś w swój ironiczny sposób – Bo w przeciwnym razie ten, któremu odciąłeś głowę, zmartwychwstanie!

\- Co?!

Anderson odskoczył od Integry i spojrzał w bok, w stronę ciała wampira. Zza pustych okiennic usłyszał piski nietoperzy. Ledwo co zdążył to zrobić, do domu wleciała ich cała chmara. Setki, jeśli nie tysiące nietoperzy i wszystkie obrały sobie jego za cel. Dziewczyny nie ruszyły.

\- Ściąłeś mu głowę? Przebiłeś jego serce? – w słowach Integry dało się słyszeć mrok i wyższość. Kąciki jej ust uniosły się złowieszczo do góry. Obserwowała z przyjemnością jak nietoperze latają wokół mężczyzny  - On nie jest taki jak inne wampiry. W ten sposób go nie zabijesz – Martwe ciało Alucarda rozpłynęło się w czarnych cieniach by kilka metrów dalej, zacząć się materializować – To owoc niemalże 100-letniej pracy rodziny Hellsing i rodzinnej klątwy. Jest najpotężniejszym spośród nieumarłych…Jest wampirem Alucardem!

Nietoperze odleciały od Andersona i wleciały wprost w wijące się cienie. Wyłonił się nich potwór.

Odrodzony Alucard podniósł z ziemi swoją broń. Wampir i Anderson skoczyli na siebie. W powietrzu wykonali atak. Gdy wylądowali, ręce Alucarda odpadły od ciała. Alexander odwrócił się z triumfem, lecz on szybko zniknął, kiedy na własne oczy ujrzał jak ręce wampira ponownie wyrosły z jego ciała.

\- Oto czym on jest – podsumowała Integra – Więc co teraz zrobisz?

Szkarłatne oczy Alucarda zdawały się zadawać to samo pytanie, gdy ponownie wymierzył lufą w przeciwnika. Nie wyglądał na opanowanego. To było pełne euforii szaleństwo.

\- Rozumiem… - wysyczał Anderson – Biorąc pod uwagę mój obecny ekwipunek, nie zdołam go zabić – wyciągnął i otworzył szybkim ruchem swoją Biblię – Jeszcze się spotkamy Hellsing – kartki, które wcześniej tworzyły barierę uniosły się i zaczęły latać wokół mężczyzny – Ciekawe, czy następnym razem będziesz człowiekiem. Nieważne. I tak was wszystkich pozabijam.

Zwoje zawirowały szybko w powietrzu, po czym Anderson rozpłynął się między nimi. Zniknął. Integra i Alucard zostali sami.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Alucardzie? – spytała, nie pokazując żadnych emocji.

\- Tak, choć przyznaje, że minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ktoś zdołał pozbawić mnie głowy. Ojciec Anderson jest silniejszy niż sądziłem. Ma zdolność regeneracji.

\- Ach tak – dziewczyna wyciągnęła z kieszeni cygaro i zapaliła je – Więc to na razie największa zdobycz biotechnologii. Mogą być z nim problemy.

Alucard uważnie przyjrzał się swojej Pani. Wydawała się opanowana, lecz w jej postawie zauważył pewien dystans. W dodatku cisza, która między nimi zapanowała wydawała się niezręczna. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie było.

Wampir przypomniał sobie słowa, które powiedział Anderson zanim zniknął. O tym, czy przy następnym spotkaniu Integra będzie człowiekiem.

„Co ten klecha jej powiedział?”

\- Master? – spróbował zwrócić jej uwagę, lecz ta nie zamierzała na niego spojrzeć.

\- Wracajmy – odrzekła jedynie, wkładając w te krótkie słowo tyle oziębłości ile się dało.

Alucard posłusznie poszedł za swoją Panią. Teraz był już pewien, że gdy się odradzał Integra usłyszała coś czego nie powinna. Inaczej skąd ten chłód?

Nienawiść do ojca Andersona oraz złe przeczucia rosły w nim przez całą drogę powrotną do Rumunii.

 

***

 

Od misji na Węgrzech minęły 3 dni. Przez ten cały czas napięcie między Integrą i Alucardem nie zelżało. Atmosfera w zamku była nieprzyjemna, nawet wilki trzymały się z daleka i siedziały jedynie na zewnątrz.

Dziewczyna unikała wampira jak tylko mogła, a gdy już wpadli na siebie, rzucała mu prawie same złośliwości. Odsuwała go od siebie. Nie bawiła się już w ich gierki, czy rywalizacje. Nie uśmiechała się i robiła wszystko by na niego nie patrzeć. Jakby brzydziła się osobą, którą widzi.

Alucard miał tego powoli dosyć. Był zły i to bardzo.

Trzeciego dnia, późnym wieczorem, kiedy Integra szła holem do swojej sypialni, aby udać się na spoczynek, wampir przeszedł przez kamienną ścianę i zagrodził jej drogę.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – dziewczyna była wielce zirytowana.

\- Daj spokój z tą dziecinadą. To do ciebie nie pasuje. Mów o co chodzi?

\- Niby co mam powiedzieć?! Zejdź mi z drogi, jestem zmęczona…

\- Wiesz o czym mówię!

Oboje podnieśli na siebie głos. Integra już miała mu coś odkrzyknąć, ale gdy spojrzała na wściekłą twarz wampira, zrozumiała, że on nie da za wygraną, dopóki nie powie mu tego co ją gryzie. Ukryła swoje prawdziwe emocje i przybrała pozę spokoju i smutku.

\- Dobra – jej głos był cichszy, a jej głowa skierowana w dół – Ojciec Anderson podzielił się ze mną swoją opinią na temat twoich działań.

\- I?

\- Alucard… - dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu w oczy - …czy pragniesz zemsty?

Źrenice wampira odrobinę się zwęziły.

A więc nadszedł czas. Trochę za wcześnie niż planował, ale nie ma wyjście. Ten klecha z Iscariot próbował zniszczyć jego plan. Szkoda, że było na to za późno.

\- Tak – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

\- On też tak sądził – Rysy Integry nie drgnęły - Rzucił teorię, że używasz mnie do tej zemsty. Zdobyłeś moje zaufanie tylko po to, żeby przemienić mnie w wampira i mnie ubezwłasnowolnić. W ten sposób zemścisz się na rodzie Hellsing. W uroczy sposób nazwał mnie nawet twoją dziwką.

Alucard zazgrzytał zębami ze złości. W jego wyobraźni pojawiła się cała gama możliwości w jaki może uśmiercić Andersona i zadać mu jak najwięcej bólu. Żeby błagał go o łaskę.

\- Prawda, że dążyłem do zemsty i że byłaś główną zmienną w moim planie, ale…

\- Wiem.

W jednej sekundzie ich postawy się zmieniły. Integra porzuciła maskę opanowania i przygnębienia, a na  wierzch wyszło jej szczere rozbawienie. Alucarda natomiast ta zmiana i to jedno słowo kompletnie zbiły z pantałyku.

\- Biedny Alucard. Szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej miny – sarkazm wręcz lał się z jej wypowiedzi – Naprawdę myślałeś, że słowa tego Iscariota do mnie trafiły? Wiedziałam o twoim planie od dawna.

\- Co takiego? A ostatnie dni…?

\- Chciałam się trochę podroczyć. Ty zbyt często robisz to ze mną. Naprawdę, za każdym razem gdy kipiałeś z irytacji, ponieważ potraktowałam cię chłodno, chciało mi się strasznie śmiać. Ledwo wytrzymałam. No i musze przyznać, że chciałam byś w końcu wyłożył karty na stół.

\- Wiedziałaś, że dążę do twojej przemiany? – szok to za słabe słowo by określić stan wampira. Miał kompletną pustkę w głowie.

\- Jak mogłabym nie wiedzieć? – dziewczyna miała coraz lepszy nastrój, widząc stan Alucarda – Przecież wychowałeś mnie w zamku wampirów, z dala od cywilizacji! Mogłeś wysłać mnie do szkoły, ale sam mnie wszystkiego uczyłeś. Chciałeś trzymać mnie jak najdalej od ludzi, prawda? Abym przyzwyczaiła się do myśli, że do nich nie należę. Że mam tylko ciebie. Chciałeś bym to kiedyś zrozumiała, że przez twoje wychowanie, stałam się diametralnie inna niż reszta ludzkości. I właśnie ten aspekt miałeś zamiar wykorzystać, zgadza się?

Alucard nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, jakby widział ją w nowym świetle.

\- Powiedz mi to na głos – Integra zrobiła kilka kroków wprzód i stanęła kilka centymetrów od niego – Kiedy wpadłeś na ten plan? Powiedz dokładnie co zakładał – przejechała kciukiem po swojej wardze – Chcę to usłyszeć.

\- Wpadłem na to, gdy miałaś półtora roku. Zamierzałem…złamać twoją wolę.

\- Sądziłeś, że moją wolą będzie przejęcie agencji Hellsing – oznajmiła fakt - Kiedy miałam stać się pełnoletnia zamierzałeś pokazać mi, nie wiem w jaki sposób, że nie mogę żyć wśród ludzi. Że nie jestem taka jak oni. Że zrobiłeś ze mnie żywego wampira. Na tym polegało zmiażdżenie mej woli. Zmuszenie mnie do zgody w przemianę w wampira, choć nie było to moją wolą – dziewczyna wzięła wdech i nareszcie powiedziała puentę swojej wypowiedzi – Tyle, że…moim pragnieniem nie jest pozostanie człowiekiem.

\- Słucham? – Alucard nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy – Co powiedziałaś?

\- Przecież mówiłam, że domyślałam się od dawna, że twój plan zemsty właśnie na tym polega. No i że w ogóle go masz. Na początku nieświadomie, lecz potem wszystko stało się jasne. Jednakże czy kiedykolwiek próbowałam jakoś mu zapobiec?

Nie, nigdy – pomyślał wampir – zawsze wręcz ze mną współpracowałaś. Nigdy nie prosiłaś mnie bym pokazał ci zewnętrzny świat. Gdy podróżowaliśmy szybko chciałaś wracać do domu. Nawet od czasu do czasu śpisz przy mnie w grobowcu, choć tylko wampiry tak robią.

\- Nie zamierzam dać sobą manipulować Alucard. Chce wygrać ten pojedynek między Draculą a Hellsingami na swój własny sposób. Jeśli zmienisz mnie w wampira, bo będę tego chciała, to nie złamiesz mej woli, lecz ją spełnisz. Nigdy mnie nie zmiażdżysz.

\- Integra – westchnął, czując jak ogarnia go zachwyt – Dlaczego chcesz być wampirem?

Dziewczyna nie dała mu odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego położyła dłoń na jego krawacie i pociągnęła mocno za niego. Skutkiem tego wampir pochylił się i wówczas Integra pocałowała go. Było to jedynie złączenie warg, nic więcej, ale sprawiło, że ostatni bariera między nimi opadła.

\- Wiesz, że masz dopiero 17 lat? – powiedział Alucard, gdy dziewczyna pierwsza przerwała ich pierwszy pocałunek.

\- Zawsze mówisz, że wiek to tylko liczba – nie odsunęła się od niego, dłonie miała ułożone na jego przedramionach.

\- To prawda, zwłaszcza w naszym przypadku – odwzajemnij jej uścisk – Unikasz odpowiedzi?

\- Nie, po prostu dałam ci tym do zrozumienia, że należysz do mnie. A także przypomnieć, że obiecałeś mi coś – wampir rozchylił usta, nie sądził, że ona wciąż to pamięta – Masz pociągnąć mnie do piekła za sobą, kiedy nadejdzie twój czas. Ale możesz umrzeć dopiero za setki lat. Nie mam zamiaru spuścić cię z oka do tego czasu. Tylko ja mogę cię pilnować i być przy tobie. Nikt po mnie nie zostanie twoim Panem. Nie zaakceptuje tego.

\- Czyli domyśliłaś się i reszty?

\- Jakiej reszty? – tym razem to Integra była zaskoczona. Alucard uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i objął swoją Panią w pasie.

\- Jednak nie wydedukowałaś wszystkiego, moja droga – teraz on się z nią droczył, ale ona zignorowała to i słuchała z uwagą – Domyśliłaś się na czym polega moja zemsta, ale błędem było uważanie, że „mój plan” i „moja zemsta” to ta sama rzecz. Zemsta była jedynie jednym punktem w moim planie.

\- Co? – zamienili się rolami. W tym momencie to wampir był zadowolony, a dziewczyna zszokowana.

\- Wiesz, że gdy tworzę nowego wampira, w pewnym sensie staję się jego mistrzem, prawda? – Integra kiwnęła odruchowo głową – Jest to swego rodzaju klątwa – na dźwięk tego słowa, dziewczyna zastygła w bezruchu – Teraz wyobraź sobie, że twój ojciec umiera, a ty przejmujesz nade mną pełną kontrolę. Później zmieniam cię w wampira. Jak myślisz, co się stanie?

\- Jedna klątwa…zneutralizuje drugą – powiedziała, z niedowierzaniem, że to jej umknęło.

\- Właśnie. Przestałbym być twoim sługą, lecz… - pochylił się odrobinę - …gdyby było na odwrót. Gdybym zmienił cię przed śmiercią Arthura…a potem on zmarł…

\- Przejęłabym na tobą pełną władzę, mimo że byłabym wampirzycą – nie mogła pozbyć się oszołomienia.

\- Widzisz Integro, jesteśmy podobni – zetknął ich czoła razem. Nie przerywali kontaktu wzrokowego – Ja także nie zaakceptuje nikogo po tobie. Tylko ciebie chce jako swoją Panią. Ktoś musi mnie kontrolować, inaczej kolejny raz pochłonie mnie nienawiść. Mój plan zakładał zemstę, ale nie tylko. Nie miałem zamiaru cię ubezwłasnowolniać czy robić z ciebie mojej kochanki. To za mało jak dla ciebie. Jesteś ideałem. W przeszłości zawsze mówiłem ci prawdę, że jedynie ciebie mam i jedynie ciebie darzę szacunkiem na całym świecie. Chcę cię zmienić w swojego pobratymce. Chcę wypić twoją krew. Chcę to zrobić, zanim Arthur wyzionie ducha. Gdyby umarł wcześniej byłbym zły, lecz dalej bym dążył do tego co mogę osiągnąć. Chcę byś stała się moją pełnoprawną Panią. Pragnę… - ujął jej twarz w dłonie - …byś prywatnie stała u mojego boku, na równi ze mną, jako prawdziwa Hrabina. A oficjalnie pragnę, do końca życia klękać przed tobą i nazywać cię „My Master”. To był mój prawdziwy plan.

\- Alucard… - przez te wspólnie spędzone 17 lat, Integra nie poczuła tylu emocji naraz i nigdy nie usłyszała od wampira równie niesamowitych i pełnych uczuć słów – Ty draniu…

\- Powiedzmy, że jest remis, dobrze?

Tym razem to on ją pocałował i trwali w tym pocałunku o wiele dłużej niż za pierwszym razem. Było to przypieczętowanie ich wspólnego przeznaczenia.

 

***

_5 miesięcy później_

Integra przez chwilę przyglądała się nocnemu niebu za oknem. Była to ostania noc podczas której miała 17 lat. Następnego dnia były jej urodziny i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę co się z tym faktem łączy.

Ostatnie miesiące Alucard i Integra spędzili normalnie. Na zwykłej codzienności, jakby wydarzenia na Węgrzech czy ich rozmowa nie miały miejsca. Oczywiście nie było tak, że o tym zapomnieli. Pamiętali o tym dobrze, podobała im się zmiana jaka zaszła w ich relacji tego dnia. Po prostu czekali. Czekali spokojnie na dzień, który miał nadejść jutro.

Dziewczyna weszła do łóżka i zakryła się kołdrą. Nie okazała zdziwienia, gdy zobaczyła Alucarda stojącego w progu. Spodziewała się go tam. Patrzył na nią w skupieniu.

\- Dobrej nocy, Integro.

\- Dziękuję, Alucard.

\- Przyjdź do mnie, gdy będziesz gotowa – rzekł po czym rozmył się powietrzu.

Dziewczyna ułożyła się wygodnie i zapadła w sen. Spała spokojnie, bez żadnych snów i pobudek, aż do rana.

Gdy wstała, oficjalnie była już pełnoletnia. Jak w każdy poranek umyła się, a potem zaczęła wybierać sobie ubranie. Lecz dzisiejszego dnia ubrała się nieco inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Zwykle nosiła wygodne męskie ubrania, ale dziś ubrała się bardziej elegancko. Lecz wciąż w ubrania pasujące odmiennej płci. Strój podobny do garnituru, w kolorze ciemnej zieleni, krawat i długi płaszcz. Miała to po raz pierwszy na sobie, normalnie stawiała na swobodę.

Na koniec przeczepiła do krawata swój srebrny krzyżyk. Nosiła go po raz pierwszy od 5 miesięcy. Nałożyła okulary i wyszła ze swojej sypialni.

Poszła do kuchni, gdzie na stole czekało na nią już gotowe śniadanie. Zjadła je niespiesznie. Nigdzie nie było Alucarda i nie była tym faktem zaskoczona. Wiedziała gdzie on jest. Dzisiejszy dzień spędzi sama.

Od dawna zastanawiała się co powinna zrobić w ten wyjątkowy dzień, ale dotąd nie miała satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Postawiła na codzienne i prozaiczne czynności, które były drogie jej sercu.

Wpierw przeszła cały zamek wzdłuż i wszerz, co nie było krótkim spacerkiem. Jej dom był naprawdę imponującą i okazałą budowlą. Wchodziła i przyglądała się każdej komnacie i meblowi, jakby oglądała je po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Następnie udała się do biblioteki, gdzie przeczytała wszystkie fragmenty ze swoich ulubionych książek. Kiedy skończyła była już pora na obiad. Posiłek oczywiście znów czekał na nią gotowy, niczym wyczarowany znikąd.

Po jedzeniu wyszła na zewnątrz. Tam nakarmiła z ręki młode wilczęta. Bawiła się z nimi przez dłuższy czas. Zamierzała wcześniej również poćwiczyć ze szpadą lub postrzelać do celu, ale jej się ode chciało. Ćwiczenia nie będą jej już potrzebne. Przez ostatnie kilka godzin wypaliła wszystkie cygara, jakie miała w zapasie.

Po raz drugi zrobiła obchód po zamku. W którymś momencie, gdy przechodziła obok okna zauważyła, że słońce powoli obniża się, z zamiarem zniknięcia za horyzontem.

\- A więc już czas.

Wróciła do swojej sypialni, a tam uroczystym ruchem zdjęła swoje okulary i ułożyła je na nocnym stoliku. One też nie będą już używane.

Dostojnym, pełnym gracji krokiem wyszła z zamku na dziedziniec, po czym skierowała się w stronę zejścia ze wzgórza. Wilki widząc ją, wstały i cała wataha ruszyła za nią. Tak właśnie w towarzystwie całego stada, zeszła do podnóże góry, na której stał jej dom.

Alucard czekał tam nią. Stał tutaj, w miejscu, gdzie poległ jako Hrabia Dracula pośród bezkresnego śniegu i gdzie złożył swojej Pani ważną przysięgę. Wampir wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę, w zapraszającym geście. Integra bez wahania ją przyjęła.

\- Na pewno dzisiaj tego chcesz?

\- Tak – głos miała zdecydowany i gotowy na wszystko.

Alucard uśmiechnął się, wielce kontent. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy jego Pani wyciągnęła z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki mały sztylet. Szybko zrozumiał do czego miał mieć zastosowanie.

\- Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zrodzenie z mojej krwi nie jest byle czym. Staniesz się wtedy…

\- Czy mam się czuć zaszczycona, że mi na to pozwalasz? – zamachała lekko sztyletem w powietrzu.

\- Och nie. To ja jestem zaszczycony, że chcesz mej krwi – rzekłszy to, puścił jej dłoń by mieć wolne obie ręce, po czym zdjął swój krawat. Następnie rozpiął guziki czarnej koszuli, ukazując swój tors – Czyń swoją powinność.

Integra uniosła ostrze i zrobiła małe rozcięcie na skórze wampira, na jego piersi tuż pod obojczykiem. Oczywiście taki nóż nie zrobiłby krzywdy nawet zwykłemu nosferatu, ale tu nie chodziło o walkę, a o upuszczenie krwi. Alucard zwyczajnie pozwolił, aby ta rana się pojawiła.

Strużka krwi zaczęła spływać w dół, lecz nie na długo. Integra Hellsing, wiedząc dobrze jakie będą tego konsekwencje, pochyliła się i przylgnęła ustami do rany. Wzięła pierwszy łyk, potem następny. Połknęła. Piła spokojnie, nie śpiesząc się.

Alucard tymczasem ciężko oddychał, bynajmniej nie ze zmęczenia czy bólu. Żałował trochę, że Integra jest dopiero drugą osobą, której pozwolił pić swoją krew. Jednakże jak bardzo to się różniło od poprzedniego razu.

Zamknął oczy, czując jak część jego samego przenika do ciała jego Pani i wspomniał swój poprzedni raz. Z gniewem zmuszał tamtą kobietę do picia, trzymał jej głowę i ręce. Groził śmiercią męża. A teraz…?

Jego Pani sama do niego przyszła i przyjęła to czym był. Zaakceptowała go. Była tu z własnego wyboru. Przyjęła na siebie część jego życia, pijąc jego krew, ponieważ tego chciała. Bez przymusu, bez gróźb, bez przemocy. Nic jej nie robił, jego ręce wisiały luźno wzdłuż ciała. Nikt…nigdy…przez ponad 500 lat…się na to nie zdobył.

Nie sądziłem – wampir nie mógł powstrzymać swoich myśli – że przegrana może być taka wspaniała. Rana już się zasklepia…

Rzeczywiście nacięcie, które zrobiła Integra już zniknęło. Dziewczyna odsunęła się nieznacznie i spojrzała na Alucarda. Na jej ustach była jeszcze plamka jego własnej krwi. Wypiła wszystko co wypłynęło z jego rany.

Wampir westchnął, oszołomiony przez ten widok. Nachylił się i musnął jej wargi swoimi, ale jedynie na sekundę, aby zlizać własną krew z jej ust.

\- Powiedz to – rzekł przeciągle, zaledwie milimetry od jej twarzy, spod pół przymkniętych powiek – Rozkaż mi. Chce to usłyszeć – powtórzył jej własne słowa sprzed kilku miesięcy.

\- Zbyt otwarty się zrobiłeś – Integra zaśmiała się cicho, unosząc dłoń i kładąc ją na policzku swojego Sługi – Alucard, mój rozkaz brzmi: Wypij całą moją krew.

No Life King był pewien, że do końca swej egzystencji nie zapomni brzemienia tych słów. Po jego żyłach rozszedł się impuls, stworzony przez rozkaz jego Pani.

\- Przyjąłem, my Master…

Alucard zniżył głowę i wpierw wziął w zęby srebrny krzyżyk, po czym oderwał go od jej koszuli. To zbezczeszczenie świętego symbolu sprawiło, że poczuł się pełen życia. Wypluł krzyż, pozwalając by upadł na ziemię. Integra nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy.

Wampir ponownie się do niej przybliżył i odgiął kołnierzyk jej koszuli by mieć pełen dostęp do szyi. Mógł przedłużać ten moment, ale czekał już na niego prawie 18 lat. Tyle wystarczyło. Wziął tylko jeden wdech by poczuć aromat jej krwi, aż w końcu wbił w nią swoje kły.

Integra nie wydała żadnego dźwięku. Jedynie jej rysy stężały, z powodu bólu jaki poczuła w szyi. Kły wampira przebiły jej skórę i wysysały z niej życie. Czuła to. Powoli zdrętwienie i brak czucia zaczęły ogarniać jej ciało, zaczynając od stóp i idąc w górę.

Alucard natomiast czuł ekstazę. Czysta, dziewicza krew Integry była doskonała. Wiedział jak smakuje osocze Hellsingów. Kiedyś Abraham przeprowadził na sobie transfuzję, oddając swą krew Lucy, ale to było na nic. Dracula i tak się do niej dostał, posilając się jednocześnie krwią profesora. Była dobra i niezwykła, ale ta jego Pani nie mogła się z nią równać. A on sądził, że 18 lat to dużo czekania. Na taką krew powinien być gotów czekać i 50 lat. Przepyszna…

Integra powoli nie mogła utrzymać się na nogach, słabła coraz bardziej. W końcu jej nogi nie wytrzymały i opadła na kolana. Alucard nie odsunął się od niej. Opadł razem z nią, nie przerywając tak wykwintnego posiłku. Chwile później dziewczyna nie była już nawet w stanie klęczeć. Leżała teraz w ramionach wampira, czując jak kończy się jej ludzkie życie.

\- Alu… - wyrzuciła tyle, ponieważ na nic więcej nie było ją stać. Powiedziała to tuż przed tym jak Alucard pozbawił ją ostatniej kropli krwi. Integra zamknęła oczy i straciła przytomność.

Wampir odsunął się i wreszcie mógł spojrzeć na swoją Panią. Siedział na trawie, a ona leżała martwa na jego rękach. Choć niezupełnie martwa. Po prostu z chwilą, gdy jej żyły i tętnice stały się puste zapadła w metamorficzny sen.

Alucard patrzył na nią, po raz ostatni podziwiając jej ludzkie oblicze. Nie słyszał już jej tętna ani bicia serca.

\- Hellsing zawsze zwycięża. Powinien był to wiedzieć. Lecz…

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać przez silne emocje, które w nim się zebrały, wstał i uniósł nieruchome ciało swojej Pani wysoko nad swoją głową. Krzyknął na całe gardło. Zachodzące słońce rzuciło na Integre swoje światło. Wilki, które przez cały czas obserwowały swoich Panów, dołączyły się do wampira i zaczęły wyć wszystkie, bez wyjątku.

Alucard nie czuł, że poniósł klęskę. Może i nie złamał woli tego rodu, ale gdyby Abraham van Hellsing mógł go teraz ujrzeć…ten człowiek złamał by się całkowicie. Nienawidził nieumarłych, a najbardziej samego Draculi za ataki na jego bliskich. Teraz jego własna wnuczka…stała się…stanie się…potworem.

Dracula z nim przegrał, ale Alucard wygrał.

Wampir przestał krzyczeć, zamiast tego zaśmiał się krótko. Zapomniał, że miał nie myśleć w ten sposób. Zabrał ciało Integry znad głowy i ułożył ją zwyczajnie przy swoim torsie. W ogóle nie czuł na rękach jej ciężaru.

\- Spokojnie profesorze – powiedział sam do siebie, gdyż jego Pani nie mogła już go usłyszeć – Ty przegrałeś, ale z twoją wnuczką…nie…z moją Panią, nie mam żadnych szans.

Odwrócił się stronę watahy. Napotykając jego wzrok, wilki zniżyły głowy w geście uniżenia. Nie tylko przed nim, ale również przed Integrą. Czuły instynktownie co się z nią działo i oddawały obojgu cześć.

Alucard przycisnął mocniej do siebie nieruchome ciało dziewczyny i ruszył w stronę zamku. Tam, w środku ułożył Integre delikatnie na jej łóżku, w jej komnacie. Nie oddychała, jej powieki były zamknięte, a na szyi był ślad po ugryzieniu. Górny guzik koszuli był oderwany. Musiał odpaść, kiedy wampir zrywał z niej krzyż.

Pozostało jedynie czekać, aż Integra Hellsing się wybudzi.


	7. Sir Hellsing's Return - Powrót Sir Hellsing

Nie było nic. Nie było niczego ani nikogo. Nawet jej samej nie było.

Pustka trwała i trwała bez przerwy. Nie wiadomo ile czasu. Nicość mogła istnieć już kilka godzin. Albo kilka dni. A może kilka lat…kilkanaście lat. A czy w ogóle istniał czas?

Pierwsze z czego Integra Hellsing zdała sobie sprawę było istnienie jej własnego „ja”. Zrozumiała, że egzystuje i jak ma na imię, lecz to wszystko. Historia jej życia i to co się z nią obecnie działo wciąż było owiane tajemnicą.

Po jakimś czasie zaczęła czuć, że oprócz jej świadomości, posiada także ciało. Czuła jak z mroku nicości wyłaniają się jej nogi, tors, ręce i głowa. Jej istnienie nabrało materialnego kształtu. Miała już duszę i ciało.

Następnie przyszła kolej na zmysły. Wpierw pojawił się dotyk. Dziewczyna czuła pod palcami miękki, aksamitny oraz bardzo znajomy materiał pościeli. Jej ciało leżało na czymś miękkim. Po jej lewej stronie czuła wgłębienie, jakby coś znajdowało się tuż obok niej.

Nadeszła pora na węch. Integra wzięła pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu wdech. Chyba nigdy nie czuła tylu zapachów jednocześnie. W dodatku potrafiła je wszystkie rozróżnić naraz, choć wcześniej to było niemożliwe. Poczuła świeże górskie powietrze, zapach zieleni, roślin i drzew. Ich woń dochodziła z prawej. Czuła także zapach starych mebli, kurzu…i wilczej sierści. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą wyczuła to woń innej osoby, znajdującej się bardzo blisko. Woń nadzwyczaj przyjemną. Co dziwne, oddychanie nie przyniosło jej żadnej ulgi. Okazało się, że nie musiała już tego robić.

Uszy po kilku minutach zaczęły działać. Potrafiła usłyszeć szum pobliskiej wody oraz wiatru, poruszającego liście na drzewach. Mogła nawet poznać dźwięki łap wilków, stąpających po ziemi na zewnątrz oraz kilka na korytarzach, gdzieś w pobliżu. Nie daleko przefrunęło coś nad nią, słyszała trzepot skrzydeł dzikich ptaków.

Ostatnia zmiana trwała niecałą sekundę. Było to przetwarzanie informacji, które posiadała. W mgnieniu oka pojęła kim jest, gdzie jest i co się z nią działo. Wszystkie wspomnienia naraz zlały się w jej umyśle. Już wszystko pamiętała. Z chwilą, kiedy ten proces się skończył, dziewczyna otworzyła oczy.

Jej zmysł wzroku nigdy nie był dobry. Bez okularów nie umiała zobaczyć rzeczy, które były nawet w niewielkiej odległości od niej, lecz teraz…teraz to co innego. Widziała wszystko, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Ta ostrość widzenia, mogłaby przyprawić o ból głowy, jeśli oczywiście mogłaby go doświadczać. Od tego dnia takie ludzkie słabości jak „ból głowy” czy wada wzroku nie będą dla niej problemem.

\- Witaj z powrotem.

Niski i męski głos odwrócił jej uwagę od podziwiania możliwości jej oczu. Przekręciła lekko głowę i ujrzała tak drogą jej twarz.

\- Alucard… - jej głos brzmiał inaczej. Pewniej i dostojniej, z jakąś nienazwaną nutą - …wróciłam.

Obraz jej stworzyciela w tym momencie, miała pozostać w jej pamięci na wieki. Dopiero teraz mogła naprawdę docenić jego aparycję i ową aurę, która przerażała niemal wszystkich. Tylko jej oczywiście nie. Gdyby nie było tej aury, to dopiero wówczas by się przestraszyła. Gdyby ten wampir nie emanował grozą i mrokiem nie byłby sobą.

Integra podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Była w swojej komnacie i siedziała na swoim łóżku. Alucard siedział na jego krawędzi, po jej lewej stronie. Prawidłowo go wyczuła.

\- Więc? Jak się czujesz jako Draculina? – spytał wampir, nie ukrywając swojej ciekawości.

\- Normalnie. Tylko o to było tyle hałasu? – machnęła lekceważąco rękę, podkreślając swoje słowa. Alucard nie przejął się. Uśmiechnął się jedynie, wiedząc, że dziewczyna się z nim drażni – Myślałam, że po przebudzeniu będę czuła jakieś pieczenie w gardle, czy coś takiego – przejechała językiem (który był dziwnie dłuższy) po swoich zębach, badając ich ostrość i nienaturalną długość przednich kłów –A tymczasem nie czuje żadnego głodu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie czujesz. Nie możesz pożądać krwi, skoro nie znasz jej smaku. Ale uwierz mi, że gdy już jej zasmakujesz… - pochylił się sugestywnie w jej stronę - …nigdy nie będziesz mieć dość. Pragnienie będzie towarzyszyć ci zawsze, do końca egzystencji.

Integra nie odsunęła się, mimo zmniejszenia odległości. Patrzyła mu bez lęku w oczy, czekając na to co nastąpi. Trochę się zdziwiła, gdy ten wziął ją za ręce i pociągnął do góry, pomagając wstać, choć wcale nie potrzebowała asysty.

\- Co ty robisz? – była zbita z tropu. Alucard prowadził ją przed siebie, wzdłuż komnaty, nie puszczając jej dłoni.

\- Sądziłem, że zechcesz ujrzeć nową siebie.

Wampir odsunął się na bok i odsłonił lustro. Integra mogła ujrzeć swoje oblicze. Nie było zbyt zmienione. Najpoważniejsza zmiana zaszła w jej ustach, w tym momencie mogła nie tylko wyczuć, ale i ujrzeć swoje kły. Inne zmiany były subtelne, ludzkie oko ledwo by je teraz wychwyciło. Jej skóra stała się gładsza i bledsza. Kolor włosów stał się jakby żywszy. Różnica między tym jak niewiele zmienił się jej wygląd, a tym jak zupełnie inaczej się czuła była diametralna.

\- Ile czasu byłam…nieprzytomna?

\- Niemal równe 24 godziny.

Integre zdezorientowała barwa jej oczu, gdyż wciąż były niebieskie. Musnęła palcem swoją prawą, dolną powiekę.

\- Staną się szkarłatne dopiero, gdy skosztujesz krwi – Alucard stanął za nią i położył dłonie na jej ramionach. Teraz oboje odbijali się w lustrze – Kiedy napijesz się prosto od człowieka staniesz się prawdziwym nosferatu.

No tak, dziewczyna teraz sobie wszystko przypomniała. Cała wiedza o wampirach jaką jej opiekun, a obecnie stworzyciel, nakładł jej do głowy w latach dzieciństwa wróciła na swoje miejsce.

Nowonarodzony wampir zawsze jest najsłabszym gatunkiem wampira. Po wypiciu krwi, barwa tęczówki zmienia się na znak, że przemiana stała się kompletna. Wówczas siła i zdolności krwiopijcy rośnie. A jak wysoko to już zależy od siły stworzyciela. Silny wampir stworzy silnego, a słaby słabego, to oczywiste. Ją stworzył sam Król Nieumarłych, a poza tym…

\- Piłaś moją krew przed przemianą… - Alucard przemówił za nią, czytając jej myśli. Był teraz do tego zdolny, skoro pił jej krew - …Zrodziłaś się z niej. Dzięki temu już jesteś wampirem wysokiej klasy – jego ręce wędrowały w górę jej ramiona, zatrzymując się przy szyi. Odsunął odrobinę jej włosy – Aż nie mogę się doczekać by zobaczyć co zyskasz, gdy posmakujesz osocza – Zniżył się tak, że dotknął lekko czubkiem nosa jej szyi i sunąc po niej w górę – Jestem pewien, że wówczas zyskasz miano Królowej Nieumarłych.

Integra nie wzdrygnęła się, ani nie odsunęła na skutek poczynań wampira. Obserwowała jego ruchy w zwierciadle. Postanowiła czegoś spróbować, choć przeczuwała że była skazana na porażkę. Po prostu chciała mieć pewność.

\- Rozkazuje ci, żebyś się odsunął – powiedziała, lecz bez przekonania.

Alucard zaśmiał się cicho, nie odsuwając się ani o milimetr. Jedną dłoń wciąż miał przy jej szyi, a drugą zaczął przeczesywać jej włosy.

\- To nie będzie działało przez jakiś czas – rzekł zadowolony, tuż przy jej uchu.

\- To jest w tym najbardziej irytujące – rzekła wampirzyca. Upewniła się, że na razie straciła całkowitą kontrolę nad swoim stworzycielem. Teraz jedynie jej ojciec kontrolował potwora. Ale tylko tymczasowo…

Nagle Integra przylgnęła plecami do ciała Alucarda

– Ale są i zalety takiego stanu rzeczy.

Integra wykorzystując moment nieuwagi wampira, popchnęła go do tyłu, najmocniej jak mogła. Alucard padł daleko do tyłu, wpadając na łóżko, które przesunęło się kawałek.

\- Będę musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić – nawiązał do nowej siły Integry. Dobry humor go jednak nie opuścił. Opadł, siadając na łóżku.

\- Mnie to przyjdzie bez trudu. Nawet mi się podoba…Może będę mieć z tobą wreszcie jakieś szanse w pojedynku – Integra podchodziła do niego bardzo powoli. W jej oczach było widać, że nastrój jej się udzielił.

Gdy była tuż przy nim, bez żadnego skrępowania, usiadła okrakiem na jego kolanach i objęła go wokół szyi.

\- Nie ciesz się wolnością zbyt długo. Pamiętaj… - mówiła zniżając się - …należysz do mnie, mój „za niedługo” Sługo.

Alucard wyszedł jej na spotkanie. Złączyli swoje zimne wargi w pocałunku. W przeszłości całowali się mało i były to tylko proste złączenia ust. W tej chwili nie musieli się już hamować. Chcieli więcej. Pocałunek był namiętny i długi. Ich języki wirowały razem, a zęby ocierały się o siebie.

\- To trochę dziwne… - wyrzuciła Integra, pierwsza przerywając pocałunek.

\- Co jest dziwne?

\- Wydajesz się taki inny. Mam wrażenie, że nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałam, nie dotykałam… - zatopiła palce w jego czarnych włosach – Poza tym twój zapach…on jest dziwny. Czuję krew, ale nie pachnie jak jedzenie. Czuje w niej…

\- Samą siebie, prawda? – przerwał jej, jednocześnie zaczynając sunąc nosem wzdłuż jej obojczyka – Zaskoczę cię…ja czuję to samo. Wyczuwam samego siebie w twojej woni. Masz racje, to jest dla nas nowe – odsunął się trochę i spojrzał jej w twarz – Pijąc moją krew nie tylko zyskałaś moc. Przyjęłaś na siebie część mojego życia. Ta część będzie już zawsze żyła w tobie. Tak samo ja. Mam w sobie kawałek twojego życia. Staliśmy się częścią nas samych i nic już tego nie zmieni. Razem stworzyliśmy między nami najsilniejszą więź i połączenie, jakie istnieje na tym świecie.

\- Brzmi jakbyśmy wzięli ślub krwi – wampirzyca trochę żartowała, co dowodziły jej uniesione kąciki ust.

\- A kto mówi, że tak nie jest? – wampir uśmiechnął się, widząc, że jego słowa zrobiły na nowonarodzonej wrażenie.

Integra zaczęła się przymierzać do kolejnego pocałunku.

\- Nie chcesz przetestować nowych umiejętności? – spytał Alucard, zanim wampirzyca zdążyła zamknąć mu usta, trochę ironizując, a jednocześnie obejmując Integre w pasie, wsuwając dłonie pod jej płaszcz – Tylko jedno ci w głowie?

\- Nie irytuj mnie Hrabio. To ty to zacząłeś, nieprawdaż? To ty tutaj masz jedno w głowie, więc przypatrz się uważnie jakiego potwora sam stworzyłeś – mówiąc to wampirzyca, odpowiadając na działania wampira, sama wsunęła dłonie pod poły jego wciąż rozpiętej koszuli – Przynajmniej tu sprawa ułatwiona.

\- Masz rację. Tu też łatwo pójdzie – Alucard przybliżył się do koszuli Integry, która i tak miała już urwany górny guzik, więc oderwał zębami następne. Aż do samego końca. Wszystkie guziki upadły z cichym odgłosem, uderzając o posadzkę.

Górne odzienie obojga wylądowało na podłodze. Integra pchnęła Alucarda na plecy, a on pociągnął ją jak najbliżej siebie, po czym oboje się zajęli się sobą. Bardzo dokładnie…

Nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, aby krzyki i jęki rozbiły się echem po zamku.

***

 

Sir Arthur Hellsing szedł do przodu takim dumnym krokiem, na jaki pozwalał mu jego wiek. Jego lokaj, Walter podążał tuż za nim. Obaj znajdowali się w najważniejszym budynku w Londynie i zmierzali właśnie na zebranie Wielkiej Rady, która została zwołana w trybie nagłym.

Obaj mężczyźni mieli złe przeczucia i zamierzali mieć się na baczności. Zebranie okrągłego stołu zwołano tak niespodziewanie i to jeszcze w nocy. Musiało stać się coś poważnego i Organizacja Hellsing była potrzebna natychmiast. Mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z jego ostatnimi odkryciami.

Niestety mylili się.

Zrozumieli to w chwili, gdy wkroczyli do wielkiej Sali. Trzynastu wysoko postawionych mężczyzn od razu spojrzało w stronę Arthura, a w ich postawach można było odczuć jedynie wrogość i podejrzenie. W dodatku byłam tam obecne ostatnia osoba, jakiej by się tu spodziewali, a mianowicie biskup Enrico Maxwell.

Do Hellsinga dotarło, że nie został tu wezwany na pomoc. Sprowadzono go, ponieważ to on był powodem zebrania i sprawa dotyczyła jego osobiście. Nawet się z nim nie przywitano. Spojrzenia pełne wyrzutu i podejrzeń powiedziały mu to wszystko, a niepokój w nim wzrósł niemal kilkukrotnie. Cóż takiego się stało, że najważniejsi ludzie w państwie, którzy liczyli na niego, w najgorszych chwilach, teraz są tacy wściekli? Mogły się znaleźć parę powodów, ale skąd oni by…?

Wciąż nikt się nie odzywał. Sir Hellsing zrozumiawszy, że nie doczeka się jakiekolwiek przywitania, sam podszedł do stołu i zajął swoje miejsce, naprzeciw biskupa Maxwella. Arthur nie znosił tego fanatycznego katolika, ale tylko to miejsce było wolne.

\- Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie… - nareszcie odezwał się głos sir Hugh Irons’a, lider tego zgromadzenia - …możemy rozpocząć.

Arthur spróbował podchwycić wzrok pana Penwooda, człowieka, którego miał, ze wszystkich obecnych najbardziej w garści. Mężczyzna w ogóle nie umiał się stawiać i wystarczyło jedno słowo, by załatwił dla Agencji każdą istniejącą broń bądź maszynę.

Penwood spojrzał na niego, a w jego oczach oprócz standardowego strachu i uległości, kryło się poczucie zdrady. Jego oczy mówiły – jak mogłeś? Hellsing poczuł jak jego dłonie zaczęły się pocić.

\- Sir Hellsing – Hugh Irons w końcu zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Arthura, choć widać było że jest temu niechętny. Lecz czynił tym swój obowiązek, dla niego sprawa była przesądzona – Abyśmy mogli przejść do głównej koncepcji obrad musi Pan poznać wszystkie szczegóły sprawy. My już je znamy. Ojcze Maxwell… - biskup skinął głową, na znak, że jego uwaga jest skupiona na tym co się dzieje - …mógłby ojciec opowiedzieć Sir Hellsingowi tą samą historię, którą opowiedział nam?

\- Ależ oczywiście – uwaga biskupa przeniosła się na starca, siedzącego przed nim. Jedynie on, wśród reszty mężczyzn nie emanował wrogością wobec Arthura. Biła natomiast od niego satysfakcja, taka jaką widać u człowieka, który po wielu nieudanych próbach, w końcu zabił natrętną muchę.

\- Słucham więc – Hellsing skrzyżował ręce na piersi, próbując ukryć swoją obawę, przed tym co usłyszy.

\- Jak Pan dobrze wie Sir Hellsing, nie tylko Pan zajmuję się na tym świecie likwidacją wszelkich potworów.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Iscariot także zajmuje się tym raz na 100 lat, jak wam się chce – rzekł ironicznie Arthur. Sekcja 13 nie ruszała nawet palcem, jeśli zagrożona była choć malutka część osób, wyznających inną wiarę niż Watykan.

\- Po co ta złośliwość Sir? – Enrico zignorował przytyk, uśmiechnął się nawet słysząc go – Tak się składa, że to, jak Pan to określił, podjęcie działań raz na wiek zdarzyło się zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Och naprawdę? – coś w klatce piersiowej Hellsinga zaczęło go kłuć. Nie zwrócił jednak na to uwagi. Jego umysł działał na najwyższych obrotach.

\- Tak, a dokładnie 5 miesięcy temu. Pewnie wie Pan o czym mówię, prawda? Węgry, mała wioska na południu kraju. Jeden wampir po cichu zapanował nad całą wsią i chciał coraz więcej.

Silny i zimny dreszcz przeszedł Arthurowi po kręgosłupie. Jego strach był uzasadniony. Jego kłamstwa wyszły na jaw. Gorzej być nie mogło.

\- Iscariot nie mogło tego dłużej tolerować – kontynuował biskup - Wysłaliśmy tam jednego, ale jednocześnie naszego najsilniejszego człowieka, Andersona. Spodziewając się, że zadanie zostało wykonane bez wielkich trudności, nawet nie pomyślałem by kazać Andersonowi zdać raport. I to był z mojej strony błąd. Spędziłem te miesiące na pracy, a całe zamieszanie odeszło w niepamięć, lecz do czasu – Maxwell zrobił pauzę, aby zwiększyć efekt oraz mękę Hellsinga – Niedawno po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, widziałem się z nim. Alexander Anderson nie słynie z subordynacji. Okazało się, że dla własnej rozrywki przemilczał pewne fakty, aby powiedzieć mi je w twarz, czekając aż sam się do niego pofatyguję. Otóż proszę sobie wyobrazić, że gdy przybył on na miejsce swojej misji…już ktoś tam był.

Oddech Hellsinga stał się nierównomierny, a kłucie w piersi nasiliło się.

\- Wie Pan o czym mówię. Był tam wysłannik Organizacji Hellsing, pański wysłannik, a dokładnie pańska najpotworniejsza broń. The Great Alucard, który podobno od 18 lat gnije w piwnicach Pana posiadłości. Ciekawe skąd się tam wziął, skoro jak Pan twierdzi, jest w tej chwili uwięziony?

Arthur nie odpowiedział na to. Nie było potrzeby. Jego milczenie mówiło wszystko.

\- Wampir Alucard wykonał największą część roboty, ale i dla Andersona coś się ostało. Gdy natknęli się na siebie doszło do walki. Lecz wie Pan co, Sir Hellsing? To nie koniec niespodzianek. Twój potwór nie był tam sam. Ja, jak i Anderson oraz wszyscy tutaj zebrani przeżyliśmy wielki szok.

Arthur dostał zawrotów głowy. Kłucie w klatce piersiowej zmieniło się w ból, a oddech stał się bardziej płytki i urwany. Nikt nie przejął się jego stanem, myśląc, że to panika. Jedynie Walter poczuł niepokój o stan swojego chlebodawcy.

\- Była z nim młoda dziewczyna – głos biskupa stał się odrobine cichszy i niższy – Z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, podkreślam. To ona przerwała im walkę. Domyśla się Pan, jakie imię podała, gdy się przedstawiła? Tak, zgadza się…Integra Hellsing!!!

Sir Hugh Irons nie wytrzymał i uderzył dłońmi o blat stołu i wstał z miejsca.

\- Sir Hellsing, czy to krwiopijcze monstrum jest uwięzione w twoich piwnicach?! Gdzie jest twoja córka?! W obecności nas oraz Królowej rzekłeś, że wysłałeś ją za granicę, ale nie powiedziałeś gdzie! Mów teraz, gdzie ona jest?!

Arthur milczał uparcie, a jego wzrok nie odrywał się od blatu stołu.

\- Sir czy to naprawdę była ona? Gdzie jest twoja córka, Integra Hellsing?! Gdzie…

\- NIE WIEM! – krzyk starca rozniósł się echem po sali – Nie wiem gdzie ona jest! Nie wiem…Nie wiem…Nie wiem…

Powtarzał te słowa niczym mantrę, raz po raz coraz ciszej. Krzyk zmienił się w zwykłą mowę, a mowa w szept. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu, nie rozumiejąc co się z nim dzieje.

Teraz Walter był jedyną opanowaną i racjonalnie myślącą osobą w pomieszczeniu. Reszta była pochłonięta przez szok, poczucie zdrady i wrogość bądź, jak w przypadku Maxwella, szczęściem, z powodu poniżenia przeciwnika i doprowadzenia go do złego stanu. Arthur nie panował już nad sobą. Coraz silniej przejmowała nad nim kontrolę rozpacz, która wzięła się nie wiadomo skąd oraz nasilający się ból w klatce piersiowej.

Lokaj zdawał sobie sprawę z ich przegranej pozycji. Nie mogli nawet oskarżyć biskupa o kłamstwo. Od razu zażądano by dowodu, na potwierdzenie ich słów. Mniejsza z powiedzeniem o lokalizacji Integry, tutaj mogli coś zmyślić, ale Alucard to inna sprawa. Gdyby Arthur zablefował i powiedział, że jego wersja jest prawdziwa od razu podesłano by auta, które miały ich wszystkich zawieźć do posiadłości, a tam rozkazano by pokazano im więźnia na własne oczy. A przecież w piwnicach nikogo nie było. Zobaczyli by tam tylko puste i ciemne pomieszczenia, no i może jedno krzesło, służące niegdyś jako tron No Life Kinga. Co mieliby im pokazać?

Zapędzono ich w ślepy zaułek. Nie mieli jak zaprzeczyć słowom Maxwella, które oczywiście były zgodne z prawdą. Najprawdopodobniej. Nie mieli czym się bronić. Właściwie ich jedyną, najrozsądniejszą opcją było powiedzenie prawdy. Chociaż części…

\- Panowie… - Walter zabrał głos, widząc że jego Pan jest w złej kondycji i musi to jak najszybciej zakończyć - …obecna lokalizacja Alucarda oraz panienki Integry jest rzeczywiście przez nas nieznana. Jedynie ja mam z nimi jakikolwiek kontakt. Nie, źle to ująłem. Tylko z Alucardem mam kontakt. Kiedyś listowny, a obecnie telefoniczny. Jednakże pragnę podkreślić, że mój Pan nie skłamał całkowicie. Ponieważ to że oddał swoją córkę na wychowanie za granice jest prawdę, tyle że zajął się nią właśnie…Alucard. Ostatni raz ich widzieliśmy niecałe 18 lat temu, gdy panienka była niemowlęciem, a Alucard odleciał z nią helikopterem. Niestety nie wiemy gdzie.

\- Dlaczego nie wiecie?!

\- Nie chcieliśmy wiedzieć. Naszym celem była całkowita niemożność znalezienia panienki. Mój Pan chciał się całkowicie od niej odizolować, aby… - tutaj się zawahał, szukał w myślach jakiś zastępczych słów - …nie mieć na nią złego wpływu. Lecz jednocześnie musieliśmy mieć pewność, że jest bezpieczna. A te warunki mógł spełnić jedynie Alucard. To on przez te wszystkie lata sprawuje nad nią opiekę i trzyma ją od nas z daleka. Jak sobie życzyliśmy.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, mącona tylko przez płytkie i głośne oddechy Arthura.

\- Jeśli panowie pozwolą… - zaczął Dornez, przymierzając się, aby pomóc wstać Hellsingowi, który wciąż coś mamrotał pod nosem. Pewnie były to słowa „nie wiem”.

\- Nie, nie pozwolimy! – jeden z członków posiedzenia dołączył do stojącego lidera i podniósł głos – Mówisz to jakby to nie były nic takiego. Jakby oficjalne i pisane listem przeprosiny załatwiły sprawę. Nie oddaliście dziecka w dobre ręce i pod dobrą opiekę. Oddaliście je wampirowi!!! I to nie byle jakiemu!

\- Sprawuje opiekę?! Żartujesz sobie z nas?! – dołączyła się kolejna osoba – Toż to jest potwór! Na taki czyn nie ma słów! Okrucieństwo bez granic! Przez co to dziecko musiało przejść?!

\- To nawet zdrada! – odezwał się Irons – Zdradziłeś Arturze. Skłamałeś nie tylko nam, ale i Królowej. Bez dającego się uzasadnić powodu oddałeś bezbronne dziecko, własne dziecko w szpony nosferatu. Rasy, która jest twoim największym wrogiem. Nie mogę znaleźć na to słów. To okrutne…chore do granic!

\- Jak mogłeś Sir?! – Penwood odważył się zabrać głos - Jak mogłeś to zrobić Agencji, temu dziecku i … sobie?

W tym momencie Arthur nie wytrzymał. Ból w piersi wzmógł się tak gwałtownie, że aż krzyknął z bólu. Chwycił się za serce tak szybko i taką siłą, że krzesło na którym siedział zachwiało się i przewróciło. Upadł na podłogę z głośnym jękiem.

Walter zjawił się przy nim błyskawicznie. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż podnieśli się i podbiegli bliżej cierpiącego starca.

\- Natychmiast wezwać karetkę – powiedział lokaj – To zawał!

 

***

 

Alucard poczuł silny wstrząs. Coś się stało. W jego głowie niczym sygnał alarmowy pojawiło się jedno słowo – Arthur Hellsing. Coś mu się stało i to poważnego. Na chwilę wytrąciło go to z równowagi, a do rzeczywistości przywróciły go dopiero słowa Integry.

\- Zniszczyłeś antyk.

Wampir ocknął się z zamroczenia. Był w łóżku, razem z Integrą. Ona obejmowała go wokół szyi i siedziała na jego udach, a jej nogi były owinięte wokół jego pasa. Jej podbródek był oparty o jego ramię, więc nie widziała jego twarzy. Uspokajała przyśpieszony oddech, zresztą on także. Jego własna dłoń znajdowała się na jej plecach, a druga na biodrze. Czy trzeba dodawać, że oboje byli nadzy, a Integra już dziewicą nie była?

Alucard obejrzał się za ramię. Rzeczywiście, okazało się, że zniszczył kolumnę łóżka.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, te dziury w materacu nie zrobiły moje dłonie.

\- O zamknij się – wampirzyca odsunęła się nieco tak, że mogła już spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jej własne tęczówki zrobiły się odrobinę czerwone, ale to było chwilowe. Stało się tak przez nadmiar emocji – Co się stało? – spytała, wyczuwając jego zmianę nastroju.

No właśnie, co się stało? Skoncentrował się na kilka sekund. Obecnie kiedy Integra nie miała nad nim żadnej kontroli, cała władza wróciła do Arthura, wiec ich połączenie było niczym nie zmącone. Lecz przez odległość niewiele się dowiedział. Wiedział jednakże jedno, Arthur żył, a to była najważniejsza informacja. Czy jest coś, co mogłoby by w końcu zabić tego człowieka?

\- Nic nad czym powinniśmy sobie zawracać głowę, moja droga.

\- Ach tak… - mruknęła, po czym spytała zaczepnie – Już skończyłeś?

Alucard zaśmiał się cicho i krótko. Szybkim ruchem pchnął Integre na plecy i przygniótł ją całym ciałem do łóżka. Wampirzyca nie wyglądała na zawiedzioną.

\- Ależ nie. Jestem daleki od skończenia z tobą, Integro.

Ona podniosła się odrobinę, tak że jej usta znajdowały się przy jego uchu.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć – powiedziała, po czym ugryzła go lekko w płatek ucha. Alucard stłumił jęk. Wpadł na drobny pomysł. Odsunął się nieco, zaskakując tym Integre.

\- A co powiesz na to… - jego dłoń przejechał po gładkiej skórze Integry, wzdłuż jej ciała. Zaczynając od szyi, sunąc pomiędzy piersiami, a potem po brzuchu - …abym zrobił coś dla ciebie, a później ty coś zrobisz dla mnie?

Tym razem to wampirzyca się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dobrze, ale tylko jeśli zasłużysz – przeciągnęła się prowokująco.

Alucard powoli ulokował głowę między jej nogami, obniżając się nieśpiesznie.

\- To mogę ci obiecać – powiedział, po czym jego język miał inne rzeczy do roboty.

 

***

 

Słowo takie jak zmęczenie na zawsze zniknęło ze słownika Integry Hellsing. Nie musiała już się czymś takim przejmować. To co robiła ze swoim wampirem przez całą noc wykończyłoby każdego człowieka, ale nie nieumarłego.

Tak dokładnie było. Całą noc oddawali się sobie nawzajem, pogłębiając swój nowy związek, na który czekali i chcieli oboje już od jakiegoś czasu. Nie mieli siebie dość. Jak raz się zatracili nie mogli przestać zadowalać się wzajemnie. Ten głód również był trudny do opanowania i niemożliwy do całkowitego zaspokojenia. Wciąż było mało i mało.

Wydawało się, że nic nie jest im w stanie przerwać. Ale okazało się, że nowonarodzona ma swoje granice. Wyszło to jaw przy wschodzie słońca.

\- Mówiłeś, że jest to „irytujące”. A to jest „wkurwiające”, ty kłamco!

Integra mówiła o promieniach słońca, wlewających się przez okno. Przez nie wampirzyca, niczym małe dziecko, schowała się cała pod kołdrą, starając się uciec przed nimi. Czucie światła słonecznego na swojej skórze kojarzyło jej się z uczuciem, jakby milimetry od jej ciała znajdowała się chmara owadów z żądłami, które bezustannie kłuły ją w miejsca, do których docierało światło. Ciemność pod pościelą dawała nieznaczną ulgę, gdyż wciąż mogła czuć promienie przebijające się przez kołdrę.

Alucard zaśmiał się, rozbawiony jej komentarzem i zachowaniem. Sam potrafił perfekcyjnie zignorować wrogie mu światło, ale by Integra doszła do tego poziomu potrzeba było czasu. Wstał z łóżka (które nawiasem mówiąc było w opłakanym stanie) i powiedział.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się. Niedługo będziesz mogła je ignorować bez problemów. Najgorzej jednak jest, gdy słońce świeci w oczy. Dlatego czasem okulary przeciwsłoneczne są takim błogosławieństwem.

\- No i zasłaniają czerwone oczy – wampirzyca wychyliła lekko głowę spod pościeli. Jej własne tęczówki wróciły do zwykłej niebieskiej barwy, skoro ekscytacja już ją opuściła. Alucard był już całkowicie ubrany. Zrobił to w niecałe dwie sekundy.

\- Prawda. Chodźmy stąd – widząc, że Integra chce coś powiedzieć dodał szybko – Tylko ta komnata jest tak dobrze oświetlona. Jako człowiek lubiłaś słońce. Lecz pamiętaj, ten zamek jest stworzony dla wampirów. Jak wyjdziemy będzie lepiej, a poza tym to idealna pora na spróbowanie czegoś nowego. Wampirzego snu…

Integra nie zwlekając dłużej, szybko wyszła spod pościeli i aby mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy ubrała się. Jej zajęło to około 3 sekund, ale nie zwróciła nawet na to uwagi. Śpieszyło jej się by uwolnić się od promieni słonecznych. Ubrała to co leżało na podłodze, jedynie koszule musiała wziąć nową bo wczorajsza była zniszczona. Ledwo udało jej się nie syknąć, z powodu tego cholernego światła.

Kiedy wyszli na korytarz, rzeczywiście poczuła ulgę. Korytarze były bez okien, a ponadto kamienne mury niemal doskonale chroniły przed dziennym światłem. Idealne warunki dla nieumarłych. Wampirzyce trochę rozbawiło wspomnienie jej złości, gdy była dzieckiem, o to że w zamku jest za ciemno. Z czasem przywykła, ale teraz to było co innego. Ciemność wydawała się taka…cudowna.

Ruszyli do komnaty, w której Hrabia Dracula zwykł przechowywać swoje złoto i drogocenne rzeczy, które zabierał ofiarom, a stamtąd schodami w dół do kaplicy. Od tamtego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy Integra miała 15 lat i spała z Alucardem w jego starym grobowcu, dziewczyna starała się to powtarzać przynajmniej raz na dwa miesiące. Były to bardzo twarde i niewygodne dni, ale dla niej niezwykle ważne. Naturalne to było więc, że zmierzali obecnie właśnie tam.

Gdy schodzili schodami w dół, wampirzyca zaskoczyła jej wrażliwość. Kiedyś myślała, że panują tu całkowite ciemności, a teraz potrafiła wyczuć mikroskopijne promienie przebijające się w tym miejscu przez stare mury. W dodatku czuła, nie że zmęczenie, ale otępienie. Jej umysł był jakby zamglony, a jej zmysły trochę straciły swoją ostrość. Nie czuła już takiej siły jak wcześniej. Czy tak się czuje wampir za dnia?

Kiedy dotarli do kaplicy powitał ich znajomy zapach kwaśnej ziemi i widok dziesiątek skrzyń i grobowców.

\- Tak… - Alucard jakby się zamyślił – Teraz naprawdę tu należysz – nawiązał do swoich słów z przeszłości, że to miejsce jest przeznaczone dla umarłych, nie dla żywych.

\- Czy mi się zdaje, czy ci szkoda z tego powodu?

\- Tak, ale tylko trochę. W końcu…coś za coś, prawda? Patrzenie jak się rozwijasz jako człowiek było intrygujące, lecz patrzenie jak rośniesz w siłę jako wampir również będzie wspaniałe. Wiem to.

Integra uśmiechnęła się lekko w odpowiedzi. Ruszyła w stronę znajdującego się idealnie po środku kaplicy, białego grobowca. Alucard szedł tuż przy niej. Zatrzymała się tuż przy nim, gdy coś odwróciło jej uwagę.

\- To…tak już zawsze zostanie? – wskazała palcem na trzy trumny znajdujące się kawałek dalej, w których leżało mnóstwo szarego pyłu, ułożonego w ludzki kształt. Pozostałości po wampirzycach, które zabił Abraham van Hellsing.

\- Traktuję to jako ich grób, więc tego nie ruszałem. Przeszkadza ci to?

\- Chyba…nie…Nie obchodzą mnie twoje martwe kochanki sprzed wieku, ale…naprawdę potrzebowałeś ich, aż trzy naraz?!

„Nie obchodzą cię, tak?” – pomyślał Alucard, podnosząc kąciki ust wyżej – „Integro, zawsze wiem kiedy kłamiesz”

Na szczęście dla niego, Integra nie czytała jego myśli jeszcze zbyt dobrze, a już zwłaszcza za dnia.

\- Może potrzebowałem towarzystwa? Wiesz można tu się poczuć samotnym – zasugerował nie siląc się, aby ukryć kąśliwość. Wampirzyca prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Uważaj bo uwierzę. Pan towarzyski się znalazł. Pewnie służyły ci we trzy za ozdoby wnętrz? – spytała ironizując. Było to pytanie retoryczne, ale Alucard i tak odpowiedział.

\- Masz rację. Nie znaczyły więcej niż wystrój.

Integra drgnęła nieznacznie. Wypowiedź zamiast obudzić w niej obrzydzenie wywołało zadowolenie. Cóż…nikogo to nie powinno dziwić.

Wampirzyca miała zamiar właśnie odsunąć wieko grobowca, ale zatrzymała rękę w powietrzu zanim dotknęła marmuru. Tym razem jej wzrok przykuł przekreślony na nim napis „ ~~Dracula~~ ”. Zawsze jej się nie podobał.

Ostrożnie położyła palec na napisie i delikatnie nacisnęła. Wypróbowała po raz kolejny swoją nową siłę. Pod jej dłońmi kamień wydawał się miękki jak glina. Zaczęła pocierać palcami w miejscu napisu. Alucard obserwował w milczeniu jej poczynania. Po chwili zamiast napisu było tam czyste i gładkie wyżłobienie. Przesunęła dłoń odrobinę wyżej.

\- Dołączysz?

Alucard kiwnął głową i również przyłożył dłoń do marmuru. Wiedział co Integra chciała tam napisać. Zaczęli kreślić coś na grobowcu. Ona pisała z prawej do lewej, a on z lewej do prawej, aż w końcu ich napis połączył się.

Napis wyglądał nieskazitelnie. Człowiek nie mógłby uwierzyć, że te równe litery zrobiły dłonie o nieludzkiej sile, a nie dłuto. Od teraz na marmurowym grobowcu widniał nie przekreślony „ ~~Dracula”~~ , a inskrypcja…

Alucard & Integra

 

Patrzyli na napis jedynie kilka sekund, po czym razem podnieśli wieko grobowca. Weszli do środka, a Integra zasunęła za nimi wieko. Kiedy sypiała tu jako człowiek, zawsze zostawiała małą szparę, aby coś widzieć i mieć czym oddychać. Lecz teraz zasunęła je całkowicie.

Gdy się położyła, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie przeszkadzała jej kompletna ciemność, twardość marmuru, ani chłód. Było wręcz na odwrót. To w chwili obecnej były dla niej warunki idealnie. Całkowicie schronili się przed szkodliwymi promieniami słońca.

Alucard leżał obok niej. Jak zwykle byli zwróceni do siebie twarzami. Zawsze byli tak ułożeni, gdy tu byli. Ale i tak kończyło się na tym, że dziewczyna lądowała na nim, nie mogąc wytrzymać na twardym kamieniu. On naprawdę był wygodniejszy, co poradzić.

\- Jestem zła – przyznała po chwili.

\- O co?

\- Bo mam wrażenie, że powinnam cię przeprosić – widząc (tak, doskonale widząc w kompletnym mroku), że nie rozumie, kontynuowała – Za to, że tyle lat musiałeś wytrzymywać siedzenie ze mną na zewnątrz za dnia, kiedy byłam mała. Pamiętam, że ciągle cię wyciągałam, bo nie mogłam wytrzymać w ciemnym zamku.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Musiałem dostosować się do twojego stylu życiu, by móc się tobą zajmować. Byłem na to przygotowany, a poza tym już mówiłem, że da się do tego przyzwyczaić, choć to irytujące.

\- Więc cofam co powiedziałam.

Alucard zaśmiał się krótko. Jego dłoń sama powędrowała do jej włosów i zaczęła je przeczesywać.

\- Będziemy potrzebować dla ciebie trumny. Musi być wydobyta z ziemi z Londynu, skoro to twoja rodzinna miejscowość, ale z tym będziemy musieli zaczekać. Nie możemy się tam pojawiać, teraz tym bardziej. Zresztą spanie tutaj nie powinno zabierać ci sił, grobowiec też się nada tyle, że nie można go transportować. Zdobędziemy ją, gdy nadarzy się okazja.

Integra słuchała w skupieniu. Zgadzała się ze słowami wampira.

\- Pozostaje jeszcze sprawa… - Alucard przejechał językiem po swoich kłach - …pierwszego posiłku. Musisz dokończyć przemianę i napić się krwi. Mogę bez problemów ci kogoś znaleźć, nawet teraz mogę iść. Znajdę ci kogoś, kogo ten świat nie potrzebuje. Jak ten morderca ze statku…

\- Czekaj – przerwała mu Integra -  Nie rób tego. Nie zamierzam jeszcze przez pewien czas pić krwi.

Alucard uniósł brwi, bardzo mocno zdumiony. Jego ręka przestała bawić się jej włosami. Pojawiły się w nim obawy i wątpliwości, ale szybko je odgonił. Integra lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedziała, czym dokładnie się stała. Że wybrała noc i nie było już dla niej odwrotu. Więc czemu chce się powstrzymywać? Przecież nie chodziło o skrupuły, już kiedyś kazała mu zabić człowieka…

Wówczas wampirzyca natężyła twarz i spróbowała przekazać mu coś telepatycznie. I udało jej się. Nosferatu odczytał jej myśli dokładnie.

Kiedy zrozumiał jej cel, jego czarne włosy zafalowały same z siebie, źrenice się zwęziły, a szkarłat tęczówek rozbłysnął niesamowitym blaskiem. Teraz jedynym światłem w grobowcu była dwa ogniście czerwone punkciki.

\- Nigdy nie przestaniesz wzniecać mojej pasji, Integro…

\- Ależ oczywiście – wampirzyca teraz sama wsunęła dłoń w jego falujące włosy. W ciemności wyglądało to tak, jakby jej ręka znikała w mroku – Zrobię co w mojej mocy by tak zostało…

Pocałowali się krótko, ale za to mocno i z pasją.

\- Jak mam niby zasnąć? – spytała szczerze – W ogóle nie jestem senna.

\- Ani ja. Wystarczy, że zamkniemy oczy z zamiarem zapadnięcia w sen. U nas nie ma czegoś takiego jak proces zasypiania. Po prostu zasypiasz na zawołanie, jeśli tak postanowisz. Gdy otworzysz oczy, będzie już zachodzić słońce. Zobaczysz, to instynktowne – rzekł i zamknął oczy.

Integra poszła za jego przykładem i rzeczywiście zapadła w głęboki sen praktycznie od razu.

 

***

 

Od pierwszej nocy Integry jako nieumarłej minął ponad tydzień. Przez ten czas młoda wampirzyca była wprowadzana przez Alucarda do jego świata nocy.

Dnie spędzali w ich grobowcu w kaplicy pod zamkiem. Natomiast nocami Integra poznawała swój nowy świat.

Gdy po raz pierwszy stanęła przed swoim stadem wilków w nowej postaci, wszystkie zwierzęta schyliły swoje głowy na znak oddania jej szacunku i uroczystego powitania. Wampirzyca zdała sobie sprawę, że łatwo mogła nimi manipulować. Ich umysły nie były skomplikowane. Z łatwością sprawiła, że wszystkie naraz przestały jej się kłaniać. Zrozumiała o co chodziło Alucardowi, kiedy mówił, że potrafi sprawować nad nimi kontrolę. Powiedział jej wtedy, że jak nabierze wprawy, wilki będą jej słuchały bez manipulowania nimi jak maszynami.

Oprócz siły i szybkości, zyskała niesamowitą zręczność. Wspinaczka po pionowych murach była drobnostką. Trafianie w cel z pistoletu nie wymagało już tyle skupienia co kiedyś. Gdy dobyła szpady, ona i Alucard walczyli na zupełnie innym poziomie. Nigdy dotąd pojedynek nie dawał jej tyle satysfakcji co obecnie.

Ale oczywiście nie spędzali czasu jedynie na tym. To zaledwie połowa spędzanego przez nich czasu. Głód i pragnienie, które w sobie rozbudzili pierwszej nocy nie zgasły i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie miały zniknąć. Tak samo jak głód krwi, kiedy się jej raz skosztowało. Seks był strukturą, którą mogli rozbudowywać i cieszyć się każdej nocy. Oddawanie się sobie nawzajem i stawanie się jednością było prawie że…naturalne dla nich. I można powiedzieć, że świetnie im to wychodziło.

Niestety ich spokój nie trwał długo, ponieważ coś go zmąciło po zaledwie 10 dniach.

Było późne popołudnie. Alucard i Integra leżeli w swoim grobowcu, pogrążeni we śnie. Co dziwne, to co ich z niego wybudziło, nie było zapadniecie zmroku, lecz…jakiś nieznany dźwięk. Wampiry otworzyły oczy, mocno zaskoczone.

\- Co to do cholery? – Integra nie kryła lekkiej złości, z powodu nieznanego dzwonienia, które ich obudził.

No Life King natomiast rozpoznał ten dźwięk. Obudziły się w nim uzasadnione złe przeczucia. Bez słowa uniósł wieko grobowca. Wampiry wychyliły się z niego i ujrzały wilka, trzymającego w pisku przedmiot w kształcie cegły, który wydawał owo dzwonienie. Alucard wyjął go z piska zwierzęcia.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł i machnął ręką, na co wilk odszedł w stronę schodów – To ten telefon.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie, nie kryjąc swoich obaw. Tylko jedna osoba mogła do nich dzwonić z tego urządzenia.

\- Walter… - szepnęła Integra, marszcząc brwi - …ale przecież…to o wiele…

\- Wiem o co ci chodzi. Od ostatniej misji nie minęło nawet pół roku – a zwykle między nimi były przynajmniej kilka lat przerwy. Ataki wampirów, zwłaszcza zbyt trudne dla agencji zdarzały się bardzo rzadko, a skoro tak… - Musi chodzić o coś innego. Czy to możliwe, żeby kolejne ataki pojawiły się… tak szybko?

\- Alucard, ale mój ojciec…

\- On żyje. Wciąż czuje jego obecność.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wampir odebrał i podniósł słuchawkę do ucha. Był nadzwyczaj poważny. Integra była tuż obok niego i słuchała razem z nim.

\- Walter?

\- Alucard – w słuchawce odezwał się głos starszego lokaja – Musisz niezwłocznie się o czymś dowiedzieć.

\- A więc słucham. O co cho…

\- Alucard…

To był inny głos. Głos słaby i należący do innego mężczyzny. Wampir rozpoznał go od razu, mimo że nie słyszał go 18 lat.

\- Mój Panie… - Alucard nie okazał po sobie szoku, jedynie jego rysy stały się odrobinę ostrzejsze, a głos groźniejszy. Zrozumiał, że sprawa jest poważniejsza niż przypuszczał, skoro Arthur chce z nim mówić osobiście. Natomiast Integra rozchyliła usta. Po raz pierwszy słyszała głos swojego ojca. Zacisnęła pięści, nie chcąc aby wytrąciło ją to z równowagi.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Rozkazuję Ci, abyś natychmiast wrócił tu wraz z moją córką. Hellsing potrzebuje przywódcy, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- A co z tobą, Panie?

\- Jakiś czas temu…przeszedłem zawał serca.

Wampir zrozumiał już czym było owo uczucie, które go oszołomiło. Jego Pan naprawdę przeżył coś bolesnego i poważnego.

\- Obecnie znajduję się w szpitalu. Mój stan się nie poprawia, najprawdopodobniej nie opuszczę tego miejsca żywy. Ten zawał zbyt wykończył moje serce. Trzymają mnie tu dopóki nie wydobrzeje, a wiem że tak się nie stanie. A nawet gdyby tak nie było…nie mogę już przewodzić Organizacją.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Oskarżono mnie o zdradę…Anderson z którym pewnie walczyłeś na Węgrzech wszystko…powiedział. Królowa i rząd wiedzą, że skłamałem i co zrobiłem. Jestem skończony…zawiodłem ich zaufanie…Odebrano mi moje przywileje.

\- Rozumiem, ale coś się nie zgadza. Co znaczyło „bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej”?

\- Coś się zbliża Alucardzie…Czuję to przez skórę. Ostatnie  wydarzenia…są bardziej niż niepokojące. To co się tu dzieje nie jest normalne.

\- Dokładniej Arturze. Co się dzieje?

\- Aktywność wampirów w Anglii drastycznie wzrosła. Ataki wampirów jak i ghouli są zatrważająco częste. Nie wzywałem cię, bo chciałem się dowiedzieć sam co się za tym kryje. Poza tym sądziłem, że moi ludzie sobie z tym poradzą. Ale…straciliśmy już 2/3 wszystkich naszych podwładnych.

\- Jak to? – Alucard był w szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Arthur Hellsing tak źle osądził sytuacje, aby wysłać aż tylu ludzi na samobójcze misje. Jedna misja to jeszcze, ale wiele…to wykluczone. W takich sprawach był niemal bezbłędny.

\- Kazałem przeprowadzić badania na zabitych wampirach i ghoulach i moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. To nie są zwykli nieumarli, a przynajmniej nie stworzeni w znany nam sposób. Ktoś stwarza je na większą skale i wypuszcza na wolność, pewnie w ramach eksperymentów testowych. Nie dość, że pojawiają wieści o ich atakach co kilka dni, to ich ghoule… Jak by to powiedzieć…

\- Niech zgadnę, żyją nawet jeśli ich stworzyciel ginie?

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – Arthur był trochę zdumiony.

\- To wyjaśnia czemu straciłeś tylu ludzi. Wysłałeś ich by zabili jednego wampira, a zamiast tego mieli przed sobą armie ghouli, która nie zginęła, choć ich stworzyciel był zniszczony. Na coś takiego nie byli przygotowani, tak samo ty. Poza tym…chyba widziałem coś identycznego. Na Węgrzech zabiłem mnóstwo ghouli, choć Anderson prawdopodobnie dużo wcześniej zabił wampira.

\- Zgadza się. Ci nieumarli byli…wszędzie, a ich ghoule nie ginęły po ich śmierci. W dodatku ich ofiary, mimo młodego wieku zmieniły się ghoule. Nie zmieniły się w wampiry, mimo że zachowali dziewictwo. Jest jeszcze coś – Hellsing zrobił krótką przerwę, aby zebrać oddech – W ich ciałach znaleziono nadajniki, które monitorowały zachowanie wampirów i ich poziom agresji, co potwierdza teorie o eksperymentach.

\- Coś się święci…

\- Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. To nie może być przypadkowe. To musi być częścią jakiegoś większego planu. Ten kto za tym stoi posiada rozległą wiedzę o wampirach i ghoulach. Stworzył nowy rodzaj wampiryzacji o cechach, które podałem. I wie…o sposobie naszych działań. Rzucił nam wyzwanie.

\- I pożałuje tego. Dopilnuje tego. Rozkaż mi, a zetrę ich z powierzchni ziemi. Wybije co do jednego.

\- To już nie jest misja, Alucardzie. To wojna! A na wojnie nie przebiera się w środkach. Potrzebujemy ciebie, jako najsilniejszej broni Organizacji Hellsing. Potrzebujemy lidera, a to nie mogę być ja. Oficjalnie pozbawiono mnie już tej władzy. Kraj potrzebuje ciebie i mojej córki. Wracaj Alucardzie, to rozkaz! Wracaj wraz z przywódcą, który wygra tę wojnę!

\- Przyjąłem, My Master!

 

***

 

Po skończeniu rozmowy Alucard i Integra spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

\- Nie mogę zignorować rozkazu mojego jedynego, w tej chwili, Pana. Muszę wracać, ale to co ty postanowisz to twoja decyzja.

Wampirzyca kiwnęła głową raz, po czym spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie. Przez chwilę się im przyglądała, aby następnie przelecieć wzrokiem każdy zakątek kaplicy.

\- Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jestem nic winna mojemu ojcu i nie muszę czuć wobec niego żadnych zobowiązań. Nie czuje nawet z nim jakiejkolwiek więzi… - przerwała na moment i oddaliła się od Alucard na kilka kroków. Była odwrócona do niego plecami – Lecz… - ponownie zacisnęła pięść - …z Organizacją jest inaczej. Ponieważ… - odwróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała prosto w jego twarz - …ty w niej służysz. Oboje byliśmy na misjach powierzanych ci przez Agencje.

\- Nie żebym miał wybór.

\- Wiem, że nie masz. Jesteś główną bronią Organizacji Hellsing, Hrabio. Ale ja jestem Hrabiną i nie zamierzam niczym potulna żona na zamku czekać na powrót męża z wojny. Teraz stoimy na równi. Jeśli ty idziesz na wojnę, to ja idę walczyć razem z tobą. Hrabina jest tam gdzie Hrabia. Pani jest tam, gdzie jej Sługa.

Alucard uśmiechnął się, ukazując białe kły. Nie spodziewał się po niej niczego innego.

\- Powiedz mi dokładnie… - mówił powoli niskim głosem, zbliżając się do niej - …co zamierzasz zrobić. Na głos…i wyraźnie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że mój ojciec stracił wszystkie przywileje. Agencja Hellsing należy do rodziny, a więc jest moja. Zamierzam wrócić i wyrwać ją z rąk tych ważniackich starców i stanąć na jej czele jako przywódca. A potem… - odwzajemniła uśmiech, ukazując swoje kły - …pokieruje tobą tak, że wygramy tę wojnę. Zmiażdżysz wrogów Hellsinga…naszych wrogów, na mój i tylko mój rozkaz. Zniszczysz, rozszarpiesz ich i przyniesiesz mi ich głowy na tacy. Choć oczywiście…wszystko w swoim czasie.

\- Ach tak. Nie mogę się doczekać. Naprawdę… - stanął tuż naprzeciw niej, w bliskiej odległości - …naprawdę nie mogę.

\- Jest tylko jeden problem – mina Integry z powrotem stała się poważna – Nie obchodzi mnie zdanie starych głupców z parlamentu, ale jeśli zauważą, czym jestem…mogę zapomnieć o przewodzeniu Agencją. Nie będę mogła oficjalnie przejąć dowodzenia. Jak sądzisz, ile mogę to ukrywać?

\- Dłużej niż sądzisz. Oni w ogóle się nie znają na nadnaturalnych sprawach. Poza tym twoje oczy mają normalną barwę. Jeśli będziesz ostrożna nie zorientują się. Nie pokazuj kłów, a da się ich oszukać.

\- A ludzie z Organizacji? Walczą z wampirami, wiedzą o nich sporo.

\- Tak, tyle że są ograniczeni. W ich głowach nie ma możliwości, aby istniał wampir, który potrafił by żyć wśród ludzi i nie być widocznym zagrożeniem. Są przyzwyczajeni do głośnych i agresywnych stworów, które są na tyle głupie by zwrócić na siebie uwagę  władz. Jak mówiłem, wystarczy że będziesz ostrożna i czujna, a nie zorientują się. Gdyby był tam Arthur to co innego. Rozpoznał by cię od razu, zbyt dobrze zna naszą rasę, ale jest w szpitalu, więc nic nam nie grozi. Tak naprawdę…

\- Tak? – zachęciła go Integra, gdy nie doczekała się kontynuacji.

\- Tak naprawdę jedynie Walter mógłby zorientować się, że jesteś wampirem. Będzie twoją prawą ręką. Łatwo poskłada wszystkie fragmenty układanki, gdy zauważy, że nic nie jesz i lubisz przebywać w ciemności. Jednakże… - podrapał się w brodę - …nie sądzę by się od ciebie odwrócił. Ten człowiek jest …specyficzny. Zresztą zrozumiesz, kiedy go poznasz. Martwi mnie inna rzecz.

\- Jaka? – spytała, gdy Alucard położył dłoń na jej szyi i przejechał kciukiem wzdłuż linii jej szczęki. Nie odsunęła się, ani nie przerwała ich kontaktu.

\- Bez picia krwi i bez trumny będziesz tracić siły.

\- Mam własną – odparła hardo, a jej twarz nawet nie drgnęła, gdy to mówiła.

Alucard przekrzywił głowę i pochylił się bliżej. Wysunął język i przejechał nim po jej podbródku i wargach. Ona wciąż się nie poruszała. Jedynie zmrużyła lekko powieki. Wampir zwyczajnie nie mógł się powtrzymać, kiedy Integra pokazywała tę stronę siebie, która sprawiła, że chciał się rzucić do jej stóp. To plus świadomość, że należała do niego, z wzajemnością. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Skosztować krwi…ciała…jej samej…wciąż więcej…

\- A więc… - rzekł cicho, nie odsuwając się ani odrobinę, tuż przy jej twarzy, patrząc jej w oczy – …prowadź mnie _Sir Hellsing_.

Integra w odpowiedzi wysunęła swój język i przejechała nim po swojej górnej wardze, tam gdzie przed chwilą był jego język, a w jej oczach na chwile zabłysła krwista czerwień.

 

***

 

Lotnisko Heathrow w Londynie. Samolot transportowy właśnie wylądował na szerokim pasie lotniskowym. Pracownicy lotniska podbiegli do samolotu, od razu gdy zgasły jego silniki. Otworzyli ładownie i zaczęli wypakowywać zawartość. Były to w większości paczki, specjalne przesyłki z zagranicy dla firm, przedsiębiorstw lub fabryk. Czasem żywność, czasem maszyny, ale także i mniejsze rzeczy.

Jeden z pracowników, który był w środku bagażowni, starł pot z czoła i już miał podać koledze na zewnątrz ostatni ładunek…ale zamiast tego krzyknął przestraszony. Jego współpracownik wszedł na pokład, chcąc sprawdzić, dlaczego krzyknął.

\- Co jest Steve? Podawaj co tam jest dalej.

Mężczyzna o imieniu Steve, nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa, wskazał drżącym palcem na znajdującą się na samym krańcu luku bagażowego czarną trumnę.

\- I coś się tak wystraszył? Wyładowuj ją i już.

\- To nieboszczyków też transportujemy? – spytał drżącym głosem.

\- Puknij się w łeb. Pewnie jest pusta. Wiem że pracujesz tutaj dopiero od kilku tygodni, ale pomyśl czasami logicznie, co?

Lekko zawstydzony mężczyzna wziął trumnę i wyciągnął ją z samolotu. Była zaskakująco ciężka, jak na pustą, ale nie chcąc się znowu wygłupić nic nie powiedział.

Następnie pracownicy mieli załadować wszystkie przesyłki na ciężarówkę i przykleić do nich adresy wysyłkowe. Kiedy nadeszła pora na ową trumnę, starszy pracownik, zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał w formularzu żadnego adresu. Miał tam jedynie napisane, aby zostawić skrzynię na lotnisko w spokoju. Ktoś sam ją odbierze.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Różne dziwactwa widział, odkąd tu pracował, ale coś takiego zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy. Jednak szybko o tym zapomniał.

Załadowana ciężarówka odjechała, a pracownicy rozeszli się do swoich zajęć, na przykład odstawić samolot do hangaru. Zostawili trumnę pod ścianą sortowni.

Po kilku minutach, kiedy najbliższa okolica opustoszała, wieko trumny zaczęło się powoli przesuwać. W jej wnętrzu zaświeciły dwie pary oczu. Jedne czerwone, a drugie niebieskie. Dwa wampiry wyszły z trumny.

\- Myślałam, że to się nigdy nie skończy – westchnęła Integra rozprostowując nogi – W grobowcu spokojnie się mieścimy, ale ta trumna…ciaśniej tam być nie mogło.

\- Inaczej się nie dało – powiedział Alucard wychodząc z trumny za nią – Młode wampiry muszą podróżować w trumnie, a mamy tylko moją pod ręką. Mogliśmy jechać tak, albo ja ciągnąłbym ją z tobą w środku – ostatnie zdanie rzekł z nutką złośliwości. Integra nie zgodziłaby się na takie poniżenie.

Wampirzyca na chwile straciła czujność i pomyślała sobie, że przecież nie było tak źle. Taka bliskość nawet jej się podobała, choć Alucard parę razy, by się podroczyć, kładł ręce gdzie nie trzeba. Ale…chyba nie miała wtedy nic przeciwko…

\- Hmm… - wampir oczywiście usłyszał jej myśli - …możemy to powtarzać, jeśli takie masz upodobania.

\- Z dala od mojej głowy! – Integra przeklęła się w myślach, że się zapomniała.

\- Ty się od mojej z dala nie trzymasz – wytknął szczerząc się i zamykając swoją trumną – Myślisz, że nie czuje jak próbujesz się poprawić w umiejętności czytaniu moich myśli?

Wampirzyca zacisnęła zęby, lecz powstrzymała się od dalszej wymiany zdań. Rozejrzała się za to dookoła. Był środek nocy, ale w powietrzu unosiło się mnóstwo mgły. Widoczności dla ludzkiego oka prawie nie było. Aż się zdziwiła jak pracownicy, którzy tu byli przed chwilą mogli swobodnie pracować.

\- Ruszamy? – spytał Alucard, stając u jej boku.

Integra odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Nie była już zła, jeśli w ogóle wcześniej była. Kiwnęła głową, a wówczas dwa wampiry rozmyły się w powietrzu.

 

***

 

Walter wyszedł na zewnątrz posiadłości i zaczął zmierzać do bramy głównej. W rękach trzymał jakieś dokumenty.

Gdy dotarł do bramy, odwróciło się do niego dwóch strażników.

\- To jest raport z ostatnich działań – rzekł lokaj, podając im owe dokumenty – Podpiszcie go na znak, że się tam wszystko zgadza - Owi strażnicy byli jedynymi, którzy przeżyli ostatnią misję. Mężczyźni wzięli od niego ów raport, ale nie mieli zamiaru do niego zaglądać. Walter wyjął z kieszeni długopis i go również podał.

Strażnicy korzystając z pleców drugiego kolegi podpisali raport. Przeklinali coś tam pod nosem, z powodu słabej widoczności. Zostawili na kartce ledwo dające się odczytać parafki, ale to wystarczyło.

Lokaj odebrał dokumenty i już miał się oddalić, kiedy nagle dojrzał w oddali jakiś ruch. W mgle zaczęły formować się jakieś niewyraźne kształty.

\- Co to? – jeden ze strażników także to dostrzegł i już miał zamiar wyjąć broń, ale lokaj powstrzymał go dłonią. Nie odrywał wzroku od tego zjawiska.

Po jego lewej, we mgle zaczęła się wyłaniać postać potężnego mężczyzny, w powiewającym długim płaszczu. Obok niego szła druga postać. Była niższa i poza jej własnym płaszczem powiewały także jej długie włosy. Postacie były ukryte w mroku, ale oczy wyższego osobnika świeciły niczym dwa czerwone punkciki w ciemności.

Postacie były coraz bliżej, więc jeden ze strażników wyjął latarkę i oświetlił nowoprzybyłych. Oni nie śpieszyli się zbyt mocno i powoli robili kroki w ich stronę, aż wreszcie można było ich ujrzeć dokładnie.

Walter rozszerzył powieki, był trochę w szoku przez to co miał przed oczami. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ten widok był magnetyzujący i przerażający za razem.

Alucarda rozpoznał od razu. Wampir nie zmienił się oczywiście ani odrobinę od czasu kiedy go widział ostatni raz. Był w swoim standardowym ubiorze i ciągnął za sobą jedną ręką swą trumnę.

Obok niego kroczyła kobieta o blond włosach. Była ubrana bardzo po męsku. Koszulę miała białą, a spodnie, marynarkę i długi płaszcz były w kolorze ciemnej zieleni. Emanowała pewnością siebie i dojrzałością. W niczym nie odstępowała od Alucarda, jeśli chodzi o zrobienie silnego wrażenia. Tej kobiety należało się obawiać równie mocno jak króla wampirów obok niej. Było to czuć.

Oboje zatrzymali się w niewielkiej odległości od kamerdynera. Pierwszy odezwał się wampir.

\- Witaj Walter. Kopę lat… - lokaj zestarzał się widocznie przez ostatnie lata, lecz jego duch nie zmienił się ani odrobinę. Ten shinigami wciąż miał sporo sił i był niebezpieczny.

\- To prawda. Witaj w domu Alucardzie – Następnie Walter zwrócił się do kobiety, którą ostatnio widział, jak była niemowlęciem – Niesamowicie panienka wydoroślała.

\- Walter, miło nareszcie cię poznać.

\- To dla mnie zaszczyt panienko Integro – lokaj skłonił się nisko przed kobietą – Witamy w domu – w duchu Dornez zastanawiał się, jak Alucard tego dokonał, że ta mała dziewczynka wyrosła na taką wojowniczkę.

\- Chwila…ona… ona jest…? – jeden ze strażników nie mógł najwyraźniej wyjść z szoku, gdy zaczął sobie uświadamiać kogo ma przed sobą. Sądził że plotki o córce jego szefa i najsilniejszym wampirze na świecie to zwykły mit.

\- Jestem Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – kobieta zwróciła się bezpośrednio do nich, twardym jak stal tonem – Od dziś będziecie pracować dla mnie. Przejmuję tę Organizację – uśmiechnęła się i to nie po to, aby dodać im otuchy. Ten uśmiech pokazywał jej wyższość, a Walter na jego widok dostał nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że ten uśmiech jest podobny do…nie że ona cała emanuje podobną aurą co Alucard.

\- Walter – lokaj drgnął, gdy Integra zwróciła się do niego – Powiedz wszystkim pozostałym ludziom, pracującym dla Agencji, że ich przywódca, sir Hellsing powrócił.

Wampir stojący za jej plecami zaśmiał się cicho, czym przyprawił dwóch strażników o dreszcze i to bynajmniej nie z zimna.


	8. New orders and New vampire - Nowe porządki i Nowy wampir

Integra okrążyła swoje nowe biurko dwa razy, oglądając je z każdej strony. Ono jak i inne meble w jej gabinecie stanowiły interesujące obiekty, ponieważ Integra przez całe życie była otoczona rzeczami, które miały co najmniej 150 lat. Praktycznie same antyki, a tutaj całe wyposażenie było jak nowe.

Wampirzyca usiadła przy biurku i bez dalszej zwłoki zaczęła się zapoznawać z całą zebraną na nim dokumentacją. Były to raporty z ostatnich akcji, wyniki badań przeprowadzonych na ciałach ghouli, sprawozdania z ilości posiadanej przez Agencję broni i amunicji, a nawet dane wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu pracowników.

Integra po przybyciu do posiadłości, od razu po przekroczeniu progu kazała Walterowi przynieść wszystkie te dokumenty. Zamierzała przez resztę nocy się z tym zapoznać. Alucard tymczasem zaszył się gdzieś w swoich dawnych piwnicach.

Kiedy czytała już ostatnie partie, do pomieszczenia, niemal bezszelestnie wszedł Walter.

\- Pomyślałem, że chciałaby panienka się czegoś napić – postawił przy niej na blacie filiżankę herbaty.

\- Dziękuję – rzekła, nie odrywając uwagi od papierów. Automatycznie powstał u niej zamiar wylania tej herbaty za okno. I tak nie chciała pić rzeczy dla ludzi.

Lokaj nie wychodził, stał w jednym miejscu przyglądając się swojej Pani, w stanie koncentracji. Ona czując, że ten nie odpuści, w końcu zerknęła w jego stronę.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Zastanawiałem się czy nie jest panienka głodna po podróży. W dodatku po tylu godzinach pracy tutaj…

Wampirzyca zmrużyła lekko oczy, ale nie dała nic więcej po sobie poznać. Zastanowiła się czy przypadkiem czymś się nie zdradziła.

\- Nie jestem. Jadłam tuż przed wyjazdem. Coś jeszcze?

\- Tak. Chciałem powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że…nic panience nie jest.

Integra mimowolnie wyprostowała się i odrzekła o wiele mniej grzeczniejszym tonem niż wcześniej.

\- A co by mi miało być?

\- Na szczęście nic, ale ponieważ znam Alucarda o wiele dłużej, wiem do czego jest zdolny. Wiedziałem że panience nic nie zrobi, ale jedynie fizycznie. To jak mógł traktować dziecko to inna sprawa.

Integra nie odpowiedziała tylko dlatego, że poczuła jak jej umysł zaczęła zasnuwać mgła. Obejrzała się za siebie i rzeczywiście, za oknem ciemne niebo zaczęło się rozjaśniać. Słońce wschodziło. Jej instynkt krzyczał by schowała się gdzieś przed tym światłem. Jednak opanowała to i nie dała nic po sobie poznać.

Tymczasem Dornez mówił dalej.

\- Myślałem również czy może zechciałaby panienka zobaczyć się…ze swoim ojcem. Wiem, że ma panienka prawo aby mieć do niego żal. Ale proszę pamiętać, że to jedynie starszy i schorowany człowiek. Przeżył wiele w życiu i wiele w życiu dokonał. Mało kto byłby w stanie nieść tyle na swoich barkach co on. Ostatnie lata były dla niego trudniejsze niż się wydaje, naprawdę. Jestem pewien, że gdzieś głęboko on kocha…

\- Co próbujesz osiągnąć tą przemową Walter? – Integra przerwała mu, nie chcąc słuchać dalej, jednocześnie wstając z krzesła – Proszę słucham – rzekła to, jakby rzucała wyzwanie.

\- Nic nie próbuje osiągnąć – lokaj w ogóle nie był wytrącony z równowagi. Wciąż miał na twarzy wyryty profesjonalizm – Chciałem jedynie…

\- Powiem ci co chciałeś zrobić – wampirzyca zrobiła kilka kroków i stanęła naprzeciwko kamerdynera – Chciałeś abym odsunęła się od _niego_ , a stanęła bliżej ojca i innych ludzi.

\- Powtórzę jeszcze raz – twarz Waltera nawet nie drgnęła - Znam Alucarda i wiem do czego jest w stanie się posunąć. Widziałem czym jest. Masakry i rzezie jakie urządził tylko dla własnej przyjemności były…

\- Tak się składa, że ja też swoje widziałam i to wcześniej niż ci się wydaje. Alucard nie krył się ze swoją naturą przede mną – Integra kolejny raz przerwała Dornezowi. Cierpliwość nie była jej mocną stroną – Także wiem czym jest, ale wiesz co? Opowiem ci coś. Jak miałam 11 lat wybrałam się do lasu – tym razem Walter nie ukrył emocji, unosząc w górę brwi, zdziwiony nagłą zmianą tematu.

– Trafiłam tam na dzikiego wilka, który mnie zaatakował – lokaj poczuł jeszcze większy szok, ale nie przerywał – Gdy miałam 7 lat wdrapałam się na drzewo. Niestety gałąź się pode mną złamała i spadłam. Kiedy miałam 3 lata zachwiałam się i wpadłam w nurt rzeki. Jak miałam 4 miesiące, ojciec chciał przeszyć mnie mieczem – dała tym zdaniem znać, że wampir rzeczywiście nic przed nią nie ukrywał - W żadnym z tych wypadków nie ucierpiałam. Wiesz dlaczego, prawda?

Mina Waltera wróciła do normy, lecz nic nie odrzekł w odpowiedzi. Integra zrobiła kilka kroków i przystanęła tuż przy boku Dorneza.

\- Ponieważ strzegł mnie potwór. Żadnego człowieka przy mnie nie było.

Minęła go i zaczęła zmierzać do drzwi.

\- Idę na spoczynek. Podróż i czytanie tych dokumentów przez całą noc mnie zmęczyły – stanęła przy progu – Herbatę sobie podaruje – wyszła z gabinetu zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy szła korytarzem usłyszała jeszcze słowa lokaja.

\- Czyli jednak miałem rację.

Człowiek nie miał prawa tego usłyszeć, ale ona nim nie była, więc usłyszała każde słowo zza ściany. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, ale nie przejęła się. Miała co innego w głowie, czyli ucieczkę przed światłem dnia, póki miała na to wymówkę.

Wcześniej służba pokazała jej gdzie jest jej pokój, ale wampirzyca nie zmierzała w jego stronę. Szła za swoim powonieniem, szukając konkretnego miejsca. Jednocześnie nasłuchując, aby się na nikogo nie natknąć.

Gdy dotarła do jednego z wielu rozwidleń korytarzy, stanęła naprzeciw wielkiego obrazu. Zamknęła oczy, wzięła jeden wdech, skoncentrowała się najmocniej jak mogła i podniosła dłoń. Wolno wyciągała rękę w stronę obrazu. Zerkała znad półprzymkniętych powiek, czy sztuczka której chciała użyć się uda. Na szczęście powiodło się. Jej dłoń przeniknęła gładko przez obraz jak i ścianę. Integra powoli zrobiła 3 kroki naprzód, nie tracąc na koncentracji i przenikając przez ścianę całym ciałem.

Znalazła się u szczytu kamiennych schodów. Zeszła po nich i znalazła się w piwnicach domostwa, choć według niej to miejsce przypominało bardziej więzienie. Idąc korytarzem zdała sobie sprawę, że to zimne, mroczne i wyłożone kamieniem miejsce przypominało trochę ich zamek. Różnicę stanowiło to, że te „lochy” wydawały jej się jakieś ciasne. Zamek zdawał się być bardziej przestronny.

Dotarła w końcu do celu, czyli do ogromnego pomieszczenia, w centrum którego stało jedno duże krzesło. Przy nim był mały stolik. W całej komnacie oprócz tego, stała jeszcze tylko trumna na samym końcu, pod ścianą. Oprócz tych trzech elementów nie było niczego innego.

Integra bez wahania ruszyła w stronę trumny. Przystanęła nad nią i bezpardonowo podniosła jej wieko. Alucard oczywiście tam był, ale nie spał. Leżał z założonym rękami i wpatrywał się w nią z uśmieszkiem. Wiedział, że przyjdzie.

\- Suń się – rozkazała krótko wampirzyca, na co jej Hrabia od razu wykonał polecenie. Kiedy wampirzyca weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą wieko, pozwoliła sobie na westchnięcie. Kto by pomyślał, że zamknięcie się w trumnie może być taką ulgą?

\- Walter wygłosił niezłą mowę, aż szkoda, że mu przerwałaś. Byłem ciekaw co powie dalej – powiedział Alucard.

\- A ja nie bardzo. Dziwne, ale miałam wrażenie że się zmusza do tej rozmowy. Miałeś racje. On jest specyficzny. Nie umiem go rozgryźć. Te jego ostatnie zdanie…Nieważne – rzekła kładąc się na boku, plecami do wampira – Idź spać. Czeka mnie praca, a na ciebie pewnie nowe rozkazy.

\- Właściwie to chciałem cię o coś zapytać – przybliżył się i wyszeptał te słowa tuż przy jej uchu – Skąd wiesz, że wykonam twoje rozkazy?

Integra gwałtownie odwróciła się w jego stronę, napotykając jego wzrok.

\- Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy – kontynuował - To Arthur ją teraz ma w całości. Nie muszę wykonywać żadnego twojego rozkazu. Skąd wiesz, że będę ci posłuszny?

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to ty kazałeś mi się prowadzić, ale skoro nalegasz – przekręciła się na drugi bok, przodem do niego. Jej mina nie wyrażała gniewu, a rozbawienie – Naprawdę lubisz mnie prowokować, co? Będziesz mi posłuszny i koniec. Wiem to. Znam cię, słuchanie mnie jest ci na rękę. Wolisz słuchać mnie niż ojca. Jeśli każę ci ocalić świat zrobisz to, jeśli każę ci go zniszczyć również i to uczynisz. Jak prawdziwie oddany mąż – tym razem sama zachowała się prowokacyjnie i położyła palec wskazujący na jego podbródku – Mylę się?

\- Ani…trochę – westchnął - Zrobię wszystko co mi każesz i najwidoczniej wiesz o tym. Nigdy nie dasz się oszukać, co?

\- Co to, to nie.

Po tym zdaniu Integra zamknęła oczy i zapadła w sen, ale Alucard pozostał jeszcze chwilę przytomny. Przyglądał jej się i myślał.

„Naprawdę tu jest…Moja towarzyszka…Moja żona…Moja Pani…stoi po mojej stronie sama…z własnej woli…bez przymusu i gróźb…nikt nigdy przed nią…się na to nie zdobył…ani nie miał tyle odwagi…by zaakceptować monstrum”

 

***

 

Wampirzyca udająca człowieka, sir Integra Hellsing zmierzała właśnie ku swojemu pierwszemu wyzwaniu jako przywódca. Szła teraz tym samym holem, co kilkanaście dni temu jej ojciec. Za nią kroczył jej nowy wierny sługa Walter C. Dornez.

Integra przespała cały dzień w trumnie z Alucardem. Kiedy wstała upewniła się, że nie wzbudziła wśród jej ludzi podejrzeń. Że nikt nie zauważył, że spała gdzieś indziej niż w swoim pokoju. W końcu miała za sobą nieprzespaną noc, miała prawo ją odespać. Człowiek byłby wykończony i dopilnowała, aby ten fakt był zauważony. Zachowała wszelkie pozory. Udała się nawet na kolację, którą wyrzuciła w krzaki za oknem. Dobrze że jadalnia była na parterze. Potem się tego pozbędzie.

A następnie pod osłoną nocy, pojechała z lokajem na nowo zwołane zebranie parlamentu. Zwołane specjalnie by ją poznać i na którym zamierzała oficjalnie przejąć Hellsing. Alucard nie jechał z nią, ponieważ sam udał się gdzie indziej, załatwić własną sprawę.

Wkroczyła do sali, a wówczas wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się w jej stronę. Walter zauważył, że byli obecni ci sami ludzie co na poprzednim spotkaniu, jedyną różnice stanowiła obecność innej, czternastej osoby, a mianowicie samej Królowej, siedzącej na tronie na samym końcu sali.

Wzrok zebranych, który się na niej skupił z początku był pełen łagodności i zrozumienia. Lecz tylko z początku. Gdy wszyscy przyjrzeli się Integrze, ich postawy drastycznie się zmieniły. Byli w szoku, nie tego się spodziewali.

„ Co, zaskoczeni?” – pomyślała Integra – „Sądziliście że zjawi się tutaj wstydliwa, mała blondyneczka, skrzywdzona przez życie? Nieśmiała dziewczynka z traumatycznymi wspomnieniami? No cóż…niespodzianka”

Nie czekając na zaproszenie i udając, że nie zauważa reakcji zebranych weszła głębiej do środka.

\- Pani… - starszy mężczyzna, u szczytu stołu wstał i powoli dukał słowa, z niedowierzaniem - …Integra Hellsing?

\- To moje imię – rzekła krótko, wciąż idąc naprzód w stronę mężczyzny. Walter już za nią nie szedł, stanął obok jedynego pustego miejsca przy stole.

\- To zaszczyt Panią powitać. Pozwoli Pani, że się przedstawię. Jestem sir Hugh Irons… - mówiąc to, wyciągnął otwartą dłoń w stronę Integry, lecz ta minęła go, nie zaszczycając nawet zerknięciem.

Zignorowany Irons na moment znieruchomiał, a właściwie kompletnie zdębiał. Stracił zdolność ruchu na dobrych kilka sekund, podobnie jak pozostali zebrani przy stole.

Integra nie zaprzestała kroku, aż weszła po krótkich schodach na podest i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Królową. Wampirzyca po raz pierwszy w życiu uklękła na jedno kolana i oddała pokłon innej osobie, zwykle to jej się ktoś kłaniał. Skłoniła się nisko przed głową tego państwa.

\- Wasza Wysokość, czuję zaszczyt, móc stanąć przed twym obliczem.

\- Pokaż mi się moje dziecko. Chcę ci się przyjrzeć – starsza kobieta wyciągnęła dłonie i objęła nimi twarz Integry, aby unieść ją w górę na wysokość własnych oczu – Tak, bez wątpienia jesteś ich córką. Masz sporo z wyglądu po ojcu. Nie musisz się kłaniać przede mną. Jeszcze nie zasłużyłam na twoją lojalność.

\- Ależ nie. Wasza Wysokość zasłużyła. Słyszałam o Pani dużo…od Alucarda. Opowiedział mi tyle, że nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że chce być na rozkazy Waszej Wysokości.

Na dźwięk imienia wampira, niemal wszyscy zgromadzeni zadrżeli.

\- Właśnie Alucard… - powiedziała cicho staruszka, ale wyraz twarzy jej się nie zmienił. Wciąż był dobroduszny – Odkąd o tobie usłyszałam Integro, o prawdzie na twój temat, chciałam ci zadać 3 pytania. Nie byłam pewna czy wypada, albo czy dasz radę na nie odpowiedzieć, ale teraz… - spojrzała rozmówczyni w oczy, które ukazywały niezachwianą pewność siebie oraz siłę. Siłę potężną, jaką widywała bardzo rzadko wśród swoich ludzi - …nie mam wątpliwości, żeby je zadać.

\- Odpowiem na nie z największą szczerością na jaką mnie stać – postawa młodej Hellsing była niezachwiana, mówiła jestem prawdziwym rycerzem, swego władcy.

\- A więc pytanie pierwsze – Królowa zabrała dłonie - Integro, powiedz mi jakie miałaś życie?

Wampirzyca mrugnęła raz, aby zaraz odrzec.

\- Najlepiej można je opisać słowem niezwykłe. W dobrym słowa znaczeniu. Alucard dbał o mnie, gdy byłam mała. Myślę, że dobrze się mną opiekował. Podejrzewam jednak, że spędzałam o wiele więcej czasu na nauce niż moi rówieśnicy, ale lubiłam to. Nauka mi się podobała. Miejsce, w którym żyłam jeszcze bardziej mi się podobało. Nie pamiętam, aby mi czegoś kiedykolwiek brakowało. Lecz na pewno moje dorastanie nie było normalne, ale mi to odpowiada. Było niesamowite…

\- Rozumiem – Królowa wyglądała na zadowoloną – Drugie pytanie. Kim jest dla ciebie Alucard?

\- Oficjalnie? Sługą.

\- Właśnie, oficjalnie. A naprawdę? Wiem, że cię wychował. Musi być ci o wiele bliższy. Może nawet zastępował ci w pewnym sensie ojca…

Integra chyba nigdy nie musiała się tak hamować, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem. To krótkie zdanie Królowej było takie niedorzeczne! Nie wiedziała nawet, jak niesmaczną rzecz zasugerowała. Bardziej się pomylić nie mogła, co za absurd. Tak wielki, że aż śmieszny.

\- O nie. Przepraszam, że przerwałam Waszej Wysokości, ale to nie tak. Przez całe moje życie Alucard wbijał mi do głowy, że jestem jego Panią. Zawsze traktował mnie z szacunkiem i respektem i tak zostało do dziś. Nie służy mi bo musi. Służy mi, ponieważ chce. Ponieważ mnie wybrał, dawno temu. Bardzo wcześnie wytłumaczył mi, że mam ojca. Stworzył mi jego wyobrażenie. Oraz obraz tego kim dla siebie jesteśmy. Nasze relacje nigdy tak nie wyglądały, jak to Pani sugeruje. Oficjalnie zawsze był moim Sługą. A naprawdę, dla mnie…kiedyś był drogim mi opiekunem, ale teraz…jest moim towarzyszem. To nasza relacja…tacy jesteśmy…

Cytując dawne słowa Alucard, w głowie Integry pojawił się jego obraz. Stał odwrócony do niej plecami, u podnóża ich wzgórza. Nie była pewna czy jest to wspomnienie z dnia, w którym złożył jej obietnicę, czy może z dnia, gdy na jej rozkaz przemienił ją w nieumarłą. W obu przypadkach, czuć było od niego pewną nostalgię.

\- Towarzyszem…?

\- Tak – w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale tego już nie dodała.

\- Rozumiem – wampirzyca zastanawiała się, czy Królowa rzeczywiście zrozumiała znaczenie tego słowa – Ostatnie pytanie – kobieta rozkazała gestem, aby Integra wstała, a ona wykonała polecenie – Czego pragniesz Integro Hellsing?

\- Właśnie tego. Chcę Hellsing! – rzekła stanowczo i z mocą – Chcę żeby Wasza Wysokość oficjalnie uznała mnie za godną bycia liderem tej organizacji oraz przywódcą, który będzie reprezentował jej potęgę. Ma Królowa prawo wątpić w to, czy się nadaje, ale…wierzę że w obecnej sytuacji jestem w stanie wygrać tę wojnę. Wiem, że…mój ojciec nadszarpnął zaufanie i …

\- Ale nie wątpię w ciebie, młoda Integro. Już przynajmniej nie.

\- Och?

\- Byłabym niegodną mego tytułu, jeśli odrzuciła bym pomoc prawdziwej…wojowniczki. Z radością oddam ci miejsce przy tym stole. Hellsing należy do ciebie… _Sir_ Hellsing. Ten tytuł idealnie do ciebie pasuje.

\- Będę nosić go z dumą. Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość – Integra ponownie uchyliła głowę przed majestatem tej starszej kobiety.

\- To ja dziękuję. Za to że tu przybyłaś. Za to, że bierzesz na siebie to brzemię. Masz w sobie coś, co każe mi wierzyć, że … zwyciężysz tę wojnę.

A więc Królowa też sądzi, że nadchodzi wojna – pomyślała wampirzyca – Niezwykła kobieta, ludzie nie byli  głupi, oddając jej władzę.

\- Dziękuję – rzekła po raz kolejny i zeszła z podestu. Podeszła do sir Ironsa, który wciąż stał, przyglądając się tej wymianie zdań – Proszę wybaczyć moją nieuprzejmość, lecz dopiero teraz mogę przedstawić się z podniesioną głową, jako równa Panu. Miło mi Pana poznać, sir Irons. Liczę na owocną współprace – ukłoniła się lekko, przed starszym mężczyzną, z szacunkiem, jakiego się po niej nie spodziewano.

\- Mnie … także – Hugh Irons nie wiedział co sądzić. Ta kobieta wydawała się tak podobna do Arthura, lecz jednocześnie zupełnie różna. Zanim ją poznał czuł wobec niej tylko litość. Obecnie czuł, jak przepełnia go szacunek. Chęć by podążać za tym rycerzem, choć był kobietą. W końcu sam Król Nieumarłych zdawał się na nią podążać, a Królowa wyraźnie…

Te myśli przerwał mu jakiś głośny sygnał. Nadajnik, przyłączony do paska Waltera wydawał ten dźwięk.

\- Walter? – spytała Integra.

\- To z kwatery Sir Hellsing – wyjaśnił szybko – Były 3 sygnały, a to oznacza odkrycie obecności wampira…

\- Nie musisz nic więcej dodawać. Wyruszamy natychmiast – rzekła, szybko kierując się do wyjścia – Wybaczą państwo, obowiązki wzywają.

\- Zaraz skontaktuje się z zastępcą. Wysłać naszych na miejsce? – lokaj ruszył za nią.

\- Tak, ale tylko by zabezpieczyli teren. Likwidacją zajmie się Alucard.

\- W takim razie wezwę go…

\- Nie trzeba – Integra odwróciła się lekko za siebie – Już go wezwałam.

Po tych słowach oboje zniknęli za drzwiami. W sali zapanowała cisza. Zanim Integra Hellsing się tu zjawiła wyobrażano ją sobie jako ofiarę, której należy współczuć i pomóc, gdyż doświadczyła w życiu samych okrucieństw. Zamiast tego wkroczył tu niebezpieczny wojownik, bez wahania dążący do celu. Teraz czuli wobec tej kobiety jedynie respekt i strach. Tak bali jej się. Pomijając fakt, że sama trzymała na smyczy potwora to sama wydawała się niezwykle … bezwzględna.

 

***

 

 

Starzec nie mógł zasnąć. Przewracał się z boku na bok, modląc się o sen. Znajdował się w szpitalu, w prywatnym pokoju. Był podłączony do kroplówki i drogiej aparatury kontrolujące jego parametry życiowe, na wypadek kolejnego zawału.

Sir Arthurowi Hellsingowi, jako bogatemu człowiekowi zapewniono najlepszą opiekę oraz najlepsze warunki, na jakie stać było szpital. W porównaniu do publicznych placówek zdrowia, ta klinika była luksusem, ale starcowi nie wiele to pomagało. Nie wpływało to na zły stan jego ducha.

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny przekręcił się na bok. Spod zmrużonych powiek dostrzegł powiewający materiał. Okno było otwarte, pewnie była to zasłona.

Zamknął ponownie oczy, gdy nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Przekręcił się przed chwilą na lewy bok, a przecież okno znajdowało się po prawej stronie, więc materiał nie mógł być zasłoną. Co przed chwilą zobaczył?

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Nie był w pokoju sam. W ciemności zarysowała mu się wysoka i potężna sylwetka. Ktoś stał przy jego łóżku. Powiewający materiał okazał się płaszczem tej osoby. W mroku błyszczały dwa czerwone ślepia.

\- Alucard… - Arthur nie mógł go z nikim pomylić. Jego wampirzy Sługa powrócił.

\- Witaj Panie.

\- To nie czas odwiedzin.

\- Ale tylko ten mi najbardziej odpowiada – wampir podszedł bliżej łóżka i popatrzył Hellsingowi prosto w twarz – Zestarzałeś się Arthurze.

\- Wiem… Wiem Alucardzie. Czuje to.

\- Ale…to ty.

\- Co masz na myśli? – wampir schylił się by spojrzeć starcowi w oczy.

\- Mam na myśli to, że choć leżysz tu w tak żałośnym i słabym stanie, podłączony do tego ustrojstwa to i tak…jesteś o wiele…wiele silniejszy niż gdy cię ostatni raz widziałem. Jesteś Arthurem Hellsingiem. Wróciłeś do siebie.

\- Chyba tak, ale to bez znaczenia.

\- Ależ ma znaczenie – wampir odsunął się – Znów mogę z dumą nazywać cię Panem. Nie nienawidzisz już swojej córki, prawda?

-Nie, już nie… - westchnął starzec i przybrał zbolały wyraz twarzy – Kocham ją. Miałeś rację, mogłem wyzbyć się tej słabości i naprawdę ją pokochać, kiedy była daleko. Przeniosłem złość na samego siebie i swoją żonę na nią, czego wstydzę się najbardziej na świecie. Co najniezwyklejsze…to ty mi pomogłeś…i uratowałeś ją…

\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie…

\- Wiem, że nie – Arthur spojrzał przed siebie, zdawało się, że patrzy gdzieś w dal – Opowiedz mi o niej, proszę…

\- Byłbyś z niej dumny. Jest wspaniała. Ma twój wygląd, ale owal twarzy jest po Annie. Ma też jej spostrzegawczość i łagodność, choć głęboko ukrytą. Ma ironiczne poczucie humoru, ale na ogół zachowuje powagę. Czasem trudno uwierzyć, że jest kobietą. W końcu nazywa się je płcią słabą, a to słowo ją obraża. Zgniotła by niejednego mężczyznę i nie mówię tylko o sile fizycznej. Myślę, że zrobiłem z niej osobę godną, aby nazywać ją przywódcą.

\- Ach tak…Alucardzie… – Arthur odwrócił głowę w stronę wampira, wciąż był smutny – Czy zrobiłeś jej coś złego?

\- Wiesz, że nie – odrzekł spokojnie.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Czy zrobiłeś jej coś co jest złe w moim mniemaniu, ale nie w twoim czy jej?

Wampir milczał przez krótką chwilę, po czym wyszeptał krótkie.

\- Tak

Starzec westchnął boleśnie i zamknął oczy.

\- Nie miałem złudzeń. W końcu sam ci ją praktycznie oddałem. Łatwo było przewidzieć, że mając ją tak blisko…nie wytrzymasz i zrobisz coś by…zmusisz by była przy tobie jako…Nie dałbyś odejść komuś kto… - nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

\- Nie doceniasz jej. Nigdy nie zrobiłem czegoś czego by nie chciała. Miałem inne plany, ale ona…pokonała mnie. Jak prawdziwy Hellsing. Była przy mnie całe życie i pod moim wpływem, ale i tak zdołała mnie zwyciężyć. Stanęła po mojej stronie z własnego wyboru. Będę jej Sługą do końca życia. Moja Pani nie jest moją ofiarą. Ona jest…mi równa.

Spod przymkniętych powiek starca pociekła łza.

\- Więc…mogę być spokojny, że jesteś dobrze kontrolowany…Chroń ją. To mój ostatni rozkaz.

\- Będę. Tam gdzie ona, będę i ja. Sługa jest tam, gdzie jego Pani – uśmiechnął się, cytując Integre – Hrabia jest tam gdzie Hrabina.

Po usłyszeniu tego zdania, dłonie Arthura, ułożone na pościeli zadrżały, a po chwili zacisnęły w pięści. Nie zrobił jednak nic więcej.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiam, ale…powiedz...czy ona jest szczęśliwa…w tym stanie?

\- Integra nie żyłaby życiem, którego nie znosi.

\- Rozumiem – Arthur otworzył oczy, był mniej przygnębiony – Chociaż tyle dobrego – ton głosu zrobił się nagle lodowaty - Naprawdę cię nienawidzę. Za to że to **ty** ją uratowałeś tamtego dnia. Za to że stałeś się dla niej…nie przejdzie mi to przez gardło.

\- Tak…To naprawdę ty Arthurze. Nienawidź mnie, masz prawo.

Alucard uśmiechał się szeroko, zadowolony z postawy starca, gdy nagle jego głowa gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę okna. Zupełnie jakby ktoś go zawołał. Hellsing to zauważył.

\- Co się stało?

\- Moja Pani mnie wzywa – otrzymał telepatyczny sygnał przez ich połączenie krwi. Szykowała się robota dla zabójcy.

\- Więc, na co czekasz? – Arthur wysilił się i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Racja, muszę iść – podszedł do otwartego okna. Szykując się do skoku, ostatni raz spojrzał na Arthura – Żegnaj, mój Panie.

\- Żegnaj Alucardzie.

Obaj wiedzieli, że widzą się po raz ostatni. Alucard przyszedł tu dzisiejszej nocy, aby się pożegnać. I oddać swemu Panu należyty szacunek.

Wampir ukłonił się nisko, po czym wyskoczył przez okno i rozpłynął się w ciemności. Po jego zniknięciu starzec płakał rzewnie, aż do rana. Mimo iż wiedział, że to nie oczyści go z grzechów.

 

***

 

Zebrane siły policyjne stały grupką w namiocie i patrzyły, pełnym szoku wzrokiem na stojącą przed nimi  dziewczynę, która wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że ma więcej władzy od nich i teraz ona przejmuje kontrolę nad sytuacją.

A wyglądała ona tak. Do małej wioski, w północnej Anglii przybył niedawno pewien dziwny pastor. W dzień prawie nie wychodził, przeważnie siedział w kaplicy. Poza nią przebywał tylko w dni deszczowe, pochmurne lub nocą. Wtedy ubierał się w habit, a twarz skrywała się głęboko pod kapturem. Wydawało się iż wielebny nie lubi słońca.

Pierwszy wypadek zdarzył się jakiś tydzień po jego przybyciu. Wysłany do sąsiedniej wioski chłopiec nie wrócił tamtego dnia ani następnego. Wypadki zaczęły się powtarzać. Przez następne 10 dni zniknęło 10 mieszkańców.

Jeden z pozostałych przy życiu świadków zeznał, że widział twarz pastora pokrytą krwią. Policja poszła go przesłuchać, ale na ich nieszczęście była wtedy już noc więc…nie przeżyli tego.

Wysłano do walki z nim cały oddział pełen policjantów. Nie powrócili i oni. I wówczas zjawiła się ona. Ona i Zakon Rycerski Kościoła Anglikańskiego, inaczej Organizacja Hellsing, którzy wstrzymali ich od dalszego działania i przejęli dowodzenie.

Ludzie byli zdumieni tym, że ta, o wiele młodsza od nich dziewczyna opowiadała im o celu istnienia tej organizacji, wampirach i ghoulach. Nie potrafili jej uwierzyć, ale również i sprzeciwić.

\- Nasz ekspert właśnie zaczął działać. Niedługo będzie po wszystkim – mówiła Integra Hellsing, z niezachwianą pewnością.

\- Kim…kim on jest? – spytał jeden z mężczyzn. Z jakiegoś powodu bał się tej młodej osoby, choć całe życie spędził na łapaniu groźnych przestępców, przed którymi nigdy nawet nie zadrżał.

\- Potworem – rzekła krótko – Jeśli chodzi o wampiry to nikt nie może się równać z jego wiedzą i doświadczeniem.

Integra westchnęła, w takich chwilach brakowało jej cygar, a nawet i okularów, aby je poprawić i zająć czymś ręce. Niby było to jej pierwsze zadanie jako dowódcy Agencji, a mimo to nie czuła z tego powodu żadnych nerwów. Zwykła misja, należy ją wykonać. Była skupiona na celu. Wiedziała jak to poprowadzić niemalże instynktownie.

Kilka godzin wcześniej, gdy wraz z Walterem wyszli z zebrania Alucard już na nich czekał. Od razu pojechali na miejsce. Po drodze podano im przez radio wszystkie szczegóły. Kiedy Integra wraz ze swoimi ludźmi zajęli teren, Alucard natychmiast odłączył się i przystąpił do działania.

Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dziewczyna była wampirzycą i przez cały czas, gdy do nich przemawiała, jednocześnie siedziała w głowie swojego stworzyciela i obserwowała jego działania jego oczyma. Oczywiście…on był tego świadomy. Byli w stałym kontakcie.

 

***

 

Wampir udający pastora, trząsł się na całym ciele. Ghoule stojące za nim były kompletnie nieruchome. Jego czerwone ślepia wpatrywały się z przerażeniem na zjawisko rozgrywające się przed nim.

Otóż postać, którą przed chwilą on i jego sługi podziurawili, wręcz masakrując jego ciało, teraz samoistnie się regenerowało wśród potężnej chmury czarnego pyłu. W ciemności lśniły jego białe kły i podobne do jego własnych, czerwone oczy. Pył się rozprysł i ponownie stanął przed nim mężczyzna w czerwonym płaszczu i kapeluszu, w doskonałej formie. Nie wyglądał nawet na draśniętego.

Temu wszystkiemu przyglądała się jeszcze jedna osoba. Dziewiętnastoletnia policjantka o niebieskich oczach i związanych blond włosach. Była jedynym członkiem swojego oddziału, który przeżył. Gdyby nie pojawienie się przybysza, już by podzielała ich los.

Alucard wyjął coś zza płaszcza. W świetle księżyca zalśnił srebrny Casull 454. Wampir, nie zmniejszając ani trochę swojego maniakalnego uśmiechu, zaczął strzelać. Zgromadzone wokół ghoule zaczęły padać jeden po drugim. Ich klatki piersiowe rozrywały się, a ich głowy odpadały od ciał.

\- One giną…Te kule – Pastor nie potrafił się wziąć w garść, panika przejmowała nad nim kontrole. Nie takiego rozwoju spraw się spodziewał.

Ostatni stwór padł dokładnie w momencie, kiedy z pistoletu wypadł pusty magazynek.

\- 13 mm pociski rozpryskujące, stworzone z przetopionego srebrnego krzyża, z katedry Lancaster. Żaden nie-człowiek, nie jest w stanie się im oprzeć.

Alucard ponownie załadował broń. Był zachwycony trwogą, malującą się na twarzy „śmiecia”. Uwielbiał te chwile, gdy jego wrogowie tracili wszelką nadzieje i byli zdani na jego łaskę, której oczywiście nie miał. To słabe robactwo u jego stóp, które mógł zgnieść ot tak. Och, przed nim jeszcze ta najlepsza część…

\- D…dlaczego? Dlaczego?! – krzyczał wampir do odstrzału – Dlaczego ktoś taki jak ty służy ludziom?

„Ja nie służę ludziom. Ja służę jedynie **jej** ” – pomyślał Alucard, patrząc na swojego przeciwnika. Nie przestał się uśmiechać, kiedy ten pastor chwycił policjantkę i schował się za nią, przytrzymując siłą. Wziął dziewczynę na zakładnika.

\- Nie ruszaj się „zabójco”. Przeżyła tylko ona. Czyżby jej los był ci obojętny? – dziewczyna w jego rękach drżała, bojąc się o swoje życie – Nie martw się, nie zamierzam prosić o wiele. Chcę tylko, żebyś pomógł mi uciec. Myślę, że możesz mnie po prostu przeoczyć.

Alucardowi chciało się śmiać. Coś takiego nie mogło go powstrzymać. Miał gdzieś życie tej policjantki. Zakładnicy na niego nie działali. Jeśli coś stało mu na drodze to należało to zabić, niezależnie czym ta osoba była, wampirem czy człowiekiem. Zlikwiduje swój cel niezależnie, czy ktoś niewinny przy tym zginie, czy nie. Ta tarcza z człowieka była żałosna. Zabije ich oboje, nie miał skrupułów czy litości. W końcu był potworem.

Jednakże…jakoś nie potrafił zignorować tego spojrzenia wielkich, błękitnych oczu, błagających go niemo o ratunek. Ta młoda policjantka chciała żyć i bała się. Ona i Integra były w podobnym wieku…

Jeśli przez ostatnie lata, No Life King czegoś się nauczył to tego, że ludzie mają prawo do własnego wyboru. I że mogą być one zaskakujące. Zwęził nieco oczy, podejmując decyzje. Da tej dziewczynie wybór. Chociaż do tego da jej prawo, w ostatnich chwilach życia.

\- Dziewczyno, jesteś dziewicą? – najpierw sprawdzi czy to w ogóle miało sens.

Policjantka drgnęła, czerwieniąc się.

\- Po co ją o to pytasz, do cholery?!

\- Pytałem, czy jesteś dziewicą – Alucard ignorował „śmiecia”. Był skupiony na dziewczynie i tym jak odpowie.

\- Ty draniu… - wampir pastor tracił cierpliwość

\- Odpowiadaj! – Alucard pośpieszył ją, unosząc broń. Nie było czasu do stracenia, a ta idiotka straciła język w gębie!

\- Tak jestem! – policjantka w końcu wykrzyknęła odpowiedź na cały głos.

W chwili, kiedy to z siebie wyrzuciła, wampir nacisnął spust. W klatce piersiowej dziewczyny pojawiła się dziura, a ona sama splunęła krwią. Nosferatu za nią, którego kula dosięgnęła przechodząc przez jej ciało, wypuścił jej ciało z rąk. Policjantka runęła na ziemię, z jej ust wciąż lała się szkarłatna ciecz.

Z rannego wampira także trysnęła krew. Alucard zjawił się przy nim w sekundę. Jednym ruchem, przebił jego tors na wylot. Patrzył z przyjemnością na agonie tego nieudacznika, na jego ostatnie chwile. Na cierpienie, na które sam go skazał. Nawet czucie na ręce jego wnętrzności były świetne. To uczucie mocy i wyższości, te uczucia płynące z pozbawienia kogoś życia…nie mogło się z niczym równać. Naprawdę lubił…zabijać. I walczyć…I niszczyć…

Po pokonaniu wroga, Alucard zwrócił się w stronę policjantki. Leżała na ziemi w kałuży krwi. Pokaźna rana po jego kuli wciąż krwawiła, ale dziewczyna żyła. Oddychała ciężko, a wzrok miała utkwiony w nocne niebo.

\- Przestrzeliłem ci płuco, po to by trafić go w serce – powiedział, podchodząc do niej – moja broń ma spory kaliber, więc…Długo już nie pożyjesz. Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Dziewczyna z trudem uniosła trzęsącą się rękę. Kierowała ją w jego stronę. Widać  było, że cierpi katusze. Jej błagalny gest został wzbogacony łzami. Płakała z bólu, wciąż wyciągając ku niemu dłoń.

Alucard uklęknął i pozwolił by jej dłoń upadła na jego. Mimo iż miał przed sobą konającą, cierpiącą z bólu dziewczynę…iż widział jej łzy…iż sam jej to zrobił…to kąciki ust wciąż miał uniesione.

Zrozumiał jej odpowiedź. Dokonała wyboru. Miał racje, ludzkie decyzje czasem są zaskakujące.

\- To jest naprawdę…wspaniała noc.

Pijąc jej krew dowiedział się o niej wszystkiego. Dowiedział się absolutnie wszystkiego… o Seras Victorii.

W tym samym czasie Integra stała bez ruchu na zewnątrz namiotu, głęboko zamyślona. Widziała wszystko w jego myślach. Gdyby ich nie znała, byłaby pewnie bardzo zdumiona, gdy przyniósłby tę policjantkę, przemieniającą się w wampira. Ale znając jego motywy nie była już zaskoczona. Odkryła nową zaletę bycia związaną z Alucardem – Mogła go lepiej rozumieć.

 

***

 

Seras Victoria leżała na łóżku, pogrążona w metamorficznym śnie. Nad nią stała dwójka wampirów. Znajdowali się w jednym z pomieszczeń w podziemiach posiadłości Hellsing. Był środek dnia, lecz po raz pierwszy od przemiany Integrze to nie przeszkadzało, aż tak mocno jak zwykle. A to dlatego, że pogoda w Anglii bardzo często, tak jak dziś, była bardzo pochmurna i deszczowa. Słońce było schowane, więc dało się wytrzymać.

\- Seras…Victoria… - Integra wymówiła powoli jej imię, siadając na skraju łóżka przy nieprzytomnej dziewczynie. Przeglądała jej się, próbując zrozumieć swoje emocje. Okryła pościelą szczelniej ciało dziewczyny – Jeszcze kilka godzin i się obudzi…

\- Nie mów, że jej współczujesz? – Alucard wydawał się nieco zdziwiony jej postawą.

\- Trochę…ale nie przez to, co się z nią teraz dzieje. Tutaj jej nie żałuje. Sama wybrała noc…

Dzięki wypitej krwi, wampir wiedział o dziewczynie wszystko, a Integra dzięki ich połączeniu i czytaniu w jego myślach też miała tą wiedzę. Seras jako małe dziecko była świadkiem zabójstwa swoich rodziców. Ale żeby tego było mało, musiała patrzeć jak zabójcy gwałcą martwe ciało jej mamy. Okrucieństwo to odcisnęło na niej piętno. W sierocińcu wystarczyło, aby coś ją sprowokowało, a od razu wdawała się w bójki. Na co dzień wydawała się łagodnym i trochę głupiutkim dzieckiem, ale wystarczył mały bodziec, aby wybuchła. Zrobiła krzywdę wielu kolegom, później tego żałując. Jej marzeniem było zostać policjantką, tak jak jej ojciec. Spełniła to marzenie…na krótko…

Integra i Alucard zobaczyli to wszystko jej oczami.

\- Oczywiście nie dałem jej swojej krwi. Będzie słabsza od ciebie, ale nie będzie musiała ukrywać czym jest. Przyda nam się.

\- Wiem. Może to zająć trochę czasu, ale… - wampirzyca wstała i stanęła przy boku Alucarda - …będzie użyteczna. Każdy żołnierz, zwłaszcza w takiej wojnie jest cenny. Jednakże będziesz musiał się nią zająć. Poznaliśmy ją trochę i oboje wiemy, że tak szybko się nie zaaklimatyzuje.

\- Może być sobie bojaźliwa, ale z czasem zrozumie, że … wybór się skończył. Nie ma już odwrotu, ani dla niej…

\- Ani dla nas – dokończyła za niego, bez żadnego znaku przygnębienia. Stwierdzała fakt.

Alucard odwrócił wzrok od swojej nowej podopiecznej i skupił się na Integrze. Był ku temu powód. Mimo iż jego Pani wydawała się na zewnątrz niewzruszona, to i tak wiedział że w środku była poruszona. I podejrzewał przez co.

\- Grzebanie w mojej głowie ma najwyraźniej zły wpływ na twoją wolę…Może jednak…

\- Zamknij się. Nic się nie zmieniło w moich planach. Po prostu…muszę o tym nie myśleć.

Chodziło tu o krew. Integra mogła żywo w głowie odtworzyć jak Alucardowi smakowała krew dziewczyny.  Poznając pośrednio jej smak, pojawiło się u niej coś na kształt głodu. Teraz odgrywanie człowieka mogło być jeszcze trudniejsze.

\- Nie myśleć o tym? – głos wampira brzmiał nieco sugestywnie – Więc czym zajmiesz uwagę?

\- Cóż…pracę już skończyłam… - jak w tańcu, on robi krok, ona bez problemu podąża za nim, nie gubiąc rytmu. Twarz straciła kamienny wyraz – A Sługa dobrze wykonał swoją robotę.

\- O, zaczniesz stosować wobec mnie system kar i nagród?

\- Czy nie kazałam ci się zamknąć? – podeszła bliżej i pociągnęła go za kołnierz w jej stronę – Chodź tu.

***

 

\- Draculina… - westchnęła cicho Seras Victoria.

Obudziła się dosłownie kilka chwil temu. Teraz miała przed sobą swojego stworzyciela, Integre i Waltera, którzy powiedzieli jej właśnie, czym się stała. Dziewczyna niepewnie to przyjęła. Była widocznie zagubiona.

\- A tak właściwie…to gdzie ja jestem? – spytała cicho i z obawą.

\- W siedzibie Królewskiej Armii Kościelnej, zwanej też Agencją Hellsing – odpowiedziała jej Integra – W legowisku potworów, które wciąż wydala nowe potwory.

\- A więc ja…

\- Oczywiście będziesz pracować dla Organizacji Hellsing – rzekła, dając jej do zrozumienia swoim tonem, że nie może się sprzeciwić. Nie ma wyjścia i musi się dostosować.

Walter podszedł do policjantki i podał jej nowy uniform. On jak i Alucard uśmiechnęli się szerzej, ale nie w geście wsparcia. Raczej by jej zademonstrować, że tak jak ona są pewnego rodzaju potworami. Różnymi, lecz jednak.

\- Ostatnio znacznie wzrosła ilość przestępstw z udziałem nieumarłych. Będziesz walczyć z wampirami, Policjantko – Integra podsumowała całą przemowę i nowy cel życia dziewczyny – Przebierz się, damy ci chwilę samotności.

Lokaj wyszedł z pokoju i wydawało się, że pozostała dwójka za nim podąży. Ale przy drzwiach, Integra obejrzała się do tyłu na Seras, uniosła kąciki ust i ukazała swoje kły. Jej niebieskie oczy na sekundę zalśniły czerwienią.

\- Pani…Pani też jest… - wyrzuciła z niedowierzaniem Seras.

\- Cii – syknął Alucard, nie dając jej dokończyć. Stanął u boku swojej Pani i oboje rzekli Victorii krótkie.

\- To tajemnica – po czym zniknęli, zostawiając ją samą.

Seras siedziała, kompletnie osłupiała.

\- Nic już nie rozumiem – tylko te słowa była na razie w stanie wyjąkać.


	9. Losing battles and Winning wars - Przegrywanie bitew i wygrywanie wojen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę scen będą pisane powierzchownie bo są identyczne jak w mandze i Ultimate. Jak nie znasz to … masz problem. Nadrób ;) Hellsing Ultimate i manga są zajebiste
> 
> Some scenes will be written superficially because they are identical to the manga and Ultimate. As you do not know it ... you have a problem. Catch up ;) Hellsing Ultimate and manga are soooo cool!!!

\- Panie Walter…Co to ma być?

\- Cóż, sądzę, że to trumna.

\- Dobra, ale dlaczego stoi ona w moim pokoju?

\- Takie było polecenie Sir Integry.

Młoda wampirzyca, Seras toczyła wojnę na słowa z kamerdynerem. Była zła, że jej łóżko zniknęło, a zamiast niego na podłodze stała drewniana skrzynia dla nieboszczyków!!! To jej się nie podobało.

\- „Wampiry sypiają w trumnach”. Zacytowałem ją dokładnie – a lokaj walczył dalej i miał dobre argumenty

No dobrze, faktycznie była wampirem…chyba…wciąż nie mogła sobie tego ułożyć w głowie. Była już na kilku misjach eksterminacji tych dziwnych stworów i spostrzegła, że potrafi rzeczy, do których człowiek nie jest zdolny. To było takie nowe i trochę…przerażające. Ona się bała…czuła, jakby z każdym dniem traciła człowieczeństwo. Kawałek po kawałeczku. Coś się definitywnie kończy…

Jedyne co dobre to, to że nie była sama. Pan Walter może i był dziwny, ale jednak miły. Jej Pani, Integra Hellsing okazała się…taka jak ona. Obie były młodymi wampirzycami. Krótko po przebudzeniu Seras i Integra przeprowadziły rozmowę, w której Hellsing wyjawiła jej swoją historię oraz to dlaczego muszą utrzymać tajemnicą o tym czym jest. No i był również…

\- Poza tym tego życzył sobie również Alucard.

Jej Pan, który zdobył jej szacunek i lojalność.

\- Master? – Jeśli jej Pan tak chciał, to to zmieniało sprawę. Od przemiany czuła, że nie umie się Alucardowi sprzeciwić nawet jakby chciała. Instynkt jej mówił by słuchała go we wszystkim. Niewidzialna siła zmieniła ją w sługę. Być może była to moc stworzyciela nad swoim dzieckiem nocy.

\- Tak – lokaj po raz któryś enty, przypomniał jej co nieumarły powinien robić. Pić krew i spać w trumnie – Masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości?

Seras czuła skruchę, wiedziała że kamerdyner miał racje, lecz mimo to…Wówczas dobiegł ją dźwięk kroków, a czyjś wysoki cień pojawił się w drzwiach.

\- Ty mały, słaby upierdliwcu – rzucił kąśliwe Alucard.

\- Panie…

\- Wybrałaś noc. Porzuciłaś dzień na rzecz nocy i teraz nie ma już dla ciebie odwrotu.

Wiedziała o tym, doskonale wiedziała ale…przecież to niemożliwe by tak łatwo pogodzić się z czymś takim. Mimo tych myśli, zachowała struchlałą minę.

Alucard był na swoją nową podopieczną coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Hamowała swoją naturę z powodu głupich moralnych przesądów. Nie chciała tak łatwo zapomnieć człowieczeństwa. To się kiedyś i tak stanie, ale ona to przeciągała i to było irytujące. Przynajmniej na coś się przydawała. Na przykład naprawdę nieźle radziła sobie z likwidacją potworów.

Poza tym dzięki poszukiwaniu trumny dla Seras, wampir mógł (dzięki paru hipnotycznym sztuczkom użytych na pracownikach domu pogrzebowego) przemycić jeszcze jedną trumnę i skrzętnie ją ukrył przed okiem Dorneza. Rozwiązał w ten sposób, przy okazji, problem miejsca do spania dla Integry.

Co do niej, to sir Hellsing miała w tej chwili zebranie na górze. Grała swoją rolę w czasie, gdy on za chwilę miał otrzymać nową broń. Policjantka tak samo.

Nie przypuszczali, że tak szybko będzie im ona potrzebna.

 

***

 

Integra nie była pewna czy to skończyć, czy jeszcze się pobawić. Ci wszyscy starsi, wysoko postawieni, dziadkowie naprawdę myśleli, że mogli na nią wpłynąć i odrobine pokierować jej działaniami jak sami chcieli. Co ciekawe wszyscy oprócz Penwooda, ten siedział cicho.

Oczywiście ona tłamsiła ich argumenty jeden po drugim i była serio rozdarta. Powoli stawało się to nudne, ale ich postawy naprawdę czasami były zabawne. I mogło to jeszcze odrobinę potrwać, gdyby nie…

Nastąpił atak. Ich wrogowie w końcu ostentacyjnie ich zaatakowali. To już nie było wysyłanie Alucarda i policjantki do walki z wampirami, które ostatnio pojawiały się tak szybko jak grzyby po deszczu. Tym razem, aż dwa wampiry same przyszły do nich wraz z armią sług.

Integra wiedziała że jest nie ciekawie. Słyszała przez intercom jak jej ludzie ginęli w walce. Ona sama nie mogła walczyć nie ukazując swojej prawdziwej natury przy dwunastu członkach rządu. A to ich należało ochronić w pierwszej kolejności. Bez nich ten kraj byłby w rozsypce, w tak  ważnym momencie. Pewnie właśnie dlatego atak nastąpił właśnie teraz, gdy wszyscy byli tutaj, zgromadzeni w jednym miejscu. Jedyną opcją było więc wysłanie do walki Waltera, Seras no i oczywiście Alucarda. Tylko oni mieli jakieś szanse.

Nie mogła wyprowadzić tych ludzi z pokoju, droga została zablokowana przez ghoule. Jak doniesiono, wrogowie niemal przejęli budynek i zmierzali w jej stronę. Walter wraz z Seras zamierzali dostać się do niej przez wentylację i przejść do defensywy. Alucard zajmie się ofensywą. Cóż…na pewno będzie się dobrze bawił.

Tak łatwo jej nie dostaną. Dranie przyszli i teraz pożerali jej ludzi! Jeśli zostanie zmuszona…to rozerwie ich na strzępy nie licząc się z tym, że się ujawni. Muszą za to zapłacić! To miejsce będzie grobem tych śmieci! Nikt nie ujdzie z życiem!

***

 

\- Ja idę do piwnic – rzekł Luke Valentine do swojego brata Jana, przez telefon. Po zabiciu kilku żołnierzy Hellsinga zamierzał zapolować na coś większego – Czas sprawdzić jaki to jesteś potężny…Alucardzie – zniknął za obrazem, nie oglądając się na pozostawioną po sobie rzeź.

 

***

 

\- Wiem, że tu jesteś – wampir zszedł do podziemi posiadłości i teraz szukał swojego celu – Nawet jeśli próbujesz się ukrywać, to ja i tak wyczuwam twoją wspaniałą moc.

\- Ukrywam się? – twarz Valentine zadrżała. Przed nim, niczym z mgły wyłonił się obraz potężnego wampira, siedzącego na dużym krześle, podobnym do tronu. Wyglądał jakby go wyczekiwał i rzeczywiście– Ani myślę się ukrywać. Zdążyłem się już zmęczyć tym czekaniem.

Luke podszedł bliżej „tronu” i lekko pokłonił się przed przeciwnikiem. Nie wyglądał na wystraszonego. Był pewny siebie.

\- Poznanie cię to dla mnie zaszczyt, Wielki Alucardzie. Jestem Luke Valentine. Długo na to czekałem… - Jego poza zmieniła się, teraz był gotów do walki - …aby się z tobą zmierzyć.

„Pajac” pomyślał Alucard. Ciekawe ile mu zajmie załatwienie go. Przekonamy się. W każdym razie Casull i jego nowy Jackal będą mieli coś do roboty.

 

***

 

\- Co… co do diabła?! – krzyknęła Integra, wychodząc z siebie. Widok własnych ludzi, zamienionych w ghoule nią wstrząsnął. Taki jakby…pierwszy znak porażki w jej życiu. Nie wiedziała jak na coś takiego zareagowałby człowiek, ale ona…nim nie była.

Furia i wściekłość ogarnęły jej ciało. Wstała z krzesła i zostawiła tych głupich starców za sobą. Ktoś chyba ją zawołał, ale nie była pewna. Miała to gdzieś. Twardo zmierzała w stronę ghouli, które teraz atakowały Seras. Wyjęła przypiętą przy boku szpadę, a jej oczy zalśniły czerwienią.

Policjantkę ogarnęły podobne emocje. Odezwała się w niej ta cecha, która kazała jej bić swoich kolegów z sierocińca. Tęczówki zaszły szkarłatem, a siła wzrosła.

W jednym momencie Integra ucięła jednemu stworowi głowę, gdy Seras rozerwała drugiego gołymi rękami. Nie było Sir Hellsing ani policjantki żółtodzioba. Były jedynie dwie młode wampirzyce w krwawym szale. Nienawiść przysłoniła im umysły, myślały tylko by zniszczyć wszystko na ich drodze.

***

 

Ranny Luke Valentine, z uciętymi nogami leżał u podnóża schodów. Nie było ani śladu po jego pewności siebie. Obecnie był roztrzęsiony i żałośnie przerażony. Przed nim potwór…demon…diabeł…nie było słów aby nazwać to monstrum!

\- Rozumiem, czyli jednak jesteś taki jak cała reszta – Alucard był wściekły i rozczarowany. Tak dobrze się bawił, już myślał że ma przed sobą jakiegoś silnego przeciwnika, a tu takie ścierwo. Kolejne…A już cieszył się na długą walkę. Wystarczyło urwać mu nogi, a ten od razu… - Jesteś tylko bezwartościową kupą mięsa!!!

No Life King na moment stracił uwagę tym co go otacza. Poczuł w swoim umyśle wściekłość, ale nie swoją. Swą mógł kontrolować, ale ta była…zbyt silna. Sekunda wystarczyła, aby swoimi cieniami i wyostrzonymi zmysłami pojąć co się dzieje na górze. Nie było dobrze. Jak tak dalej pójdzie Integra ujawni czym jest tuż przed tymi staruchami!

\- Pieprz się, zabawko Hellsing – krzyk tego słabeusza sprowadził go na ziemię – Co z ciebie za wampir, skoro jesteś pieskiem angielskiego kościoła…

\- Zamknij się! – głos był mroczny i pełen nienawiści – Jesteś tylko…psim żarciem.

Demoniczny pies z wynurzył się z jego ramienia i rzucił się na swoją ofiarę. Rozczłonkował go swoimi kłami, po czym połykał, pochłaniał każdy kawałek. Krew rozpryskała się na ścianach, lecz żaden kawałek mięsa się nie zmarnował. Pies zjadł wszystko.

\- A więc…nie byłeś niczym więcej. Przeklęty śmieć – a już dał się ponieść, myśląc, że ten drań jest silny i aż zdjął swoje ograniczniki – Już nawet jako człowiek byłeś tylko kawałkiem gówna. A teraz skończysz jako psie gówno.

Krew ze ścian spłynęła i została pochłonięta. Nie było już żadnego śladu po walce. Ograniczniki powróciły i Alucard wrócił do dawnej postaci. Myślał co zrobić.

Integra dała się w końcu pochłonąć przez swoją naturę, ale to nie był czas ani miejsce na to. Ona tego nie chciała, a więc i on tego dla niej nie chciał. Podobał mu się jej plan i chciał aby go zrealizowała, więc musiał ją powstrzymać zanim będzie za późno.

***

Krew ghouli może i nie była idealna, jednakże była krwią i kusiła. Normalnie byłoby to zbyt słabe, ale w tej chwili…jej umysł ogarnęły wampirze instynkty. Rozczłonkowała kolejnego potwora swoim mieczem. Krew trysnęła na jej ręce. Jej widok ją nęcił. Pojawił się głód…tak bardzo była głodna. Chciała się napić, piekło ją w gardle, a kły dziwnie swędziały. We wspomnieniach jej stworzyciela krew była tak dobra…chciała…tak bardzo pragnęła posmakować tego osocza. Wówczas będzie mogła niszczyć dalej. Już wysuwała czubek języka, gdy nagle…

„Integra!”

Głos Alucarda rozniósł się w jej głowie silnym echem. Znieruchomiała, zaprzestając swoich działań.

„Pamiętaj o swoim celu! Jesteś już daleko. Nie pozwól tego zrujnować przez żądze krwi. Masz siłę, aby to przezwyciężyć, sama tak powiedziałaś, pamiętasz? Nie zatracaj się, nie teraz. Nie chcesz tego, nie do tego dążysz!”

Oddech Integry, przed chwilą przyśpieszony, zaczął się uspokajać.

„Znam ten rodzaj furii, nie łatwo ją opanować, lecz można przenieść. Skup swą rządzę krwi na mnie…lub na tym co musisz zrobić…wiesz o czym mówię…o twoim zadaniu”

Oczy Integry wrócił do swojej błękitnej barwy. Udało jej się opanować, znów była sobą. Nie to co Seras, która wciąż szalała. Właśnie rozgniatała któremuś ghoulowi łeb o ścianę. Wampirzyca rzuciła miecz, podbiegła do niej i objęła od tyłu.

\- Seras, przestań już, proszę…

Policjantka zadrżała raz, po czym uspokoiła się, czego znakiem był powrót jej niebieskich oczu. Z powrotem zaczęła drżeć, ale tym razem z powodu zrozumienia tego co zrobiła.

 

***

Jan, drugi z braci pokonany przez Waltera, został zlikwidowany przez swoich własnych ludzi, aby nic nie zdradził. Przed śmiercią jednak, zanim został doszczętnie spalony wykrztusił jedno słowo – Milenium. Następnie Integra ostentacyjnie podeszła do sir Ironsa i zabrała mu broń mówiąc, że musi ponieść odpowiedzialność i sama skrócić cierpienia swoich ludzi. Mężczyzna przyznał jej racje. Wyglądało na to, że nie zauważyli jej wampirzych ślepi, a jej wybuch zinterpretowali jako zwykłe wyładowanie gniewu, zrozumiałego w tej sytuacji.

\- Zginęło w sumie 96 osób, przeżyło zaledwie 10 – następnego wieczoru w jej gabinecie, Walter podsumowywał ich straty – W tym ośmiu przeżyło, bo znajdowali się poza bazą. Krótko mówiąc z całego personelu przeżyliśmy tylko my dwoje, moja Pani.

\- Nie dodałeś do tej liczby Seras i Alucarda.

\- Ale oni i tak są przecież martwi – rzekł, tonem jakby to było oczywiste.

Integra zignorowała ukłucie złości. W końcu…też była martwa, czyli jedynie lokaj przeżył. Krótko przyznała mu racje.

Podsumowali swoje informacje o Milenium. Walter nie znalazł na ten temat nic konkretnego. Wiedział jedynie co to słowo oznacza, a mianowicie tysiąc lat. Jednakże Integra wpadła na coś innego. Pamiętała treść książek historycznych, które czytała oraz  mnóstwo opowieści Alucarda z tamtych lat…które dały jej wskazówkę.

\- Nie…ono oznacza coś więcej. Nie pamiętasz, Walter? – wstała od biurka – Tysiącletnie Imperium. Grupa, która chciała osiągnąć tysiącletnią chwałę. Pół wieku temu – lokaj najwidoczniej zrozumiał, bo jego profesjonalna maska zniknęła – Hitler. Niemcy. Naziści…Trzecia Rzesza.

Ich wróg nabrał materialnej formy.

Kiedy Walter wyszedł, Integra przez dobrą chwilę stała bez ruchu, patrząc z góry na blat biurka. Krótko była sama, szybko wyczuła nową obecność. Alucard wyłonił się znikąd i stanął tuż za nią. Poczuła dziwną ulgę, wiedząc, że tu jest.

\- Wiemy z kim walczymy, poznanie wroga to cenna informacja – kiwnęła głową, nic nie mówiąc. Wampir przybliżył się i ją objął, wciąż stojąc za nią. Jedną dłoń położył na jej dłoni. Ona ją obróciła i razem splątali swoje palce w silnym uścisku – To była walka, wojna wciąż trwa.

\- Wiem. Alucard… - spojrzała w górę i napotkała jego wzrok. Poruszała ustami, ale nie była w stanie wyartykułować tego co chciała powiedzieć. A tyle jej leżało na sercu.

\- Spokojnie, rozumiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Wiem jak to jest…przegrać bitwę – trwali tak przez chwilę, czerpiąc ukojenie ze swojej bliskości.

Integra w końcu odwróciła się do niego przodem i bez zwłoki przywarła do niego ustami. Samo objęcie to już było za mało. Słuchała jego rady, wyładowywała swoje instynkty na nim.

Całowali się z niewysłowiona pasją. Jak zawsze. Tym nie można było się znudzić, a bardziej uzależnić. Integra lubiła, kiedy ich kły o siebie zahaczały. Dzięki temu pamiętała, że są sobie równi. To ona przestała pierwsza, lecz nie przerwała ich uścisku.

\- Nadszedł czas by skończyć te podchody. Tym razem my zaatakujemy. Wyciągniemy naszego asa z rękawa – uniosła ręce wyżej i oplotła je wokół szyi wampira – Czyli ciebie.

\- Zniszczę ich dla ciebie, wiesz o tym – mówił hardym i głębokim tonem, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego – Oni zostawili tu rzekę krwi. Ja zmienię ich w kupę szczątków i stworzę nie rzekę, a morze krwi. Wybije co do jednego…A to wszystko u twoich stóp. I na twoją cześć.

\- Naprawdę _kocham_ , gdy tak mówisz – wiedziała, że nie żartował i właśnie dlatego ta jego wizja wygranej wojny tak ją zachwycała.

\- Tej nocy zrobię jeszcze wiele rzeczy, które kochasz – pochylił się niżej – _My Lady._

***

 

Integra sięgnęła po nowe środki. Mimo iż podjęła decyzje, że teraz Alucard będzie walczył na głównej linii, to jednak wciąż był potrzebny ktoś na miejscu. Wykorzystała fundusze i wynajęła najemników. Teraz oni mieli pilnować bezpieczeństwa posiadłości. Ich szef, Pip Bernadotto nie bardzo chciał uwierzyć w istnienie wampirów, lecz wystarczyło parę pstryczków od Seras, aby zmienił nastawienie.

Obecnie ona sama nie była w najlepszym stanie, a to przez…wystawienie na światło dnia. Przyjechała do muzeum na spotkanie, na które nie mogła się nie stawić. Przyszła na spotkanie z przywódcą Sekcji 13 Iscariot – Enrico Maxwell. Tego, który wyjawił kłamstwa jej ojca.

Wysłał jej list. Nie mogła się nie przyjść, zachodziła w głowę o co mu chodziło, zwłaszcza, że nie pałali do siebie sympatią. Pamiętała co zrobił jego podwładny…

Niestety był piękny, słoneczny dzień, nie pochmurny jak wcześniej. Tak więc, czekając czuła coraz większa złość, czując jak światło tańczy wokół niej i kłuje niczym natrętne pszczoły. Nie było już tak źle jak kiedyś no, ale jednak wciąż irytujące jak cholera.

Nareszcie się zjawił, spóźniony, lecz jednak.

\- Dzień dobry, wybaczcie, że kazałem wam czekać… - ten jego aktorsko wyćwiczony miły uśmiech był obrzydliwy. Integra nie dała się nabrać na tę sztuczność.

\- Ani się waż podchodzić bliżej! Czego chce od nas Watykan? – Chciała szybko przejść do rzeczy i to skończyć.

\- Nie przesadza Pani odrobinę? Czuje się tu niemile widziany. Może się przedstawię…

\- Wiem kim jesteś Maxwell. Widziałam cię na zebraniu, kiedy przejmowałam władzę.

\- Ach wtedy, gdy weszłaś niczym wielka panienka i wrzuciłaś pod swój pantofel cały rząd. Niby tak straszna, a ostatnio pozwoliła, aby wytłuczono tych jej heretyckich agentów.

\- Coś ty powiedział?!

\- Nie słuchałaś uważnie? – Maxwell przestał udawać, teraz ukazało się jego prawdziwe oblicze. Oblicze fanatyka – Ty protestancka świnio!

\- „Świnio”? – za Integrą pojawiła się postać Alucarda, przechodzącego przez ścianę – Naprawdę nic się nie zmieniliście, Iscariot. Jak zwykle narzucacie własne prawa i najchętniej zniszczylibyście inne, równie głupie jak wasze, wyznania. Watykan naprawdę mało się zmienił przez te dwa milenia.

\- Nosferatu Alucard – Enrico mało się przejął tym, że wampir się zjawił i tym co powiedział – Słynny zabójca Hellsing. A ostatnio nawet urocza niania. To pierwszy raz, gdy spotykamy się osobiście. Miło mi cię poznać, Alucardzie – ten człowiek nie miał granic jeśli chodzi o fałsz.

\- Mnie również miło cię poznać Maxwellu, a jeszcze milej cię pożegnać. Przyszedłeś tutaj i nazwałeś moją Panią świnią… - wyciągnął spod płaszcza broń i wycelował w biskupa - …nawet nie myśl, że opuścisz to miejsce żywy. Zabije cię tu, gdzie teraz stoisz.

Integra nie zrobiła nic by go powstrzymać. Sama miała ochotę urżnąć łeb temu…

\- Och, tak bardzo się boję. Jak można rozmawiać w obecności, tak straszliwego ochroniarza – Maxwell wyraźnie się naigrywał – Przybyłem tu porozmawiać, ale skoro tak…to może ja też wezwę swojego! Anderson!

„No pięknie, jeszcze tego brakowało” – Alucard i Integra pomyśleli dokładnie to samo.

Dobrze znany im duchowny wkroczył na scenę i miał taką samą ochotę na walkę jak i Alucard.

\- Przejdź do rzeczy Maxwell i powiedz o co chodzi – tym razem Integra przejęła pałeczkę.

\- Może…pójdziemy gdzie indziej – wreszcie było widać u biskupa niezręczność. Nie spodziewał się, że Anderson będzie aż tak poza jego kontrolą. Było widać, że ten go nie posłucha, nawet jak wyda rozkaz. Pałał taką samą rządzą mordu jak Alucard. Przecież mieli niedokończone sprawy…Oj chcieli sobie skoczyć do gardeł. A biskup nie chciał walki.

\- Mów tu i teraz. Albo spuszczę Alucarda ze smyczy – wampirzyca nie żartowała, nie miała nic przeciwko ich walce, sama miała do Andersona urazę. Wykorzystała to, że nic nie szło zgodnie z planem biskupa. Jednocześnie ignorowała spojrzenie Alexandra…szukał u niej oznak bycia nieumarłą. Niech szuka, ona nie da nic po sobie poznać – Chyba wiesz, jak to się ostatnio u nich skończyło.

Alucard zaśmiał się cicho na jej plecami, na co Enrico zacisnął pięści.

 

***

 

Biskup okazał się jednak trochę użyteczny. Sprzedał całkiem dobre informacje o Milenium. Na przykład to że…od lat wielu ich członków ukrywa się w Ameryce Południowej. Zgodnie z ostatnim postanowieniem Integra postanowiła zaatakować pierwsza. Wydała tylko jedno polecenie.

\- Znajdź ich i zniszcz

Alucard nie potrzebował nic więcej. Następnego dnia już był w samolocie wraz z policjantką i tym nowym, Bernadotto. Lecieli do Rio.

Gdy zameldowali się w hotelu, a najemnik umawiał się na następny dzień, aby rozpocząć śledztwo, Alucard zrozumiał że to nie będzie konieczne. Wyczuł coś i wiedział…że spodziewano się ich przybycia. Niedługo dadzą znać.

 

***

 

I faktycznie. W telewizorze, który przyniesiono do gabinetu Integry, wyświetlał się obraz hotelu, oblężonego przez policję. Milenium najwidoczniej miało wszędzie swoje wtyki i udało im się nasłać całe oddziały policji na Alucarda. Tylko po co?

Żeby zrobić widowisko na cały świat. Już się zaczęło. Wszyscy mogli obserwować jak jej wampir rozwiąże kwestię najazdu policji na hotel „by pojmać terrorystów”. Ona wiedziała jak on to zrobi. Czy mało razy jej powtarzał?

Jeśli coś stoi ci na drodze…zniszcz to. Nieważne czym wróg jest…zmiażdż go!

***

\- Ale to … byli ludzie… - rzekła cicho Seras krocząc po kałużach krwi i miedzy zwłokami, wysłanego przed chwilą uzbrojonego oddziału. Nie było po nich co zbierać. Jej Pan ich nie oszczędził, rozerwał ich na strzępy, dosłownie.

\- No i co?

\- To ludzie!

\- A co cię to obchodzi?! – ta mała już za bardzo działała mu na nerwy. Niech w końcu zrozumie czym jest! – Co cię obchodzi, czy ten kto do ciebie strzela się człowiekiem, czy nie?! Przyszli tu z własnej woli! Przyszli by pokonać i zabić, ale sami polegli. To wszystko i nic poza tym! I nikt nie zdoła tego zmienić! Nikt. Ani Bóg, ani diabeł, ani ty!

Dawno tak nie krzyczał, jeśli w ogóle. Nigdy nie stworzył wampira, którego …tak długo…nie opanowały instynkty. Czemu tak długo się upiera? Co w końcu ją złamie? Bo coś wreszcie musi, od tego się nie ucieknie. Ta mała jest silna na swój sposób. Jej przestraszony wyraz twarzy trochę go uspokoił. To nie tak ma być.

\- Wszystko i nic więcej… - rzekł już spokojniej – Przezwycięż swój strach Seras! I wkrocz w ciemność za mną, jak daleko zdołasz.

***

Połączenie na linii specjalnej. Integra wiedziała już kto dzwoni.

\- Kto mówi?

\- Twój skromny sługa, Integro. Czekam na rozkazy.

\- Co z nimi zrobiłeś? – spytała po to jedynie by Walter miał pewność. Ona wiedziała.

\- Pozabijałem ich. Zniszczyłem ich wszystkich. Nikt nie uszedł z życiem. A więc Integro, czekam na rozkazy! Prawdopodobnie tamci mają policję w garści. Myślę, że to oni kazali mnie zaatakować. Ci których zabiłem i których jeszcze zabije są zwykłymi ludźmi. Pozabijam ich! Bez chwili żalu czy wahania! Zrobię to ponieważ jestem potworem, o czym wiesz od dziecka. Widziałaś i zrobiłaś swoje, ale co teraz uczynisz? Osoba, która trzyma broń i ją odbezpiecza to ja, ale to tak naprawdę ty pociągasz za spust. Co zamierzasz zrobić Sir Hellsing?

„Znowu to robi” – pomyślała Integra – „Nigdy nie przestanie się droczyć. Doskonale wie co zrobię. Po prostu lubi to słyszeć. Tak samo jak 8 lat temu na łodzi, czekał na mój rozkaz by zabić tego mordercę. Nic się od tego czasu nie zmieniło w tej kwestii. Dobrze więc…wydam taki rozkaz jakiego pragniesz”

\- Już otrzymałeś moje rozkazy! Nic się nie zmieniło! Znajdź i zniszcz! Search and destroy! Zmiażdż każdą przeszkodę na swojej drodze! Nie uciekaj i nie próbuj się kryć! Masz ich otwarcie zaatakować! Masz ich zniszczyć! Nie zważaj na żadne przeszkody!

\- Przyjąłem! – rozległ się śmiech w słuchawce. Wampir dostał czego chciał – Doskonale! Słowo się rzekło! Wspaniale! Wręcz czuje jak mi staje, Integro!

„Idiota jeden, Walter wszystko słyszy!”

\- Wyłączam się. Obserwuj mnie, Sir Hellsing.

I rzeczywiście…nie minęło dużo czasu nim Integra mogła się cieszyć widokiem na ekranie sześciu policjantów wbitych na maszty przed hotelem, niczym na pale. Jakże to w stylu Draculi! To była wiadomość od niego – znak że i ona i on wiedzieli dokładnie czym on jest. Imię Alucard…to za mało.

A więc wojna się rozpoczęła. Integra cieszyła oko cieniem, jaki jej wampir rzucał na budynek. Ładnie robi co obiecał. Niszczy ich wszystkich, dla niej. I tylko na jej polecenie.

 

***

 

Bernadotto przydał się na coś i wysadził namiot z policjantami, a nawet załatwił helikopter.

Alucard pokonał swojego przeciwnika Alahambrę, lecz…informacje zdobyte dzięki wypiciu jego krwi potwierdziły przypuszczenia. To naziści…wojna…Chciał dalej zabijać, przez co na chwilę zapanowała nad nim melancholia.

\- Zabiłem swoich wrogów i swoich przyjaciół. Zabiłem swój kraj. Zabiłem swoich ludzi. Zabiłem nawet siebie samego. Ale nieważne ile jeszcze będę zabijał, to i tak nie wystarczy…W końcu oboje dążymy do wojny, czyż nie? Majorze…

 

***

 

\- Ten strojniś całkiem sporo wiedział – informował Alucard, swoją Panią przez telefon – Wchłonąłem jego wiedzę.

\- Dobra robota. Zbliżają się obrady okrągłego stołu, zarządzane przez Królową.

\- O, samą Królową? Poważna sprawa.

\- Wracaj szybko. Będziesz musiał złożyć jej oficjalny raport.

\- Przyjąłem. Integro…ta wojenna radość…czy ty też ją czujesz? – w słuchawce zapanowała cisza – Czy to cię ekscytuje? Czy też widziałaś jak ten płomień, zmienia wszystko w czerń i czerwień?

\- Och, tak – z odległości, Alucard mógł się domyślać, że jego Integra się uśmiecha, w ten sam sposób co on.

 

***

 

\- Minęło już dużo czasu, Wampirze – powiedziała Królowa, kiedy Alucard stanął przed jej obliczem – Pozwól mi spojrzeć w twoją twarz – Alucard uklęknął i pozwolił by starsza kobieta ujęła jego twarz – Ty naprawdę nigdy się nie zmienisz, co Alucardzie? Jednak ja zdążyłam się zestarzeć. Jestem jedynie więdnącą starą kobietą.

\- Wciąż jesteś tą samą chłopczycą, co 50 lat temu. Nie, wierzę, że teraz stałaś się naprawdę piękną Królową.

Tymi słowami sprawił, że staruszka się uśmiechnęła.

\- A tak między nami… - kobieta powiedziała to tak cicho, by tylko on mógł usłyszeć. Choć pozostałe wampiry na sali, Integra i Seras też coś tam dosłyszały - …Wychowałeś wspaniałą, silną i honorową _Towarzyszkę._

\- Dziękuję, wasza Wysokość – zrozumiał przekaz. Integra też, jedynie policjantka miała trudności.

\- A teraz złóż swój raport, wampirze!

 

***

 

Seras spróbowała jeszcze raz zjeść ludzkie jedzenie. Jednak po jednej łyżce zupy, zaczęła kaszleć i było jej niedobrze. Nie tego chciała i potrzebowała. Było to…

Na stół przed nią ktoś rzucił worek z krwią. Aż oczy jej zalśniły na ten widok.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz pić krwi? – spytała Integra, podchodząc do policjantki. Nie tylko Alucard nie rozumiał postepowania tej dziewczyny. Ona sama również nie potrafiła zrozumieć Seras w tej kwestii. Nic ją nie powstrzymuje, a mimo to… - Już nigdy nie odzyskasz człowieczeństwa. Jesteś wampirzycą, Seras. Tak jak ja.

\- Ja…wiem, ale… - policjantka zwiesiła głowę. Po chwili jednak spojrzała na młodą Hellsing i po małym wahaniu spytała, starając się nie mówić z wyrzutem – Pani też nie pije krwi.

\- Mam swoje powody – czując, że to nie wystarczy westchnęła i kontynuowała dalej – Powstrzymuje się ze względu na pewien…cel. Gdy zakończę swoje zadanie tutaj nie zamierzam się powstrzymywać i dokończę przemianę tak, jak sobie to zaplanowałam. Czekam na ten, odpowiedni moment. Sama narzuciłam sobie te ograniczenia i ponoszę tego konsekwencje. Ty nie musisz tego robić.

\- Nie muszę, wiem to ale… - wciąż miała jakieś „ale” – Czuję, że gdy to zrobię to coś się bezpowrotnie skończy.

Integra stała nad nią i obserwowała zagubioną dziewczynę. Zastanawiała się, czy gdyby żyła normalnym życiem to także miałaby takie myśli. Ale ona nie miała normalnego dzieciństwa, ani nawet odrobiny. Całe życie spędziła na zamku, na terenach zapomnianych przed Boga. Z królem nieumarłych u boku. To nie był żaden zamek z bajki. Każdy nazwał by go zamkiem z horroru. Tylko ona nie…to był ich dom. Mówiła „dom” na to miejsce, pomimo jego historii…Normalność jej nie dotyczyła i to w sumie…bardzo, bardzo dobrze.

\- Czy Pani… - cisze przerwała Seras. Znów głos jej zadrżał, wahając się zadać pytanie – Czy Pani też…jak ja…chodzi mi o …

\- Nie – przerwała jej krótko – Nie byłam umierająca jak ty, gdy Alucard mnie zmienił. Sama rozkazałam mu to zrobić.

\- Dlaczego?

Jaka odpowiedź ją zadowoli? Chyba po prostu najprościej pójść na szczerość.

\- Bo czułam, że to nieuniknione. Odkąd pamiętam, już jako dziecko chciałam być przy jego boku. Jedyne co dane mi było wybrać to moment porzucenia mojego ludzkiego życia i dokonałam tego. On jest…dla mnie wszystkim. Sługą, bronią, opiekunem, towarzyszem, rodziną…mężem. – uśmiechnęła się, widząc zaskoczoną reakcje Seras – Tak, mężem. Wiem jak to brzmi, ale patrząc z perspektywy naszego gatunku, wzięliśmy swego rodzaju ślub. Moja przemiana musiała zajść prędzej czy później.

\- Zrobiła to Pani, bo go kocha… – niewinny umył Victorii wysunął najprostsze wytłumaczenie i interpretacje słów Integry. Najwidoczniej bardziej normalny człowiek dochodzi do takich właśnie wniosków, po takich słowach. I bardzo w stylu policjantki.

Integra nie skomentowała tego, jedynie przewróciła oczami. Zamiast tego, zdjęła rękawiczkę i ugryzła się we własny palec. Pojawiła się krew. Seras głośno przełknęła ślinę.

\- Boisz się pić ludzką krew, rozumiem – powiedziała wolno sir Hellsing – A więc wampirza może być? Nie jest ludzka, ani nawet dziewicza, lecz to wciąż krew. Przy tej nie będziesz czuła wyrzutów sumienia? Wyliż tą krew, to rozkaz.

Seras wiedząc że nie ma wyboru…i że bardzo chce sobie ulżyć i wreszcie się napić… zaczęła wylizywać z palca wampirzycy jej krew. To przynosiła jej ulgę, jakiej od dawna chciała…i jednocześnie nie chciała.

\- Nie śpiesz się Seras. Pij spokojnie – instruowała ją Integra – Mówisz, że boisz się, że coś się skończy, ale Seras…to już się skończyło. Zobacz co teraz robisz. To jesteś prawdziwa ty. Jako człowiek żyłaś jak człowiek. Teraz żyj jak wampir. Niech twoja natura wprowadzi cię w ciemność. I nie bój się więcej…ani ja, ani twój Master nie zostawimy cię samej.

Krew przestała lecieć, a ranka na palcu Integry zniknęła. Policjantka odsunęła się i połknęła ostatnie krople krwi. Nie zmieniły jej, to wciąż było za mało, lecz…

\- Już lepiej, prawda?

\- Tak…dziękuję.

\- Przygotuj swój sprzęt – rzekła Integra, odwracając się i kierując do wyjścia z pokoju – Straciliśmy kontakt z naszym lotniskowcem, operującym na wodach, w pobliżu Walii. Prawdopodobnie została zaatakowany.

\- Robi się!

Kiedy Seras została sama, zastanawiała się przez chwilę jak to jest się zakochać i ni stąd ni zowąd, przed oczami stanął jej obraz Pipa Bernadotto. Zamachała energicznie ręką by odgonić te myśli.

\- Wynocha z mojej głowy!

 

***

 

\- Dlaczego zmieniłeś Seras w wampirzyce? – spytał Walter, stojąc w piwnicach domostwa, przed obliczem Alucarda – To było do ciebie niepodobne. Dlaczego się na to zdecydowałeś?

\- A dlaczego wziąłem na siebie rolę niani? Opieka nad niemowlęciem to także wbrew mojemu charakterowi – lokajowi to nie wystarczało. Czekał dalej – To nie była moja decyzja. To ona dokonała wyboru. Ona jest dużo ciekawsza niż się wydaje. Wszyscy jej towarzysze i przyjaciele zostali na jej oczach zamienieni w ghoule, a ona sama niemal zgwałcona przez wampira. A jednak pomimo tej grozy…podjęła ciekawą decyzję. Teraz trzeba jedynie czekać. Niedługo nie będzie miała wyjścia…i zacznie pić. Z pewnością zacznie…

Walter nadal się nie odzywał. Stał w tym samym miejscu, próbując dojrzeć oczy Alucarda zza szkieł jego okularów. Chyba to nie było wszystko po co tu przyszedł.

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? – spytał, lekko złośliwie wampir.

\- Taaak – rysy lokaja stężały – Przez telefon mówiłeś, że Integra wie że jesteś potworem już od dziecka. O co ci chodziło?

Alucard wyszczerzył kły, lecz nie roześmiał się w głos. Zastanawiał się czy opowiedzieć o pokazie, jaki urządził Integrze, kiedy miała 6 lat. Odrzucił ten pomysł.

\- O wiele rzeczy… - nie mówił tego z poczuciem winy, o nie. Drażnił Dorneza tą tajemniczością. Specjalnie oczywiście.

\- Zawsze chciałem wiedzieć…gdzie ją właściwie zabrałeś? – wcześniej nie mógł o to pytać, bo poznanie lokalizacji było wykluczone. Nie miałby wyjścia i gdyby mu kazano powiedział by o niej Arthurowi. Ale już mógł się tego dowiedzieć. Alucard nie powstrzymał tym razem chichotu, nie mógł się doczekać reakcji lokaja na te słowa.

\- Do Rumunii – nie zawiódł się, Walter był wstrząśnięty – Okolice Transylwanii dokładnie.

\- Niemożliwe…Oszalałeś?! Zabrałeś dziecko do zamku Dracula?!

\- A czemu nie? Gdzie indziej mógłbym wrócić? – wampir mówił nienaturalnie spokojnie, czym jeszcze mocniej rozzłościł lokaja.

To trochę wyjaśniało – myślał Walter – Zamek Draculi miał straszną historię. Już samo to jak powstał…Oraz to co się w nim działo że przez te wieki.

\- Ona wie Walter – ponownie odezwał się wampir. Jego słowa szokowały kamerdynera – Opowiedziałem jej wszystko. O tym zamku oraz o sobie. Dosłownie…wszystko.

Wszystko? Dornez był oszołomiony. Nawet Abraham van Hellsing ani jego syn Arthur nie wiedzieli _wszystkiego_ o Alucardzie. Ich jedynymi źródłami informacji  o nim były kroniki historyczne. A i tam było wiele niewiadomych i niepotwierdzonych legend. Gdy wampir został sługą Hellsingów to można było go zwyczajnie zapytać, lecz Abraham uznał to już za nieistotne. Później Arthur podobnie, ale Walter podejrzewał że ciekawi go parę niewyjaśnionych kwestii.

A teraz on mu mówi że opowiedział wszystko dopiero... Dziecku? Tajemnice których odkrycie porzucili poprzedni Hellsingowie i które od lat badali historycy.

\- Dlaczego jej powiedziałeś?

\- Bo mnie zapytała.

\- Ile...ile miała lat?

\- Osiem

Osiem... Tylko osiem. Za mało, zdecydowanie za mało by pogodzić się z takimi okrucieństwami... A jednak to zrobiła. Jak mała Integra tego dokonała?

Walter znał kilka faktów z życia Vlada Palownika, które niemal na pewno miały miejsce. Np. to jak wojewoda Dracula pozbył się włóczęgów i żebraków ze swojej stolicy. Otóż urządził dla nich wielką ucztę, która trwała 3 dni. Gdy wszyscy byli pijani i nieprzytomni, Vlad kazał zabić salę deskami i spalić ją z nimi w środku. Nazwał to nawet miłosierdziem.

Albo słynne święto wielkanocne... Dracula uśmiercił wtedy, oczywiście przez wbicie na pal, większość swoich własnych bojarów. Jakby tego było mało, ich rodziny, żony i dzieci wysłał na roboty, do budowania jego zamku. Tego samego w którym żyła Integra. Prace były tak ciężkie, że nikt nie powrócił żywy. Ten zamek stoi na grobach wykończonych kobiet i dzieci.

Turcy kiedyś by zasiać trwogę, urządzili ucztę na polu po bitwie, wśród zwłok. Vlad poszedł krok dalej, szydząc z Turków. Jadł posiłek... Wśród lasu pali, z konającymi ludźmi.

Kiedy przybyła do niego delegacja z Turcji i nie chcieli oni zdjąć przed nim turbanu, kazał im je przebić do głowy. Na wojnie z nimi, przygotował dla Turków specjalne powitanie. Na drodze do stolicy ustawił cały las pali ze zwłokami. Ale nie takimi zwykłymi. To były pale, które zbierano od początku jego panowania na Wołoszczyźnie. Ten las pali ciągnął się kilka kilometrów. Niektóre zwłoki były w mocnym stanie rozkładu, na niektórych ludzie wciąż byli żywi.

Kiedyś Vlad podarował ludziom z miasta złoty kielich i ustawił go na rynku. Jego poddani tak się go bali, że nikt nie odważył się go ukraść przez lata, nawet po jego „śmierci”.

To wszystko i pewnie o wiele więcej musiała wysłuchać ośmioletnia dziewczynka. W dodatku przez samego sprawcę tych potworności we własnej osobie. A była to jedynie historia jego ludzkiego życia. Dochodziły jeszcze rzeczy, które uczynił jako wampir. Razem to było niepojęte. Dziewczynka zapytała, dowiedziała się o tym i…i…i nic?!

\- Żebyś widział jak błyszczały jej oczy, kiedy to opowiadałem – Alucard przerwał jego myśli, tym iście zadowolonym tonem – Nawet nie drgnęła. Słuchała niczym w transie by na koniec czuć jedynie satysfakcje z tego, że „wie”. Potem chyba ze dwa tygodnie spędziła na czytaniu kronik historycznych dotyczących Wołoszczyzny za mojego panowania. A ja stałem obok i dopowiadałem lub prostowałem niektóre rzeczy.

\- Powiedziałeś jej, że zabiłeś 1/10 własnego ludu? – Walter chyba wciąż nie dowierzał by po czymś takim dziecko chociażby nie zaczęło się bać. Chociaż tyle.

\- Aż tyle? Możliwe, nie liczyłem – powiedział lekceważąco – Ale tak. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Nigdy nic przed nią nie ukrywałem. A ona nigdy nie oponowała na swój los, ani się ode mnie nie odwróciła.

\- Stoi po twojej stronie, choć zgotowałeś jej…takie życie, w takim miejscu?

\- Niesamowita jest, prawda? Aż zaczynam wierzyć w przeznaczenie, ponieważ to właśnie ona stała się moją Panią. Któż inny mógłby polubić życie na moim zamku? Moje uczynki nie miały dla niej większego znaczenia, jedynie poszerzyły jej obraz. Na naszą więź wpłynęło to wiążąco, bo nic nie znajdowało się już pomiędzy nami.

\- _Twoje_ uczynki? _Twoje_ panowanie? – Walter wychwycił to krótkie słowo. To, że wampir mówił w pierwszej osobie o…jego postaci z przeszłości.

\- Tak, moje. Czemu się dziwisz Walter? Vlad…Dracula…Palownik…Tepes…Kaziglu…Hrabia…No Life King…no i w końcu Alucard. To wszystko ja! – Alucard roześmiał się głośno, jakby powiedział coś niesamowicie zabawnego.

Lokaj stał, niczym wmurowany w ziemię i patrzył na śmiejącego się wampira. Zrozumiał prawdę i mimo iż był nazywany shinigami to poczuł strach.

Może i Alucard należał do Integry, odkąd ją uratował i wybrał na swoją Panią, lecz…

Ona należała do niego już od chwili, gdy wyjął ją z martwych ramion matki.


	10. Awakening of Nosferatu - Przebudzenie Nosferatu

Noc, gwiazdy, księżyc, bezkresne morze oraz … ogromny statek stojący w płomieniach.

Cała załoga już była nieżywa, choć jeszcze kilka godzin temu też była, tyle że mogli się poruszać. Byli nieumarłymi, stworzonymi, dzięki sztucznym metodom. Obecnie tylko jedna z nich mogła się jeszcze wydawać jakieś dźwięki, ale…nie na długo.

Rip Van Winkle, nie ma słów na to by opisać jak bardzo była przerażona. To _coś_ przed nią…coś co wbił w jej pierś jej własną strzelbę i przebił ją na wylot…coś co coraz mocniej ściskało ją za gardło…coś co posiadało niezliczoną ilość rąk i czerwonych oczu niczym pająk…coś, którego czerwień i czerń postaci zlewała się z ciemnością i tymi płomieniami…to coś co teraz wylizywało jej krew z podłogi – to jej własny zamiel.

Alucard, gdyż to on był nazywanym przez swoja ofiarę zamielem, poczuł że ta makabryczna zabawa dobiega końca. Znęcał się wystarczająco długo, za chwilę ofiara zdechnie mu w rękach. Finałem była wbicie się kłami w kobietę i pochłoniecie jej życia w całości. Kolejna dusza, kolejne oko…

Po posiłku, jego cienie wydawały się już należeć do ściany ognia, współgrały ze sobą, niszcząc potężny okręt. Alucard wpierw zaczął chichotać, by następnie wybuchnąć śmiechem. A był to śmiech szaleńczy, maniakalny i niepohamowany. Wampir się nie kontrolował już swojej postaci, był pod wpływem silnych emocji. Włosy wraz z wiązkami energii odchodzącymi od jego ciała ciągle falowały i zmieniały długość. Twarz wykrzywiona w potwornym śmiechu w niczym nie przypominała ludzkiej.

I właśnie to monstrum ktoś obserwował z bezpiecznego miejsca.  Na pokładzie sterowca, wśród stojących w szyku żołnierzy, siedział jeden mężczyzna. On jak i jego ludzie nosili znaki ze swastyką. Miał jasne włosy, okulary, był ubrany na biało i był otyły. Patrzył na wielki ekran przed nim, na którym wyświetlał się Alucard pogrążony w szaleńczym śmiechu. Major sam także się uśmiechał, tak jak zgromadzeni wokół niego.

\- Sprawia ci to radość, Alucardzie? – spytał Major retorycznie, wpatrując się w ekran, a głos jego jasno mówił, że on świetnie się bawi – Wojna jest taka zabawna! Odśpiewaj swą pieśń zwycięstwa, Alucardzie. I potocz stamtąd wzrokiem. Ja widzę to wszystko wyraźnie, pomimo okularów. Te światła miast! Słuchaj mojej pieśni zwycięstwa i patrz na upadek Anglii!

 

***

 

Wycie syren oraz pokrzykiwania kolejnych ludzi mówiły, że tracono kontakt z kolejnymi placówkami. Wszelkie połączenia zostały zerwane. Penwood tracił zimną krew, gdy tymczasem siedząca naprzeciw niego Integra wyglądała na spokojną.

\- Czyżby to był początek wojny? – Penwood nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo. Był roztrzęsiony.

\- Dokładnie – rzekła Integra opanowanie, lecz jej zwężone oczy mówiły, że jest zła.

\- Integro…

\- Wojna właśnie się zaczęła.

Tak, wróg, Milenium tak samo jak ona postanowili, że czas przestać bawić się w podchody. Właśnie zaczęli wychodzić z cienia. Teraz rzucą na nich wszystkie siły. Są gotowi do wojny, której tak pragną. Jedynie Integra czuła, że sama nie jest gotowa. Został jeden element i dopiero wówczas gdy go zdobędzie, poczuje satysfakcje.

***

Wystarczyło kilkanaście minut. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, aby Londyn, miasto które budowano i ulepszano setki lat, stolica Wielkiej Brytanii, została zmieniona na zawsze przez płomienie.

A zaczęło się od niepozornego widoku sterowców na niebie. Jednakże z nich zaczęły wypadać bomby, pociski, a także siły wroga. Ulice wraz z ludźmi zostały zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. Ogień produkował kolejne trupy, niewinne ofiary. Mężczyźni, kobiety ani dzieci nie były oszczędzane. Do tych, do których dorwały się wampiry, zamiast słodkiej śmierci dano żywot ghoula.

Zgliszcza, ruiny to, to czym powoli stawało się to miasto. Krzyki, trupy, chodzące ghoule stanowiły dodatki. Główną rolę grali naziści oraz ich ogień, ich natarcie.

A to wszystko było podziwiane przez uśmiech małego majora, który wciąż powtarzał.

\- Kocham wojnę.

***

Płomienie na statku wypaliły wszystko co się dało i zniknęły. Okręt nie nadawał się do niczego, był kompletnie zniszczony, lecz wciąż jakimś cudem nie zatonął. Panowała kompletna cisza, jako że cała załoga została wybita.

Jedynym dźwiękiem jaki się w końcu pojawił, były spokojne kroki Alucarda, przemierzającego  ten upiorny okręt. Minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd rozbił się tu samolotem i wyrżnął wszystko w pień, a mimo to nie pojawiło się żadne wsparcie, które by go stąd zabrało. To oznaczało jedno.

Nie mieli jak wysłać po niego samolotu. Najwidoczniej odcięto dowodzących misją, w tym Integre, od ich głównych sił, lub one same zostały zniszczone.

Milenium miało ciekawy pomysł. Wymusili na Integrze, aby wysłała go na ten okręt, wiedząc, że nie wydostanie się stąd tak łatwo, przez morze, i przepuszczą frontalny atak. Aby wojna się rozpoczęła musieli się go jakoś pozbyć ze sceny, by nie pokrzyżował ich planu i wybrali do tego celu wampirzą słabość, czyli otwartą wodę.

Alucard przystanął na rufie statku. Spalona ruina nagle popłynęła do przodu, ku Londynowi. Wampir wiedział, że jego wróg wszystko dokładnie zaplanował, a skoro tak to musiał być świadomy, że woda na długo go nie powstrzyma. Możliwe, że obliczyli sobie, kiedy uda mu się dotrzeć na pole bitwy i wybrali sobie na ten moment rozegranie głównego aktu ich przedstawienia. Milenium pewnie teraz już rozpoczęło wojnę, lecz Alucard planował wrócić jak najszybciej i ją zakończyć.

\- Spotkajmy się! – krzyknął wprzód, wiedząc że gdzieś tam rozpętało się piekło, do którego chciał szybko dołączyć. Prawdziwa walka nie zacznie się dopóki on nie się nie zjawi, do tego czasu będzie trwać jedynie bezsensowna rzeź, czyli główna cecha wszystkich wojen.

Do tego czasu na froncie pozostają Integra i Seras. Zanim dopłynie tym statkiem do lądu, będą musiały sobie poradzić same. Wampir uśmiechnął się ani trochę w to nie wątpiąc. Jego żona i jego podopieczna to nie słabe wampirki i dobrze o tym wiedział.

***

Integra siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu auta i ze stoickim spokojem patrzyła przez okno. Widok był jednolity – ciała we krwi. Były wszędzie, ciągnęły się wzdłuż drogi.

Przed chwilą przez radio nadawał Penwood. Były tam jego ostatnie słowa. Gdy wróg wkroczył do kwatery wysadził się, zabierając ze sobą wszystkich krwiopijców. Był taki niepozorny i zdawało się, że tchórzliwy, ale na sam koniec pokazał na co go stać. Możliwe, że kogoś takiego Alucard nazwał by „prawdziwym” człowiekiem.

Walter prowadził samochód, plan zakładał by wrócili do kwatery Hellsing, ale Integra nie chciała tego robić. Z jednej strony jako przywódca musiała wrócić, ale jako wampir…miała tu coś do załatwienia.

Zdecydowała się na drugie. To już koniec z tym graniem, czas pokazać czym jest. Lepszego momentu na to nie będzie. Rola sir Hellsing musi się rozrosnąć, teraz albo nigdy. Nadszedł czas, już miała otworzyć usta, kiedy…

…samochód gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

\- Walter? Co się stało?

\- Sir Integra, musi Pani znaleźć inną drogę ucieczki – wysiadł z auta – Niech Pani tu nie wraca i ucieka, bez względu na wszystko.

\- Walter… - Integra wysiadła za nim i spostrzegła w oddali wyłaniające się postacie. Wróg zagrodził im drogę. Nie mogli iść dalej bez konfrontacji z nimi.

\- Szybko, nie wiem jak długo będę w stanie ich powstrzymać – Integra znów zamierzała coś powiedzieć. Tym razem to, że lepiej od niego może się z nimi rozprawić. Że mu pomoże, bo jako wampir jest silniejsza, lecz… - Prędzej, skoro i tak jest Pani pewnie szybsza od tego auta – lokaj odwrócił się i posłał jej spojrzenie oddanego sługi.

\- A więc…wiedziałeś? – wampirzyca była trochę zaskoczona – Nie dałeś nic po sobie poznać.

\- Widziałem jak pies posilał się posiłkiem, który wyrzuciła Pani przez okno. Łatwo łącze fakty. Proszę iść Sir, dam sobie radę. Bo w końcu… - odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę wroga -… ma Pani coś do załatwienia.

\- Walter… - Integra zacisnęła pięść. Alucard miał rację, Dornez był specyficzny, zaakceptował to czym była – To moje rozkazy: Masz wrócić żywy. Choćby nie wiem co!

\- Zrobię jak każesz.

Integra odwróciła się, wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła przed siebie niczym pocisk, zostawiając lokaja w tyle. Mknęła między palącymi się budynkami i poszarpanymi ciałami prosto do celu.

Przed sobą ujrzała dwa wampiry, które już szykowały na nią broń. Nie wahała się, z szybkością błyskawicy pozbawiła ich głów swoim mieczem. Mogła to zrobić gołymi rękami, ale ten sposób bardziej przypadł jej do gustu. Krew splamiła jej ubranie.

Zatrzymała się na sekundę. Nie będąc w zamkniętej przestrzeni i podekscytowana tą przemocą jej oczy zalśniły czerwienią. Kawałek od niej leżało ciało młodej kobiety, szkarłatny płyn pływał wokół niej. Zapach krwi atakował nozdrza Integry, lecz ona z całych sił go zignorowała. Nie będzie się żywić byle czym.

Wydała głośne warknięcie i pobiegła dalej. Prosto do celu, gdzie czekał na nią jej posiłek. Pierwsza krew, która uczyni z niej No Life Queen.

***

Dwa wampir, ubrane w mundury niemieckie, wleciały do budynku, rozbijając szyby. Wtargnęli oni do szpitalnej sali, gdzie na łóżku leżał śpiący starzec. Naziści nie zdążyli nawet pomyśleć o tym, że to podejrzane iż ten człowiek śpi w czasie, gdy na zewnątrz słychać wybuchy, strzały i krzyki, gdy Arthur Hellsing wyciągnął zza poduszki broń i strzelił do wampira.

Głowa stwora eksplodowała. Arthur już wymierzył do drugiego, kiedy gdzieś w okolicy nastąpił wybuch. Wystarczająco blisko, aby zatrząść posadami szpitala. Łóżko wywróciło się, a starzec upadł na podłogę z głośnym jękiem. Pistolet wypadł mu z ręki, nie mógł go znaleźć w zasięgu wzroku.

Podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i oparł się o ścianę. Głośno dyszał przez nagły wysiłek. Czuł w piersi kłucie. Znał już ten symptom, zbliżał się kolejny zawał, wywołany emocjami i wybuchem wojny.

Lecz najwidoczniej nie to go miało zabić. Drugi wampir już odzyskał równowagę i mierzył do niego ze strzelby. Arthur bez lęku patrzył w jego ślepia. Nic nie mógł zrobić, był tylko słabym starcem bez broni. Jednak nie czul strachu.

\- Przynajmniej zginę w walce.

Wampir już ciągnął za cyngiel…gdy coś przebiło go na wylot.

Arthur w niemym szoku patrzył jak szpada wbija się, a następnie przecina ciało nazisty na wskroś. Krew trysnęła gęstym strumieniem na podłogę. Rozcięte na pół ciało upadło i ukazał się jego zabójca.

A raczej sądził, że to zabójca. Przez ubrania sądził, że zjawił się mężczyzna, lecz szybko odkrył swój błąd. To była zabójczyni, dostojna i silna wampirzyca. Kobieta przeszła nad ciałem wampira i stanęła nad starcem. Miecz w jej dłoni ociekał krwią. Przeszywała go stalowym wzrokiem, który w kilka sekund zmienił swój kolor z czerwonego na niebieski.

I wówczas Arthur zrozumiał kto przed nim stoi. Oddech mu zamarł, a powieki rozchyliły się najmocniej jak mogły. Pomyłka nie wchodziła w grę. Jej długie włosy miały kolor jasnego złota, taki sam jak jego włosy za młodu. Patrzył w jego własny błękit oczu, odziedziczony po ojcu. Oraz ten piękny owal twarzy jego ukochanej żony…

\- Integra – wyszeptał na głos imię swojej córki. Nareszcie ją spotkał. Minęło prawie osiemnaście lat odkąd ją widział, ale poznał ją. Wydała mu się taka piękna.

\- Witaj ojcze – Integra Hellsing odrzuciła miecz gdzieś do tyłu, po czym dodała nieco ostrzej niż zamierzała – Przybyłam zabrać twoje życie.

***

Kwatera Główna Hellsing została zaatakowana. Na początku dobrze im szło i odpierali atak. Lecz później wróg przejął prowadzenie i wdarł się do środka.

Seras wzięła na siebie walkę z nimi i wyraźnie wygrywała. Swoimi działami rozwaliła niejednego wampira, więc czemu gdy ruszyła na pomoc towarzyszom…

Krzyk rozdarł się w korytarzu, gdy cała ręka Seras została brutalnie odcięta.

…to się teraz działo?

Zorin, wampirzyca o umiejętnościach hipnotycznych, dosłownie miażdżyła Seras. Pozbawiła ją ręki, po czym przejechała ostrzem po jej oczach, oślepiając ją. Krew zalała jej twarz. Mało brakowało by Zorin na dobre zakończyła żywot Victorii, ale sama oberwała serią z pistoletu Pipa Bernadotto.

Najemnik chwycił Seras, chciał ją uratować…szkoda że nie udało mu się uratować siebie. Zorin żyła i zdołała wbić w mężczyznę swoja kosę. Pip padł na ziemię, upuszczając policjantkę.

\- I cały twój wysiłek na nic, śmieciu – wysyczała z jadem w głosie wroga wampirzyca.

\- Bernadotto… - Seras z wysiłkiem i wyraźnym bólem próbowała się udźwignąć i znaleźć towarzysza. Była ślepa, nic nie widziała, ale próbowała go znaleźć.

Pip siedział, z krwawiącą dziurą w brzuchu i śmiał się z wyraźnym trudem z samego siebie.

\- Żałosne. Starałem się uratować osobę przybyłą po to, by uratować mnie – włożył sobie papierosa w usta, gdy Victoria wciąż czołgała się w jego stronę.

\- Bernadotto… - odnalazła go w końcu. Przybliżała się coraz bardziej. Bała się o niego. Ból nie pozwalał jej na swobodny ruch. Papieros wypadł mężczyźnie z ust, gdy dziewczyna złapała go za zakrwawione ubranie.

Wtem najemnik, który w przeciwieństwie do niej mógł ją widzieć, położył dłoń na jej głowie, przybliżył ją i pocałował. Ich pierwszy pocałunek…jej pierwszy pocałunek smakował krwią. Jego i jej. Na chwilę zapomniała o ich położeniu. Pip przerwał to po krótkiej chwili.

\- No nareszcie udało mi się cię zaskoczyć – zaśmiał się, by chwilę potem kaszlnąć – Wreszcie skradłem ci całusa! – dziewczyna z głośnym jękiem bólu, nie mającym nic wspólnego z jej strasznym stanem, wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. Kolejna krew pojawiła się na jej twarzy, tym razem w postaci łez – Nie płacz, Seras. Jesteś silną dziewczyną. Zostaw mnie i idź ich rozwalić.

Pip Bernadotto padł na podłogę. Seras, nie przestając płakać, niezgrabnie go odnalazła i objęła z całych sił. Trzymała w ramionach już niemal martwe ciało. Ponownie zaczęła krzyczeć…z bólu…z rozpaczy…ponieważ nie mogła go nawet zobaczyć. Trzymała go mocno, bojąc się puścić i wciąż krzycząc. Trzymała nieruchome ciało ukochanego, nie mogąc stłumić rozpaczy.

\- Czyż to nie wzruszające – głos Zorin przebił się przez płacz Seras – Ten robak dostał to na co zasłużył! A teraz odwdzięczę się za wybicie moich żołnierzy. Na początek rozwalę was i zrobię to własnoręcznie!

Jej hipnotyczna moc rozeszła się po ścianach korytarza. Pozostali przy życiu ludzie nie wiedzieli jak z tym walczyć.

\- Czy ty nazwałaś go robakiem? – Seras przestała płakać, a jej głos był dziwnie spokojny jak na kogoś, kto przed chwilą krzyczał w niebogłosy. – Zwykłym robakiem?

Pewna siebie mina wrogiej wampirzycy zniknęła.

\- Zapłacisz za to – wysyczała złowróżbnie Victoria, a jej ostatnie łzy skapnęły na policzek Bernadotto – Zaraz za to zapłacisz! Nie wybaczę! Nie wybaczę!!!

Rozwarła usta, nie było tam dwóch pojedynczych kłów, a cały szereg. Seras, której rozpacz przekształciła się w gniew i nienawiść, nie powstrzymując się dłużej, mając już gdzieś swoją ludzką stronę, wgryzła się w szyję Pipa Bernadotto.

Piła jego krew, pochłaniała jego życie. Krew która była na podłodze i na ścianach spłynęła i również została przez nią pochłonięta. Strumienie czerwonej cieczy otaczały ją, zlewały się z nią i stawały się jednym.

„ _Wkrocz w ciemność za mną, Seras. Jak daleko zdołasz”_

_„Ani ja, ani twój Master nie zostawimy cię samej”_

W końcu, gdy pochłonęła wszystko do ostatniej kropelki podniosła się i spojrzała na swoich wrogów czerwonymi ślepiami. Tam, gdzie kiedyś było jej ramię, pojawiła się wiązka cienia. Cienia, który sprawił, że cała moc Zorin rozpadła się.

\- Wybijmy ich, kapitanie Bernadotto! Wybijmy ich – naziści cofnęli się, przerażeni jej wzrokiem i mocą wydobywającą się z ręki. W niczym nie przypominała już głupiutkiej policjantki. Teraz wyglądała jakby w niczym nie ustępowała swojemu stworzycielowi. Wzbudzała strach, właściwie nic nie robiąc – Zróbmy to razem! Wybijmy ich razem!

I tak zrobili. Seras nie pozwoliła, aby ciało któregokolwiek z wampirów zachowało się w jednym kawałku. Gołymi rękami rozniosła wrogów w pył. Mogła to zrobić, ponieważ w końcu przebudziła w sobie moc. Przebudziła się jako wampir. Poznała siłę, którą daje krew i którą może dać tylko sam stworzyciel. W końcu stała się prawdziwą nieumarłą i czuła to całą sobą, zgniatając i rozrywając na strzępy kolejnych przeciwników.

Zrobiła to dzięki życiu swojego ukochanego.

***

Integra przyglądała się starcowi na podłodze, który był jej ojcem. Pierwszy raz go widziała…i ostatni. To był jej plan. Dokończyć przemianę dzięki krwi Hellsingów, dzięki krwi własnego ojca. Skoro to on dał jej życie, to niech da również to drugie.

Nie przewidziała tylko, że widok słabego, starszego człowieka tak ją zasmuci.

\- Coś czułem…że to się tak skończy – westchnął ciężko Arthur, w jego oczach była melancholia i bezradność – Że kiedy on cię dostanie w swoje łapska to już nie wypuści. Ale i tak cię mu oddałem…wiedząc, że on…się nie powstrzyma... Choć może się łudziłem, że…to był najlepszy sposób by cię chronić…przede mną…on był lepszy ode mnie…Nie potrafię zliczyć ile razy zastanawiałem się co by było gdybym to ja podniósł cię z ramion Anny. Gdybym dawno temu zamknął tego potwora przed światem. Gdybym sam cię wychował…gdybym był silniejszy.

\- To by nic nie dało – Integra uklękła, teraz była na poziomie Arthura – Wierzę, że i tak bym go odnalazła. Że i tak sprawiłby że bym go potrzebowała. Nie uchroniłbyś mnie od niego, ponieważ bym tego nie chciała. Jedyne co by się stało to…pewne sprawy by się odwlekły. On i ja…musimy być razem, inaczej jesteśmy bezużyteczni bez siebie.

\- Może i tak…Najwidoczniej tak jest…A przynajmniej teraz już na pewno nie możecie istnieć bez siebie. Przepraszam, że cię nie wziąłem z ramion Anny. Przepraszam…

Nie przepraszał za to że był słaby, że ją oddał, ani że chciał ją zabić i z tego powodu Integra poczuła wdzięczność. Pochyliła się nad ojcem, lecz jej postawa była niepewna. To było trudniejsze niż sądziła. Drżała lekko na ciele.

Wtem pomarszczona dłoń starca chwyciła ją za głowę i z siłą, której by się u niego nie spodziewała, przybliżył ją do swojej szyi.

\- Ojcze? – spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Pij Integro. Choć raz w życiu chce wypełnić ojcowski obowiązek – Integra zacisnęła zęby, czując że łzy cisną jej się do oczu, ale ich nie wylała – Chce nakarmić swoje dziecko.

Integra nie wahała się dłużej. Pozwoliła jednej krwawej łezce ulecieć po czym ugryzła w szyję swojego rodzica. Gęsty i ciepły płyn trysnął jej do ust. Nareszcie poczuła smak krwi, smak życia, którego pożądała, a którego już nie miała. Była lepsza, pyszniejsza niż się spodziewała. Krew zwilżała jej gardło, ale nie tylko. To było coś więcej.

Wchłanianie duszy…przebudzenie…Te dwie rzeczy wydarzyły się naraz i niemal w niej wybuchły.

W końcu życie Arthura stało się częścią niej. Jego całe życie, wchłonęła jego dusze, jego egzystencje. Otworzyła oczy by zabłysł w nich szkarłat, który już nigdy nie miał zgasnąć. Moc i potęga rozprzestrzeniły się po jej ciele, oferując możliwości o jakich nie śniła. Płaszcz i włosy zafalowały, poruszane przez niewidzialną siłę…przez jej siłę.

Jej ciało przestało podlegać prawom fizyki. Teraz nie było zbiorem komórek, a najprawdziwszym mrokiem, energią z piekieł. Była nim wypełniona w całości. Była…potworem…tak samo jak jej stworzyciel.

Lecz stała się również i trzecia rzecz. Integra zaśmiała się, słysząc w uszach dźwięk łańcucha. Łańcucha na końcu którego stał Alucard. Klątwa dokonała się. Nareszcie cała władza nad nim, należała do niej. Stała się jego Panią, tym razem najprawdziwszą i jedyną! Należał do niej, na zawsze. Na wieki…

Transformacja została zakończona. Integra Hellsing była prawdziwym i potężnym Nosferatu. Królową nieumarłych.

Dokonało się. Hrabina stanęła na piedestale przy boku Hrabiego. Tam gdzie powinna być.

***

To już nie było to samo miasto. Do walk dołączyła trzecia siła – nowo mianowany arcybiskup Enrico Maxwell. Przybył z krucjatą, ale nie po to by pomóc. Jego ludzie próbowali likwidować wampiry i jednocześnie nie oszczędzali żadnego pozostałego przy życiu człowieka. W końcu była to inna wiara, w mniemaniu tego mężczyzny heretycy zasługują na śmierć.

Integra biegła wśród wyludnionych ulic, a do jej uszu wciąż i wciąż dobiegały kolejne odgłosy wybuchów i strzałów. Artyleria nie ustępowała z żadnej ze stron. Watykan ostentacyjnie zamierzał zniszczyć Milenium wraz z Londynem.

Integra zatrzymała się dopiero, widząc w oddali sylwetkę rozszalałego z triumfu Maxwella, latającego na jakimś urządzeniu nad miastem, a raczej nad polem bitwy.

\- Zdradziłeś Maxwell – wysyczała wściekle – Czemu nie jestem zdziwiona?

\- W czasie wojny zdrada jest czymś oczywistym.

Wampirzyca odwróciła się gwałtownie. Poznała ten głos. Przed nią pojawiła się spora grupa ludzi, wszyscy ubrani na czarno i krzyżami na szyjach, a na ich czele stał…

\- Alexander Anderson – wyartykułowała powoli jego imię, z taką wrogością na jaką było ją stać – Co za nieopisana przyjemność.

\- Ojcze Anderson – odezwała się osoba, stojąc tuż po prawej Alexandra – Mamy rozkazy od Arcybiskupa: aresztować przywódcę Hellsing, Sir Integre – wraz z tymi słowami wszyscy wyciągnęli pistolety i wymierzyli w Integre.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – to zdanie zdziwiło nie tylko Integre, ale i jego własnych ludzi.

\- Tu nie chodzi o to czy coś się Panu podoba, czy nie…

\- Nie podoba mi się to! - powiedział tym razem głośniej – Poza tym przyjrzyj się jej – wskazał ręką w stronę Hellsing, która wydawała się potrafić wywołać większe przerażenie niż całe to piekło wokół – Ona już nie jest żadnym przywódcą. Wkroczyła na drogę krwiopijcy, tak jak sądziłem. Dała się _mu_ zmienić, jak przewidziałem – jego ręka opadła, wzrok powędrował w górę, na przelatujące helikoptery – Maxwell, upiłeś się swoją mocą. To nie tak ma być! Powinniśmy być prostymi narzędziami niosącymi przemoc. Jak siła mogąca być wykorzystana w służbie Boga. Maxwell nie jesteś już symbolem mocy Boga. Ty zwyczajnie nadużywasz jego potęgę! Prawda?! Mam rację?!

Integra była trochę w szoku. Nie spodziewała się, że Anderson posiada tak silne zasady, żeby odważyć się sprzeciwić arcybiskupowi. Jej zdanie o nim zmieniło się, lecz nie zdążyła się głębiej na tym zastanowić, bo na niebie coś rozbłysło. Niczym czerwona strzała.

U boku Integry pojawiła się Seras. Ową czerwona strzałą okazała się strużka energii falująca w miejscu, gdzie powinna być jej lewa ręka.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Pani Integro?

\- Tak. Co z Kwaterą Główną? – spytała choć przeczuwała odpowiedź. Victoria wydawała się już zupełnie inną osobą, niż kiedy ją ostatni raz widziała. Jej przemiana najwyraźniej także dobiegła końca, a jej ręka…Coś musiało ją zmienić, doprowadzić do tego stanu, czyli…

\- Została zaatakowana przez dużą kampanię. Wróg został pokonany. Ale Kwatera Główna została zlikwidowana. Pip Bernadotto również…

\- Rozumiem – a więc to tak było. Czyżby to on…? – To jego krew wypiłaś, prawda? Jesteś prawdziwym wampirem, czyż nie?

\- Tak jest – Seras uśmiechnęła się radośnie i spojrzała na Integre – I Pani również. Zgrałyśmy się, co nie?

\- Owszem – Hellsing odwzajemniła jej uśmiech.

Kolejni ludzi Andersona wymierzyli broń, lecz ten ich powstrzymał ruchem ręki.

\- Przestańcie! Te dziewczyny nie są wrogami, z którymi moglibyście sobie poradzić – wystąpił bardziej naprzód, przed szereg – Wampirzyca Integra Hellsing oraz Wampirzyca Seras Victoria. Stałyście się czymś naprawdę przerażającym, czyż nie?

\- Zgadza się – odpowiedziała Seras – Nie zamierzam się już niczego bać.

Integra uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, czując dumę z tej małej. Alucard też będzie dumny.

\- Wasze spojrzenie zdaje się pochodzić z samego dna piekieł – mówił dalej Anderson, bez lęku patrząc na potężne wampirzyce – Czym wyście się stały, do cholery?

Pewnie kontynuowałby swoją mową, gdyby nie pewien wstrząs. Integra, Seras i Anderson naraz gwałtownie odwrócili swoje głowy na lewo, w tę samą stronę. W stronę z której coś tu nadchodziło. Wśród mgły na morzu zaczęło się coś wynurzać…coś ogromnego niczym statek widmo.

\- Ten ktoś wraca! – krzyknęła szczęśliwa Seras. Tak jak Integra wyczuła przybliżającą się obecność ich stworzyciela. Jedna silniej, druga słabiej.

\- Nareszcie – wyrzuciła krótko Hellsing, usatysfakcjonowana śmiechem, jaki słyszała w swojej głowie, który nie należał do niej. On był szczęśliwy – Teraz dopiero się zacznie. Za mną Seras! Ruszymy!

Integra skoczyła w górę, na dach najbliższego budynku i puściła się biegiem. Victoria była tuż za nią.

***

_Dawno, dawno temu pewien wampir odwiedził Anglię. Przywiodły go tam żądze. Pragnął zdobyć kobietę._

_Masztowiec, którym przypłynął przedzierał się przez mgłę, przeskakując z fali na falę z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Wampir wyrżnąwszy jego załogę co do nogi, przypłynął do Londynu tym okrętem-zjawą wypełnionym po brzegi trupami i trumnami._

_Okręt nazywał się Demeter_

***

Historia naprawdę lubi się powtarzać.

Zakończywszy swoje wspomnienia, Alucard zabrał dłonie z twarzy, odsłaniający wyszczerzone kły. Ujął w jedną rękę Casulla, a w drugą Jackala. Przez kilka sekund, z pozornym opanowaniem, przyglądał się Londynowi, który był spalany przez ogień walki.

Gwałtownie wystrzelił w górę. Był już wystarczająco blisko aby skoczyć w stronę lądu. Przeleciał nad miastem i bezbłędnie wylądował w centrum wydarzeń, idealnie na środku. Wokół tłoczyło się tysiące wrogów.

Z jednej strony armia Watykanu z siłą 2875 żołnierzy. Anderson zjawił się i stanął tuż przy Alucardzie, niemalże warcząc z wściekłości.

Z drugiej armia wampirów, z siłą 572 żołnierzy. Ich przedstawiciel wyskoczył ze sterowca i dołączył do wampira i Andersona.

Stali tak we trójką, patrząc na siebie z wrogością. Przedstawiciele każdej z walczących sił. On, Alucard symbolizował Organizację Hellsing, z siłą 3 żołnierzy.

Teraz już wszyscy główni aktorzy byli zebrani na scenie. Spokojny wyraz twarzy Alucarda zmienił się w sekundę na rozemocjonowany, gdy krzyknął z całych sił, z całą mocą słowa, które pragnął w końcu wypowiedzieć.

\- Pani! Moja Pani, Integro Hellsing! Czekam na rozkazy!

Gdy był na statku poczuł coś. Gasnące życie swego Pana. Usłyszał brzęk niewidzialnego łańcucha, przytwierdzonego do jego szyi, którego koniec przejęła inna dłoń. Dłoń jego żony i Pani. Teraz wszystko było idealnie.

Integra stała na dachu najbliższego budynku i obserwowała wszystko z góry. Długo na to czekała, na ten jeden moment. Szczęście Alucarda i jej się udzieliło, teraz nic nie była w stanie ich powstrzymać. Czas to zakończyć. Seras stała u jej boku.

\- Mój Sługo, Alucardzie! – krzyknęła, a jej głos rozniósł się echem po okolicy – Rozkazuje ci! Cynobrowa barwa ubranych na biało żołnierzy, dzierżących srebrną broń. Szkarłatna barwa ubranych na czarno żołnierzy dzierżących stalową broń. Przemaluj każdego z naszych wrogów na kolor jego własnej krwi! Znajdź i zniszcz! Search and destroy!  Wyeliminuj ich! Nie pozwól ujść im stąd żywcem!

\- Przyjąłem, my Master…

\- Liczba ograniczników ma wynosić zero! Wyzwolenie! Odpłać im! Tysiące! Setki tysięcy razy! Atakuj!!!

Niewidzialne kajdany, który tylko posiadający władzę nad potworem mógł zdjąć, opadły. Alucard na moment stał się wolny, nic go nie ograniczało. Moc została uwolniona.

\- Ptakiem Hermesa nazywają mnie. Zjadam swe skrzydła by poskromić się.

***

\- Och, trzeba przyznać, że umie dotrzymać słowa – Integra z błyskiem triumfu w swoich nowych oczach oglądała sceny rozgrywające się u jej stóp – Oto moje obiecane morze krwi.

Wszystkie bariery utrzymujące moce Alucarda w ryzach opadły. Ponad trzy miliony dusz, które król nieumarłych pochłonął przez całą swoją egzystencję wyłoniły się z jego rozproszonych cieni. Były te najstarsze dusze, które pochłonął jeszcze za ludzkiego życia oraz te najnowsze czyli Tubalcain Alhambra oraz Rip van Winkle. Wszyscy byli cali we krwi …ich krwi… _jego_ krwi.

Armie wrogów, łącznie liczące ponad trzy tysiące osób, nagle musiały się zmierzyć z milionową armią. Dosłownie zostali zmieceni z powierzchni ziemi. Dusz było tak dużo, że razem faktycznie przypominali rwące morze krwi, które zbierało kolejne krwawe  żniwo po drodze, zabierało każdego wampira lub duchownego ze sobą i nie wypuszczało.

Przerażony Maxwell krzyczał, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak można być takim potworem…kimś kto zabił i pochłonął miliony, nawet własnych ludzi. Bez skrępowania nazywał go diabłem, jego prawdziwym imieniem – Dracula. Dusze Alucarda niedługo później zabrały i jego żywot.

Za to Anderson wreszcie zrozumiał. Wiedział już czemu nie można zabić tego wampira. Bo posiadał w sobie zbyt wiele żyć. Zabijając go w normalny sposób zabijano tylko jedno z jego kolekcji dusz. Ale teraz … został tylko on…wszystkie jego życia szalały na wolności i zabijały. Alucard był sam więc…można go nareszcie zabić, skoro w środku został jedynie jeden wampir. Teraz to tylko jeden wampir! To już wszystko co miał! Możliwe że to było celem tej wojny. Możliwe że do tego dążył ten szalony Major. Do tego aby wreszcie umożliwić zgładzenie tego monstrum.

Integra patrzyła jak tłumy martwych osób, wyglądających z góry dosłownie jak morze krwi i martwych żołnierzy, porywa jej kolejnych wrogów w swój wir i niszczy ich doszczętnie. Choć może przypominało to bardziej ogromne lawiny, złożone z wyciągniętych dłoni.

\- Oni wszyscy są wampirem Alucardem – powiedział do stojącej obok Seras – Krew jest walutą życia. Pośrednik w handlu życiem. Wypijasz krew i bierzesz na siebie całe czyjeś życie. Alucard mi kiedyś to wyjaśnił, lecz dopiero teraz naprawdę to rozumiem. A właściwie to obie to rozumiemy…Seras.

\- Istotnie.

Tak jak ich stworzyciel miał w sobie miliony żyć, tak i one wkroczyły na ową ścieżkę. W Seras tliło się życie Pipa Bernadotto, a w Integrze znajdowało się życie jej własnego ojca. Obie doskonale je wyczuwały.

***

Panowała kompletna cisza. Słychać było jedynie szum wiatru. Miasto stało się wyludnione, lecz pierwszy raz od kilku godzin było spokojne. Jedynie widok była makabryczny.

Na pustym placu stała wampirzyca, której wiatr rozwiewał włosy. Uśmiechała się. Przed nią klęczała postać. Postać jej męża i Sługi, choć go nie przypominała. Ona wiedziała jednak, że to był on. Nie czuła różnicy w swoich uczuciach, gdy patrzyła na jego prawdziwe ja. Wampir nie wyglądał jak zwykła forma Alucarda. To była forma zerowa. Forma Vlada. Miał długie, czarne włosy, na twarzy miał zarost, a ubrany był w zbroję. Nawet przy pasie miał miecz, nie szable do ćwiczeń, a prawdziwy miecz rycerski. Oddawał swojej Pani pokłon, po latach wreszcie należąc tylko do niej.

Wokół nich…było tysiące żelaznych pali, na których były wbite ciała wampirów jak i żołnierzy Watykanu. Byli nimi otoczeni z każdej strony, lecz nie zwracali uwagi na nie, jakby nie było to czymś okrutnym. Martwe ciała na palach…mnóstwo ciał…krew na ziemi, a oni mogli…patrzyli tylko na siebie.

\- Witaj z powrotem, Hrabio – powitała go tymi słowami.

\- Wróciłem Hrabino.

Ich oczy, czerwień przeciw czerwieni, nie odrywały się od siebie przez dłuższy czas. Alucard cieszył się tą zmianą koloru, znakiem, że jej plan powiódł się. Znakiem, że są równi. Podziwiał tę barwę, symbolizującą odwrócenie się od człowieczeństwa. Dla niego…

Znikąd, obok nich pojawiła się Seras. Rzuciła dziecinną uwagę o jego wąsach, będącą dokładnie w jej stylu. Alucard wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń, jego zbroja zaskrzypiała. Victoria drgnęła, bojąc się, że jest zły i coś jej zrobi. Jednakże on po prostu…położył dłoń na jej głowie i pogłaskał ją po włosach.

\- Seras…Seras Victoria – rzekł jej imię z dumą. Nie nazwał lekceważąco policjantką, ale powiedział jej imię. Ponieważ u niej również dostrzegł te oczy, jak i również brak ręki. Seras przeszła własną walkę. Pokonała długą drogę.

Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się, gdy gest jej stworzyciela skojarzył jej się z gestem, który lata temu wykonał jej tata. Tata chwalił ją w ten sam sposób.

I stali tak we trójkę dobrą chwilę, w małym kole. Alucard…Integra…oraz Seras. Trzy potężne wampiry, silna grupa. Po prostu stali tak…razem…

***

\- Rodzinna scenka wśród przebitych przez pale trupów zaliczona. Koniec pierwszego aktu przedstawienia – powiedział Doktor, jakby ogłaszał zwycięstwo.

Był prawą ręką Majora, który stał obecnie przed nim, na dachu wielkiego sterowca i podziwiał widok śmierci na dole. Obserwował co się działo na ziemi.  Czekał, wiedząc że ten powojenny spokój nie potrwa długo. Tak jak powiedział Doktor, skończył się akt pierwszy. Zostały jeszcze dwa…

Lecz z nimi na owym sterowcu był jeszcze ktoś. Ktoś kto również patrzył z wysoka na sceny śmierci oraz na sytuacje, która rozgrywała się obecnie. Spokojna scena między trzema wampirami, patrząc z góry była fascynująca. Może przez scenerię tego obrazka?

Tym kimś był Walter C. Dornez. Lokaj rodziny Hellsing oraz…zdrajca! Podwójny agent, tak naprawdę członek Millenium. Wygląda inaczej niż go zapamiętaliśmy. Wydaje się o wiele młodszy. Otóż jakąś godzinę wcześniej przeszedł sztuczną wampiryzację i miał wygląd młodego mężczyzny. Już nie ukryje faktu, że jest zdrajcą. I nawet nie zamierzał. Maska spadła z twarzy. Nie musiał już przed nikim udawać. Chciał już tylko jednego – zabić Alucarda!

Patrząc na obraz tej wampirzej „rodzinki” nic nie czuł. Wwiercał swój wzrok w Alucarda w jego zerowej formie oraz na … jego uśmiech. Szczery uśmiech, który nie miał nic wspólnego z jego szaleństwem. Myśli Waltera biegły własnym torem.

Lokaj znał tak dobrze życiorys Alucarda, na tyle ile pozwalały mu historyczne kroniki oraz sprawozdania. Ale to mu wystarczyło. Wpadł bowiem na coś na co nie wpadł nikt wcześniej. Walter był pewien, że odkrył sekret Alucarda. Sekret, a mianowicie jego największe marzenie, które próbował spełnić przez setki lat.

Dracula marzył o bycie zaakceptowanym takim, jakim był. To byłe jego jedyne życiowe pragnienie, którego nie mógł spełnić.

Walter był pewien, że ma rację. Wystarczyło trochę poczytać. Vlad nie miał nikogo. Prawie nigdy. I jako człowiek i jako wampir, z różnych powodów. Jego ojciec i starszy brat zostali brutalnie zamordowani. Młodszy brat Radu, zdradził Vlada i został męską dziwką na usługach sułtana. Tak więc jedyna rodzina go odrzuciła.

Miał dwie żony. O śmierci pierwszej było kilka wersji, ale lokaj wierzył w jedną z nich. W tą mianowicie, że żona Vlada popadła w obłęd przez okrucieństwa męża. Słyszała głosy jego ofiar, zamordowanych przez niego kobiet i dzieci. Nie była wystarczająco silna by go zaakceptować, aby ponieść ten ciężar. Rzuciła się z wieży, popełniając samobójstwo. Drugą żonę poślubił z przyczyn politycznych, nigdy nic jej nie obchodził. Jego los był jej obojętny, ignorowała go. Vlad nigdy nie znalazł bratniej duszy.

Jego ludzie, jego żołnierzy owszem szanowali go, ale także się bali. Wiedzieli, że wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy ruch i narażą się na jego gniew. W oczach każdego z nich widział obawę i przestrach, nigdy podziw za jego czyny. Po latach resztki szacunku zniknęły i sami go zdradzili, gdy po raz kolejny objął tron. Zamordowali go, a właściwie myśleli, że go zabili.

Tak więc za ludzkiego żywota Vlad nigdy nie uzyskał akceptacji. Wszyscy go albo nienawidzili, bali się lub byli za słabi by przy nim trwać. Nie byli w stanie go znieść, nie zaakceptowano go takim jakim był. Jego marzenie się nie spełniło, nikt nie stanął przy nim…dla niego samego.

Później Dracula rozpoczął swoje „nieżycie”. Wciąż nie pozbył się swojego pragnienia. Nadal chciał by ktoś, już nie tyle człowiek co pobratymca, chciał przy nim trwać widząc dokładnie…czym i jaki jest.

Przez setki lat Dracula przemierzał świat, polując na nowe ofiary i tworząc swoje wampirze kochanki. Jednakże…żadna z nich nie była przy nim zbyt długo. Słowo „Master” znikało z ich ust z szybkością światła. Już w „Draculi” czytamy jak jego wampirzyca mówi do niego z pogardą:

\- Ty nigdy nie kochałeś; nie wiesz, co znaczy miłość!

\- O, i ja potrafię kochać; czyż nie pamiętacie, jak było?

Nawet jako nieumarły, Dracula nie mógł znaleźć tego czego pragnął. Zabijał wampirzyce, które go znienawidziły i tworzył nowe, wciąż z nadzieją, że któraś stanie przy nim, że zaakceptuje go. Szukał wszędzie, aż jego podróże zawiodły go do Anglii.

Właśnie tam spotkało go coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Został pokonany i to przez ludzi. Ludzie, których uważał za słabych pokonali go i zabili. Lecz i tym razem nie dane mu było spocząć w zaświatach i skończyć ten koszmar. Upragniona śmierć nie nadeszła, odrodził się jako sługa osoby, która go zwyciężyła. Człowieka, Abrahama van Hellsinga.

I tak rozpoczął się jego trzeci żywot, żywot wampirzego Sługi. Jego wciąż niespełnione marzenie, ciągle się w nim z nadzieją tliło. Dostał nawet coś pośredniego. Otóż jego Panowie owszem bali się go, ale otrzymał od nich respekt. Hellsingowie doceniali jego siłę, nigdy nie okazali mu braku szacunku. Było to poniekąd coś nowego, ponieważ ci ludzie znali jego moce i okrucieństwo jak nikt inny i potrafili oprócz tego standardowego strachu i nienawiści znaleźli miejsce na respekt i zrozumienie. Nie doświadczył pewnie nigdy takiej mieszanki uczuć.

Tak więc już wiemy, że ta istota nigdy nie otrzymała od nikogo akceptacji. A to dlatego, że najpotworniejsze w nim było to, że pomimo tego okrucieństwa i bestialstwa posiadał głębokie serce. To potwór z ludzkimi cechami i to było i wciąż jest najbardziej przerażające. Nikt nie potrafił ogarnąć tego umysłem i pokochać zarówno te potworne jak i ludzkie strony. Widząc jego całego nie dało się tego pojąć i zaakceptować go takim, jakim był. To stworzenie potrafiło wzbudzać jedynie nienawiść i strach…mnóstwo strachu. Ale nadzieja na spełnienie tego marzenia, tego jedynego pragnienia nie zanikła. Alucard wciąż chciał tego samego czego przez setki lat i nagle…

…zdarzył się cud.

Alucard spotkał swoją Panią. Noworodka, który płakał, nie dlatego że trzyma je potwór, a dlatego że właśnie jej nie trzymał. Wampir musiał być zdumiony że dziecko się nie boi, zwykle instynktownie dzieci płakały czując jego obecność, a tutaj…noworodek był spokojny i szczęśliwy w jego ramionach. Alucard musiał być zdumiony tym niespotykanym zjawiskiem.

Walter do dziś pamiętał swój własny szok, gdy obserwował wampira karmiącego noworodka z butelki w noc narodzin. Zrozumiał to wtedy. Widział w oczach Alucarda tą fascynację, że istnieje stworzenie, któremu przynosił ukojenie. Wówczas powziął pewne środki…

Tak jak lokaj przewidział Alucard zjawił się następnej nocy i znów zajął się niemowlęciem. Zwykle przez całe miesiące się nie pojawiał, a odkąd urodziła się Integra, był przy niej jak często się dało. Opiekował się nią, choć to nie leżało w jego naturze. Robił to ponieważ wezbrała w nim nadzieja, że znalazł to, czego szukał przez wieki. Niemowlę lubiło go, było to widać i było to przeraźliwie szokujące.

Walter wiedział, że wampir nie wypuści takiego cudu z rąk i miał rację. Alucard zabrał dziecko od ojca, który próbował ją zabić i sam ją wychował. Kiedy powrócił z nią po 18 latach, lokaj ponownie potwierdził swoją teorię oraz coś odkrył. Wampir nie wypuścił Integry ze szponów, to prawda, ale najwidoczniej ona…nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Przetestował ją podczas pierwszej rozmowy, Integra stała murem po jego stronie i wkrótce zrozumiał, że dołączyła do niego jako nieumarła.

A więc stało się. Integra Hellsing, wnuczka człowieka, który zabił Draculę okazała się spełnieniem kilkusetletnich marzeń i pragnień wampira. Była pierwszą osobą, która widziała potwora…widziała człowieka…widziała te dwie strony w jednym i zaakceptowała je bez strachu. Jej siła przerosła oczekiwania, gdyż żadna istota przez wieki nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Pokochała ludzkie monstrum. Spełniła marzenie Vlada…Draculi…Alucarda.

„Alucardzie” – myślał Walter, wciąż patrząc na scenę na dole – „Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo musisz być teraz szczęśliwy. Pragnienie, które pielęgnowałeś w sobie przez ponad 500 lat spełniło się. Odnalazłeś kobietę, która stanęła u twego boku z własnej woli. Udało ci się kogoś pokochać i wreszcie to odwzajemniono, znalazłeś akceptacje, której szukałeś. Integra jest na tyle silna, że uniosła ciężar twego serca. W dodatku znalazłeś podopieczną, która po tak długim czasie, po poznaniu cię, wciąż tytułuje cię _Master_ co jest niespotykane. Ta mała również cię zaakceptowała. Możliwe że znalazłeś w niej rodzinę oraz nadzieje, że wasz gatunek nie musi być złem wcielonym. W dodatku jesteś najpotężniejszą istotą na tej planecie. Jesteś otoczony przez to co kochasz najmocniej na świecie, czyli przez wojnę, przez walkę. Twoja radość musi być ogromna.

I właśnie tego chciałem. By nastąpił ten moment, gdy będziesz miał wszystko. I żebym to ja –Walter C. Dornez – zamordował cię. To ja będę tym, który to całe szczęście ci odbierze. Odbiorę ci twoją egzystencje w chwili kiedy…naprawdę chcesz żyć”


	11. Betrayal and Farewell - Zdrada i pożegnanie

Głośny, bojowy krzyk rozdarł ciszę. Alucard spojrzał w górę i ujrzał lecącego w jego stronę Andersona. Wyjął swój miecz. Ostrze spotkało się z bagnetem duchownego. Anderson odskoczył, robiąc unik.

\- Cudownie – rzekł wampir, w swej zerowej formie – Moja stara nemezis.

Gdy obydwaj ruszyli ku sobie, zderzając się w walce, Integra oraz Seras usunęły się na obok. Obserwowały wszystko dokładnie, Seras ze zmartwieniem, a Integra ze spokojem. Choć w środku nie była opanowana. Alucard wypuścił wszystkie swoje dusze, swoje ofiary. Był normalnym wampirem. Anderson nie był byle kim. Ma realną szansę go zabić…

Zdusiła tą myśl z taką łatwością, że nawet ją to zadziwiło. Może to przez te uczucie, które odczuwała dzięki połączeniu ich więzów krwi. Wiedziała dzięki temu jak bardzo obecnie wampir cieszył się walką. Był pewny swego.

\- On nie przegra – nie widomo czy mówiła to do Victorii, czy do siebie.

***

Alucard wyraźnie wygrywał. Jego nowa broń Jackal, zraniła Andersona w rękę do tego stopnia, że nawet zdolność regeneracji nie mogła tu pomóc. Przedramię zwisało luźno, trzymając się na kilku ścięgnach. Była bezużytecznym kawałkiem mięsa. On sam zdawał się ledwo trzymać na nogach. Dychał i charczał, krwawiąc w różnych miejscach.

Wampir pomyślał, że to za mało i postanowił jeszcze bardziej pognębić przeciwnika. Zwołał najmniej kilka setek swoich dusz, które uformowały się w wysoką górę. Alucard stanął na jej szczycie, rozchylając ręce w zapraszającym geście. Anderson stał u podnóża tej góry zombie. Aby dostać się do swojego wroga musiał teraz pokonać te potwory.

\- I co teraz? Co zrobisz? Potwór jest tuż obok, katoliku! – wampir podjudzał i prowokował coraz bardziej – Pokonasz go? Jakie są twoje szanse? Jedna na tysiąc? Na milion? Na miliard?

\- Choćby to była szansa jedna na nieskończoność. Dla mnie to więcej niż dość – wycharczał Anderson, pokazując jak strużki krwi spływają nawet po jego zębach.

\- Jesteś pewien? Bo chyba zaraz ci ręka odpadnie. Twoje ciało jest w strzępach. Co zamierzasz? Jesteś psem? Czy człowiekiem? – dawne ofiary Alucarda, jakby na komendę ruszyły w stronę Alexandra.

\- No i co wampirze? Nadal mam to ramię – Anderson wziął w zęby rękaw, w którym znajdowało się bezużyteczna kończyna, po czym wysyczał - Przestań się chełpić i chodź do mnie! Przyjdź do mnie i walcz! Szybko! Szybko!

Wampir wpierw oniemiał po czym jego twarz nabrała wyrazu spokojnego zadowolenia. Nie maniakalnego jak zazwyczaj, lecz bardzo ludzkiego.

\- Wspaniale – powiedział, chwaląc swojego przeciwnika – Ludzie są naprawdę wspaniali.

Anderson nie ustępował, nie poddawał się, jakby ból i odpadająca kończyna nie były niczym niezwykłym. Raz za razem rozcinał kolejnego stwora i posyłał do piekła. On sam, ranny przeciw setkom potworów, a i tak dawał radę. Niszczył wrogów przed sobą, aby dostać się do swojego głównego przeciwnika.

Alucard obserwował z góry jak Alexander pokonuje jego ofiary, aby dotrzeć do niego i czuł jak jego podziw i respekt do tego człowieka rośnie z każdym kolejnym pokonanym stworem. Teraz jego nemezis tak bardzo mu przypominała _tamtych_ ludzi. Tych, którzy go raz zniszczyli. Anderson był równie nieustępliwy jak oni. Może to dziś…może on będzie w stanie go pokonać…

„Nawet tak nie myśl” – głos Integry zabrzmiał mu w głowie. Usłyszała go i teraz interweniowała – „Spróbuj tylko dać mu się specjalnie pokonać to przysięgam…”

„Spokojnie, Integro…do tego nigdy nie dojdzie. Nigdy się nie poddam, ale…spójrz na niego. On może tego dokonać. Może mnie zabić. Aż chce mu kibicować by tu w końcu dotarł i zmierzył się ze mną. A właściwie tak…chce by tu dotarł…chce tej walki…ale na pewno nie podłożę się. Nigdy się nie poddam, pokonanie mnie nigdy nie będzie proste”

„Bo nie jest i nie będzie. Walcz z całych sił, a jeśli to dziś jest ten dzień to…wiesz że pójdę za tobą. Jak obiecałam”

„ Pójdziemy razem, Integro. Zrobię co mogę, żeby to nie było dziś. Czuję się rozdarty. Chce by mnie pokonał, jednakże…” – odwrócił wzrok od walki i spojrzał w dal na obserwującą go Integre. Nie chciał tak szybko kończyć tego co w końcu otrzymał. Po tylu wiekach…Lecz to byłoby tak bardzo w stylu jego Boga, który zawsze był przeciwko niemu. Który teraz zesłał mu tego ojczulka by zabił potwora w chwili, gdy ten nareszcie odłożył na bok swoje myśli o śmierci.

 

 ***

 

\- A więc stanąłeś naprzeciwko mnie… - rzekł wampir z zachwytem – Wyrwałeś się z oblężenia. Tak jak się spodziewałem. Bardzo dobrze, Iscariocie. Tego się spodziewałem po Alexandrze Andersenie!

Duchowny dokonał tego. Zniszczył małą armię potworów, którą Alucard na niego wysłał i teraz stali twarzą w twarz. Wampir czuł coraz większą ekscytację na zbliżającą się potyczkę. On był godnym przeciwnikiem, a tylko tacy byli warci jego uwagi. W dodatku taki człowiek…był wart nawet wygrania z nim tej walki. To tylko wzmogło jego radość.

Anderson nagle wyjął coś spod płaszcza. Jakieś prostokątne pudełko.

\- To twój as w rękawie? – spytał zaczepnie wampir, uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Ale … do czasu.

W miarę upływu sekund postawa Alucard zaczęła się diametralnie zmieniać. Uśmiech zniknął, a pojawił się grymas wściekłości. Wampir w jednej chwili stracił przyjemność z walki, a pojawił się niewysłowiony gniew. Nie zostało w nim już ani trochę radości. Integre aż skonfundowała ta zmiana emocji o 180 stopni.

Pudełko rozpadło się w zdrowej dłoni Andersona i pojawił się w niej długi szpikulec.

\- Ostatnia z relikwii, które zniknęły z Rzymu – wysyczał wściekle Alucard rozpoznając przedmiot – To „Święty gwóźdź Heleny”

\- Zgadza się! – krzyknął duchowny, przymierzając się, aby wbić sobie ów gwóźdź prosto w serce.

\- Przestań Anderson! – wszyscy zadrżeli, wszyscy którzy oglądali walkę. Nie można było inaczej zareagować na ten krzyk desperacji. Alucard nagle myślał tylko o tym by go powstrzymać.

\- Chcesz przeistoczyć się w potwora? – przekonywał go dalej, prosząco i jednocześnie gniewnie – Bożego potwora? Nieśmiertelną zabawkę Świętości? To wszystko to samo! To samo pieprzenie! Potwór, który uznaje Boga i potwór, który go odrzuca. Chcesz wykorzystać resztkę cudu by stać się jego ruiną? Czy ty…Czy ty chcesz przenieść nasz konflikt w otchłań przepaści? Przeistoczenie się w potwora takiego jak ja…będzie oznaką, że byłeś zbyt słaby aby pozostać człowiekiem. Pokonać możesz mnie tylko jako człowiek.

Gniew na moment go opuścił, a na twarzy zagościł głęboki smutek. Integra gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze czując jego cierpienie w tej chwili.

\- Przestań człowieku – nie można było się mylić. Alucard go błagał. Błagał Andersona, aby nie czynił tego co zamierzał – Nie rób z siebie tego czym ja jestem. Nie stawaj się taki jak ja.

W jego mniemaniu Integrze i Seras daleko było do potworów w jego słowa znaczeniu. To on był potworem. Wampirem zrodzonym z własnej krwi i nienawiści. Nikt go nie zmienił, on sam wyrzekł się Boga i piekło uczyniło go tym czym jest. A teraz Anderson zamierzał w imię Boga, również samodzielnie zmienić się w monstrum.

\- Jestem tylko bagnetem. Bagnetem zwanym „Boską karą”. Chcę bym narodził się jako burza lub jako cud. Przerażający wicher, nie znający ani łez ani strachu. Zostanę czymś takim, gdy się tym przebije, więc niech tak się stanie. Amen!

Uczynił to … Kolec wbił się w serce. W tym miejscu pojawiły się wijące pnącza, pełne cierni.

Alucarda ogarnęła wściekłość i gniew, której nie mógł pohamować. Kły zaciskały się równie mocno jak dłonie na jego broniach. Wampir szybkimi, ciężkimi krokami zbliżył się do Andersona.

\- Ty skończony idioto!!! – już chciał strzelić, gdy …

…coś odcięło mu rękę. A potem głowę…Krew polała się w szeroki strumień. Reszta ciała nadal się ruszała i strzeliła w duchownego. W głowie Alexandra pojawiła się wielka dziura.

Żaden z nich nie padł. Tam gdzie Anderson miał głowę było teraz pełno ciernistych pnączy. Tam gdzie Alucard miał głowę były wiązki jego krwistych cieni.

Zgromadzeni wokół ludzie Andersona przekrzykiwali się, byli w szoku, nie mogli zrozumieć czym i w jaki sposób Anderson stał się…tym czymś.

\- Jego ciało nie jest już ludzkie – głos Alucarda rozległ się w powietrzu, odpowiadając na ich pytania – Teraz byśmy mogli sczeznąć i umrzeć na zawsze, trzeba by nam wyrwać to co mamy tutaj – dotknął dłonią swą pierś, miejsce gdzie było jego serce – Nasze serca.

Potwór stojący po stronie Boga ułożył swe bagnety w znak krzyża.

Potwór stojący po stronie piekła ułożył swe pistolety w znak odwróconego krzyża.

Starły się w szaleńczej walce na śmierć i życie.

\- Bądź uważna Seras – Victoria spojrzała na poruszoną twarz Integry, zaalarmowana jej słowami – On…dał się pochłonąć złości i rozpaczy. W takim stanie…może się wszystko zdarzyć.

 

 ***

 

Bagnet wbił się w głowę Alucarda. Wampir upadł na kolana. Pnącza wyskoczyły i oplotły jego ciało. Pistolet wypadł mu z dłoni. Krew wypłynęła mu z ust, a wokół rozbłysły płomienie, które miały go pochłonąć.

Alucard nie mógł walczyć…nie chciał walczyć…to przed chwilą…to było za dużo. Nie mógł pohamować rozpaczy, smutku na myśl o losie jego wroga… o jego własnym losie. Czy mógł go powstrzymać? Czy mógł siebie? Jego umysł ogarnęła pustka. Jedynym pragnieniem jakie pamiętał było to o śmierci. O pochłonięciu przez piekło. Był zaślepiony…pokonany przez tą bezsilność wobec losu. Ciernie otworzyły wszystkie rany w jego sercu i wyświetliły mu jego własne życie. Aby zobaczył je po raz ostatni. Umierał i nie chciał tego powstrzymać. To był jego koniec…

_Gdzie był mój Bóg?_

_Czy był ze mną, gdy go wzywałem, kiedy ten ohydny sułtan gwałcił mnie i mojego brata raz za razem?_

_Czy był ze mną, gdy walczyłem za swój kraj by go ocalić?_

_Wszystko to robiłem dla nich, dla mojego ludu. Zabiłem szumowiny oraz wrogów, ale oni i tak patrzyli na mnie w ten sam ohydny sposób._

_Oczyściłem kraj, pozabijałem złodziei i morderców i nieudaczników. Czy ktoś był wdzięczny?_

_Wyzwałem wrogów na wojnę. Niemal wygrałem. Niemal, bo moi sprzymierzeńcy nie przybyli. Ponieważ mojego Boga ze mną nie było. Gdyby byli, pokonałbym ich._

_Czemu skoczyłaś z wieży, najdroższa? Czyż nie dbałem o ciebie? Jak doprowadziłem cię do tego stanu, że twoja miłość zmieniła się w obłęd?_

_Wloką mnie…po ziemi w kajdanach. Moi właśni ludzie. Ci za których walczyłem. Wszyscy nie żyli…Zabiłem tyle istnień i teraz sam zginę, ale nie chce się poddać. Patrząc na zachód słońca rozumiem, że Boga nie ma. Że wyrzekł się mnie dawno temu. Więc i ja go odrzucam._

_Kładą moją głowę na pieńku, zaraz mnie zetną. Moja krew skapuje na ziemię, a ja…nie umiem się powstrzymać i zlizuje ją. Moją własną krew. Wiem co mnie czeka, gdy topór unosi się w górę. Jestem gotowy na spotkanie z Lucyferem. Niech piekło mnie wyczekuje. Niczego nie żałuje, ani jednego czynu, ani jednego zabranego życia. To byłem ja…prawdziwy ja…Palownik, który nie cofnie się przed niczym…nawet przed straceniem człowieczeństwa, byle by tylko … odejść nie poddając się._

Wtem coś się zmieniło. Obrazy zniknęły mu sprzed oczu, a zastąpiły je inne. Poprzedzone jakimiś krzykami, których nie mógł rozpoznać. Do tego stopnia nie był sobą.

\- Master! Master! – krzyk dziewczęcy, głośny i irytujący, ale kojarzący się przyjaźnie.

_Ujrzałem umierające dziewczę. Zmienię ją…Ocalę ją na jej własne życzenie. Czy postąpiłem właściwie? Nie wiem, ale czuje że tak… Nie zmieniające się niebieskie oczy budzą moją złość, ale również szacunek do którego nie chcę się przyznać… Ta mała…ma siłę której ja nie miałem. Głaszczę ją po głowie w ojcowskim geście, a duma mnie rozpiera. Ona jest ważna…dla mnie…Mała podopieczna i uczennica, która jest moim domem._

\- Co ty wyrabiasz?! Weź się w garść ty idioto! Alucard!!! – krzyk pełen stanowczości jak i niepokoju. Kojarzył się…znał go najlepiej na świecie…uwielbiał ten głos.

_Patrzyłem na martwe ciało kobiety. W jej rękach leżało niemowlę. Podniosłem je, było takie lekkie i delikatne. Muszę je chronić, to moja przyszła Pani…Ona mnie lubi, nie chcę tego stracić. Nie chcę by to się skończyło…Ona dorasta. Dorasta na moich oczach i nigdy nie patrzy na mnie z obrzydzeniem czy strachem…Myślałem że musze ją zmusić by została ze mną, ale myliłem się. Sama wybrała mnie. Ona wybrała mnie!...Pije jej krew…całuje ją…kocham się z nią…kłaniam się przed nią...zrobię wszystko co zechce. Ona nie jest tylko ważna. Jest najważniejsza, najdroższa. Ona nie jest tylko moim domem. Ona jest moim zamkiem, moim pałacem! My integrity…_

Ktoś go wołał. Kto? Kto to jest? Alucard otworzył oczy. Profile Integry i Seras zamajaczyły mu w pobliżu.

_Ach, to wy…_

Potwór zwany kiedyś Andersonem próbował wbić bagnet wprost w jego serce. Dłonie Integry i Seras mu na to nie pozwalały. Dziewczyny  trzymały ostrze z całej siły i próbowały je odsunąć od Alucarda. Pnącza chciały się opleść wokół ich rąk, lecz one nie ustępowały. Nie pozwały mu zabić wampira.

_Chcecie bym żył?...Ktoś chce bym żył?...No tak, oczywiście że wy…Integra…Seras…Wybaczcie mi, że nie zauważyłem. Zawsze ktoś chce mnie zniszczyć. Jedynie wy…Ktoś wreszcie chce bym żył._

\- Master! Master!

\- Alucard! Alucard!

\- Strasznie się wydzieracie – wampirzyce odwróciły głowy, napotykając wzrok stworzyciela – Słyszę was całkiem wyraźnie.

\- Panie – westchnęła Victoria z radością.

\- Nareszcie. Koniec tej drzemki!

\- Masz rację – jego dłonie uniosły się i ułożyły się jedna na dłoni Integry, a druga na Seras, na tych które obejmowały bagnet – Andersen, mogłeś mnie pokonać. Naprawdę mogłeś tego dokonać czułem to. Pewnie byłbym z tego zadowolony, ale…tamta chwila minęła – spojrzał w ślepia swojego wroga i wykrzyknął – Teraz nie masz szans by mnie pokonać!!!

Bagnet złamał się, a pnącza opadły. Alucard podniósł się, niczym feniks z płomieni, nie kryjąc żądzy mordu.

\- Ci których przeznaczeniem jest pokonać potwora muszą być ludźmi! Bycie pokonanym przez kogoś kto porzucił człowieczeństwo jest nie do zaakceptowania!

Wampir warknął głośno z wściekłości i rzucił się na wroga w swojej najsilniejszej formie…formie potwora pozbawionego granic.

Integra obserwowała jak Alucard przecina coraz to kolejne pnącza i zamierza się na Andersona w zamiarze zniszczenia go raz na zawsze. Jego żądza mordu nie była taka jak zawsze. Była pełna desperacji, prawdziwego smutku.

Trudno jej była na to patrzeć bo…czuła żal…

„Nie czuj się winna Integro” – w głowie zabrzmiał głos jej ojca. Duszy, która miała już na zawsze żyć wewnątrz niej – „Jak wiesz na tym świecie są potwory różnego rodzaju. Zawsze, gdy jakiegoś widziałem zastanawiałem się czy naprawdę pragną swojej nieśmiertelności. Patrząc na Alucarda niemal zawsze mu współczułem. On nie miał nic…zamku, poddanych, serca które by go kochało, nawet nie miał własnego serca. Zawsze gdzieś tam widziałem słabe dziecko, kwilące w kącie pokoju. Żałowałem go, naprawdę. Lecz pomyśl…ile się od tego czasu zmieniło”

Integra zadrżała. Zerknęła na Seras, potem na swoją dłoń, a w końcu na swego Sługę w ferworze walki.

„On znalazł serce, które go kocha. Zrozumiał to. Obie pokazałyście to przed chwilą. On już nigdy się nie podda. Nie kiedy…ktoś ujrzał jego serce, które on sam nie widzi. Marzenie o śmierci odeszło. Teraz zawsze będzie chciał wrócić do was”

Jakby na potwierdzeniu słów Arthura, dłoń Alucard nareszcie dotarła do celu. Wyrwał Andersonowi serce z jego piersi. Wciąż był w nim wbity gwóźdź. Wampir nie wahając się zacisnął pięść… i zgniótł serce na miazgę.

 

 ***

 

Słońce wschodziło nad szczątkami miasta, ale po raz pierwszy żaden wampir nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Jeden z nich właśnie padł na kolana.

\- Ty jesteś mną!!!- Alucard krzyknął nie kryjąc już rozpaczy. Na widok szczątków duchownego poleciały mu krwawe łzy. Płakał żałośnie nad jego losem - Jesteś mną! Byłem taki sam jak ty! Byłem zupełnie taki sam!

\- Nie płacz, diable – słaby charkot dał się słyszeć w powietrzu. Anderson był jeszcze w stanie mówić choć zostało z niego jedynie głowa, kawałek torsu i jedna ręka – Czy nie stałeś się diabłem właśnie po to, by już nigdy więcej nie płakać?

Alucard wstał, łzy przestały już lecieć. Patrzył z lekkim niedowierzaniem na konającego Alexandra Andersona.

\- Gdy wyschną wszystkie ludzkie łzy, człowiek stanie się demonem, zwykłym potworem. Zatraci samego siebie i wyschnie ze łzami. Śmiej się…Pozwól mi usłyszeć twój wiecznie arogancki, wyniosły śmiech.

Wampir nie zrobił tego, ale z jego twarzy zniknęły złe emocje. Uśmiechał się…po ludzku.

\- Wypaliłem się… - kontynuował umierający – Ale ty będziesz żył wiecznie. Ile jeszcze masz zamiar podtrzymywać tę twoją nędzną egzystencję?

\- Będę ją podtrzymywał tak długo, aż dopadną mnie moje grzechy z przeszłości i pochłoną moją przyszłość. Aż nie będzie nikogo kto chciałby bym żył. Nie martw się, na pewno spotkamy się w piekle.

Zawiał wiatr, który zaczął zmieniać resztki ciała Andersona w proch.

\- Słyszę głosy… - powiedział ze spokojem – Głosy dzieci, wołające mnie. Brzmią tak radośnie. Ruszam, czekają na mnie…Maxwell…Amen…

Wówczas ostatni powiew zmienił jego głowę w pył.

\- Amen – powiedział Alucard, powiększając swój uśmiech. Odwrócił się do tyłu. Przodem do Seras…przodem do Integry. Nie spodziewał się, że jedna walka może tyle uczynić. Zmierzył się z przeszłością, co było trudne. Lecz co ciekawe, zmierzył się także z teraźniejszością.

Anderson otworzył mu oczy. Na samego siebie…na to czym był i czym jest…

Skoro wciąż potrafił płakać…znaczy że ludzkie łzy nadal nie wyschły. Jego człowieczeństwo nie wyschło zupełnie.

Integra odwzajemniła uśmiech i lekko kiwnęła głową, zgadzając się z jego myślami.

„Ja już dawno to widziałam…to kim naprawdę jesteś”

 

 ***

 

\- Amen

Cisza nagle została przerwana. Cienkie ostre nici rozbłysły na porannym niebie. Były tak ostre, że nawet przecięły kilka budynków na pół. Mężczyzna, który kierował tymi nićmi wyłonił się wśród pyłu i stanął naprzeciw wampirów.

Seras wydała krótki okrzyk szoku i przestrachu. Usta Integry rozwarły się mimowolnie, a twarz stężała. Natomiast u Alucarda jedyną reakcją było szerokie rozwarcie oczu.

Przed nimi stanął wyniosły Walter C. Dornez. Ale nie wyglądał tak jak go zapamiętali. To nie był znany im staruszek, a młody i silny mężczyzna. Odmłodniał o dziesiątki lat, ale…jakim cudem?

Jeszcze za nim ktokolwiek się odezwał, Alucard zrozumiał. Zrozumiał i pogodził się z tym aż nazbyt szybko. Może dlatego że już był do tego przyzwyczajony. Nieraz i nie dwa poczuł co znaczy zdrada, lecz wampirzyce za nim, już tego uczucia nie znały.

\- Walter? Walter to ty?! – spytała Integra z silnym niedowierzaniem.

\- Pa…Panie Walter?! Co oni Panu zrobili? – Victoria, najniewinniejsza z obecnych, najbardziej nie mogła pojąć sytuacji.

\- „Co zrobili?” Zostałem porwany, poddany wampiryzacji, wyprano mi mózg i siłą zmuszono do walki, z kimś komu służyłem. Czy byłabyś zadowolona gdybym tak odpowiedział, Victorio? – mówił spokojnie, ale wyraźnie się naigrywał – Cóż, nie stoję tu z powodu czyjegoś kaprysu. Stoję tu, bo sam tego pragnę. Stoję tu jako Walter C. Dornez. I czuję, że nadszedł czas bym sam znów rozlał krew.

Alucard poczuł jak ogarnia go obrzydzenie. Ale wciąż nie wiedział dlacz…

\- Dlaczego? – Integra sama zadała pytanie, na które chciał znaleźć odpowiedź. I wtem ona przyszła. I to od martwego człowieka. Wspomnienia Arthura rozlały się po umyśle Integry, a tym samym były wręcz od razu dostępne dla Alucarda.

Nagle wszystkie kawałki układanki ułożyły spójną całość. Jak mógł na to nie wpaść? Czemu wcześniej nie zadał sobie tych pytań? Wiedział dlaczego. Ponieważ Walter nigdy nie udawał swojej lojalności. Nie kłamał w tej sprawie. Był wierny i służył Hellsingom z własnej woli, tak samo z własnej woli służył Millenium.

Jego celem od ponad 50 lat było zabicie Alucarda.

„ Nie mylę się Walter, prawda?” – myślał wampir – „To ty wszystko ukartowałeś. To ty gdy spałem poszedłeś do Arthura w noc śmierci jego żony i zasugerowałeś mu, że gdyby nie narodziny Integry to Anna by żyła. To ty zasiałeś w nim to ziarenko nienawiści. To ty powiedziałeś mu, że dziecko mnie lubi, wiedząc czym to się skończy. W tamten dzień, kiedy Arthur chciał zabić dziecko, nawet nie zajrzałeś wcześniej do swojego Pana ani do niemowlęcia. Wiedziałeś, że ją ocalę i z nią odejdę. Od tamtej pory miałeś wolne pole. Millenium rosło w siłę, pod twoją osłoną. Usunąłeś mnie ze sceny, aby całe przedstawienie było dobrze rozegrane. Tu zgaduje, ale jestem niemal pewny, że to ty zabiłeś Richarda, byleby ja i Integra nie wrócili do Anglii za wcześnie. Od jak dawna stoisz po obu stronach? Od kiedy zachciało ci się być drugim Van Hellsingiem i zniszczyć potwora? Tyle zabitych istnień…takie zniszczenie…ofiara z własnego człowieczeństwa oraz utrata towarzyszy…naprawdę dużo poświęciłeś dla tej chwili. Wszystko pięknie zaplanowane. Ta wojna ma na celu zniszczenie mnie, a ty jesteś ich głównym asem? Trzeba przyznać, że jest w tym poezja. Kiedy zdradziłeś Walter? 18 lat temu? 25 lat temu? Czy może…nie…na pewno jesteś zdrajcą już od tamtego września 1944 roku.”

Z powodu natłoku tych informacji i teorii, z nadmiaru uczuć związanych ze zdradą jednego z najbliższych towarzyszy broni i zejścia kolejnego człowieka na ową drogę bez powrotu, Alucard padł na kolana. Tylko to był w stanie obecnie zrobić. To, że mógł jeszcze pogodzić się z kolejną zdradą nie oznaczało, że pohamuje melancholię z powodu utraty towarzysza.

\- Wstawaj! – krzyczał do niego lokaj – Wstawaj i walcz! Hellsing! Alucard!

„To tego tak naprawdę chcesz?” zaśmiał się cicho, to było aż zabawne. Najpierw Anderson, a teraz on…ile jeszcze istnieje takich głupców?

\- To ty mówiłeś, że starzenie się jest przyjemne. To ty mówiłeś, że robisz to z godnością. Wciąż wierzę, że jako starzec byłeś wspanialszy niż tak sztuczna, obrzydliwa skorupa przede mną. Stałeś się shinigami całym ciałem i duszą. Walczyć z tobą? Oboje jesteśmy tylko psami. A psy nie ograniczają się do wycia. Potrzebuję…rozkazu!

Z tymi słowami oddał pokłon swojej Pani, Integrze. Klęczał na obu kolanach, w uniżonym geście. Już nieraz się jej kłaniał, lecz jeszcze nigdy w taki sposób.

Patrząc na jej twarz widział jej cierpienie, czuł je całym sobą. Nie dziwił się jej. To był pierwszy raz, gdy poznała smak zdrady kogoś bliskiego, tak częsty podczas wojen.

 „Nie mogłem cię na to przygotować. Gdybym mógł to bym to zrobił. Coś takiego…poznaje się i radzi z tym dopiero z doświadczeniem”

„Wiem…Rozumiem…”

\- Pani…przekaż mi swe rozkazy – rzekł już na głos. Z tym musiała sobie poradzić sama – Mam zabić? Nie zawaha się przed tym choćby jeden mięsień mego ciała. Ponieważ mam w sobie potwora! Ale ty Integro…Mogę wymierzyć bronią, mogę włożyć magazynek i przeładować, mogę odbezpieczyć, ale osobą która pociąga za spust jesteś ty! A więc jakie są twoje rozkazy? Dowódco Hellsing! Integro Fainbrook Wingates Hellsing!

Nie mówił tego ponieważ chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź. Powiedział to ponieważ ona **musiała** to powiedzieć, ze względu na wszystko.

Integra była cicho przez dobrą minutę, aż w końcu wykrzyczała słowa ze złością.

\- Search and destroy! Znajdź i zniszcz! Moje rozkazy się nie zmieniły! Nigdy się nie zmienią! Masz zmiażdżyć każdego kto stanie nam na drodze! Masz zlikwidować wszystkie przeszkody! Zabij każdego! Zrób to bez względu na, kim będzie! Zrób to… - wówczas głęboki ból ujawnił się na jej twarzy. Ostatnie słowa przychodziły z największym trudem – Bez względu…Na to kim będzie…

Alucard zacisnął pięść i wstał, ukazując swoją moc. Znał Integre, całe jej życie i mógł być pewien, że nigdy nie była zraniona tak bardzo jak w tej chwili.

\- Tak, Moja Pani!

„Zniszczę go! Za to co ci zrobił! Za to co nam zrobił!”

\- Wspaniale powiedziane Wampirzyco Integro Hellsing – w powietrzu rozległ się głośny głos, pochodzący z megafonu – Nie można nazwać cię amatorką. Można nazwać cię prawdziwym wrogiem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w niebo, gdzie ukazał się ogromny sterowiec. Maszyna zniżała się, aż w końcu wylądowała na ziemi tuż przy nich. Klapa wejściowa otworzyła się i wyłożyła kładki dla wchodzących. Na szczycie stała maskotka Millenium, Schrödinger i wykonywał powitalne gesty.

\- Trzecia Rzesza zaprasza do środka.

A więc nadszedł czas. Wróg przyszedł do nich sam. To już ostatni akt spektaklu. Czas by go zakończyć. Tam w środku, czekał sprawca tego całego chaosu…i to Integra miała zamiar go dorwać.

\- Idź! – krzyknął wampir za Integrą, która bez wahania ruszyła w stronę pokładu – Idź…Idź i zabij! Idź i zakończ to wszystko. Niech to się już skończy…

\- Tak, ruszam – zatrzymała się wpół drogi i zerknęła na niego. Ich oczy na moment się spotkały.

„Gdyby to była romantyczna historia, powiedziałabym ci teraz – kocham cię”

„Lecz to nie romans. To horror. Ani tutaj, ani w naszym życiu nie ma miejsca na takie słowa, a wiesz dlaczego?”

„Ponieważ nie potrzebujemy ich. Bo my…”

„…wiemy, że słowa nic nie znaczą…”

„…i nie musimy ich słyszeć. My wiemy…czujemy…”

„…nie mamy wątpliwości. Od zawsze wiemy, bez kogo nie chcemy żyć”

_Ta jedna więź…pierwsza, prawdziwa i niezniszczalna._

\- Panie… - Integra ruszyła dalej i obecnie Seras nie bardzo wiedziała co ma robić.

\- Idź także Seras – polecił jej Alucard – Nasza Pani potrzebuje asysty. Idź i pomóż zakończyć ten stworzony przez ludzi koszmar – spojrzał na swojego ostatniego dziś wroga – Minęło ponad 50 lat. Zbliża się już ranek. Czas wreszcie ostatecznie zakończyć sprawy między mną, a tym facetem.

\- Panie Walter… - rzuciła na odchodne Victoria, zbolałym tonem – Nawet jeśli nie jesteś już po naszej stronie…Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś! To był zaszczyt.

Walter był oszołomiony, a Alucard prawie nie prychnął. Tej Seras jednak nic nie zmieni.

\- Dla mnie także – pożegnał ją lokaj, gdy doszedł do siebie.

\- Żegnaj Walter – Integra wykrzyknęła swoje pożegnanie – Żegnaj! Żegnaj i giń!!!

Dwie wampirzycy dumnym krokiem wkroczyły po kładce na pokład sterowca. Obie wyruszyły na ostateczne starcie.

Alucard i Walter zostali sami sobie.

\- Wspaniałe z nich kobiety, prawda? – spytał wampir, jakby wrócił mu dobry humor. A to dlatego że mógł sprawić zdrajcy trochę bólu. Zaśmiał się arogancko – Teraz są moje! Tylko moje! Tylko moja ukochana Pani! I tylko moja ulubiona podwładna! Już nie są twoje…Straciłeś je na zawsze.

Uderzył w czuły punkt, jako że Walter, a właściwie jego uczucia przywiązania do tych wampirzyc były szczere. Lecz poświęcił to wszystko by zgładzić Alucarda i ponosił teraz tego konsekwencje. Wampir nie mógł się oprzeć by mu ich nie przypomnieć.

Rzucili się w swoją stronę, każdy z zamiarem by zabić.

\- Odrażający shinigami! Złość się! Zakończymy dziś ten szalony walc!

 

 ***

 

Ostatni przy życiu naziści nie mieli szans. Integra i Seras rozerwały je na kawałki. Uparcie parły dalej na spotkanie z głównym przeciwnikiem, gdy nagle ktoś zagrodził im drogę. Mężczyzna w płaszczu, jeden z głównych dowódców.

 - Proszę iść przodem, pani Integro – Victoria chciała wypełnić swój obowiązek jako asysty – Proszę się nie martwić i iść wprost na Majora! Zajmę się nim!

\- Tylko nie daj się zabić! Pamiętaj…nie pozwalam ci umrzeć – to rzekłszy pobiegła dalej, a Seras starła się w natarciu z przeciwnikiem.

 

 ***

 

Walter już sądził, że wygrał. Przebił serce, gdy wtem…zrozumiał, że to nie Alucard! To jego ostatnia marionetka. Życie którego nie pochłonął z krwią, lecz pożarł żywcem. Luke Valentine.

Coś złapało go za ramię. Alucard stał tuż za nim.

\- Niedobrze…Spieprzyłeś to…A mogło się zdawać że już po mnie. Ale ta zabawka okazała się niespodziewanie użyteczna.

Walter odwrócił się, ale od razu otrzymał mocny cios pięścią i runął na ziemię. Odmłodniał jeszcze bardziej, teraz przypominał nastolatka. Tego sprzed ponad 50 lat.

Tak samo przed nim stała teraz inna postać Alucarda. Ta sama, która walczyła z nim ramię w ramię, a mianowicie postać czarnowłosej dziewczyny w białym stroju.

\- Cześć Walter! – przywitał się, jak ze starym kolegą – Jak ci minęło te 50 lat? – rzeczywiście, wiedzieli się po raz ostatni w takich postaciach dziesiątki lat temu.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? Ty draniu… - syknął lokaj – Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną!

\- Nie pogrywam – dziwnie to wyglądało. Ten niski i męski głos wychodzący z ust postaci dziewczęcej – To ty sobie pogrywasz. Póki co jestem tu i bawię się w te twoje dziecinne zabawy. Moja obecna i przyszła forma nie mają dla mnie żadnego znaczenia! Myślałem, że już ci to mówiłem. Nie mogę pojąć dlaczego je zdradziłeś! Nie…że nas zdradziłeś. Nie jesteś zbyt bystry dzieciaku. Ot, to wszystko. Gdy patrzysz w przeszłość, to wszystko, co widzisz to tak naprawdę bijatyka dzieci w piaskownicy. Teraz obaj jesteśmy bachorami. Jestem taki, jak ty. To destylat podstawy walki. By móc wszystko wygrać, należy wszystko poświęcić. Tak…Ja sam popełniłem ten błąd 500 lat temu. Teraz ty robisz dokładnie to samo. Anderson zresztą też! A nawet major! Chcesz ze mną walczyć? Właśnie to sprowadziło cię do tego miejsca. Boisz się starości? Śmierci? A może porzucenia z tyłu? Pieprzysz!  To ty tutaj pogrywasz! Jesteś po prostu śmieciem! Tym samym gówniarzem co dawniej, nic się nie zmieniłeś.

Walter wrzał z wściekłości, patrząc w czerwone ślepia…na dziewczęcą postać jego wroga.

\- A więc zaczynajmy… - Alucard przyjął postawę do dalszej walki - …cholerny gówniarzu.

 

 ***

 

Seras prawie by się poddała. Przeciwnik był silny…i okazał się wilkołakiem.

„Nie dam rady”

„O czym ty gadasz mała? To do ciebie niepodobne. Wstawaj! Z tego co pamiętam to nie potrafisz przegrywać”

No tak…przecież nie walczyła sama. Bernadotto żył wewnątrz niej i walczył razem z nią. Tak jak wcześniej z Zorin…Pokonają wroga razem.

By zniszczyć wilkołaka trzeba mieć srebro. A na szczęście…znajdowali się w miejscu, gdzie przechowywano kosztowne rzeczy zrabowane Żydom podczas poprzedniej wojny.

Seras złapała kończynę wilkołaka w zęby, unieruchamiając go w jednym miejscu. W tym samym momencie z jej cienia, który zastępował jej rękę wyłoniła się postać Pipa Bernadotto. Udało mu się złapać jeden z łupów, czyli ząb ze srebrną plombą.

\- Witaj Panie Wilczku – rzekł Pip zwycięsko – To odpłata za kogoś sprzed 50 lat. Żryj to! – Wbił swą pięść z zębem w ciało przeciwnika, aż do wnętrzności.

Wyciągnął rękę, zostawiając zęba w ciele wilkołaka.

\- To dlatego, że tknąłeś kobietę innego mężczyzny. Och i wygląda na to, że straciłeś obrożę – faktycznie, wróg padł na ziemię – Żegnaj psie wojny – mówiąc to postać Bernadotto ponownie zniknęła wewnątrz cienia Seras.

Przeciwnik pokonany. Team Seras-Pip znów wygrał.

 

 ***

 

Integra wkroczyła do okrągłej sali, z całkowitą pewnością siebie. Na samym końcu pomieszczenia siedział on. Człowiek odpowiedzialny za to wszystko. Odwrócił się do niej na fotelu i mogła w końcu zobaczyć jego ohydny uśmiech na tej grubej mordzie.

\- Och, co za zaszczyt w końcu poznać cię osobiście.

Integra nie marnowała czasu na gierki. Wystrzeliła w stronę Majora z pistoletu. Nic to nie dało, ten sukinsyn ubezpieczył się i obecnie otaczała go pancerna szyba. Kule jej nie skruszą.

Wampirzyca odrzuciła broń i zamiast tego użyła wampirzej siły. Uderzyła pięścią z całej siły. Nie pojawiła się nawet rysa.

\- Wiedziałem czym się stałaś. Sądziłaś, że się nie zabezpieczę? – z otyłej twarzy majora nie znikał uśmiech wariata.

\- Tak? Nie lekceważ Hellsingów, draniu!

Ręka Integry zmieniła się w wiązkę cienia, a niej wyłonił się młody Arthur Hellsing.

\- Dokładnie – zawtórował Hellsing, gdy za nim formowało się kolejne coś. Postać, czarna jak smoła, ale w kształcie ludzkiego mężczyzny. Dosłownie przypominał cień.

\- Ojcze…Dziadku…Razem! – trzy figury naparły na szybę z całych sił.

\- Wspaniałe! – wykrzyknął w zachwycie Major – Doprawdy wspaniałe. Nazwisko Hellsing to naprawdę coś! Wszystkie trzy pokolenia naraz. Jakie szczęście że mogę to zobaczyć.

Hellsingowie robili na szybie coraz to nowe rysy. Integra czuła, że jeszcze kilka razy i uda jej się dostać do wroga, lecz ten kilkoma słowami wytrącił ją z równowagi.

\- Już się bałem, że spóźnisz się na przedstawienie. To jedyny i niepowtarzalny spektakl.

\- Przestać pieprzyć!

\- Baw się dobrze – uniósł dłoń z pilotem. Na ekranie za nim pojawił się Alucard w żeńskiej formie. Integra znała tę formę. Wampir raz zmienił się w nią, gdy miała 13 lat – W ostatniej scenie Nosferatu Alucard zniknie z tego świata…

Arthur i cień Abrahama rozpłynęły się w jednej chwili. Integra zamarła sparaliżowana.

\- Że…co? – spojrzała w ekran i patrzyła co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Miała złe przeczucia.

 

 ***

 

Alucard zgłodniał. Cała krew, która płynęła po tym widmowym już mieście pofrunęła strumieniami prosto do niego, a on ją chłonął łapczywie.

Nie wiedział tylko, że na szczycie jednego z ocalałych budynków ktoś stał. Schrödinger. Maskotka i zwykły posłaniec Millenium? O nie, to było tylko na pozór. W tej chwili odgrywał znaczącą rolę.

Młodzieniec wyjął sztylet i przeciął sobie gardło bez wahania. Jego ciało spadło w dół, wprost w strumień krwi, który spływał do Alucarda. Wampir, nawet o tym nie wiedząc, pochłonął jego życie…co oznaczało jego zgubę.

 

 ***

 

Już za późno – pomyśleli wszyscy. Walter nie zdążył go zabić. Było na to za późno.

\- Przegrałeś Alucardzie! – wykrzyknął na głos Majora. Dotarło to do uszu wampira.

\- Przegrałem? O czym ty bredzisz? – wyrzucił wampir, gdy nagle…stracił całkowitą kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i umysłem. To była tak nagłe, że aż dezorientujące. W jedną sekundę stracił wszystko.

_\- Chcesz powiedzieć że to moja porażka, profesorze Hellsing? – rzekł Dracula._

_\- Jestem niezwyciężony. Wygrać ze mną? Niemożliwe – rzekł Vlad._

Świat Alucarda nagle się rozmazał, a zamiast niego zobaczył ten sam dobrze mu znany zachód słońca. Ten który widział ponad 500 lat temu. I ten który widział 100 lat temu. Zawsze…w chwili śmierci.

Integra patrzyła na ekran, gdzie ciało Alucard rozpadło się. Z jego wnętrza wyciekła rzeka czarnej cieczy, pełnej tysięcy lub nawet milionów gałek ocznych.

Te oczy…zaczęły się zamykać. Jedno po drugim…

\- Co to? Co się dzieje?! – krzyknęła Integra. Straciła kontakt mentalny z Alucardem. On niknął w jej głowie tak samo jak znikał naprawdę na zewnątrz. Poczuła jak ogarnia ją coś czego nigdy nie czuła – panika. – Coś ty zrobił?!

\- Nic nie zrobiłem. Napił się krwi chorążego Schrödingera. Zjednoczył się z jego żywotem, to wszystko. To samoobserwujący się kot, który posiada świadomość. Jest zdolny do przemierzania świata. Dopóki jest świadom samego siebie, istnieje wszędzie i nigdzie zarazem. Lecz teraz rozpuścił się w milionach żyć i świadomości Alucarda.  Obaj nie potrafią już znaleźć własnego „ja”. Co więc się stanie? Alucard… – major wyszczerzył zęby jeszcze szerzej – …jest teraz tylko zbiorem wyimaginowanych cyfr.

Widziała, czuła, że ten obrzydliwiec mówi prawdę. Alucard odchodził poza jej zasięg. Spanikowana, wściekła i bezsilna zaczęła krzyczeć z całych sił.

\- Alucardzie! – nie reagował – Otwórz oczy! – kolejne oczy zamykały się – Nie zamykaj oczu – nie słuchały się, zamknęły się prawie wszystkie. Integra poczuła jak zaczyna silnie drżeć. Jej zaciśnięta pięść drgała nieopanowanie – Alucard!

„Błagam…usłysz mnie! Błagam…Błagam…”

Zero odpowiedzi.

\- To rozkaz…! Słyszysz, to rozkaz! – to była ostatnia deska ratunku. Jedyne co jej pozostało – Nie znikaj! Nie zostawiaj mnie!

„Nie zostawiaj mnie!”

Alucard zdołał to usłyszeć, ale…to było już poza jego kontrolą. Czuł jak znika, był bezsilny. Jego własny sen dobiegał końca. Tracił świadomość, zapominał kim jest.

\- Nie Integro… - wyszeptał w przestrzeń, wciąż patrząc na piękno słońca - …To pożegnanie.

Zamknął swoje „ostatnie” oczy. Ostatnie co zobaczył to postać dziecka. Małej dziewczynki o blond włoskach. Miała najwyżej dwa latka. Biegała niezgrabnie przed nim i uśmiechała się wesoło.

\- Alu!

„ _Tyle razy ci mówiłem. Wymawiaj to poprawnie_ ”

Pomyślawszy to…zniknął kompletnie.

Integra bez ruchu patrzyła z zaciśniętymi zębami na ekran, gdzie już nikogo nie było. Jedynie pusta przestrzeń.

„To nie może…to nie może być prawda!” Uczucie pustki i straszliwa prawda wybuchły w postaci wrzasku wampirzycy. Był pełen agonii.

\- ALUCARDZIE!!!

Ekran wybuchł i rozsypał się na kawałki, a wokół Integry zatańczyły płomienie. Mimo że nic jej nie było…po raz pierwszy od przemiany poczuła się…martwa.

Zginęła, gdy on zamknął oczy i zabrał całe światło…

 

 ***

 

\- Dla tego dnia żyłem. Dla tej jednej chwili… - Major rozpływał się w swoim triumfie.

Integra nie słuchała jego gadaniny. Jej umysł owładnęło tylko jedno pragnienie, a mianowicie – zemsta. Obecnie chciała nie zabić majora, a go torturować, zmusić by przestał się śmiać i błagał ją by podarowała mu śmierć. Już odwracała się w jego stronę, gdy nagle…uderzyła ją jedna myśl…

Alucard powiedział kiedyś, że oboje posiadają część swoich żyć. Piła jego krew więc część niego żyje w niej. On pił jej krew, więc ona żyje w nim.

Zamknęła oczy i wniknęła w głąb siebie. W wielkiej pustce tliło się życie jej ojca, ale nie tego szukała. Wniknęła głębiej i znalazła…zobaczyła maleńkie czerwone oczko, nie należące do niej.

Otworzyła oczy i spróbowała…to dziwnie zabrzmi ale zaczęła szukać samej siebie  w otoczeniu. W chwili, gdy spróbowała, szyja zapulsowała jej w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś Alucard ją ugryzł.

„On żyje…Zniknął, ale żyje…On żyje!!!”

Wówczas Seras przebiła się przez ścianę i zjawiła się tuż przy Integrze.

\- A więc to wy mnie zabijecie – oznajmił Major, jakby do siebie – To wy będzie moimi zabójczyniami…

\- Nie – Integra ruszyła w jego stronę, powolnymi krokami, nie zwracając uwagi na tańczące płomienie wokół – To ja to zrobię. Ja sama cię zabije.

\- Rób co musisz. Ja i tak … wygrałem.

\- Nie wygrałeś – wampirzyca nie przerywała z Majorem kontaktu wzrokowego. Jej czerwone oczy obecnie ciskały pioruny i przepowiadały rychłą śmierć – Prawdziwym potworem…jesteś tu ty! Potwora może zabić jedynie prawdziwy człowiek, a ty nim nie jesteś. A więc…On powróci!!!

Mówiąc to zadała ostateczny cios.

 

 ***

 

Walter zginął. Po raz ostatni zrobił coś co należało. Zabrał ze sobą ostatniego członka Millenium i odszedł w zaświaty. Zginął powróciwszy na stronę Hellsing, skoro jego cel się spełnił. Umarł jako wierny lokaj Integry.

Wszyscy nie żyli. Wrogowie i towarzysze. Londyn stał się wymarłym miastem.

Integra i Seras stały w miejscu, gdzie zniknął Alucard. Na kamiennym bloku, na którym wcześniej stał widniał teraz krwisty pentagram. Integra przyklękła i zbliżyła do niego rękę. Poczuła jak nieruchoma krew w jej żyłach popłynęła. To był ostateczny dowód.

Wampirzyce spojrzały na siebie. Obie miały poważny wyraz twarzy, choć oczy zamiast pochodzić z dna piekieł, wiały smutkiem.

\- Master…

Obie były świadome dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze: Alucard pił ich krew więc mogły go wyczuć, wiedziały że jego istnienie wciąż gdzieś się tli, i że on powróci. Integra nawet bardziej była tego pewna, gdyż on wciąż żył w niej. No przynajmniej część. Po drugie: jego powrót może zająć…jakiś czas. Nie wiedziały tylko ile.

\- Panie… - rzekła Seras, jakby w stronę owego pentagramu – Będziemy czekać. Ile będzie trzeba, tylko wróć.

\- Tak, będziemy… - Integra pochyliła się, ucałowała krwawy znak i dodała z silną melancholią – Wygląda na to…że Hrabina jednak będzie musiała czekać potulnie na powrót Hrabiego z wojny.


	12. Count and Countess forever - Hrabia i Hrabina na zawsze

Londyn, niczym feniks odradzał się w popiołów. Wszystkie ważne osobistości (w tym sama Królowa), którzy przeżyli atak Millenium dzięki szybkiej ewakuacji, obecnie byli filarami na których odbudowywano miasto oraz morale całego kraju.

Integra nie miała już możliwości ukrycia, czym jest. Gdy ponownie stanęła przed obliczem Królowej, bez wahania ukazała swoje szkarłatne tęczówki i przyznała się, że od początku była wampirem.

Z podniesioną głową oznajmiła, że nadal ona i Alucard oraz Seras (nie powiadomiła ich o jego zniknięciu) będą chronić świat przed swoim gatunkiem. Oddają się do dyspozycji władz Wielkiej Brytanii jako broń do walki z nadnaturalnymi zagrożeniami. Jednocześnie chciała, aby rząd podjął decyzję w kwestii tego czy ma dalej przewodzić Hellsingiem w ten sam sposób czy zostać jednie podwładną, a raczej tajną bronią. Dodała bez skrupułów, że gdyby nie ona i pozostałe dwa wampiry to skutki tej wojny były by tysiąc razy gorsze i że jedynie oni byli na tyle silni by powstrzymać konflikt więc i w przyszłości mogą być niezbędni. W czasie gdy ministrowie uciekali, oni walczyli…to pokazało kto tak naprawdę jest lojalny wobec władczyni. Integra nie owijała w bawełnę. Zakończyła swoją mowę tym, że oddaje się w ręce jej Wysokości.

Królowa postanowiła podjąć decyzję odnośnie trójki wampirów dopiero za jakiś czas, gdy Anglia stanie na nogi. Integra zgodziła się z tym i powiedziała, że będzie oczekiwać wiadomości, a do tego czasu będzie przebywać „w domu”.

Właśnie w obecnej chwili Integra znajdowała się wraz z Seras w małym porcie. Ładowała na pokład skromnej łodzi dwie trumny. Jedna należała do niej, a druga do Alucarda. W środku znajdował się kawałek bloku z kamienia, wyjętego z chodnika, na którym widniał krwisty pentagram.

\- Na pewno chcesz zostać? Możesz jechać ze mną. Pokażę ci nasz dom – spytała Integra, stojąc już na pokładzie łodzi. Victoria była na brzegu, przyszła tu by ją pożegnać.

\- Jeszcze nie mogę – odparła – Chcę pomóc przy odbudowie posiadłości i w ogóle wszystkiego czego się da.

\- Rozumiem. Daj z siebie wszystko.

\- Oczywiście. Skontaktuje się z Panią, gdy Królowa zwoła spotkanie to znaczy…kiedy podejmie decyzje co z nami będzie…

\- Wówczas od razu się zjawię. Do widzenia, Seras – zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę rufy łodzi, ale głos Victorii ją zatrzymał.

\- Chwileczkę. Ja… - widocznie się zmieszała – Chciałam dodać…Proszę się nie martwić. On na pewno wróci. Obie to wiemy. Pił naszą krew, więc wiemy – powiedziała to dlatego, że Integra przez ostatnie dni, od zakończenia wojny, wydawała jej się jakaś inna. Chciała spróbować ją pocieszyć.

\- Wiem Seras. Dziękuję – wampirzyca zmusiła się do uśmiechu – Też to czuje. On powróci…

Powiedziawszy to wznowiła chód aż doszła na sam przód pokładu. Tam używając nowych umiejętności, skupiła swoje cienie i zmusiła nimi łódź do odpłynięcia. Kierowała statkiem w ten sam sposób co Alucard kiedyś. Jako pełno prawny wampir, zrodzony z krwi Alucarda była już do tego zdolna.

\- Wiem… - szepnęła w przestrzeń, gdy odpłynęła od brzegu dostatecznie daleko, by Seras jej nie słyszała – On wróci także dlatego…gdyż coś mi obiecał…

„ _Pójdziemy do piekła razem”_

 

 ***

 

Rozpętała się naprawdę paskudna burza. Wicher był niesamowicie silny, a deszcz padał, zamiast kroplami, niemalże strumieniami. Na nocnym niebie co chwilę rozbłyskiwały błyskawice, a następnie rozbrzmiewały straszliwe grzmoty.

Lecz na młodej wampirzycy to nie robiło wrażenia. Szła lasem, ciągnąc za sobą dwie trumny. Ani deszcz ani wiatr nie zakłócał jej chodu, wydawała się na to kompletnie odporna.

Zatrzymała się dopiero, kiedy dotarła do celu, czyli do wielkiego zamku na wzgórzu, w Rumunii. W miejscu zapomnianym przez Boga. Trumny wypadły z jej rąk i uderzyły o ziemię. Z ciężkim sercem patrzyła na swój stary zamek na tle tych szalejących żywiołów. Stała tak kilka minut niczym posąg, nie ruszając się z dziedzińca. Nie wiedzieć czemu zaczęła drżeć, bynajmniej nie z zimna. Tego nie czuła.

Poruszyła się bardziej dopiero, kiedy zza wrót pojawiło się zwierzę. Wilk wyszedł z zamku, a za nim pojawiło się kilka innych. To nie była cała wataha jaką tu zostawiła. Było ich wcześniej znacznie więcej.

\- Co wy tu robicie? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, choć nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi – Nie powinno was tu być – wilki nie zwracały na to uwagi i wciąż szły w jej stronę – Jego nie ma! – nie wytrzymała i wykrzyczała te słowa – Zniknął! Już was nie kontroluje! Możecie stąd odejść tak jak reszta! – to się pewnie stało. Gdy Alucard odszedł, wataha odzyskała wolność i większość z nich uciekła do lasu. Nie wiedzieć czemu, kilka zostało.

Wilki podeszły do Integry i niczym potulne psy, zaczęły się z nią witać po swojemu. Najwidoczniej one nie potrzebowały kontroli wampira by chcieć zostać przy swoich właścicielach. Zostały tylko te, które chciały, które były wierne jej i Alucardowi.

Wampirzyca nie wytrzymała dłużej. Wilki pozbawiły ją swoim zachowaniem resztki jej kontroli. Ciężar spadł na jej ramiona niczym ogromny głaz. Świadomość, że jest tu sama i nikt nie zobaczy jej słabej, pozwoliła jej w końcu paść na kolana i wybuchnąć płaczem.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach i pozwoliła tłumionym krwawym łzom wypływać. Łkała głośno choć deszcz próbował ją zagłuszyć. Wilki trącały ją nosem, jakby chcąc dodać jej otuchy. Integra po chwili odsunęła dłonie i przytuliła się do jednego z nich.

\- Nie powstrzymuj się – Arthur Hellsing zmaterializował się na chwilę na zewnątrz, tuż przy swojej córce, wyłaniając się z jej cienia – Czasami trzeba się wyładować. Wyrzuć to z siebie.

\- Ojcze… - odsunęła się od wilka i wpadła w ramiona ojca. Teraz płakała w jego rękaw, a Arthur głaskał ją po włosach.

\- Już dobrze, kochanie. Płacz ile chcesz.

\- On…- wyrzucała pojedyncze zwroty pomiędzy szlochami - …nie ma go…nie słyszę go…odszedł poza mój zasięg…nie wiem co robić…pierwszy raz nie wiem co mam robić!

\- Nic nie musisz robić – Hellsing przytulił swoją córkę jeszcze mocniej – Alucard toczy teraz swoją własną, samotną walkę. Nie możesz mu pomóc, to coś co musi zrobić sam, by odnaleźć samego siebie. Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to w niego wierzyć. A wiem, że tak jest…Nie przestawaj.

Integra płakała jeszcze przez długi czas. Ojciec tulił ją w ramionach aż do samego rana.

 

 ***

_30 lat później_

 

\- Doskonała robota Seras. Jak zwykle – powiedział Integra do małej komórki przy uchu – Skoro misja została wykonana z sukcesem, wracaj szybko do zamku.

Integra rozłączyła się i włożyła komórkę do kieszeni. Wyjrzała przez okno, słońce właśnie wschodziło, ale ona nie miała zamiaru iść spać. Dziś mieli przyjechać Cyganie z dostawą krwi.

Wiele się zmieniło, przez ostatnie 30 lat.

Kilka tygodni po jej powrocie do Rumuni, Królowa wezwała ją na audiencję, ponieważ podjęła decyzje, co należy uczynić.

Otóż Organizacja przestała istnieć jako niezależna instytucja. Hellsing stał się za potężny by kierowała nim jedna rodzina. Zamiast tego, powstało nowe „tajne ministerstwo” o nazwie Hellsing. Jego istnienie było znane jedynie nielicznym. Oficjalnie kierował nim rząd, najwyżej usytuowani ministrowie, zaufani komandosi i sam władca. Lecz tak naprawdę było inaczej, ale nie wolno było o tym mówić.

Nawet wśród małej ilości osób, które wiedziało o istnieniu ministerstwa, jedynie kilkoro znało tożsamość prawdziwego dowódcy Hellsinga, które strzegło świat przed nadnaturalnymi zagrożeniami. Wśród pracowników krążyły legendy o tajemniczej osobie, która nimi steruje. Kontaktowała się ona z nimi najpierw telefonicznie, ale obecnie robiła to przez video konferencje. Na ekranie nigdy nie było widać żadnej postaci. Dowódca zawsze dzwonił w nocy, a na ekranie zawsze było widać jedynie dwa czerwone punkciki święcące w ciemności. Pracownicy w ogóle nie musieli za wiele robić, pracując tam. Jedynie co, to musieli zachowywać dyskrecje i nie zadawać pytań. Zawsze gdy wykrywano zagrożenie powiadamiano dowódcę, a wówczas problem niedługo potem sam znikał i nikt nie mógł spytać, jak to się stało.

Dosłownie kilkoro ludzi znało prawdę. Czyli to, że dowódca Hellsinga był najsilniejszą wampirzycą na ziemi. Integra wciąż miała władzę nad organizacją, ale ze względu na to, że nie była człowiekiem musiała to robić na odległość i z cienia, po cichu. Królowa uczyniła ją liderem w mroku i to dosłownie.

Integra przystała na to. Jedną z komnat na swoim zamku zamieniła w istne centrum dowodzenia. Właśnie tam kontaktowała się z centralą w Anglii, która powiadamiała ją o nowych misjach (choć czasami to ona sama zdołała odkryć zagrożenie jako pierwsza), a wówczas Seras wyruszała sama i dokonywała eksterminacji. To także Integra nadzorowała ściśle w swoim „biurze”.

Integra wyszła z centrum dowodzenia i skierowała się do wyjścia z zamku.

Przez 30 lat niemal nie opuszczała tego miejsca. Działaniami Hellsinga koordynowała stąd. Nie była sama. Seras dołączyła do niej i mieszkała tu teraz razem z nią. Policjantka opuszczała to miejsce tylko, gdy wyruszała na misję. Obecnie Victoria była główną bronią Organizacji, czy raczej ministerstwa. Poza tym, Integra zawsze gdy chciała, mogła zamknąć oczy i odwiedzić swojego ojca, który niezmiennie w niej żył. Pozostałości watahy wilków rozrosły się i obecnie tworzyło duże stado, które przybywało w zamku z własnej woli.

Seras nie chciała sypiać w kaplicy w podziemiach. Zamiast tego umieściła swoją trumną w jednej z mniejszych komnat, których było do wyboru. Integra natomiast sypiała jedynie w kaplicy. Ustawiła swoją trumnę tuż obok białego, marmurowego grobowca, a trumnę Alucarda z jego drugiej strony.

Od 30 lat nie spała w _ich_ grobowcu. Tylko w swojej trumnie.

Wampirzyca wyszła na dziedziniec i czekała. Poranne promienie słońca od dawna nie robiły już na niej wrażenia. W końcu po jakimś czasie pojawił się wóz, a na nim dwójka Cyganów.

Jeden z nich jest nam znany. To Luca, ten sam co dostarczył Integrze pierwsze cygara. Wtedy był młodzieńcem i przyjeżdżał ze swoim ojcem. Obecnie Luca liczył sobie 57 lat i był starym człowiekiem. Teraz sam pojawiał się tu z własnym synem, Stefanem. Integra oczywiście wiekiem także zbliżała się do 50, lecz wciąż wyglądała jak młoda kobieta i to się nie miało zmienić. Na zawsze miała wyglądać na 18 lat, choć niektórzy dawali by jej 20.

Cyganie dali jej krew w przenośnej lodówce turystycznej i odjechali po otrzymaniu należytej zapłaty. Luca może i był stary, ale wciąż lubił pieniądze i wciąż nie bał się jej, choć wiedział czym jest.

Integra spojrzała na jasne niebo i zastanawiała się co dziś robić. Seras miała wrócić z misji dopiero późnym wieczorem. Miała cały dzień dla siebie i jakoś nie miała ochoty go przespać. I tak czuła, że skończy się na pracy, jak zwykle. Trzy dekady spędziła na pracy, byleby odciąć się od nieprzyjemnych myśli.

Nie było jednak dnia, że by nie pamiętała…tkwiła w pustce od lat, ale już nie płakała. Łzy wyschły, lecz ból pozostał.

Integra już zamierzała się schować w zamku przed światłem dnia, kiedy coś ją zaalarmowało. Jeden z wilków zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Stał na skraju wzgórza i podskakiwał, biegał w kółko.

\- Co się stało? – wampirzyca podeszła do zwierzęcia, pogłaskała go po głowie i powędrowała za jego wzrokiem. I wtedy sama to zobaczyła. To co przykuło uwagę wilka, było mianowicie jakąś dziwną mgłą, a właściwie niemalże przezroczystym, mały, obłokiem u podnóża góry – Co to jest?

Integra zbiegła na dół. Stojąc przed tajemniczym obłokiem czuła się zdezorientowana. Już miała podejść by zbadać z bliska tajemnicze zjawisko, kiedy mgła zaczęła się formować w jakiś kształt. A dokładnie w dwa kształty.

Wampirzyca omal by nie krzyknęła lub nawet upadła, gdy chmura rozdarła się i jedna jej część uformowała się w nią samą. Miała przed sobą, dziecięcą wersję siebie. Kształt przed nią wyglądał jak ona w wieku 7 lat. Ale to nie wszystko. Druga część mgły przybrała postać, której nie widziała od 3 dekad. Ujrzała Alucarda, ale on nie patrzył na nią, lecz na jej młodszą wersję, która także wyszła z tego obłoku. Obie postacie wyglądały jak żywe, tyle że wydawały się lekko przezroczyste, jak duchy.

\- Co…Co się dzieje? – wyrzuciła na głos z szoku – Mam halucynacje? Nie, to niemożliwe. Wampiry nie mogą…

Przerwała gdy zobaczyła jak jej zwidy zaczynają coś robić. Siedmioletnia Integra wyciągnęła pistolecik i mierzyła w coś daleko przed sobą. Alucard pochylał się nad nią i coś mówił, lecz nie było tego słychać.

\- Chwila…Ja…Ja to pamiętam – scena przed nią wydarzyła kiedyś się naprawdę, pamiętała to. Alucard uczył ją wtedy strzelać do ruszającego się celu. Wzięli sobie wtedy za cel dziką kaczkę – No tak! To nie zwidy. To moje wspomnienia! – powiedziała głośno, rozwiązując część zagadki. Przed nią jakimś cudem wyświetlało się jej wspomnienie z przeszłości.

Integra, nie wiedzieć czemu, zerknęła w bok i aż podskoczyła. Kilka metrów dalej, tuż przy rzece stał drugi Alucard i druga Integra, tyle że ta miała co najwyżej 3 latka. Wampirzyca podbiegła do drugiego „wspomnienia”.

Drugi widmowy Alucard wziął dziewczynkę na ręce i huśtał nią nad powierzchnią wody, tak że dziecko pluskało co chwilę nóżkami po wodzie. Dziewczynka miała mnóstwo radości, ale nie było słychać jej śmiechu. Nic dziwnego, to się nie działo teraz tylko w przeszłości.

\- Moment, moment – wampirzyca jak zaintrygowała wpatrywała się w ową projekcję z przeszłości – Nie pamiętam tego. Jestem tu za mała żeby to pamiętać, ale skoro o tym zapomniałam, to dlaczego to mi się pokazuje?

Obserwując śmiejące się dziecko i odrobinę zirytowanego wampira, Integre niczym grom uderzyła prawda. Była tylko jedna możliwa odpowiedź na to, dlaczego wyświetlały jej się wspomnienia malutkiej siebie, których nie pamiętała. Otóż dlatego, że…

…TO NIE BYŁY JEJ WSPOMNIENIA!!!

\- Boże! – krzyknęła, a zjawy z przeszłości przed nią nadal robiły swoje – To są jego wspomnienia! Alucard pokazuje mi swoje wspomnienia!

To … chyba było możliwe. W końcu miała w sobie cząstkę jego życia.

Jak na komendę, gdy to wszystko wykrzyknęła, obie scenki rozmyły się we mgle, a zamiast nich cała sceneria wokół się zmieniła. Mimo, że było lato, nagle cały teren pokrył gęsty śnieg, lecz była to tylko iluzja. Integra ujrzała jak z oddali na saniach zaprzężonych w konie pędzi ku niej grupka Cyganów. Na wozie znajdowała się trumna. Wóz był ścigany przez dwóch jeźdźców na koniach, a obok nich płynie szybka łódź na rzece, także z dwoma pasażerami. Ta czwórka ścigała ów wóz. Z lasu wybiegły  wilki, zapanował istny chaos. Wóz Cyganów zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a oni sami zeskoczyli z sań. Czterech goniących ich mężczyzn pobiegło w ich stronę z pistoletami w rękach. Wywiązała się walka. Z drugiej strony, ze wzgórza zbiegała kolejna postać. Dojrzały mężczyzna w długim czerwonym płaszczu. Gdzieś za nim, stała bez ruchu jakaś kobieta, ale Integra nie patrzyła na nią, lecz na mężczyznę

\- Dziadku? – rozpoznała go po ubiorze. Alucard ubierał się zupełnie jak on.

Ale chwila…jeśli to jest jej dziadek to w tej skrzyni jest…

Integra ze zgrozą spojrzała na trumnę, która właśnie przez ferwor walki spadła z wozu i otworzyła się. Zobaczyła go…Prawdziwego Hrabiego Dracule. Ale to trwało krótko. Znikąd pojawił się sztylet, który przeciął wampirowi gardło. Kolejny sztylet został wbity w jego serce, Hrabia uśmiechnął się błogo i zmienił się w pył.

\- Nie!!! – nie udało jej się powstrzymać i krzyknęła. Sceneria w jednej chwili się rozmyła i wróciła do normy, ale tajemnicza mgła wciąż się unosiła nad całym pobliskim terenem.

W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą widziała jak poległ Dracula, pojawił się Alucard. Klęczał przed jej ośmioletnią wersją. To był dzień, kiedy poznała całą prawdę i gdy złożyli sobie obietnice. Scena kolejny raz się zmieniła. Tym razem, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu Alucard wypijał jej krew. Zmieniał ją w wampira. To było naprawdę fascynujące móc na to patrzeć z boku.

Po wypiciu krwi, wampir uniósł jej ciało wysoko w górę, w zwycięskim geście. Jakby jej przemiana była dla niego niebotyczną nagrodą.

Wampirzyca zerwała się do biegu. Nie wiedziała czemu to wszystko ogląda, ale była pewna, że jak pobiegnie do zamku to zobaczy jeszcze więcej…jeszcze więcej jego wspomnień.

I miała rację. Na dziedzińcu było ich mnóstwo. Zobaczyła jak jako dziecko karmi wraz z Alucardem wilczątka z ręki. Kawałek dalej oboje odbywali pojedynek na szpady. Przy murze roczne dziecko uczyło się chodzić, trzymając się skrawka płaszcza opiekuna. Na samym murze, mała dziewczynka siedzi wampirowi na barana, podczas gdy on wspina się po ścianie.

Integra nawet nie zauważyła jak minął jej tak cały dzień. Biegała po całym terenie i po całym zamku, oglądając coraz to nowe wyświetlenia wspomnień. Sama była w szoku że jest ich tak dużo, jakby to miejsce nimi żyło. Ona i Alucard zapełnili to miejsce swoim życiem. To było tak jakby przeżywała całe swoje życie od nowa.

W grobowcu ujrzała półtoraroczną wersję siebie, przejeżdżającą paluszkami po grobowcu. Zajrzała do grobowca i zobaczyła piętnastoletnią siebie, leżącą na ciele wampira. Po chwili obrazek się zmienił i leżeli wówczas obok siebie, już jako wampiry.

W bibliotece oglądała jak Alucard ją uczy, jak jej czyta, jak podnosi ją śpiącą z fotela i gdzieś zanosi.

Biegnąc kolejnym korytarzem zobaczyła scenę, kiedy po raz pierwszy się pocałowali. To było wtedy, gdy zrozumieli nawzajem swoje pragnienia.

Gdy zaczęło zmierzchać, Integra skierowała się w ostatnie miejsce, w którym jeszcze nie była. Pobiegła na szczyt jednej z wież, jej ulubionej wieży. Tam zobaczyła jak dziesięcioletnia Integra trzyma wampira za rękaw i patrzy z nim w niebo. Obrazek się zmienił. Alucard trzymał na rękach malutkie niemowlę i patrzył w gwiazdy.

\- Już dobrze moja Pani – Integra drgnęła wstrząśnięta, kiedy wspomnienie po raz pierwszy przemówiło – Nie musisz się już niczego obawiać – Alucard oderwał wzrok od dziecka i spojrzał na nią…na tą prawdziwą.

I wówczas to się stało. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały wszystkie widmowe postacie rozmyły się. Przybrały czarny kolor i zaczęły spływać ku górze. Wiązki mrocznej energii kumulowały się na tej wieży w jedną masę.

Integra czekała z zapartym tchem. Wiedziała co się dzieje. Pośród kumulującego się cienia pojawiła się powieka, która powolutku się otworzyła. Było tylko jedno…jedno, jedyne oko.

\- Ptakiem Hermesa nazywali cię… - wyrzekła Integra nabrzmiałym z emocji głosem - …zjadłeś swe skrzydła by poskromić się. A więc nadszedł czas na wyzwolenie się.

Cień, powoli kawałek po kawałku zaczął się materializować. Pojawiły się czarne jak noc włosy, czerwony płaszcz oraz potężna męska sylwetka. To już nie był duch, czy wspomnienie. Osoba przed nią, która właśnie otwierała oczy, ukazując czysty szkarłat, była prawdziwa.

Alucard powrócił…

Integra przez chwilę gapiła się na niego, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę tu stoi. Że to naprawdę on, a nie widmo przeszłości. A kiedy w końcu ból, który ją trawił od 30 lat w końcu zniknął, a niedowierzanie odeszło…wampirzyca wyciągnęła pistolet i strzeliła mu trzy razy pierś.

Alucard padł na podłogę, odrzucony przez siłę strzału. Siedząc na kamiennej posadzce i regenerując te rany, zaczął się głośno śmiać.

\- Co za gorące powitanie – wykrztusił, kiedy przeszedł mu atak śmiechu

\- Ty… - wykrztusiła, czując jak zalewa ją złość, która kumulowała się od lat – Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak późny to powrót do domu?! Ile cię nie było?! Przepadłeś na 30 lat, do cholery! Co przez ten czas robiłeś?!

W odróżnieniu od Integry, Alucard odpowiedział spokojnie, wciąż nie wstając z ziemi.

\- Zabijałem – rzekł zwyczajnie, uśmiechając się w tak dobrze znany jej sposób – Zabijałem żyjące we mnie życia. 3 424 867 żyć dokładnie. Zabijałem je tak długo, aż zostało tylko jedno – uśmiech zniknął, a twarz zrobiła się nagle poważna, tak jak głos – I oto ja sam jestem tu przed tobą. Teraz mogę być wszędzie i nigdzie zarazem. To właśnie dlatego jestem _tutaj_.

Złość opadła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Zostało przytłoczone przez szczęście. Przez nadmiar szczęścia. To wydawało się aż nierealne, a po takim dniu tym bardziej.

Integra wypuściła pistolet na ziemię, podeszła do Alucarda i przysiadła przy nim na ziemi. Złapała go za rękaw, jakby chciała się upewnić, że jest prawdziwy.

\- To ja Integro. Wybacz mi…za spóźnienie.

\- Tak, to ty – rzekła po krótkim chichocie z tego żartu, choć wiedziała, że przeprosiny są szczere. Pomyślała, co teraz powinna powiedzieć po tak długiej rozłące. Dla wampirów, istniał jeden najważniejszy priorytet – Jesteś głodny?

\- Musisz pytać? Nie jadłem nic od 30 lat. Jestem głodny…

Wampirzyca przybliżyła się do niego i położyła swoje obie dłonie na jego policzkach.

\- Witaj w domu, Hrabio – powiedziała cichym i słodkim głosem, po czym otworzyła szeroko usta, aby pokazać jak rani sobie język własnym kłem. Krew wypełniła jej usta.

Alucardowi aż oczy zalśniły przez ten cudowny widok.

\- Nareszcie jestem w domu, Hrabino – powiedziawszy to sam połączył ich usta.

Po latach rozłąki obojgu wydawało się, że jest to najbardziej namiętny, najsłodszy i najbardziej grzeszny pocałunek jaki kiedykolwiek dzielili. Alucard pił jej krew, wypływającą z rany na języku, ciesząc się zarówno jej smakiem jak i smakiem jej ust. Nie zauważyli jak wstali, aby móc się objąć. Kiedy krew przestała lecieć nie przerwali pocałunku. Całowali się dalej, a wielkość emocji i uczuć przelała się na zewnątrz.

Wokół nich wytworzył się silny wiatr, rozwiewający im włosy. Wokół zamku pojawiła się chmara nietoperzy, latających nieprzerwanie w kółko. Wilki na dziedzińcu zaczęły wyć głośno w stronę księżyca, który rozświetlił całą scenę.

Seras, który właśnie wracała na zamek, jakby zaalarmowana tymi dźwiękami pobiegła szybciej i gdy wbiegła na teren jej domu, ujrzała swoim doskonałym wzrokiem, co się działo na wieży. Roześmiała się nie kryjąc ogromnej radości.

\- Master!

Alucard i Integra nie zwracali na to wszystko uwagi, zajęci jedynie sobą i swoją bliskością. To wampir przerwał pierwszy i nie odsuwając się nawet o milimetr, przyłożył swoje czoło do jej czoła.

\- Wróciłem Hrabino… - powtórzył - …Wróciłem…na zawsze…i po znacznie więcej.

\- Dostaniesz tyle, ile zechcesz – rzekła i powrócili do przerwanej czynności.

 

Tak rodziły się legendy wśród ludów okolicznych terenów. Legendy o przerażającym zamku wampirów, gdzie mieszkał Król nieumarłych, Królowa nieumarłych oraz Księżniczka nieumarłych. Trzy potężne potwory, strzegące świat przed innymi potworami.

I choć nie wiemy w co przeistoczą się te legendy, jakie przyszłe wojny się rozpętają, jacy narodzą się ludzie albo jakie potwory, co światu przyniesie przyszłość, lecz wiemy jedno.

Hrabia i Hrabina zawsze będą razem.

Będą trwali w swoim przywiązaniu, w swej namiętności i nie wymówionych na głos uczuciach do samego końca ich nieistniejącej wieczności. Będzie tak ponieważ tak chciało przeznaczenie…ponieważ sami tego chcieli oraz dlatego że bez siebie nie istnieli.

_Dawno temu potwór stworzył potwora._

_Stworzył go z niewinnego dziecka, które go kochało._

_Stała się jego Hrabiną. Tylko ona mogła się nią stać, gdyż tylko ona dostrzegła ludzkie i głęboko schowane serce Hrabiego. Potrafiła je ponownie obudzić, choć od dawna nie biło._

_Pozostali razem na zawsze, aż do ostatniego tchu._

_Z pewnością razem odejdą w zaświaty._

Możemy dowiedzieć się jedynie tyle i żyć dalej.


End file.
